Charming
by Lin Halliwell
Summary: This story is about Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. The children of Leo and Piper. After Melinda has been kidnapped by demons, when she was a child, she is back home again. The story starts when Chris is badly wounded, it's up to his siblings to save him.
1. Chapter 1, What's wrong with Chris?

**Chapter 1, What's wrong with Chris?**

"Chris, Can you help me with this heavy box. I want to bring it to my room. Chris, Chris, answer me. I know you are home. I just saw you came in. Chris?"

Melinda walked up the stairs to see where here brother was hiding. "Chris your so not funny". She walked toward the door of here brothers room. "Chris, can I please come in. I need some help. I can't get this box to my room it's to heavy. You can orb it there."

Still there was no answer."You know how I hate the fact that I can't orb, Chris"?

It started to worry Melinda. Because she had seen her brother come in 10 minutes ago. And sure he could orb everywhere, but normally he would answer here call. It was not like Chris to just ignore here.

In the year that had past she learned to know here brothers and trust them. She wasn't raised with them, because after demons kidnapped her when she was 4, here adoptive parents raised her. She never know she had powers until she met her brothers again.

And now her brother wasn't answering here call's. "Chris, I'm coming in now". Melinda opened the door and there he was, her brother was laying on the bed. There was a total silence in the room. Chris didn't move a muscle. Then she saw the wound he had. His stomach was bleeding. "Chris what happened?"

"Wyatt, I need help right now", Melinda screamed.

Wyatt appeared looking worried. "What's wrong Lin?"

"It's Chris, look at his stomach. He's not responding to anything". Melinda sat next to her wounded brother. Trying to get him to open his eyes, she was shaking his shoulders. Then she checked his pulse. "His heart is still beating, Wyatt. But you have to heel him fast. I don't think he's going to last very long."

Wyatt held his hand above the wound. Melinda and Wyatt shared a look filled with worries. Then suddenly the wound started to heal. Chris opened his eyes.

"Thank God you are alright," Wyatt tried to hug his brother. But Chris pushed him away. "Don't touch me Wyatt, stay away."

His face still was filled with pain. "Get away from me, and..." he looked at Melinda, "who are you?"

"Chris, are you kidding, this is not funny!"

"I'm not kidding, I don't know what you are up to, but it will not work,"Chris spoke slowly.

"What did you do to dad and Paige?"

"Uhh, dad is on a trip with mam and you mean aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked.

Chris got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Dad is on a trip? Your lying, he was here, just seconds ago. He told me to hold on." Chris looked at Wyatt and Melinda, still holding his hand to his stomach..

"Hold on to what?", Melinda asked.

"Don't do that, don't try to change the subject, who ever you are, it's not going to work."

"Chris I'm Melinda, your sister". Melinda's eyes started to tear.

"My sister, I don't have a sister. I only have this crappy brother from hell, that's it".

"Brother from hell, well well is that what you think of me, baby brother," Wyatt lowered his voice.

"Wyatt, I think he has hit his head or he is under some kind of spell. This is not Chris talking".

"And what do you know about me?" Chris almost screamed to Melinda.

"OK, just calm down Chris".

"I'm not calming down. I need to know what you to did to my dad and Paige".

"We didn't do anything to them. Like Wyatt said, dad is on a trip with mam. And aunt Paige is probably busy with a charge".

"A charge, she doesn't have charges yet". Chris started to get irritated. But so did Wyatt and Melinda.

Then suddenly a man appeared in the room. Wyatt almost used his powers on him, but Chris pushed him away. "Clarence, are you here to take me?", he asked afraid.

"Whow, wait a minute. Who are you and why should he be taking you anywhere Chris?" Melinda asked.

"I'm Clarence, an angel of dead, and yes Chris I have to take you with me"

"O no you don't, Melinda said, you took away aunt Prue and you almost took away dad, you are not taking Chris with you."

Chris looked at the girl, who said to be his sister. He didn't understand anything of the things that where happening. His brother was looking differently. He talked different. He just didn't seem evil. This girl Melinda, looked nice. For God sake, she was called Melinda. He could remember the story his mom used to tell Wyatt and him about Wyatt being called Melinda, in the womb. They thought their first born would be a girl. But how could it be possible? He never had a sister, why was she telling him that she was? Mom sure would have liked to have a girl. She just couldn't be his sister, or could it? She sure was defending him now. And Wyatt seem to do the same.

"Chris, I need to take you with me," Clarence said. "But, you still have some time left. Like I already told you, you are special."

"What the hell is he talking about, Chris?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at his brother. Of course he doesn't know, that I've met Clarence before. How could he, he wasn't in the past with me.

Wyatt and Melinda where looking at their brother. They looked confused. "Yes, what is he talking about?" Melinda asked.

Just when Chris wanted to talk, his eyes filled with pain. He fell to the ground. His hands graped his stomach. "It's hurting like hell," he said.

Melinda sat next to him. "What, you didn't heal him completely?" Melinda asked Wyatt in terror.

"That issen't possible", Wyatt responded.

"Well, that is the problem," Clarence spoke. "You can't heal him, Wyatt. The athamé Gideon used was under the influence of a spell. That's the reason, I'm taking him with me, but like I said you still have some time left"

Melinda looked at Wyatt, "Gideon, who is Gideon?"


	2. Chapter 2, what happened earlier

**Chapter 2, What happened earlier that day**

The sun was shining and Chris was very happy to be outside. It had been raining for days, so this sunny day was a great relief. He walked to get the newspaper, that was laying in the grass. Then he turned around and looked at the beautiful manor he had lived in all his life. How he loved the place. He smiled when he went inside and telekinetically closed the door. He walked towards the kitchen to get some coffee. His sister probably had left some for him. She always did that.

He couldn't believe it was only a year ago that Wyatt and himself found her back again. It was very hard to lose her at the age of 4. They had known demons took her. After looking for her for ages, they just had to assume the demons killed her. Only remembering the day that his mom and dad had to decide to stop looking gave him a chill. Mom kept crying. Aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige looked like hell. Wyatt just became an annoying boy. Chris didn't talk for months. And dad, dad tried to stay calm. He was the rock they all need it. And now she was back. He loved her humor, kindness, warmth. She was his sister. One hell of a sister. Who could kick demons ass, as good as Wyatt and he did. Even without all the training they had, she was good in it. A natural, you could say.

With a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in the other, he walked to the living room. His sister was on the phone. Probably with his mother. She was talking about Brian, her boyfriend. Troubles in paradise!

And mom was just the right person to ask questions about these kind of troubles. She dealt with a lot of these problems with dad.

Melinda was standing with her back towards Chris. A large box was standing next to her. I probably have to orb that box upstairs today, Chris taught with a smile. He walked up the stairs towards his room.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Calm down Chris," he said to himself. He sat down at his bed, put his cup and paper next to him on the ground. Another sharp pain went throw his stomach. Then he saw this huge wound. "O my God", he said afraid. Everything started to spin in his head. God, he need it to lay down. "I need to call Wyatt," he taught. But it was to late, everything turned black and Chris was out.

Melinda heard his footsteps and turned around. "O, mom I have to hang up, Chris is home. "He Chris, can you help me orb this box to my room?"

God, how I hate that I can't orb myself. Why did dad stop being a withlighter or an Elder before I was conceived, Melinda taught. "Chris?" Melinda turned around and heard a door close. She knew it was Chris's door. She could hear it, because of the typical sound the door made. It had always done that. She could remember that it used to do that, even before she was taken away. Luckily she got her memory back of those first 4 years she lived here. OK, it wasn't much, but she knew little things. Like the door making that funny sound.

She couldn't believe that there had been a time she couldn't remember anything.

When she was taken away, she was found by mortal people, who brougth here to the hospital. When she woke up there, the first thing she had said was: "Chris, why two angels." And that was it. Her adoptive mother had told her that story. She had never understood the sentence, till she met Chris and Wyatt again. Then she knew that why, had to be Wy. And the 2 angels part made sense to. But this sentence had mean the world for her, all those 16 year. Her adoptive parents knew how much it ment to her. And when she turned 5, they got here a necklace. There where two little angels on it. Engraved was the line: Chris, why 2 angels.

She still was wearing the necklace.

"Chris, can you help me with this heavy box. I want to bring it to my room. Chris, Chris, answer me. I know you are home".

This morning, Wyatt woke up with a jingling sound in his head. How he hated that jingling sound this early in the morning. He looked at the clock: it was 5 o'clock.

But what can you do about it. It's like his aunt Paige always tell's him: "Never ignore a charge" He went to the hallway. Chris was just on his way back from the bathroom.

"What are you doing up?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing special, just need it to use the bathroom" Chris answered.

"And what are you doing up?"

I'm looking for my shoes, they have to be here"

"Ahh, there they are."

"And what do you need to do with shoes at 5 in the morning?" Chris asked confused.

"I have a charge to go to Chris and you know what aunt Paige always says"

"Never ignore a charge," Chris said with a smile on his face.

"OK good luck then, Wyatt, I'm going to get some sleep again."

"Lucky you," Wyatt said while orbing away to his charge.

He arrived in this dark, smelly alley. Just behind his charge. Sandy, a blond haired girl, with big blue eyes. She became his first charge ever. In the beginning they had a hard time learning to trust each other. But now that was all behind them.

Wyatt was just in time to protect her with his shield.

"Thank God, Wyatt, you are here. I can't fight him alone. I need your help." Sandy said. Her big blue eyes looked worried.

Wyatt looked around. One demon in front of them and two shimmering in behind the first demon. They didn't seem to be so powerful. So Wyatt taught he could take the risk of letting his shield down an attack the demons.

"On three, we are going to fight," he said to Sandy. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and nodded. She understood.

"One, two, three!" The shield disappeared and Wyatt telekinetically moved the first demon toward the wall. Sandy wasn't that lucky. The demon on the left attacked her. She fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Wyatt saw what happened and with one flick of his hand he managed to vanquish the demon who was responsible. Now there was only one demon left.

Just when Wyatt wanted to attack him, he shimmered away. "Chicken," Wyatt said out loud.

Then he quickly turned to Sandy. "Sandy, are you OK?"

"What do you think, Wyatt?" She asked looking at here shoulder, that wasn't feeling that comfortable.

"Let me heal that for you" Wyatt just had finished healing, when he heard another jingling sound. "O, Ohh," he said with concern.

"What is it?", Sandy asked him. Bye the look on his face, she could see that something was worrying him big time.

"My sister is calling and it sounds urgent"

"Then go, I'm OK, I'll manage"

She didn't need to say that twice, Wyatt already disappeared.

In less then two seconds he orbed in to Chris's bedroom.

"What's wrong Lin". He asked. Melinda look frightened when she said: "It's Chris, look at his stomach."


	3. Chapter 3, future Chris

**Chapter 3, Future Chris**

"Gideon, who is Gideon? " Melinda asked, looking at Wyatt.

"I have no clue," Wyatt answered.

Chris was on the floor, holding his stomach. He tried to sit up. Melinda helped him. Chris leaned against her. Then he started to talk again.

"He's the one who attacked me with the cursed athame. He was an Elder and he wanted to get to Wyatt. I tried to prevent that from happening and that's when he ..."

"Wait a minute. This happened to you in the past?"

Melinda asked Chis, while she looked at Wyatt. "How could we not understand, Wyatt"

Wyatt still had no clue of the things that where going on. So he looked confussed at Melinda.

"Wyatt, you have to get dad now"

"What can he do, he can't heal him? He's not a withlighter or an Elder anymore, Lin"

"Don't you get it Wy, this is future Chris. The one that disappeared in front of dad. Just like he said, dad had just been there telling him to hold on. Don't you remember the story mom and dad told us, about future Chris. He died, right in front of dad, right here at this bed. I don't know what has happened, but this is him. He's here and he just left the past. He never died in front of dad, he went to the future, to us. Dad, needs to see him now, before it's to late. You know what happened to dad, after he died."

Wyatt began to understand what Melinda was saying. He nodded and blue orbs appeared around him. He was off, getting his dad.

When Wyatt had left, Melinda helped her brother back on the bed again.

Leo went threw hell when his son died in his arms. He sure need it some closer. Melinda understood that it was important for her dad, to see future Chris. She had heard how upset he had been. Hell, she could see it in his eyes every time he talked about future Chris. Sometimes she saw her father looking at Chris with this sad look in his eyes and she new that he was thinking about that other Chris, future Chris.

Within 5 minutes Wyatt appeared again with his dad.

"What are you doing Wyatt? What's the rush?"

But then Leo saw his youngest son on the bed. And everything that happened 23 years ago came rushing in again. There he was, his son, laying on the bed. OK, there was no wound in his stomach, but the way he lay on this bed, in this room. Not again! "What happened Chris, what is going on?"

"Dad, you told me to hold on."

This one sentence made everything clear for Leo. This was the son he had lost all those years ago. This was future Chris.

With one step Leo reached his son and sat next to him. "You didn't die, Chris? You are alive. Maybe Wyatt can heal you? his powers are stronger then mine ever where."

"Dad I've already tried, but I can't heal him completely. He's still in pain."

When Wyatt spoke you could see Chris's eyes narrow a bit. He still didn't complety trusted his brother. Leo understood what Chris was thinking and said to him: "Chris he's OK, you saved him." He explained to Chris what he had done for his family and how everything turned out for the best.

Wyatt looked at Melinda. "Can you please come with me to the hallway, I need to talk to you alone." Melinda nodded and followed here brother.

"What's on your mind, Wyatt?"

"Who is that guy on the bed, is it our brother, why doesn't he recognize you, why doesn't he know who you a..."

Melinda held her hand in the air, "Stop it, Wyatt! Your going way to fast."

Wyatt looked at his sister, he was 4 years older, but most of the time it looked like she was the older one. It had probably got something to do, with her past. Everything she went threw had made her more mature, very fast.

He gave a sigh and said: "Where is our brother? Future Chris is in that room, but where is our brother?"


	4. Chapter 4, When they had to tell

**Chapter 4, when Piper and Leo had to tell ...**

_One morning Piper, Leo and the children went up to the attic. Piper wanted to throw old stuff away. It was true, what future Chris had said 7 years ago. They kept their stuff for ages. _

_And now it was time to clean things up. _

_Wyatt was 8 years old and old enough to help go throw old boxes, filled with all kinds of stuff they didn't use for ages. _

_Six year old Chris was looking in the book of shadows. His all time favorite thing to do. He loved to look at the pictures. _

_And 4 year old Melinda was sitting on the ground playing with her dolls. _

_Leo and Piper where having a hard time discussing what to throw away and what to keep._

_Then suddenly Wyatt held a picture in the air. "Mom, where did he go?" He asked, pointing at the picture. "I remember I liked him, we played together and then suddenly he was gone."_

_Piper looked at the picture, then she looked at her husband. Leo only nodded. _

"_OK guys, will you please sitdown on the sofa. It's time for a story."_

_Leo picked up, Melinda and sat next to her. Wyatt and Chris joined their father and sister on the sofa. Piper sat in front of them. "Wyatt, can you give me that picture." _

_She held the picture up and asked Chris: "do you know who are on this picture, honny?"_

"_One of them is Wyatt, but I don't know who that man is." Chris told his mother._

"_You are right, the child is Wyatt. The young man is somebody who saved this family. He was very important to all of us. Without him, we wouldn't been sitting here like this."_

"_Mommy how did he save us?__" Wyatt asked his mother._

"_It was 7 years ago, you where the only one that was born already, Wyatt. Then he came here, in the middle of a fight. He helped us with that fight. And he helped us with a lot of other fights to. He told us he came from the future." _

"_Like in that old movie, back to the future?" Chris asked his mother._

"_Yes like in the movie, sweety."_

"_He came from the future to change something that had happened to Wyatt."_

"_What had happened to me, mommy?"_

"_He told us, something had made you grow up to be very angry. And because of that, you where very hard to people and witches."_

"_Did he change the future?" Chris asked, looking at his mother with his big green eyes._

"_Yes sweety he did, he changed it, and because of that we are sitting here with the 5 of us."_

"_Mommy, I remember you calling him Chris." _

"_That's true, Wyatt, I called him Chris." You remember I told you he came from the future?"_

_Wyatt and Chris nodded, Melinda was silent and just looked at her mom. The girl with the big dark eyes and dark hair looked like her mother. Her hair was a little curly, that was one of the differences between Piper and her daughter. Melinda looked like her mother, but her character was more like her dads. She sat at her dads lap and didn't move a muscle._

_Maybe she was to young to understand the story, Piper taught._

"_I called him Chris, because it was Chris. It was you Chris, who came back from the future to save you brother."_

_Chris looked at his mommy. "So I'm going to timetravel? Cool!!"_

"_No you will not," Piper said. "He changed time, you don't need to timetravel."_

"_Future Chris has had a different life then you, Chris. His brother was different and I think he didn't have a sister, he never told us about her. He didn't tell us much about the future, but with all the trouble his mom and dad had to go throw, I think they never would have had another baby. And sweety, that's why I'm so glad that future Chris came to us. He not only saved Wyatt, he saved Melinda and himself to. We sure, didn't want to life or live without Lin. We will always be thankfull for that."_

"_Mom, what happened to him, where did he go?" Wyatt asked._

_Pipers eyes started to tear. Leo took over from his wife. He also had tears in his eyes, when he said: " he died in front of me. He dissappeared and never came back." _

_Suddenly Melinda, who had been silent all the time got up from the sofa. She screamed, "No, Chris issen't going to die, no, no, no"_

_Leo and Piper tried to calm her down, but she was getting more upset by the minute. Her little arms where up in the air, thing where exploding around her. She had the same power as her mother and she couldn't controle them right now. _

_Then Chris stood up. He got a hold of her hands, looked her in the eyes and said: "Lin, I will always stay with you, I will never leave you." This calmed her down, she cried in his arms. _

_Little could Chris know that this sentence wouldn't leave him alone for years. He couldn't hold his promise. He couldn't stay with her. Demons took Melinda away, two months after Piper and Leo had to tell the children about future Chris. _


	5. Chapter 5, Where's Gideon?

We are back at the time where Chris is wounded and Melinda and Wyatt are talking to each other in the hallway.

**Chapter 5, where's Gideon?**

Wyatt gave a sigh and said: "Where is our brother? Future Chris is in that room, but where is our brother?"

Melinda looked at her brother. "I think our brother is in that room, Wyatt. He didn't leave, he's still there. Future Chris is wearing our Chris's clothes, he has the same haircut. I think this is our Chris, but somehow future Chris has been transported in to his body."

"Excuse me, if I'm freaking out right know," Wyatt said.

"If this is true then our Chris will die, when future Chris dies again?"

"Yes, but we are going to prevent future Chris from dieing."

Wyatt looked at his sister. She seemed to be very sure of herself.

"And how are we going to save future Chris?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we have to start with this guy Gideon. Maybe dad can help us with that."

"But what if we save future Chris, will we get our Chris back?" Wyatt was looking worried.

How could he ever life his live without his brother. After Melinda had been taken away, they had built up a great relationship. Nobody could come between the brothers. Their bound was special. They where a unit.

"I don't know how we are going to get Chris back, but we will manage, Wyatt. We have to. But first we have to save future Chris, otherwise we will never get our brother back."

Melinda looked at her brother and then all of her faith seemed to disappear, she just broke. She couldn't keep up her toughness.

Wyatt stepped toward his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"It is going to be OK, Lin, just like you said." He said but his eyes where filled with tears to.

After a minute or so, Wyatt got a grip again.

He looked at Melinda and said: "We have to save future Chris and we are starting now"

They both took a deep breath and walked back in the room, where Leo was still talking to his long lost son, about everything that he had done for his family. Chris was laying on the bed and listened to his dad. His face was pale, you could see he was in pain. But he was enjoying his time with his dad. You could see, he loved his dad. And that was a good thing. Because when future Chris first arrived at the past, he hated his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you tell us about Gideon?" Wyatt asked his dad.

"Gideon," Leo looked at his children. "What do you know about Gideon?"

"We know he was the one that attacked Chris with a cursed atheme, that he was the one that was after Wyatt and that he was an Elder, but that's it dad." Melinda looked at her father.

"What do you want to hear from me?" Leo asked.

"Where can we find him, we need to talk to him, I want to know what he did with that athame?" Wyatt was talking fast, because he had the feeling they couldn't waist a minute.

"You can't talk to him, he died, I ki... I killed him." Leo said, his face turned red.

"You did what?" All three of his children shouted at the same time. Chris looked at his dad. He couldn't believe it. The father, that he grew up with, would never had done that for his son. He was never there for him. What a difference this Leo was. And how he loved him. A tear slowly went down his cheek.

"I killed him, he killed my son, I had to kill him."

"Why didn't we know this dad, why didn't you tell us? When where you planning to share this with us?" Wyatt asked confused.

"How could I tell you that I killed an Elder, that I didn't trusted them anymore

I knew that both you and Chris would have to work with them in the future.

You are withlighters, I know you would have to deal with them eventually

And how could I tell my little girl, that her dad, that she trusted, was a killer."

His eyes where starting to fill with tears. Looking at his deeply shocked children. He had known that he would have to tell them the truth one day. But it was hard for him.

"Maybe we have to talk about this another time, Wyatt." Melinda was the first to get a grip again. We don't have that much time left. She looked at Chris's pale face. "If Gideon is dead, how do we get to know more about this athame?"

Leo looked at his daughter, proud to see that she could go on, even hearing terrifying news, but determined to save her brother.

"I think you have to go to magic school," Leo said.

"Gideon once was the leader there. He lived there. Maybe he has found the spell in one off the books at magic school."

Melinda looked at Wyatt, he nodded.

"OK, lets go, he said."

Melinda looked at Chris and Leo. "Hold on", she said, "we will be back soon."

Chris gave her a weak smile. He now new that she was his sister, dad told him all about her and his brother Wyatt. Then he looked at his brother and gave him a smile to.

Wyatt could't be happier, to so his brother smiling at him. He is learning to trust me again, he taught. He smiled back.

Then Wyatt took Melinda's hand and they orbed to magic school.


	6. Chapter 6, Magic school

**Chapter 6, Magic school**

Wyatt and Melinda arrived at Magic school, just seconds later.

Magic school was a special place for the Halliwels.

It had been a save place for Piper when she was pregnant with Chris and again when she was pregnant with Melinda. Both times she didn't had a shield to protect herself and the baby.

With Wyatt it had been different. Wyatt's shield had been pretty powerful and it still was.

Magic school was the place Leo worked in. It was his way to do something with magic. All of his powers where gone now, but working here made him feel magical.

Magic school was the place where Phoebe and Coop got married, after the demons had left the place forever. The demons had took over for sometime, but after the big battle the Charmed ones got it back. Just as it was supposed to be, in hands of the good.

Magic school was the place where Wyatt and Chris had learned a lot about their powers. During daytime's they went to a normal school. Because Piper wanted it that way. But every evening they went to magic school, for an hour. And every Saturday morning they went again. They didn't mind. It was fun to work with magic. And above all it was fun to see there nieces and nephew. The girls and Henry Jr. where fun to work and play with.

When Melinda was old enough to go to magic school, she was taken away. So she didn't know much about magic school. She had been there with her dad, when he was teaching. But that was it.

When Melinda and Wyatt orbed in, nobody looked. It was a normal thing for the students that a Halliwel would drop in every once in a while. The two walked to the library. And began to look throw the books. There where a lot of books in the library.

"I think we could need a hand with this," Melinda said. And with a smile she called her boyfriend. "Brian!" Within seconds he came orbing in.

Brian was Melinda's boyfriend and he was their whitlighter. She would never forget the first time they met:

It was the first time after the kidnapping that she was back in the manor. Chris and Wyatt, where showing her the book and then things went very fast. The lamps began to flicker, the pages in the book began to move and stopped when it had found the power of three spell. Wyatt and Chris told her to read with them. She did, not knowing exactly what was going on, but understanding that it was important for the three of them. After the spell was said everything went silent. Then suddenly blue orbs appeared and there he was. Brian, a dark haired, tall, handsome young man, with beautiful blue eyes. Melinda would never admit it to anyone, but she fell in love at that moment.

He told them that, with receiving the power of three, they received a whitelighter. The look on

the faces of Wyatt and Chris was priceless. They didn't need a withlighter. They where whitelighters themselves. It took some time for the boys to learn to work with Brian. But after a year they completely trusted him and they didn't want to miss their withlighter.

"Hey, why did you call Brian?" Wyatt asked Melinda. "I don't mint, but do we really need him?"

"I need him," Melinda said with a smile.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything anymore. He went back to the books in the library. Melinda did to, but at the same time she was filling in Brian about everything that had happened this day. When she mentioned Gideon, Brian orbed out immediate and came back with a box. On the box was a name: GIDEON

"In this box, there is some old stuff, Gideon left behind. I had seen it here, last time I was looking for a spell, one of my charges need it."

Melinda opened the box. In the box there was a game of chess. Some pieces of a mirror. A curtain, a picture and a book. She looked at the picture. "Is this Gideon?" she asked.

"It says so at the back of the picture," Brian pointed out.

She lay the picture on the table, that was in the middle of the library. Then she looked into the box again and she picked up one of the pieces of the chess game. She immediately was sucked into a premonition. She saw Gideon opening a curtain, he looked into the mirror. But the image in the mirror looked different. Then she saw Gideon taking a seat and playing a game of chess against... himself.

When she came out of the premonition, she was confused.

Her premonition worked a little bit different then with her aunt Phoebe. Phoebe only saw the premonition on her own. But Melinda could project the premonition in the minds of who ever she wanted. That way her brothers and whitelighter could see it to.

Wyatt and Melinda looked confused. "I don't get it?" Melinda said.

Brian looked at Melinda and said: "If I'm not mistaken, we just saw Gideon playing a game of chess against his evil self. There used to be a mirror, that mirror was the gate between the bad and good world."

"Whe've heard the story about the good and the evil world before. Dad has told us. In the bad world the Charmed ones are bad and the demons are good. Issen't it?" Wyatt pointed this out, while looking at Brian.

"Yes it is, but, like your dad told you, the mirror has been broken and the gate is closed forever. What I don't get is why you got this premonition Lin." Brian asked with a worried voice.

"I hope that saving Chris hasn't got anything to do with the bad world, because we can't get there anymore."

"I have no clue, but maybe I can find something in this book." Melinda picked up the book and opened it. It was full of drawings and spells. Suddenly Melinda stopped. She lifted up the book and showed a page to Wyatt and Brian.

"O my God, it's a drawing of an athame" Wyatt graped the book out of Melinda's hands and started reading.


	7. Chapter 7, the powers that be

**Chapter 7, the powers that be**

_Wyatt had had his powers all his life. It started in the womb, where he had a shield to protect him and his mother. As a child he could use telekinesis to move subjects and of course he could orb in and out whenever he wanted. That part he got from his dad, who was a whitelighter when he was conceived. When he grew up he learned to use a fire pulse. That was very effective when you wanted to vanquish demons. Wyatt was a very powerful witch, probably because he was the twice blessed child. Born on the day all magic died. _

_When he was 2 years old, his brother Chris was born. He couldn't use his powers immediate. But started to use them when he was about 1 year old. Wyatt at first was the only one who knew because Chris only used his magic to help him. If he wanted a cookie and Piper didn't gave Wyatt what he wanted, Chris used his telekinesis powers to give Wyatt the cookie. One problem with that was that Piper always taught that Wyatt did it himself. So he got punished every time. But he couldn't give away his brother. _

_Eventually it was their grandfather that learned the truth when Chris used his powers to help his brother with winning a game. _

_Chris wasn't as powerful as his twice blessed brother, but because his father was an Elder when he was conceived, he could orb and he had the powers of empathy and levitation.He learned that he was an empath while he was growing up. And that was not the only thing he shared with his aunt Phoebe. When Chris became a teenager he learned that he could levitate to. Telekinesis was the power he got from being a Halliwel witch._

_And Chris was the best in making spells and of course recognizing demons was his all time favorite thing to do. As a child he had looked into the book of shadows more then a million times. _

_When Chris was 2 and Wyatt 4, their sister was born._

_Melinda has the same powers here mother has. When she was a 2 year old she already could blow up all kinds of things. And she controlled it, most of the time. When she was 3 years old, she learned how to control the freezing power. When she was 19 she learned that she had premonitions. The first time she got a premonition she didn't know that she was a witch, so she freaked out a bit. Later on, when she met her brothers again, she learned to control this power. And she learned that she could project the premonition in to the minds off the ones she wanted._

_All these powers together in one house while growing up, was not always easy to handle for Piper and Leo. For example a simple game of hide and seek, was not as simple in this family._

_One day the boys and their sister where upstairs. The boys shared one room and Melinda had her own. The boys went to their sisters room. Melinda was playing with her dollhouse when they came in. _

"_Lin, do you want to play hide and seek with us?" Wyatt asked his little sister._

"_Can I play with you?" Melinda asked with a smile on here face. _

_The boys played together a lot, without their sister. Wyatt almost never played with her, maybe there was to much time between them, 4 years is a lot when you are that young. _

_When Wyatt wasn't home, Chris played with his sister. Not with the dolls, Chris didn't like the dolls. But if he knew Wyatt was going to be home late, he played with the dolls for a little time, to please Lin. He loved his little sister very much. He really felt he need it to protect here. When they where much older it would be the other way around. Melinda often would become the one that had to protect here brothers from doing something stupid. _

"_Yes, you can play with use," Wyatt said. "But you have to count till 10 and we are going to hide." _

_Lin did what Wyatt said, she closed her eyes and she began to count. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" _

_Then she started to look for her brothers. After a while she went to the kitchen."Mom, we are playing hide and seek and I can't find them." _

_Piper understood what the boys where doing. _

"_O, honey they are probably teasing you. I'll bet the orbed themselves somewhere."_

_Melinda's faces turned dark. Her mother called the boys, they had an agreement. Orbing is allowed, but when mom ore dad call's you have to come ad once. So when Piper called them, they appeared. _

"_Where have you guys been? Wyatt, you have to tell me and be honest." Piper looked at her oldest son. _

_He wanted to lie, but it was so hard to. So he said: "we had orbed out of the house."_

_Melinda's face even turned more angry then it already had. Piper was afraid that she would blow up the kitchen, but instead of that, she gave her brothers a dark look and turned around. She didn't speak to her brothers for 2 days. She could be very stubborn. _

_Piper first turned to her boys. She made very clear to them, that this haddn't been very funny. They knew that Melinda didn't like the fact that she couldn't orb. Chris nodded and Wyatt was a shamed. He should have known that this wasn't a very nice thing to do._

_Then Piper went to Melinda. "Lin honey, can I come in?" Piper asked while knocking on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door. _

_Melinda was sitting on the ground with her favorite doll in here arms. (Uncle Coop had given her this doll, the day she was born). _

"_Why can't I orb mommy, why am I not as special as Wyatt and Chris?" _

_Pipers heart broke. "Honey, you are so special, you are my special girl. You have you're own special powers and you know that." _

"_Yes, I know, but why can't I orb?"_

"_Sweetie, you'll have to except the fact that you can't orb on your own, but the boys can help you." Piper said while she picked up here daughter._

"_I don't want the boys to help me, they are so not funny." _

_Piper couldn't help it but smiled. She had heard that fraze so many times, future Chris had used it to. And now the kids used it almost every day. _

_Later that evening when Leo got home she of course shared the story with him. _

"_I hope I did it the right way. It's not easy to raise three powerful witches," she said to him. _

_Two days later, Chris knocked at Melinda's door. "Lin can I come in please?"_

_Of course she didn't answer. He opened the door, there she was. Playing with my little pony this time. _

_He sat next to here. "Lin I'm sorry" _

_She didn't say anything but gave him here favorite pony and smiled. She enjoyed her little revenge. Making Chris play with my little pony, she couldn't let the opportunity go. _

_About 5 minutes later, Wyatt came in. He looked at his sister and said: "Lin, I should have known that it wasn't a funny thing to do"_

_Lin looked at his brother and said: "No, you where so not funny." Then she gave him a smile to. And of course Wyatt got a pony to. _

_When Piper came after Wyatt, the 3 of them where playing. She smiled and went downstairs. She kissed Leo on the cheek and said: _

"_The boys where playing with my little pony, Leo! I think I can say that the boys where trying to make up with Lin"_

_Leo laughed and said: "I think you can count on that"_


	8. Chapter 8, the curse

We are back at Magic school, where Wyatt, Melinda and Brian are trying to find a way to save Chris.

**Chapter 8, The curse**

"I have no clue," Melinda reacted to Brian's question about the premonition she just had of Gideon and the two worlds, "but maybe I can find something in this book."

Melinda picked up the book and opened it. It was full of drawings and spells. Suddenly Melinda stopped. She lifted up the book and showed a page to Wyatt and Brian.

Melinda was showing Wyatt and Brian the drawing of an athame. Wyatt grabbed the book and started reading out loud.

"To prevent a withlighter from healing his charge, curse an athame! When the charge gets stabbed with it, the wound can't be healed by his whitelighter"

Of course Wyatt didn't red the spell that followed, out loud. He know better then to say a spell, you never know what would happen. So he lifted the book and showed Brian and Melinda the spell.

Then he went on. "It says here that the only thing that can make the curse go away is to read another spell. The spell is on this page to. But it has to be spoken by the most powerful witches on earth."

"That sound to easy, the spell is on that page and we are the most powerful witches on earth, so if we read it, Chris can be healed and we are done for the day? I just don't believe it's that simple." Melinda looked at Brian and Wyatt.

"You are right, it sounds to easy, if you look at the spell, you know what I mean."

Wyatt showed the book again.

And he was right. When Melinda and Brian looked at the spell, they know what he meant. They couldn't read a word.

"Maybe it's a foreign language." Melinda said while raising her eyebrows.

'Let's try to get some information on the Internet. If we scan the spell, and we try to translate it, maybe that will clear something up."

Wyatt nodded, "Take the box Melinda, then I'll orb us home again."

Melinda did what he asked and when Wyatt touched her hand, they orbed off, followed by Brian.

Chris looked up, when they arrived. His father had just told him that he and Wyatt had gotten their sister back home after years. He couldn't believe that this girl didn't grow up with Wyatt, they really looked very close.

He was surprised to see another person orb in. A dark haired man, with blue eyes orbed into the room. "Do I have another brother?" he asked looking at his dad.

"Uhhmm, not exactly." Wyatt said with a smile. "Let me introduce you: this is Brian, he is our whitelighter."

"Our what, you don't mean that?" Chris tried to get up, but immediately stopped trying when he felt the pain go throw his entire body.

"Easy Chris," his father pushed him back into the pillows.

"Why do we need a whitelighter? We are whitelighter our self, for God sake!"

Chris was looking from Brian, to his dad and back to Brian again.

"O God, do we need to have this discussion again?" Melinda said, a little bit irritated.

"We have been throw this already."

"Did we? I can't remember." Chris rolled his eyes and gave them a little smile.

"Jeez, do you want us to save you, or don't you, because if you are like this, I'm starting to wonder if it's a good plan." Melinda was teasing here brother.

Wyatt had enough. "Ok, stop it. I'm not in the mood for jokes. We have to find the meaning of this spell."

Wyatt then opened a closet to get Chris's laptop.

"And you think you'll find the answer there? I don't know, but if I, uhh, if the other me had known something, I probably wouldn't been laying here. I think I know myself and I wouldn't have let it come this far, so I doubt if the answer is in that computer."

"Chris, shut up" Both Melinda and Wyatt had had it for now. They turned around. Their backs where now facing Chris. Melinda went to the closet again to get the scanner. Wyatt had put down the laptop and was searching for a translation program. Brian took the spell and made a scan.

The program they found didn't gave them the answer. Every language they tried the answer was: NO MATCH!

Wyatt was starting to get angry. "Why the hell issn't this working? Come on we just need a little bit of luck"

"O God", Chris said, "you aren't going to call a leprechaun, are you? I sure hope that is not something you learned from Paige, uhh sorry it has become a habit, I mean aunt Paige."

"What, no of course not," Melinda looked up, with the spell in here hands. "Ever since the ultimate battle, the leprechauns don't really trust the Halliwel family Chris."

"Ahh, the ultimate battle," Chris was glad his dad explained him what had happened to his family after he disappeared. Otherwise he wouldn't have known what she was talking about.

Then suddenly Melinda froze.

"What's wrong Lin?" Wyatt pushed her shoulder.

"Look" Melinda pointed at the mirror.

Wyatt followed here finger and then he understood.


	9. Chapter 9, Leo and Chris

This chapter is about the time that Chris and Leo where alone in the bedroom, while Wyatt and Melinda first where at the hallway in chapter 3. And later when they where at magic school in chapter 5.

**Chapter 9, Leo and Chris**

When Wyatt asked Melinda to go to the hallway, Chris had time to talk to his dad. Finally, a face he knew. Somebody who knew what he had been threw.

"Dad, is she really my sister? I didn't had a sister in the other timeline."

"Yes Chris, she is your sister and Wyatt really turned out OK. Because of you everything turned out OK."

"Because of me?" Chris said weak.

"Yes you did a great job, back then. I just wish you didn't had to go away the way you did."

"Me neither, dad. I wanted to stay with you guys so badly, I didn't want to go back, I was happy with you and my family. But I had to go, I mean I couldn't stay. That would have been very strange. I would have seen mini me grow up. That's not a very healthy thing."

"No it wouldn't have been, but I would like to have seen it end another way. And your aunts and mother would have wanted that to."

When Leo spoke about his mother, Chris looked at Leo.

"I hardly dare to ask, dad, but is mam a life, I mean in my timeline she died when I turned 14?" His green eyes ware full off hope and fear. "It was the worst thing to be with her, knowing that she didn't exist in my time. It hurts so much, dad, Luckily grandpa told me to enjoy my time with her. And I did try, but it was hard"

"Chris, your mother is OK, she is alive, she didn't die when you where 14. We have been threw a lot of tragedies, but your mother, thank God, is a life"

Chris smiled his mother was OK. So his biggest fear to return to a time where she didn't was, would never happen. He would see her alive and, knowing his mother, kicking.

But then he wondered: What tragedy? He asked his father:

"What other tra..."

Then Wyatt and Melinda where back in the room. God, can't they stay away, Chris taught. I was just catching up with dad.

They wanted to know something about magic school and Gideon.

Dad told them that he had killed him. That was something Chris would have never imagined his father would have done for him. In the other timeline his dad was never there for him. He would have never killed somebody because of him. It shocked him, but on the other hand it made him love his father even more.

When his brother and sister went away to magic school he asked his dad: "Dad what happened after you killed Gideon?"

"Son, that is a long story, but I try to make it short. After I killed Gideon, I became an

Avatar. They where trying to make the world all about good. That was something I really believed in. But after I convinced the girls that they should work with them I found out I made a mistake. We changed the world into a good place, but the Avatars took away all the people that did things that where bad, even when they did little things. So we changed back the world and then I stopped being an Avatar. I lost my wings and became mortal. Not long after that I was taken away. Luckily your mother could prevent the angel of dead of taken me. She could make a deal with the angel of destiny. That way the girls would be motivated to win the ultimate battle. It was the only way to get me back."

"The ultimate battle?" Chris asked.

"Yes, the ultimate battle Chris. The girls had to fight two very powerful girls. Those girls where witches and one of them was raised by demons. Of course the sister won the battle and I could return to my family. Not long after that Melinda was born."

"And everybody lived happy ever after." Chris said with a smile.

"I wish I could say so, but that is not the truth."

"What happened, where the demons pissed of, because they lost the battle, Did they attack you guys a lot? "

"They didn't attack a lot, they where to busy with building up the demonic world again. They had lost a lot, with the battle, but they where powerful enough to harm us in another way." Leo's eyes where tearing again.

"Dad, what did they do?" Chris was starting to worry, what did they do to his family that was so bad?

"They took away your sister, when she was 4 years old and we couldn't find her back. We had to go one without her."

"But she is her now, how did she came back, dad?"

"You and your brother found her back, just one year ago."


	10. Chapter 10, the spell

Back in the room where Chris was laying wounded on the bed and Wyatt and Melinda where trying to find a way to heal him.

**Chapter 10, The spell**

Wyatt saw his sister freezing while she looked in front of her.

What's wrong with her? Wyatt taught. He pushed her shoulder and then Melinda reacted.

She pointed her finger at the mirror, "Look," she said.

And when Wyatt looked into the mirror he understood

He could see Melinda in the mirror, but the spell to. And he could read it to.

"Mirror writing," Brian said slowly.

Leo left his youngest son and joined his other children and their whitelighter in front of the mirror.

"What's going on?" Chris said.

Nobody answered, they where still looking in the mirror.

"He, I'm dieing here, can somebody tell me why you like the mirror so much? Come on, you all look great, no need to check that now." Chris started to sound annoyed.

Wyatt turned around and walked towards his brother. "Chris we have found what we have been looking for. We can read the spell in the mirror."

Chris gasped and said: "Well say the spell, I don't think I have all day."

"But what if something goes wrong, we know better then to read a spell without thinking."

Wyatt tried to explain what everybody was thinking.

"I don't think it can go more wrong then it already is, Wyatt. I give you guys permission to say the spell now." Chris was pretty determined.

Wyatt looked at Melinda, she nodded. Brian and Leo didn't say anything.

"OK Wyatt, I think we don't have a choice. If we don't do this now, Chris is going to die."

Melinda was looking at here dad when she said this.

Leo nodded, he agreed with here.

"But before you two say the spell, I need to tell you something Chris."

"No dad, you don't. I will be fine, you can tell me after the spell."

"Chris, I don't know who is coming back after this spell. I don't know if it will be you, or if it will be the Chris that grew up in this time. So I need to tell you this."

Chris looked at his dad and then nodded.

"Chris, you have done so much for our family and I need to thank you for that. Your mom, your aunts, me, we all love you so much and we have missed you. Words can explain what we felt when you went away." Leo kissed his boy on his head then he got a hold of his hand and said to his two other children: "you can say the spell now."

Wyatt had tears in his eyes and Melinda tried to be the stronge one. But then both of them walked over to the bed and hugged their brother.

"Thank you, for everything Chris, I'm glad that I finally have met Future Chris, the one that saved us all." Melinda was smiling when she talked to him.

Wyatt thanked his little brother to.

Chris looked around, to all those people who seemed to love him very much.

"Thanks everyone and I think I can safely say that I love you to"

Then both Melinda and Wyatt got up from the bed. Took a deep breath and looked at the spell in the mirror. They started to read the spell.

**If you are reading this line,**

**You are almost out of time**

**There still is a way,**

**But it has to happen today**

**The mirror between dark and light,**

**Is what you need to win this fight**

**To free your charge from hell,**

**Be quick and he'll be well**

After they said the spell, Chris began to scream. The pain he had been feeling, had worsened.

And he started bleeding again


	11. Chapter 11, now what?

**Chapter 11, Now what?**

"What is happening?" Leo yelled. He tried to calm down Chris. Who was screaming because of the pain he was feeling.

"I don't know," Wyatt walked over to his brother and tried to heal him, but that didn't work.

Chris started to slip away. The pain was to heavy.

"Dad, this is it," he said with tears in his eyes.

"No, you have to hold on Chris," Leo looked at his son.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hold on."

Yes, Chris you can, you can."

"Dad, you have to hold on to." Then Chris closed his eyes.

"No, no, not again, you have to stay here." Leo was screaming. In his mind, he was back to the time Chris had disappeared. But this time, luckily he didn't vanish. Chris was still laying on the bed. Leo looked at Chris and hold his hand. He didn't want to let him go.

Melinda looked at Chris and her dad, then she looked at the spell and then towards the mirror.

She didn't say a word.

Wyatt sat next to his brother, looking devastated.

Then Brian walked over to Melinda and tried to hold her. But she pushed him away.

"I need to think, Brian. There has to be an answer to this. This can't be the end.

Wyatt, is Chris still breathing, does he have a pulse?"

"Yes Lin, he has but it's weak," Wyatt said softly.

Then suddenly Brian said: "Lin, your premonition, do you remember your premonition. It has to be the answer."

Lin looked at him. "Do we have to go to the bad world, to save him? But that's impossible, the mirror is broken"

"But there are pieces left in the box that Gideon left at Magic school." Brian walked over to the box and picked up one of the pieces of the mirror.

"What do you want to do with that, we can't fix the mirror, so we can't go to the bad world."

Wyatt started to get upset again.

"Maybe there is away, Wyatt, you can't give up," Brian was trying to calm Wyatt down.

Melinda walked toward Brian. She stood next to him. In her hand was the spell, that had just backfired.

"Just throw that dammed spell away," Wyatt was screaming know.

Melinda looked at the mirror that was in Brian's hand. She could see herself and the paper with the spell. She turned the spell around, so the words where facing the mirror. Then she smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Wyatt was starting to loose it.

Leo still was holding his sons hand, but when he noticed what was happening to Wyatt he let go of Chris's hand and stood up. He looked at his oldest son. "Wyatt, I think you both are upset in you're own way."

"No dad, I'm not upset. I'm smiling because I think I have found the answer." Melinda pointed to the piece of the mirror that was in Brian hands.

"What," Wyatt and Leo looked at Melinda.

Melinda showed them the mirror and the spell that was in the mirror. It was a different spell then the one that they had read in the mirror that belonged in this room.

"If you think about the spell that just backfired it all fits. Remember that it said that we would need the mirror between dark and light to win the fight. I think we have to say this spell, that we can read in this mirror. This is a piece of the mirror between dark and light, between the bad and the good world. But if I think about the last spell we said, we have to be quick, remember the line: it has to happen today."

Wyatt looked at his sister, "I think you have found the answer," he was smiling now to.

But they couln't stay happy for long. Because suddenly Clarence appeared.

"I'm sorry but there is no time left. I have to take Chris with me." Clarence spoke with a sad look on his face, "I'm really sorry."

"No, you can't do this, I know what to do," Melinda looked at him. She was determined to save her brother. "We need two extra minutes."

Clarence looked at her, then at Wyatt and Leo.

Then Leo said, "haven't we been throw enough to deserve two extra minutes."


	12. Chapter 12, where is she

**Chapter 12, where is she?**

Yes, the Halliwell family had gone threw a lot. Loosing people they loved like Andy, Prue and of course future Chris. And the fact that Melinda was taken away when she was 4 years old.

_It happened at a cold evening. It was dark already and it was almost time for bed for the 3 children. Melinda, the youngest of the 3, had to go first. She didn't want to go and that was strange. Normally she didn't argued when she had to go to sleep. But this time it was different. _

"_Lin, what's wrong, I'm n__ot used to hearing any complaints, about going to bed, from you. And it has no use, it's time for you." Piper tried to pick up her youngest. But she was still refusing._

"_Mom, I just want to stay up a little longer, please mommy. Daddy can I please stay up just 10 minutes. Can I, Can I?"_

"_Honey, what's wrong why don't you want to go to your bed?" Leo sat next to his daughter on the sofa. _

_The boys looked at their sister and dad, while drinking their hot milk. _

"_I don't know, I just want to stay with you just this one time, please." _

_Leo looked at Piper and then said to his daughter: "You can stay up for 10 more minutes and then you really have to go upstairs sweetie. And I don't want to hear the same question again. Just this once you can stay up a little later."_

_Melinda kissed her dad, "Thank you daddy, I promise I will never ask if a can stay up later again. Then she sat between Wyatt and Chris. The 3 of them sat on the ground, on their knees. Wyatt was blowing in his hot milk, Chris was taking a sip and Melinda just had a big smile on her face. When Chris put his cup back on the table, she__ put her head on his shoulder. "I love you Chris."_

_Chris looked a little bit confused at his sister. Then he smiled. _

_Melinda turned around and looked at Wyatt. "You have to be nice to Chris."_

_Wyatt looked even more confused then his brother had and said: "Of__ course I will be nice to Chris." _

_Then Melinda hugged him and said: "Love you, Wyatt"_

"_Now it's really time for bed, let's go."_

"_Yes, mommy! Daddy I love you and I will always love you very much."_

"_It's not going to work, you really need to go upstairs, go, go." Leo said to his daughter._

_Piper and Melinda walked up the stairs, Melinda waved at her brothers and father. _

_And said: " by angels." She always called her brothers angels, she liked the fact that they really where and hated the fact that she wasn't. But like her mother had told her so many times, she was special in her own way._

_When Melinda was in her room, she looked at her mom. "Mom you are so sweet."_

_Piper was starting to get a little bit annoyed. "Lin, you are sweet to, but you have to go to bed now."_

_Lin had put her pink pyama on and was getting into the bed. _

"_Mom can you leave the lights on."_

_Piper walked out of the room, looked at her daughter and said: "Of__ course sweetie, sleep well"_

_Then she walked downstairs. She smiled seeing her boys and her husband in the living room. How proud she was at him and their children. _

"_Boys you have to go upstairs to, it's your bedtime to."_

_The boys kissed their father and walked upstairs. Piper walked with them. _

"_Mommy, I think Melinda was acting strange," Chris said. He really looked a bit worried. _

"_O Chris, don't worry, she just didn't wanted to go to sleep already"_

_Chris was in his bed and took a deep breath: "if you say so"_

"_Goodnight boys"_

"_Night mom"_

_Piper closed the door, she then looked at the closed door of her daughters room. She did act a bit funny. She decided to look into the room. Just to make sure everything was alright. She opened the door. When see looked at the bed, see saw it was empty. Strange__, Melinda wasn't in her bed. Piper walked toward the bathroom. "Lin are you there?" Piper opened the door. Melinda wasn't in there. _

_Could she be downstairs? Piper walked to the living room. Leo was still sitting in his chair, next to the fireplace._

"_Did Lin go downstairs?"_

"_No, she went to bed, you brought her there." Leo looked at his wife, he saw the worried looked on her face. _

_She issn't in her bed, not in the bathroom and not here. Where can she be?"_

_Leo got up from his chair. He started to search the living room, the kitchen, the garage and the garden. Piper went upstairs and checked every room. Just when she wanted to go into the boys room Leo got upstairs to. _

"_She is not downstairs," he said. You could see he was worried sick._

_Piper opened the door. Wyatt was asleep, but Chris was awake. _

"_Mommy, something is wrong with Lin, issn't it?"_

"_Have you seen your sister since you are in your room?" Piper sat on Chris's bed._

"_No mom."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I would never lie about that." Chris had a habit to lie, and he was good in it. But his parents knew, that he spoke the truth this time. He always spoke the truth about important things._

_Then Piper couldn't stay calm anymore. "WHERE IS SHE?"_

"_Paige, Phoebe, I need help right now." Piper raised her voice when she called her sisters._

_Within 2 minutes Paige and Phoebe came orbing in. _

_Paige had known that it was something really important. So she immediately orbed in at Phoebe's place and took her with her._

"_What's wrong?" Paige and Phoebe looked at their sister._

_Piper was looking at her sisters and said: "Melinda is missing!"_


	13. Chapter 13, time left

Back to Chris's room. Where Leo just told Clarence that they should deserve two extra minutes to save Chris.

**Chapter 13, Time left**

Clarence looked at the family surrounding Chris. " Do you think you have enough time, when I give you 2 more minutes? You already had a lot of extra time."

"I know for sure, that if you give us 2 more minutes, we can save Chris." Melinda looked at Clarence. She knew that Brian was right. She had the premonition with a reason. If they where fast enough they could save Chris."

Then Clarence took a step backwards. "OK, I'm probably going to get myself into a lot of trouble, but Chris is a special case. You have two minutes, but after that it is really over."

Then Wyatt and Melinda joined hands and finally could read the spell that was shown in to the piece of the broken mirror, that Brian hold in his hands:

**This is the right line,**

**to be in time**

**This is the way,**

**to make it happen today**

**It will bring light,**

**and end the fight**

**This will free our charge from his hell,**

**just heal him and he's completely well. **

"Hurry Wyatt, hurry!" Melinda was pulling Wyatt's arm.

Wyatt walked over to the bed and started healing his brother. Melinda got on the bed next to Chris. Leo was looking pale, he was so afraid. But then Chris suddenly opened his eyes.

"Son are you OK, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm OK, dad." Chris got up from the bed and was touching his stomach.

Welcome back brother, Wyatt said. Chris gave him a slight smile. His father hugged him. Melinda screamed: "You did it Wyatt, you did it," she hugged Wyatt.

Brian only smiled and looked at the happy family.

"Thank God, you are OK." Melinda was crying now.

But then Chris said: "I'm glad that I'm OK, but I still don't know anything about you guys. I still only have the memory of the timeline where Wyatt was evil and Melinda doesn't excist."


	14. Chapter 14, demons took her

**Chapter 14, demons took here.**

"_Paige can you sense her?" Piper asked her sister, who she just had told that Melinda was missing. _

"_You know that I have never been able to sense your kids. I can sense my own kids and my charges, but that's it."_

"_Paige, you just have to try, I don't know what else to do." Piper looked at her youngest sisters. You could see she was worried sick._

_Phoebe walked over to her sister and hugged her. "We will find her, Piper. It isn't possible that we lose her." _

_Chris watched while his aunt Paige closed her eyes, trying to sense his sister. _

_After 5 minutes of trying she said: "It doesn't work Piper, I don't feel anything."_

"_Mommy, can I try. I can sense if Wyatt is in trouble, so maybe I can sense where Lin is to."_

_Chris looked at his mom with hope in his eyes. _

"_Sweetie, you could never sense your si__ster, it's the whitelighter / Elder thing that's makes you two so connected."_

"_But mom, I could try?"_

_Piper was afraid that her son would be very disappointed when he would notice that he couldn't sense her. And she was sure that he couldn't. He never could. Like she said, only Wyatt and Chris could sens__e each other, because of the whitelighter / Elder connection. The Elders had explained that to them, when Melinda was one year. And the boys where wondering why they couldn't sense her to. But the look in her sons eyes wasn't one to ignore. She had to let him try._

"_Chris, you can try, but remember, it's not your fault when you can't sense her."_

_Chris nodded, then he closed his eyes, like his aunt Paige just had done. _

_Wyatt had been awakened by all the noise outside his bedroom. He opened the door, looked around the corner and saw his aunts. "Why are you here and what is Chris doing?"_

"_Sss, you have to be quit, your brother is trying to sense Melinda," Phoebe got to her knees while she talked to her 8 year old nephew. _

"_Sence Melinda? W__e can't sense her. And why does he need to sense her, she is in her room, sleeping?"_

"_No Wyatt, she isn't. We can't find her anywhere." Phoebe whispered to him. _

_Wyatt looked shocked at his mother, then he to closed his eyes and tried to sense his sister. _

_But no luck. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his family. He could see the hope in their eyes. Then he just shaked his head and said: "It's not working and Chris can't sense her either." _

_Chris opened his eyes to. He didn't say a word. And he wouldn't for months. _

_The sister__s tried everything: the used the spiritboard, the tried scrying, the used spells, looked into the book and eventually they called Darryl, who was back in San Fransisco and worked at the police office again. But they had no luck. They didn't find Melinda back. _

_A week after the disappearing the sister where sitting in the kitchen. You could see Piper had been crying a lot. Darryl was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. On the chairs next to him where Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt was messing around with his food. He had been a pain in the but, for the entire week. Chris didn't say anything and just looked at Darryl._

"_Hav__e they been doing this all week?" he asked Piper._

"_Yes, they have, but I don't have time to worry about that now, we have to find her back."_

"_I know, I understand, if Mikey or Darryl junior was missing I ..."_

_Darryl stopped talking, he looked at the boys and at the sisters._

"_But that's not what I'm here for, I just wanted to say, that we haven't had any luck while looking for Melinda. And I started to wonder, if there is a way that it's a demonic thing."_

"_Darryl, you know that was the first thing that we where thinking, don't you think we have done everything to ..." Darryl raised his hand to stop Phoebe._

"_I know Phoebe, I know, but can't it be you have missed something? Would you mind if I looked into her room again?"_

"_You can go into her room, but I'm not coming with you," Piper said, while tears began to run over her cheeks again._

_Phoebe hugged here sister and said: "we will walk with you Darryl."_

"_Are you sure?" Paige asked. "You haven't been into that room ever since it happened._

"_Well it's time I do, I can't stand to be in that room, knowing that Melinda is gone, but I_ _have to get over it sometime."_

"_You guys are talking like she is never coming back," Piper looked at her sisters._

_Then Chris walked over to his mom, he lifted his head and looked at her. He felt what she felt and knew she need it help. His little hand grabbed her hand. Piper picked him up and kissed him. She looked at her sisters._

"_Go." She said._

_Paige and Phoebe went upstairs with Darryl. Phoebe took a deep breath before she opened the door and let Darryl inside. Darryl looked around. He couldn't find anything. _

_Then Phoebe saw the doll, that Coop had given Melinda the day she was born. She picked it up from the ground. Immediately she was sucked into a premonition._

_She saw Melinda laying in her bed and Piper closing the door for the night. Then a demon appeared and walked towards Melinda. She tried to scream for help, but some how she couldn't make a sound. The demon lifted her out of the bed and shimmered away._

"_What did you see, Phoebe?" Paige asked her sister._

"_She is taken by demons!"_

_Piper just walked in to the room, with Chris in her arms and Wyatt standing next to her._

"_What did you see exactly Phoebe, because the rooms of the children are magically protected, so it can't be possible that a demon came in here."_

_Phoebe looked at her sister, "I don't know how he did it, but a demon was in this room, he took her, she tried to scream, but she couldn't ."_

"_If a demon took her, then we have to go look into the book of shadows, how did he look?"_

_Piper sounded a little bit like her old self. She was determined to get her child back._

_Phoebe described what she had seen, "it was a man, he had dark hair, black eyes, a scare above his right eye and the thing that was the most remarkable, was the fact that he had 6 fingers."_

_The sister went upstairs to check the book, the looked over and over again, but there was no demon that fitted the description. _

_In the months following the sister tried everything, they even went to the underworld to make a deal with the demons. But nothing worked. _

_Piper was a total wreck. Phoebe and Paige tried to help her, but had a very hard time to. It killed them to see Piper like this._

_Wyatt was being terrible annoying and Chris didn't spoke for months. The only reason he started speaking, was because a demon almost killed his brother. So the first word he spoke again was: "shield"_

_After Piper had vanquished the demon, Chris had walked over to his brother and said: "I can't lose you to.__"_

_Leo tried to stay calm, he tried to talk with Piper and his boys. He just tried to be there for them. _

_It was 5 years later, when they stopped looking for her. Darryl had told them they had found the body of a young child. The child had been dead for 5 years and there was not much left of_ _her body. But the girl was wearing a pink pyama, just as the one Melinda was wearing the day she had been taken. _

_And for the sake of the boys, Piper and Leo agreed that this was the end. It was her, they couldn't look any further. They need it rest. They had arranged a funeral, so the boys could say goodbye to their sister. But Piper and Leo always had hope that their girl would still be alive. _


	15. Chapter 15, he is special

Back to the room where Wyatt had healed Chris, and Chris told themhe was OK, but that he still was future Chris and didn't know anything about this timeline.

**Chapter 15, he is special.**

Melinda looked at Clarence. "Can you explain what is going on, I thought that our Chris would be back after we healed him?"

"I already told you Chris is special and he needs special care."

"Yeh, yeh, I know that, you've said that before, but that's not what I asked, I asked you, what is going on?" Melinda was getting annoyed. There he stood, an angel of dead, about to take her brother with him. And that was something she just couldn't deal with. Nobody was going to take one of her brothers.

"Melinda, you know that you are talking to an angel of death?" This was Leo's way to calm her down.

"What do you want to make clear with that, dad? I'm not afraid of death, we've cheated death before, you know! I just want my brother back and I have the feeling that he has the answer." Melinda pointed at Clarence.

Clarence smiled a bit, "Leo, you have one hell of a daughter and I can see your children really love each other."

Leo just nodded, but he didn't seem to be very happy.

Then Clarence looked at Melinda again. "You are right, I know the answer. Like I said, your brother is special. He has cheated death again. The first time was when he almost didn't get conceived. But luckily your mom and dad where just in time to ..."

"OK, skip that part," Wyatt interrupted, "I don't need to know about mom and dad conceiving Chris." Both Chris and Melinda nodded heavily. Leo smiled a little embarrassed.

"OK, I'll skip that part, but that was the first time he cheated death. The second time was when he transfered from the past to the future. He almost died in your fathers arms, but I managed to get him out of there just in time. And that's when he arrived here, into his future self body."

"Wait you saved him?" Leo asked Clarence.

Clarence just nodded.

"And you didn't felt the need to tell me, what you did?" Leo asked.

"There was no time, I'm sorry Leo." Clarence apologized.

"So Melinda was right, this is our brother, but future Chris has taken over?" Wyatt interrupted the discussion between his dad and the angel of dead.

"Yes, that is what happened." Clarence nodded again

"And how do we get our Chris back? Is he in there somehow?" Wyatt looked at Chris and walked over to him. Like he thought he was able to pull out Chris on his own.

Chris looked at him: "Wow, what are you going to do?" He stepped back.

"God, Chris, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wonder how we are going to get you ...uh... our Chris back."

"Maybe I don't want you to get your Chris back, I don't want to die."

"Guys, stop it. Maybe there is a way to get what we all want." Melinda stepped next to Chris.

Then Clarence spoke again: "You will never get the Chris back, you have known, I'm sorry but that isn't possible"

Melinda and Wyatt both screamed: "WHAT!!"

Chris, who was standing between Melinda and Wyatt, sarcastically hold his hands to his ears. "Jeez, can you guys be any louder"

Melinda pushed her elbow against her brother: "Not now Chris"

'You can't do that to us, we need our brother, what are you going to do, you can't take him with you, he isn't dead." Wyatt was angry again.

"I'm not saying that I'll take him with me."

Wyatt couldn't take it anymore. He yelled at Clarence:

"So he stays here, but he doesn't know anything. So you want the three of us to die?

Because that is what is going to happen when he doesn't know anything about this timeline. We need his knowledge to survive. We need HIM!. Without our Chris we probable aren't Charmed. And we need the power of 3 to fight the demons otherwise we are screwed. Do your hear me SCREWED!!!"


	16. Chapter 16, the power of three

**Chapter 16, the power of three**

Wyatt was right, without the power of three they where screwed. Melinda, Wyatt and Chris had received the power of 3 a year ago. Before that, it still was in the hand of their mother and aunts. And Wyatt and Chris had to ask them over and over again to help them. They couldn't fight without the power of three.

_One year ago Chris and Wyatt where up at the attic. Chris was looking into the book of shadows and Wyatt was making a potion. _

_They just had been attacked by a demon. Chris was searching in the book. He already told Wyatt what demon it was and what potion he had to make. But he wanted to be sure that he was right._

"_Chris stop looking into the book, we already know what demon it was."_

"_I want to make sure that I'm right__, Wyatt."_

"_You know that you are right, you have seen the book more then a million times and you k__now almost every demons and potion that is in there."_

_Chris looked at his brother, Wyatt was right, he had seen the book over and over again. But he didn't want to risk losing his brother, so he wanted to make sure that he was right. _

"_Ah, I found it, I was right."_

"_Told you__", Wyatt rolled his eyes._

"_But I missed one thing."_

"_What did you mis__s Chris?"_

"_A very important part, we need the power of three, so we have to ask mom and our aunts to help"_

"_Mmm, isn't there a way, so that we can do it on our own. I don't like the fact that we still need them so much?" Wyatt stopped with the potion and walked to the book. "Maybe we can create our own power of three?"_

"_And how are you going to do that__ Wyatt, it's just the two of us?"_

"_This has nothing to do with Melinda, Chris. I know it's just the two of us, but if she was here we probably wouldn't have the power of 3. If the power of 3 would have been past over, I think it would have gone to the 3 girls of aunt Phoebe, and they haven't received it so..."_

"_But we are, uhhh, where the oldest three of the family, so I think it is possible that we would have received it, if Melinda still was here. Otherwise I don't get why aunt Phoebe's girls didn't got it already." Chris looked at his brother._

"_Like I said,Chris, let's make our own power of three, maybe if I ask Sandy to help, that will be enough. She is a powerful witch and together with us, we most come close to the power of 3."_

_Chris just shook__ his head: "I can't believe that you think that bringing in your charge will help anything."_

_Sandy was the first charge Wyatt ever had. He trusted her, like nobody else. (Except for his brother of__ course). She was a powerful witch, with the power to deflect the powers of demons. That way she could use the energy balls, that demons use, to protect herself and to vanquish demons. It was a pretty handy power and she had done a lot of good with it already. _

"_Chris, I think we need to try, we can't keep calling our mother to help us with every fight. We have to find a way to do it our selfs" _

_Chis knew that his brother was right, so he nodded. His brother orbed out to get Sandy. _

_Chris didn't like it. It shouldn't have been this hard, Lin should have been here, then the power of 3 would have been theirs. Chris still believed that the only reason why the power of 3 still was in the hands of his mother and aunts, was because of the death of Melinda. _

_A few minutes later Wyatt came back with Sandy. He had already told her what was going on. She looked at Chris and said: "You have to know one thing, I'm not taking your sisters place. I know that I could never do that"_

_Chris nodded and a tear went down his cheek._

"_O Chris, I'm sorry I know it's still hard for you, I forget sometimes. I mean I don't forget Lin, but it doesn't hurt me as much as it still hurts you." Wyatt walked over to his brother and lay a hand on his shoulder. _

"_It's OK, Wyatt. I'm fine. Let's just do this."_

_Sandy joined the boys next to the book. They summoned the demon. The spell was in front of them and Wyatt had the potion, he made, in his hand._

_The demon appeared and the three of them said the spell. But nothing happened. The demon wasn't vanquished. Just before the demon could attack, Chris yelled to Wyatt: "Shield"_

_Just in time Wyatt's shield protected them. _

_The demon smiled and said: "I'll be back"_

"_He definitely __watched to much reruns of that old movie Terminator," Sandy said with a smile. _

_Wyatt laughed with her, but Chris grabbed his head and collapsed to the floor. He saw flashes of a girl that looked just like his mother. She was holding a necklace in her hand. The_ _necklace was broken and she looked sad. _

_Wyatt went to his knees. He looked at Chris: "What happened?"_

"_I don't know, I saw a girl with a broken necklace."_

"_You saw a girl, where?" Wyatt looked around, to find the girl that Chris was talking about._

"_I don't know where she was, __but Wyatt, she looked just like mom, only younger and with curls in her hair"_

"_It sounds like a premonition, Chris" Sandy was now sitting next to Chris and Wyatt. _

"_But I don't have the power of premonition__." _

"_But you can't ignore this, Chris. Think of it. You saw a girl that looked like your mother. What if you had a premenition about your sister." Sandy had a feeling that this wasn't just a daydream._

"_But it wasn't my sister, Lin was 4 when she disappeared. This girl most have been about 20 years old."_

"_Chris, if Lin didn't die, she now would be 20 years old." Wyatt looked at his brother. "I think we need to do something with this. Do you think you can orb to the girl you just saw?"_

"_Chris looked at his brother, I think I can feel her, I think I can orb us there. But it can't be Melinda, we never could sence her, so why should I been able to sense her now?"_

"_I don't have a clue, maybe it's just your first charge, but something is going on, so we need to go there. Can I leave you here Sandy? I need to do this, I need to know who this girl is."_

"_O__ fcourse you can go,Wyatt. I'll be fine."_

_The boys then orbed off to the girl that Chris had seen in his "premenition"_


	17. Chapter 17, she's back

**Chapter 17**, **she's back**

_The dark haired girl was busy with her laundry and singing a song in a language the boys didn't recognize, when they orbed into her house. She didn't see them orb in, her back was turned toward the boys. When she turned around she made a little jump. "Jezus, waar komen jullie vandaan?" _

"_Uhh, I don't know what you are saying?" Chris looked at the girl and he was starting to think about his sister. Could it be possible that this was her. She really looked like mom. _

"_O, you don't speak Dut__ch, uhh, where do you come from? I mean in this house it's not strange that people that I don't know walk in and out, because that's what's happens in a dorm... But I didn't hear you guys come in." The girl was talking very fast. _

"_Your English is very good, you said something about Dutch?" Wyatt asked the girl._

"_Hello, this is Holland you know, Jeez, who are you people?__" The girl started to sound a bit annoyed._

"_Sorry, we have been traveling so much, we get a bit confused," Chris lied, he was good in lying, something his mother hated. "Do all Dutch people speak English this good__?"_

"_Most of them do,__ But when I was 4, I could only speak English, so that's probably why my.."_

"_You only spoke English? Didn't you grew up here?" Chris asked the girl._

"_It's a long story, but no, I didn't and don't ask me where I grew up, because I don't know.__ Jeez, why am I telling you guys all this?"_

_Wyatt looked at Chris._

_Then Chris saw the neckla__ce on a shelf. "How did it break?" he asked._

"_How do you know it's broken? You can't see from here it's broken?"_

_Wyatt then tried to distract her, "What's your name, I already forget, sorry?"_

"_I d__idn't tell you my name? I'm Linda." When see said that she walked past them, toward the stairs. The laundry basket was in her arms._

_Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. "Linda," mouthed Chris to Wyatt._

"_Let me help you with that basket." Wyatt took over the basket and the three of them walked upstairs. They then arrived in a big kitchen. Linda turned around, "Shit, mijn ketting" _

"_Sorry, I didn't get much of that__?" Wyatt looked at the girl._

"_I said that I forget my necklace."_

_Chris lifted up his hand: "Her__e it is, I took it with me."_

"_Thank you, do you guys want a cup of coffee, in my room?"_

"_We would love that__." Wyatt said._

_Five minutes later they where sitting in Linda's room with a cup of coffee in front of them. _

"_On what floor is your __apartement?" She asked._

"_Uhh, to be honest, we don't live here__." This time Chris didn't lie. _

"_What are you doing here then?" __ She was getting a little bit suspious._

"_We are here for you", Chris played with the necklace in front of him. _

"_It's a pretty necklace, but why two angels?" _

"_You are here for me?" S__he ignored the question about the two angels, " I don't get it." _

_She wanted to get the necklace that was in Chris's hands. While grabbing it she touched Chris's hand and was sucked into a premonition. She saw two little boys and a little girl, she knew it was her. _

_When she__ opened her eyes, Chris asked "What did you see?"_

"_How did you know I saw something." She looked surprised. _

_Wyatt, who had his hands pressed against his head looked at Linda and then grabbed his wallet and showed the girl a picture. "This is what you saw." On the picture where the two boys and the girl, Melinda just had seen._

"_How do you know what she saw?" Chris asked his brother._

_Wyatt didn't answer._

"_You have a picture of me?" Melinda said surprised, "who are the boys on the picture?"_

"_Those boys are you brothers, This is Chris," he pointed at the picture "and this is Wyatt."_

_The girl looked at the picture, "Chris and Wyatt," she said and with that the memories came flushing back. Tears went down her cheeks. "I know now, I had brothers. And I remember my mom and dad." _

_Then Chris stood up and sat next to the girl. "Lin," he lifted her head with his hands. "I'm Chris." _

_She looked into his green eyes and she kn__ew that he was her brother. She hugged him and cried. Then Wyatt stood up to and joined the hug. _

_After a while when sh__e was a bit calmer, she asked "How did you find me?" _

"_My guess is that you have had a premonition today, a simulare experience as what happened when you wanted to get your necklace back, that was in Chris's hand."_

_She looked at Wyatt: "yes that's true, It freaked me out. I was standing in this room and touched the necklace, then suddenly I saw myself standing in front of the washing machine and the necklace broke. And the most strange thing is that it really happened 10 minutes later." _

"_My guess is that you have another power, not only the power to freeze and blow things up, like you had when you where a child."_

"_I remember that!" _

"_But the power of premonition to, but somehow you can project the premonition into somebodies mind. The premonition that you just had while touching Chris's hand, went straight into my head. The premonition that you had with the necklace, went into Chris's head. That's the reason why we found you." _

**Translation: **

Jezus waar komen jullie vandaan: Jesus, where do you come from?

Shit mijn ketting: Shit, my necklace?


	18. Chapter 18, Chris meet Chris

Back to the room where Wyatt has healed Chris and Clarence now tells them they never get their brother back.

**Chapter 18, Chris, meet Chris **

"You aren't listening to me, Wyatt." Clarence spoke to him. "I said that you will never get the Chris back, you have known. I never told you that I take future Chris ore your Chris with me."

"Then what are you going to do?" Melinda asked him.

"Like I told you over and over again, Chris is special. Nobody has done what he has done. Nobody has cheated death this many times. Nobody has traveled back in time and changed so many thinks for everybody. He didn't only save the two of you, but he saved a great part of the world and that's why I'm going to let Chris, meet Chris."

"Sorry I don't get it," Chris now interfered.

"I'm going to let future Chris and your Chris (he nodded to Melinda and Wyatt) be one person. That's why you never get your Chris back, it will be different from now one. But it wouldn't be fair to Future Chris or your Chris to have to die. I hope you all agree with that." Clarence looked at the worried faces of the people surrounding him.

They didn't say a word but all of them nodded, they agreed.

Clarence walked over to Chris and he held his right hand to Chris's head.

Chris felt a spark going threw his body, from his head till his toes.

When Clarence lifted his hand from Chris's head. He said: "It has been done."

Chris looked at his family. Then he smiled, while looking at his family he said, "I remember you."

Then Chris bent over to Melinda (she was a lot smaller then him) and hugged her. With that she got a major premonition. She saw a lot of the thing that future Chris had been threw with evil Wyatt and with their family.

Wyatt and Brian of course saw the premonition to. She had projected it into their minds to.

The three of them opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Clarence looked at them. "I sure had hoped this would happen. Now you know about the live future Chris has lived. Maybe it makes it easier to understand the things he went threw."

The four nodded, then Melinda walked over to Clarence. "I need to thank you for everything you did and I'm sorry that we didn't trusted you."

After they all thanked Clarence, he left with one message: "don't let me come down here any time soon to get one of you."

The all laughed at that, but then nodded in agreement.

"Now I really need to get out of this room and Wyatt can you please get mom, I need to see her today." Chris said, when Clarence had left the room.

Leo smiled and said "When Wyatt came to get me, I told your mom to go out with her sisters. I don't think it's….."

"No dad, I need to see her and get my aunts here to Wyatt."

"If I'm not mistaken they are at a b..."

"Dad!!!"

Leo didn't say anything any more.

Brian, Melinda, Chris and Leo went downstairs. The sat in the living room with a cup of coffee that Melinda just made. Chris was just wondering why it took Wyatt so long to get his mother and aunts here, when they orbed in.

"Wyatt, I said it is impossible to orb now. We aren't really dressed to ...

O hello," Piper had turned around and saw her husband, children and whitelighter.

Paige and Phoebe muttered to. "Wyatt, if this isn't an emergency you are in big trouble."

Melinda then just couldn't help it but laugh. Her mother and aunts where covered with mud. And only wearing a towel. They most have been in a beauty-salon, when Wyatt went to get them. Now she understood why her father didn't want Wyatt to get them. She couldn't stop laughing.

Wyatt looked helpless and said to Chris, "why don't you help me with this?"

Chris then started laughing to. "I'm so glad to be back."

The three woman looked at him and then Piper asked worried: "to be back, what happened?"

"Mom, I think you better clean yourself up, Wyatt if you orb back to the beauty-salon, to get their clothes then we can sit down and talk." Melinda was being the organized one, like always.

Wyatt was glad he could orb out on this situation, so his sister didn't have to tell him again.

A half hour later, everybody was sitting neat and pretty in the living room. Melinda had made some more coffee and then Chris started to tell the whole story. Sometimes Melinda or Wyatt helped him with the story.

When he was finished, Piper walked over to him and sat next to him. "I'm so glad that we now finally know, what happened to future Chris." She hugged him.

Phoebe and Paige then hugged him and said: "We always thought you died."

Then Chris sighed and said, "I know, but now it's time to celebrate. Why don't we invited the whole family and have dinner together."

Paige and Phoebe immediately started to call their children and husbands.

Piper called her restaurant, to order a meal for the whole family.

Within the hour the first members of the family arrived.

First uncle Coop with his three girls: Callie, Casandra and Catlyn

They where 20, 18 and 16 years old. Beautiful girls that really looked like their mother. Dark hair, small and tiny. Their powers where a bit different then their mom's. Because of the cupid part they could all heart in and out everywhere. Callie could also use telekinesis, Casandra could use levitation, but she could use it to fly to. Catlyn had the premonition power like her mom, but most of the times her premonition had something to do with people that where in love.

Then uncle Henry arrived with the twins: Pamela and Patricia and Henry Jr.

Henry Jr. was 19, a tall, handsome looking guy, that looked a lot like his father. His power was molecular combusting like his aunt Piper, but he couldn't freeze things and of course he could orb. And he just found out he had the power to heal. The twins where 17 years old. They had their mother and great grandmothers red hair. They could orb and they could use the orbing power to summon objects, just like their mom.

When everybody was at the manor, Chris had to tell the story again. So Chris told the whole story again, but this time they where eating at the same time. Piper had ordered Chris's favorite meal, so he really enjoyed it.

After Chris had finished his story, Callie, Phoebe's oldest daughter asked: "I always wondered how you managed to get back in time. I know you came in when mom and aunt Paige where fighting the titans. But why did you pick that moment?"

"I need it that fight because it was a big thing in the way the other timeline developed and I knew what was going to happen to aunt Paige. I knew that I could use that to make them trust me."

I don't get it, you said that Paige would have died that day. How could that ever makes us trust you." Phoebe wondered.

"Well, to be honest, she never died, so I knew ..."

"O My God, you lied to us," Paige looked at her nephew.


	19. Chapter 19, Chris talking

**Chapter 19, Chris talking**

"Like he never lies, aunt Paige." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"He," Chris pushed his brother that was sitting next to him

"He is right," Piper spoke. "You use lies every now and again.

And Future Chris lied a lot."

Chris knew she was right, he just nodded and said, "but only when it's need it."

"Can you tell us why you need it to lie," Cathlyn (the baby of the family) looked at her nephew.

"Do you really want to hear that?" Chris asked while looking at his family.

"Of course we want to Chris, the only thing we ever heard was that you couldn't tell anything because of future consequence." Phoebe rolled her eyes with the word future consequence.

"O yes, I really started to hate those two words," Paige said.

"Well the future consequence part is gone now. We are in the future, so I can tell you now." Chris smiled.

Then he started talking:

"In the other timeline Wyatt was one hell of an evil witch. He had almost completely destroyed San Fransisco and other parts of America. I was working with the few good witches that where left. We had to life on the streets. One day Wyatt almost killed a group of children that where playing outside. He couldn't stand to see them happy. I could just prevent him from doing that."

Wyatt looked at his brother. He was shocked to hear that he could be like that.

Chris noticed his brother shocked look.

"Wyatt you have to understand that it was not you. It was a whole different person, that was changed because of the Elders dying and because of Gideon. When I went back to the past I knew that the dead of the Elders was a big part of you being evil. But I didn't know who it was that changed you completely. Because of Gideon, you went down the wrong side."

Wyatt nodded, and said "go own with the story."

"Well I could just prevent Wyatt from killing those children and I couldn't stand it anymore.

When I was talking about what happened with Bianca we ... "

Phoebe reacted: "Bianca, your fianceé. She was killed wasn't she?"

Chris looked at her, "yes but that's another story."

"I'm sorry go own."

"Well I talked to Bianca. And we made a plan. We need it to go back in time to save Wyatt, to save my family and to save the world. I had my own book of shadows. I had read the book so many times when I was young, so I could remember a lot."

"Like you do now," Callie added. "You almost always know what demon is attacking us and what spell or potion we have to use to vanquish him."

Chris nodded and went on with the story. "I had written all the things a could remember in a book. And in this book was the spell to travel in time. One problem was that I would lose my powers when I went back. So we had to come up with a solution. We worked for weeks, but we solved it."

"How did you know at what point you had to show yourself to us? " Phoebe asked her nephew.

"Like I said I read the book a lot and mom and you guys," he nodded at Paige and Phoebe, "had written a lot of your stories in there. A very important part in history was the fight against the Titans. You won, but it had cost the lives of all the Elders."

"What, but how did we win, it was you who talked Leo into giving us the power of the Goddesses?" Phoebe asked.

"You won the same way you did now, but you where to late. First you saved Paige, just like you did when I was around. If you remember, you know I didn't do much to help with that."

Phoebe nodded, "that's true. You didn't do much to help me, with that."

"But after that, it took ages before you figured out that you would need the powers of the Goddesses, to save the world. So when you finally did, all the Elders where dead and the world changed a lot because of that. It was one of the things that had a big effect on Wyatt. I knew I had to change the result of the fight with the titans."

"So Leo didn't become an Elder in your timeline?" Paige asked.

"No he didn't."

"Was it part of your plan, to make me an Elder, so I would dissappear?"

"Dad, it was part of my plan, because it was the only way to let the girl become Goddesses on time. But it was never my plan to let you stay an Elder. It would give you way to much power. And in my time I hated you. You know that. You where so different, then you are now."

Leo looked at his son and felt the pain that he felt long ago, when Chris told him the same thing.

"I know," Leo said, "but I will never understand, why I was like that."


	20. Chapter 20, Chris is still talking

**Chapter 20, Chris is still talking **

"Dad, I know now that it all had to do with the Elders dying. You where so busy with your charges. Without the Elders the withlighters had to work real hard, to save the little good things that where left on earth."

"But you said that I only had time for Wyatt, your mom and my charges and not for you. How's that possible?"

"Dad, I honestly don't know the answer to that question, but remember, it changed. I couldn't have wished for a better dad, then you."

That made Leo fell a little bit better.

"But why did you lie about aunt Paige death." Catlyn interrupted the father, son moment.

"I need it the girls to believe me and I knew that if I would tell them their sister was going to die, they would do anything to save her. And I thought that when she didn't die, they would learn to trust me very quik."

"Uhhm, that didn't work that well did it," Leo said with a little smile.

"No, it didn't" Chris rolled his eyes. "You really gave me a hard time."

"Yes but you gave us a hard time to, What I never understood is why you send me to Valhalla," Leo said.

"I need it you out of the way. I hated you, I didn't trust you. And I knew that you wouldn't trust me."

"So you sending me to Valhalla, was a part of your plan?"

"Yes it was. I didn't want you to be an Elder, that would have given you to much power. And I wouldn't want you near the girls. And the most important part if you would have staid an Elder I wouldn't have been conceived. At least that was what I taught at the time."

"Please don't go there," Wyatt said. "Like I told Clarence, I don't want to know anything about that."

Then Phoebe asked, "how did you get yourself back in the past precisely at that moment?"

"I didn't. I came back a few weeks before the fight."

"What, where did you stay?" Piper looked at her son.

"Most of the time I was at the attic, using the book and your stuff to get the potion ready that I need it."

"At the attic," the three women said. "How's that possible, we never saw you there?"

"I saw you guys. And mom, I have been standing right next to you."

"How's that possible? Why didn't I notice?" Piper asked worried.

"Do you remember that the Crone made you guys deaf, blind and mute, like the monkeys in see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil?"

The three women and Leo nodded.

"Aunt Paige you where mute, aunt Phoebe you where deaf. And mom you where blind, so I could stand next to you, without you ever knowing I was there. And it was good for me to do that because otherwise I could have never worked with you, like you where a stranger."

Piper looked at her son. "It most have been hard to see me walking there. Knowing that in your time I was dead."

"Yes mom, it was. And it took me a few days to get over the first shock of seeing you. But like you all know I'll managed."

"I still don't believe that we didn't noticed that you where there." Phoebe said wondering.

"I tried to work as quit as possible and I can orb, so I orbed out every time you guys where coming in. But sometimes I was just on time to get away, like with Wyatt's wiccaning."

"You where at my wiccaning?" Wyatt said surprised.

"Well I almost was, but like a said, I was gone just in time. That was the first time I saw our great grandmother, how I would have loved to tell her, that she had more then one grandson. She was so upset with this one."

Wyatt looked at Chris, "I don't understand."

"She didn't like the fact that you where a boy, she thougt there would only be girls in the family."

Wyatt wanted to ask more about his great grandmother, but Melinda interrupted.

"Chris can you tell more about the Charmed ones as Goddesses?"

"Well like I said I had been hanging around and I knew at what day the Titans would attack. That day I was near the manor all day. And when the Titan attacked I came orbing in and protected Phoebe. The rest of the story you know. We saved Paige. Leo made the girls Goddesses. They vanquished the Titans. I sent Leo to Valhalley. I had planned him to stay there longer, but I had no idea of the importance of Leo for the Charmed ones and for mom. They couldn't do a lot without him. So after a while I had to help them get back Leo."

"How did you help them?" Melinda wanted to know.

"That's a long story, Lin"

"That doesn't matter, please tell us"

"Lin, it's not a story that I'm proud of"

"You can tell us anything, you know that" Melinda really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"So, if I tell you that I had to kill an innocent, you would be OK, with that?" Chris said with a sad face.


	21. Chapter 21, back home

_Back to the dorm room where Melinda just found out about the first 4 years of her life._

**Chapter 21, back home**

_Melinda looked at her brothers and said: "I remember my other powers to, but I love the fact that I have premonitions like aunt Phoebe. And even more great is that I can show you what I see."_

"_Yes and it already was useful, it helped us find you. I still can't believe that we really are together," Chris looked at his sister._

"_But I don't understand how I project it into your minds exactly."_

"_Don't worry about it, you will learn to control it." Chris said._

_Melinda just nodded._

"_Melinda, can you tell us what happened the night you dissappeared?" Chris asked._

"_Can I tell that story later, I would love to go see mom and dad first, can we do that?" _

"_Yes of__ course we can, we are just an orb away, but before we are going to see them, we need to go the manor first. I don't know why, but I think it's important." Chris said._

"_Let's orb to the manor then." Wyatt didn't want to wait any longer._

"_Wait", Melinda said, "I can't leave here just like this, I need to explain things to my family." _

"_We are your family." Chris looked at his sister. _

"_Yes I know, but I have grown up with this family, they are as much family to me as you are." _

"_We can go to the manor, meet mom and dad and__ then go back here. Is that OK?" Wyatt looked at his sister._

"_Yes, that's OK. Let's go then."_

_Just when they wanted to orb, Melinda again interrupted: " I need my necklace." She picked it up and put it in the pocket of her jeans. "Now we can go."_

_Chris rolled his eyes, he put one arm around her shoulder and they orbed to the manor. _

_They arrived in the kitchen. Melinda walked from the kitchen to the dinner table and into the living room. " O my God, now I know what I have missed all this time." _

_She walked towards the pictures on the table. One with all three of them, made just before she left and one of her alone." You didn't forget me," she said with a smile. _

"_Of__ course we didn't, you are our sister." Chris stood behind here. Because of his empath powers he could feel that she need it to be distracted a bit, it was overwhelming her. _

_He grabbed her hand and said " come on let's go upstairs to your room."_

"_No, I want to go to the attic, I want to see the book." _

_Wyatt looked at her: "Why do you want to see the book?"_

"_It was so important for mom, I remember all the times we looked at it together."_

_Wyatt nodded, "I totally forgot, but you are right, in the beginning, mom let us look in the book of over and over again. But after you where gone, she didn't anymore." _

"_Yes, that was weird, to never look in it again, together. Chris remembered. _

"_O, but it didn't stop you from looking into the book, Chris." Wyatt smiled at his brother._

"_He knows the book by heart." Wyatt said to his sister. _

"_Don't say that it hasn't been handy, that I looked at it so many times." Chris replied._

"_Guys please can I go see t__he book?" Melinda looked at her brothers._

"_Yes of__ course we can," Wyatt said and the three of them walked to the attic. When they reached the attic door, Melinda slowed down. _

"_Guys, I need to do this alone," she said. The boys nodded and Wyatt opened the door for her. She walked towards the book, the boys stood in the door opening. Ch__ris leaned to the wall with his arms folded, before his chest. _

_They looked at their sister, who was now next to the book. She touched it and when she did that the lights started to flicker and the pages started to move._

"_Wyatt, Chris what is happen__ing? " Chis could feel she started to panic. The boys hurried towards her. Together they looked at the book. The pages stopped moving. They looked at the page that was in front of them. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. _

_Wyatt pointed at the page: "You where right Chris, the power of three belongs to us." _

_The page was showing them the spell to get the power of three._

_Chris nodded. _

_Melinda just wanted to ask what all of this meant when a demon appear__ed. The one they couldn't vanquish earlier this day. This time he wasn't alone. In his arms was Sandy. She wasn't moving and her eyes where closed._

"_Sandy, o my God." Wyatt screamed._

_Chris yelled, " shield up, now!"_

_Just like before, Wyatt was just in time, to protect them. _

"_What is going on?__" Melinda asked." Who is he and who is that girl?" _

"_Demon ... charge," Wyatt replied. "We have no time, we have to say this spell NOW!!"_

_Melinda new that it was important. So she didn't ask further and together with the boys she red the spell, that would give them the power of 3._

_They felt the power appear into their bodies and after that Wyatt looked at his sister and said:_

"_Melinda are you up for your first fight?" _

_In the mean while Chris was looking for the spell that would vanquish the demon. The one they tried using with Sandy, but it hadn't worked because it need it to be said by the power of three. _

"_Chris,__ Hurry I can't hold my shield much longer," Wyatt yelled._


	22. Chapter 22, the first fight

**Chapter 22, the first fight**

"_There's no__ need to. I have found the spell, to vanquish the six fingered demon." Chris answered his brother. _

"_But what about Sandy. He's holding her. If we vanquish the demon, we will hurt her to?" Wyatt was worried about his charge. _

"_I have a plan,__" Melinda said. "Just lower your shield."_

"_A there's a brave little witch", the demon said with a smile. "Stupid, but brave."_

"_Don't listen to him, just do it." Melinda looked at the demon, it was the same look her mother had when she was in a demon fight. _

_Chris looked at Wyatt and nodded. "Trust her, she definitely believes in it."_

_Melinda raised her eyebrows while looking at Chris, _

"_Sorry Empath talking." He said with a little smile. _

_Then Wyatt lowe__red his shield, Melinda used her power to blow up a closet that was standing behind the demon. It fell to the right and knocked the demon sidewards, he lost his grip on Sandy. Wyatt was just in time to move the sofa with his telekinesis power. The sofa caught Sandy before she could hit the floor. Than the three of them began chanting the spell. _

_**We are going to end the live of **_

_**the demon, with one plus five**_

_**with this potion we send**_

_**the demon with 6 fingers to his end**_

_**Together with this spell**_

_**he will burn in hell**_

_When they where finished, Wyatt threw the potion that he had been making, earlier that day. _

_The demon began to burn and screamed his longs out. _

_Then everything went silent. The lamps stopped flickering, the demon was vanquished and the book closed itself._

_Wyatt rushed over to Sandy, he started healing and after a few seconds, she opened her eyes._

"_Wyatt, I'm so sorry, he grabbed me from behind, I couldn't defend myself, are you OK?"_

"_Sssshh, everything is fine, Sandy. Short version, we have found our sister, we now are Charmed, we vanquished a demon and our sister really kicked ass." _

_Chris lay his arms around his sister and pointed at her: "she is a natural!!"_

_Melinda smiled when Sandy waved at her. _

_There was no time for Sandy to ask more questions because blue orbs appeared and a dark haired man came orbing in. _

"_And who might you be?" Chris raised his eyebrow._

"_Hello, I'm Brian your new white__lighter." _

_Melinda looked at him an saw his beautiful blue eyes__. She let out a sigh and wanted to ask something._

_But her br__others screamed out, "our whitelighter, we don't need a whitelighter, we are whitelighters." _

_Melinda looked at her brothers faces and smiled. They really where pissed of. _

"_Yes you are, but with recieving the po__wer of three, you received a whitelighter. You are going to need help the first couple of years, just like your mother and aunts." _

"_We don't need..."_

"_Chris, Wyatt, just give him a change." Melinda interfered. "He's here now so let's make the best of it." _

_Then blue orbs appeared again. _

"_No__w what, do we each get a whitelighter?" Wyatt asked angry. _

_Wyatt and Chris stepped next to each other, with their arms fold__ed . Ready to refuse another whitelighter. Melinda was laughing behind them, but because she was so tiny, you couldn't see her. _

_This time it where Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo that orbed in._

"_What's going on guys, we just lost the power of three?" Paige said. _

"_Uhh, well that's possible aunt Paige," Chris said. "We have it now." _

"_But how is that possible, it's a power of three, not the power of two. _

_Or did Sandy joined in?" Phoebe pointed at Sandy who was still on the Sofa. _

_Then Wyatt and Chris shook their heads and stepped aside. Rev__eiling the girl that stood behind them._

_Piper looked at the girl and understood immediately. She walked over and hugged her little girl. " How is this possible?" _

_Phoebe, Paige and Leo, didn't__ understand. They just stood there, watching Piper and the girl. _

_Then Chris, who understand that they didn't know what was going on, said: "I want you to meet our sister, your daughter and your niece." _

"_O my God, Melinda!!!!" The three of them screamed and they all run toward Piper and Melinda. _

_Wyatt and Chris stood their laughing, Sandy and Brian where enjoying the family reunion. _

_And the rest of the family was talking, smiling, crying all at once_


	23. Chapter 23, Melinda's talking

**Chapter 23, Melinda's talking**

_The family couldn't believe that she really was back. They where asking a million questions, Chris felt that it was to much for Melinda. So he said:_

"_I understand you have a lot of questions, maybe it's a good idea to get downstairs. Drink some coffee and give Melinda a change to answer all our questions." _

_The whole family walked downstairs. Melinda and Chris where the last to go. Melinda looked up to here brother and said: " that was the empath talking again, wasn't it?_

_Chris nodded: " I could feel that you need it some space and time. But I also feel the need of the others to have answers. So this is the best solution, don't you think?"_

"_Yes Chris I do and thanks, I think I like the empath thing."_

_Wyatt who heard that last sentence looked at his siblings and rolled his eyes. "You say that now, but I know for sure there will be moments you hate it."_

_Chris and Melinda laughed. "I remember that you always knew when something was wrong, even when we didn't tell you."_

_Chris nodded, "Yes that's true, the empath power has always been a part of me, but it took some time before a could control it completely, but it has always been a part of my life."_

_Piper had walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, Leo joined here. Phoebe and Paige sat in the living room. They looked at their niece and nephew who clearly where having fun together_

"_God , how I missed seeing them together," Phoebe sighed. _

_Chris looked at his aunt, "we had lots of fun, the three of us growing up didn't we?" _

"_O yes, you did and your mom and dad to." Paige added with a smile._

"_Do you remember the my little pony story?" Phoebe looked at her sister. _

"_O yes, that's when Chris and Wyatt had to make up with Melind__.a"_

"_I remember playing with my little pony, but what happened?" Melinda asked. Her memory of the things that happened in the first four years where of__ course a little bit hazy. She could remember her brothers and her powers. She could remember little things. Like playing with my little pony's. But a lot of the memories where not complete. _

_Then Piper and Leo walked in with the coffee. So Phoebe couldn't tell the story to Melinda._

"_OK, time to tell us where you have been, what happened to you," Piper wanted to hear the story. And Chris and Wyatt, who didn't __know the story either, where very curious to. _

_Everybody sat down and had a cup of coffee in their hands, when Melinda started talking._

"_It was dark and cold the evening that the demon took me. I didn't know that it would happen, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be OK to go to my room. So I tried to stay up late. It worked, but if I remember correctly dad only gave me 10 more minutes. _

_When mom brought me to my bed, he came in, just seconds after you closed the door._

_I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, it was like he had me under some kind of spell. _

_He took me to the underworld. He placed me at a chair, with ropes around my arms and legs. Then slowly demons appeared from everywhere. They stood in a circle around me. _

_The__ six fingered demon who took me, was talking to a demon, completely covered with drapes. I couldn't see his face. I remember because it scared me. _

_Then he ordered one of the demons to kill me. The demon took me with him, the demons that where surrounding me where laughing. He took me to another cave. I still was sitting on the chair, with my hands and legs tied, so I coulnd't use my powers. Just when he wanted to hit me with a fireball somebody appeared. _

_The demon turned around and said something like: Bane what are you doing here. He didn't answer and vanquished the demon, with a potion. I thought that I was home free. But that guy, Bane, walked over to me and said that he was sorry, but that he couldn't bring me back, it had something to do with aunt Prue. _

_Then he gave me a drink and the first thing I can remember is being in a hospital. My mom told me that I was found in front of the hospital. The doctors took care of me and they tried everything to get me home, but they couldn't find out where I lived. _

_So they gave me up for adoption and that's when I started a new live in the Netherlands, with my new parents and a sister. I learned a new language, I went to school, made friend. I lived my life knowing the fact that the first four years of my lives where gone. I couldn't remember anything. Sure I could speak English, but that was it._

_And another thing where the first words I ever said: Chris, Why two angels. My adoptive parents, knew that these words where important to me and gave me this necklace ( she showed the necklace that had been in her pocket) But I didn't understand what it meant._

_I had a perfect life, there. I have made a lot of friends and I love my family there. But I always had the feeling that something was missing." _

_When Melinda stopped talking, Phoebe said_

"_My God, what a story and the fact that Bane helped you."_

"_Can I ask who Bane is?" Wyatt said._

"_Bane is a mortal that knows about demons and witches. He is a criminal to and he fell in love with your aunt Prue. And believe it or not, she fell in love to. It was a short thing, but hearing this story, it has been a great thing." Piper walked to a picture of Prue, " I sure wished, she had met you guys." _

_Melinda looked at her brothers, "can you tell the story of what happened today, I'm exhausted." _

_Chris took over from his sister. He told the family all about today. How he had a premonition, how they tracked down Melinda and how they end up at the attic and had there first fight as the Charmed ones. _

_When Chris had finished, Paige was the first to say anything. _

"_There are so many things I don't understand. Like how they got you out of your room, why Bane took you and how it's possible that Chris could sense Melinda today." Paige looked around. _

_Brian, who had been listening, answered one of her question. "I think it had something to do with the connection that was made with the projection of the premonition. I think Chris wasn't able to sense Melinda, but he was able to sense where the premonition was coming from." _

_Leo nodded in agreement, "that sounds like a good explaintion."_

_Chris rolled his eyes, "of__ course you are on his hand, he's our whitelighter and you where a whitelighter." _

"_Wait a minute what did you say__?" Phoebe gasped," your whitelighter? "_

"_Yes with the p__ower of three we received a whitelighter, like we need one." Wyatt rolled his eyes._

_Melinda yawned, "God do we have to discuss this again." _

"_You look like you could need a good night sleep," Piper looked worried at her newly found daughter._

"_Yes, I could uhh..." She just couldn't call her mom. She had been raised by another mother, that's the one she called mom for 16 years. _

"_Honey your bedroom is still the same, you can sleep there." Piper looked at her her. _

"_But I'm not staying. Can't the boys just orb me back home." _

_The room went silent when she asked that. _


	24. Chapter 24, it's all about being evil

Back to the family dinner. Where Melinda asked her brother how he helped the Charmed ones find Leo back.

**Chapter 24, it's all about being evil.**

The whole family went silent when Chris said: "So, if I tell you that I had to kill an innocent, you would be OK, with that?"

Melinda could see that it killed him to tell this story. "Chris, I'm sorry that I pushed you, if you don't want to tell the story, then don't."

"Maybe it's better if I tell you guys, then you know, that not only Wyatt can be evil, but me to."

Piper looked at her son, "I don't know what you are talking about, but I can't believe that you really killed an innoccent."

"Well mom, you are wrong, do you remember when we need it the necklace to go to Valhalla?"

Piper and her sisters nodded. 

"I had to kill to get those things." 

Leo looked at his son, "so I was right?"

"Yes dad you where. I'm really sorry. But I need it to do that. Paige had found Valhalla with scrying and the only way to really get there was with a necklace. And to get you guys to trust me, I had to kill one of the Valkyries to get what you need it. The other two where given to me, because the had felt the killing of one of them. I felt terrible but I need it to do it. Like I said, to get you guys to trust me and because I saw mom getting more and more crazy I knew we had to get Leo back." 

"Aunt Piper went Crazy?" Henry Jr. asked

"Yes when Leo became an Elder he put Piper under a spell. So she wouldn't feel the pain. He was planning to slowly give her the pain back so she could deal with it. But when Chris send him to Valhalla, he couldn't do that.

So your aunt Piper was very happy all the time. Even when aunt Paige came in with a few dogs, she was happy, can you imagine?" Phoebe looked around 

Her children laughed, no they couldn't imagine there aunt Piper being happy with dogs in the house, she hated dogs. 

When the doorbell rang, Pamela (one of the twins) went to open the door, she came back with Sandy. 

"Hi Sandy, come join our family dinner, we are celebrating that Chris is OK." 

Sandy raised her eyebrows, she was here, because she was worried about Wyatt, he had left her this morning after helping her with a demon fight. But she hadn't heard from him since. 

Wyatt got up, to get a chair for his charge. The rest of the family was used seeing her. Ever since she became Wyatt's charge she had became a friend to the family. When she took place next to Wyatt he whispered to her what had happened when he left her alone after the fight. In the mean while the conversation between Chris and the rest of the family went on. 

Paige asked Chris how he got Leo to Valhalla. 

Chris answered: "Well I knew one of the Valkyries. Because when Wyatt attacked them in my future, she asked me for help. Mist didn't know where else to go, so she went to me. When I went back in time I went to see her, of course she didn't know me, but when I told her about the future and what would happen, she believed me and helped me with my plan. 

But when dad was there they where not very happy with the fact that he was an Elder." 

"But they took him anyway?" Paige asked

"Well, I just didn't mention it, but Mist wasn't very pleased when she found out about that. She came to see me a few times to ask me what was taking so long."

"What, so you could have given us Leo back, without killing the Valkeries?" Piper looked at her son in disbelieve.

"Uhh, yes, but that wouldn't have made you trust me and I need it you to trust me. Only then we could prevent Wyatt from turning evil."

Phoebe looked at her nephew, "I can feel your pain, it kills you to tell this doesn't it?"

"Yes aunt Phoebe it does. It makes me feel evil, dirty. I killed an innocent."

"You can't ever think that Chris," Wyatt said. "You are all about good." 

"And you are to," Chris said looking at his brother, then he turned towards Phoebe.

" You know what's strange? The fact that I now know what you feel to. I know what it is to be an Empath, because I'm one now. But back then, I wasn't. I really hated the fact that you became an Empath just a few weeks after a came to you. That to was a thing I didn't know about you."

"What do you mean with that?" Phoebe looked at Chris.

"In my timeline you where no empath. The titan fight and it's result, most have changed more then the fact that the Elders didn't die. It made you an Empath. And it was really hard to find away around that. But eventually I managed. I found a way to hide my feeling for you."

"Ah, so that's why I couldn't read your feeling anymore?"

Chris nodded. 

"You know what I really liked about being back?" He looked at his mom and aunts.

They shook their heads, "no Chris what," asked Piper.

"The bond between you guys. I had almost forgotten how it could be when the three of you where together. The dynamic, the humor that you share. It was just great. You where a very good team. 

I was 14 when mom died and it was a long time ago that I had seen the three of you in action. And even when I saw that it was different, probably because of everything that happened with Wyatt and the world."

Then suddenly Casandra interrupted her nephew. As a half cupid, she couldn't resist to ask him about his love life. "Aunt Phoebe asked you about Bianca your fiance, can you tell about her?" 

"Well that's a long and sad story," Chris said. "Short version: she was killed. She tried to protect me from Wyatt and that's when she died." 

Wyatt looked at his brother, with terror in his eyes. Then he stood up and left the table. He just couln't listen to the story. He left the room and walked to his bedroom. 

Piper wanted to get up to go after her son, but then Sandy stood up. She said: "don't worry I'm going to talk to him"

She followed Wyatt upstairs leaving the rest of the family behind


	25. Chapter 25, it's all being good

**Chapter 25, **** It's all about being good.**

Sandy knocked at Wyatt's door. "Wyatt can you please open the door?"

There was no answer.

"Wyatt if you don't open the door, I'm going to force it."

Then she heard a small click and she could open the door.

Wyatt was sitting on his bed and had opened the lock with his powers.

She walked over to him: "You know, that it issn't you, that done all those terrible things?"

"It was me, Sandy, it was another me, but it was me. And you know what, even now in this timeline I'm being tricked into evil every now and then. I've told you the story where I went to the past and a man changed little me into evil."

"Yes, I know Wyatt and we have talked about that with your mother. Remember what she said, the children that are born in this house are pulled into evil every once in a while. She told us about Phoebe, she to is born in this manor and she is tricked into evil a lot of times. You are the only one of the children that is born in this manor to, so it normal that you ..."

"No, it's not normal, I don't want it to be normal."

"And that's what makes you a good person, Wyatt. You want to be good. You are good. Think of all the innocents you have saved." Sandy now was sitting next to him.

Then Chris walked into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupted, but she is right. You are good. Just like all of our family. We are all about good. It's not your fault that you have to deal with being evil. It's Gideon's fault. And without Gideon it would have been your destiny to fight evil because you are born in this house. Lin and I where born in the hospital. So we aren't under the influence."

"But why me?" Wyatt said.

"Stop that Wyatt, we all have our problems. I have to deal with two memories in my head. Melinda has to deal with being kidnapped and you have to deal with this. It's just the way it is Wyatt."

Wyatt looked at his brother. "You are right, I have to stop complaining. But it's hard for me to listen to those stories."

"I know," Chris said. "But it's the way it was and I think it's good for you to hear. It makes you remember the fact that you would never do that. You are all about good!" He walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "Are you coming downstairs, they are really worried."

"Just give me 5 more minutes, then I'm coming down."

Chris nodded and walked back to his family, that was downstairs.

Wyatt looked at Sandy, "I don't know what I would do without you. You mean a lot to me, you are a real good friend, you know that?"

Sandy looked back at Wyatt, "I know Wyatt" she sighed. She taught: real good friend, yes that's all that you think of me, don't you see I love you.

"And how the hell, where you going to force the door?" Wyatt said with a smile.

Sandy smiled back: "I had to say something to get you to open the door."

Then Wyatt stood up and started to walk to the stairs, he looked behind at Sandy, who was still sitting on his bed. "Are you coming to?"

"Yes, Wyatt I'm coming to."

When they where back at the dinner table and had told the family that it was alright, Wyatt said to Chris, "can you tell us the story about Bianca? "

"Yes I can, Bianca and I where engaged. In the middle of a destroyed San Fransisco, just before I would go back in time, I asked her to marry me.

We had made a plan to go back in time with my powers, so I could save Wyatt and the rest of the world. We need it the attic of the manor to make our plan work. So together we went to the manor. That was hard, because Wyatt had turned that into a museum."

"Into a museum?" Piper looked at her son.

"Yes mom, a museum, Wyatt wanted everybody to know what powers the family had he was born into."

"Well we managed to get in the museum. And with Bianca's help I could get back in time."

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes of course, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me, if she hadn't mean anything to me."

"But what about all those girls you saw when you where back, if you loved her that much, why the other girls?" Paige asked.

"Yes Chris, tell us about that," Wyatt said with a smile.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Trying to be funny Wyatt, well to answer your question. When we where in the manor to go back in time, Bianca had to kill one of the guards and that made me feel a little weird. And the fact that I didn't know if I would ever see her again, drove me into the arms of other girls, but they didn't mean anything to me."

"You told us that she was killed, when did that happen?"Casandra asked.

"Bianca suddenly came back to the past to. She was turned into evil by Wyatt. She was send to make me evil to. She stripped my powers and brought me back to the future. The girls saw this happening and because I said something about Leo having to fix the floor at the attic alone, they could help me. They made a spell to get my powers back and put that in the floor. I could grab the spell that had been laying in the floor for ages and that way I got my powers back. Then I could read the spell and travel back in time again. But Bianca had to distract Wyatt and with that she was killed. Wyatt pushed her and she fell. She had this big thing sticking into her body, so I knew she couldn't make it very long. She said to me that I had to go and that the future maybe would change, so we could meet again. Then I left and I was back in time again."

"Yes, I remember Bianca," Phoebe said. "I remember because your relationship made me think of Cole and me. And I was sorry for..."

"Guys I'm really tired, I'm sorry," Chris interrupted his aunt. He didn't want to tell his brother and sister anymore about Bianca and about the fact that she was a Phoenix. He had told enough today and he really was tired. He couldn't deal with new questions and he was sure that the fact his girlfriend was a Phoenix would made them want to ask a lot of things.

Melinda then said: "it's not strange that you are tired, you have been true a lot and to be honest I'm exhausted to. Let's clean up this mess and go to bed."

So that's what they did. When everything was clean and the family had gone home, Chris went to bed and Wyatt and Melinda where sitting in the living room. Talking about everything that had happened that day.

"I'm glad that we have Chris back," Melinda said.

"Yes, me to. But I'm a little bit afraid that it will change everything. I mean this is Chris and future Chris together. Things are going to be different, don't you think?" Wyatt said with a worried look.


	26. Chapter 26, do you love me?

We are back at the moment where Melinda just have told her family that she want to go home again.

**Chapter 26, do you love me?**

"_You want to go home?"__ Chris asked._

"_This is your home. We are the power of three we need to be together."_

_If only Chris hadn't said that last sentence, he probably would have gotten her to stay with them. But she already had the feeling that the power of 3 was more important then the fact that she was their long lost sister._

"_Yes Chris it is my home, but it doesn't feel that way any more. I need to go back to Holland. To my own place, my friends, family and parents." _

"_But what about us?" Wyatt asked. "We just found you back, we need you here. We love you."_

"_No Wyatt, you don't need me, you need the power of 3. And that is something you can get. Like Chris said, we are an orb away. If you need me, then orb and get me. And you don't love me, you love the four year old Lin, you don't know anything about me." _

"_You don't mean this. I don't need he power of three, I need my sister and I do love you". Wyatt's eyes started to tear._

"_Wyatt, if you need me, you can e-mail, phone, or orb. I don't get why you are angry with me."_

"_I'm not angry, I'm just sad because, I thought that you would love to stay here. Like you just said when we arrived in the kitchen, you remember what you missed."_

"_Yes Wyatt, that is true. But now I remember and I can come in whenever I want. I just call you and you can orb me. But I need to go back to where I belong."_

"_To where you belong?" Piper looked shocked._

"_I have lived there for over 16 years, that's something you can't take away. It's my life now."_

_Then Paige said:" Piper, do you remember when I first__ learned that I was your sister? I need it time to. Give her time." _

"_But that is different, you didn't lived her, you didn't grow up here. You didn't knew you had powers." Piper looked at her youngest sister._

"_I don't need time, I just need to go HOME.__" Melinda was starting to get angry. _

"_Chris please orb me there." _

_Chris knew that he couldn't change her mind, so he nodded. _

_Then Melinda said to her brothers:" If you need me, come and get me. I promise you, I'll come."_

_She waved and then she orbed out with the help of Chris. _

_Chris orbed his sister back to her room. _

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you, but I belong here."_

_Chris didn't say anything, he just nodded. _

"_Chris, I'm going to talk to my parents, my adoptive parents, they deserve to know that I found my family back."_

_Chris nodded again._

"_Are you going to say anything, instead of nodding?"_

"_Lin, I'm tired and I have to get used to the fact that I have found my sister back, but that she isn't going to li__fe with us." _

_This time Melinda nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help it."_

"_Lin, you made it very clear, that you don't need us, that you don't love us like when you where four. And that the only time we can see you is when we need the power of three."_

_Melinda looked at her brother:" I didn't mean it that way. It's ..."._

_Then Chris raised his head,"Wyatt is calling, I need to go." _

_She couldn't explain her feelings because Chris orbed out and then she was alone. She sat at the table where she found out about her brothers and family, just a few hours ago. The cups on the table where the only thing that showed her that it hadn't been a dream. _

_She was wondering if she had done it all wrong. But this was the way she felt. She was happy to finally remember her family. She was happy about seeing her brothers. She knew that she loved them. But was it still love. She didn't see them for 16 years. How could she say that she loved them. She didn't really know who they where. And the fact that the boys where so happy when they received the power of three, made her think that that was the most important part of it all. She wondered if they really cared about her that much. It sure looked like it when she first met them, but now, she just couldn't decide what to think._

_After a while she decided to get away. She need it to get out. She went outside and got on her bike. Without planning it, she suddenly stood in front of her adoptive parents house. She rang the doorbell. Her mother opened the door. And then there was only one thing she could do. She started crying. Her mother was shocked and took her inside._

_When she had calmed down a bit, she told her parents everything. It took her a long time to explain everything, Yes everything, even the part about being a witch. Like Melinda already thought, they accepted it and dealt with it._

_It wasn't easy for them. But Melinda knew, her parents always had a feeling that there was more between life and dead._

_After the long talk with her parents she went back to her room and lay on the bed. She fell asleep._

_A week later Melinda was in the kitchen. She was just thinking about her brothers. She hadn't seen or heard anything from them all week. OK, she wanted some time alone. But they could have called to ask her how she was doing._

_Then blue orbs appeared behind here. "Lin the boys are in trouble they really need your help" Brian told her. Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and orbed her to the manor. _

_The boys where in a fight with two demons. Chris was already on the ground, wounded. And Wyatt was trying to protect him with his shield. When Melinda orbed in with Brian, the demons immediately started to attack here. She could get down just in time. Then she ran toward Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt lowered his shield for a second, so she could get in. Brian had orbed out already. _

"_Where did Brian go?" Wyatt said. _

"_I told him to go to the book to look for a spell." Melinda answered._

"_We have the spell, but we need the three of us," Chris said. He had gotten up, on his arm was a big wound. _

"_Let me heal that."_

"_Not now, first the demons". Chris looked at his brother._

_Wyatt turned down the shield and they began reading the spell that was in Chris's hand. Within 2 seconds the demons started to scream and then their where gone._

"_Brian you can come down, they are vanquished already." Melinda yelled._

_Wyatt started healing his brother and Brian orbed into the living room._

"_Are we all OK?" Chris asked looking at his brother and sister. _

_They nodded. _

"_Good," Melinda said." Then can somebody orb me back home again?"_

_The boys looked at here. "You really want to go away this fast?" Wyatt asked._

"_What do you want from me Wyatt, do you want to talk about something, play a game of monopoly. What do you want?" _

_Wyatt only shook his head. "I don't know Lin, but it's strange to have you back and never see you again."_

"_You know what is strange: to be called only to get a demon vanquished."_

_She looked at her brothers with anger in her eyes._

"_I don't understand," Chris said," you wanted some time alone. We gave you that and now you are mad. I taught you made it very clear when you could be called." _

"_You don't know anything about me Chris. I have never said that. Never." She looked at Brian and said: "please orb me home now."_

_Brian l__ooked at the siblings, then he orbed away with Melinda. _

"_I really don't understand. She looked so happy when she found out about us." Wyatt looked at his brother. _

"_I think we have made a mistake Wyatt. She didn't want to be left alone. She just need it to feel like our sister again and not like a part of the Charmed ones. If I understand correctly, she feels like we only want her for the power of three." _

"_But that's not true." _

"_WE know that Wyatt, but I think Melinda doesn't. I think there is only one thing we can do."_

"_And that is?" Wyatt looked at his youngest brother. _

"_We have to orb there. And talk to her. NOW!"._

" _You are sure that is what we need to do? I don't want to have another argument with our lovely sister." Wyatt rolled his eyes._

_Chris looked at his brother," don't do that Wyatt." _

"_Do what?"_

"_Talk about her like that." _

_Wyatt knew his brother was right." OK, let's orb then." He sighed._


	27. Chapter 27, together again

**Chapter 27, Together again **

_When Wyatt and Chris orbed in at their sisters room. They found Melinda crying in Brian's arms. _

"_Lin, I think that we have made a few mistakes," Chris walked over to her._

_She looked at him, her face all red because she was crying. _

"_I'm sorry, that we didn't call this week, but we taught that you wanted some space. You literally told us that you didn't love us." Wyatt said_

"_No I didn't Wyatt, I wondered if I loved you and if you love me. How can you love somebody that you haven't seen in 16 years. We don't know each other anymore. You know the 4 year old Lin. You two have grown up together, you have a bond, that I can never have." _

"_Lin, that's simply not true." Chris looked at his sisters and felt the pain she felt. _

_Wyatt agreed with his brother. "There is a bond between all of us. And it's not only the power of three, it's a bond between brothers and sisters to. And yes you are right we need to get to know each other again. But how can we do that, when you are here and we are there." _

_Melinda looked at her brothers. Then she realized she was still in Brian's arms. He hadn't said a word. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for the shoulder to cry on."_

"_It's OK," he said._

_Then she walked over to her brothers and said: " You are right, we need time to get to know each other. I'm coming home. But you need to give me time to say goodbye to everybody her__e." _

_Wyatt nodded, " __,o of course you can have time. What about we pick you up in two hours?" _

_Melinda smiled at her oldest brother: "give me two days and then you can orb me to the manor." _

_In the next two days Melinda had dealt with a lot of things, she had quit her study. She had cleaned her room. Brian had orbed a few thing to the manor already. And she had said goodbye to her friends and family. Her friends didn't understand what was going on, but accepted the story she told. She had told them that she had to go look for answers about her past. They all knew that she was adopted at the age of 4. So they believed the story._

_Her parents and sister knew the real story. She made them promise her, that if something was wrong they had to call for Brian. _

_Wyatt and Chris had been busy to. The room Melinda was going to be in was still the room of the four year old. So they had to change a lot. They painted the walls, the brought in a nice big bed. The toys where in a box now at the attic. But the doll that she got from her uncle Coop on the day she was born was still in the room. Together with a picture of the three children before she disappeared. And there was a picture frame without a picture in it. They wanted to put in a picture of them as adults. But the picture hadn't been taken yet, so they had to wait. _

_When the two days where over, Brian orbed in at Melinda's parents place._

_Melinda's parents where a little bit shocked to see him orb in, Melinda had told them. But seeing it was a bit overwhelming._

"_Are you ready to go?" Brian asked Melinda._

_She looked at him. Her eyes where tearing. "I'm glad to have found my family back, but I think I'm going to miss all of this. This has been my life for so long." _

_She looked at her parents. _

"_Ik ga jullie zo missen." _

_She walked over to them and hugged them. Then she turned to Brian: "It's OK, we can go."_

_She waved at her parents_

"_Call Brian if you need anything," she said._

_Her parents only nodded._

_Then Brian took her hand and orbed her out of the room._

_They arrived at the second floor. The door of her room was closed and Wyatt and Chris stood in the hallway. They where waiting for their sister to get home. They where very excited to see her. _

"_Welcome home Lin," Chris said._

_Wyatt was smiling and said," we have changed your room a bit. We taught you might not want to sleep in the room of 4 year old Lin."_

_Melinda smiled, "you are right about that." She loved to see her brothers all excited about her being back._

_Chris opened the door for his sister. _

_She walked in and she loved it. The room was so nice. They really had worked hard at it._

"_O guys, you did a great job. It's so beautiful." She hugged her brothers. _

_That night she slept in her room for the first time in 16 years. She had been afraid that she wouldn't sleep at all, but she didn't had to worry. She fell a sleep almost immediate._

_When she woke up it was early in the morning. She stood up and went to the bad room. She took a long shower and when she was finished she wrapped a towel around her body. Then suddenly Wyatt came orbing in. _

"_God, what are you doing?" Lin asked her brother._

"_Ooops, Sorry, I'm not used to a sister in the house. I'm really sorry." Wyatt orbed out as fast as he could._

_Melinda shook her head. _

_When she was finished she went downstairs to the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris where sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_Goodmorning and Wyatt you can use the bad room now." _

_Wyatt blushed, " yes well about that, I'm sorry." _

_Chris looked at his bro__ther and sister. "What happened?"_

"_Uhh, well I orbed in the bad room, just when Melinda stepped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her, luckily!"_

"_Oops," Chris said._

"_Yes, that's what I said to." _

"_You could try and knock the next time," Melinda said laughing. _

"_I'll try to remember," Wyatt said. _

_Chris looked at his brother and laughed_

translation: ik ga jullie zo missen: I'm going to miss you so much.


	28. Chapter 28, a phoenix has risen

**Chapter 28, A Phoenix has risen**

The day after Melinda and Wyatt had saved their brother from being taken by Clarence the angel of death, the three of them where up early.

Chris and Wyatt where already in the kitchen when Melinda walked in with the newspaper.

"Did you sleep well, Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, I was really exhausted."

Melinda wanted to react, but suddenly there was a noise in the living room.

The three of them ran toward the noise. In the living room where two demons. Both female, one blond haired woman and one younger dark haired woman. When they arrived Chris froze. He just looked at the two demons and Wyatt was just in time to throw the blond haired demon away, before she could hit Chris. Then both of the demons shimmered of.

"What happened?" Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Melinda turned to look at Chris, who was still standing in the room, he didn't move.

"Chris, what happened?" Melinda walked over to him and shook his arm.

Then slowly Chris started to get a grip again. "I'm sorry, I, it was, I ,..."

"You are terrified," Melinda looked at him. "I have never seen you like this. Does this has anything to do with future Chris?" She looked at Wyatt. She remembered what he had said last night. He was worried that future Chris would change their Chris. And it sure looked like he was right.

Chris looked at his sister. "Well it has something to do with the other timeline.

The demons you just saw. I know them."

"What," Wyatt and Melinda said at the same time.

"The dark haired one, is Bianca."

"WHAT," now Wyatt and Melinda raised their voices at the same time.

"And the blond one is her mother."

Wyatt was getting angry: "so Bianca is a demon, nice of you to let out that part. You can talk about me being evil, but you girlfriend you leave out of it."

"Don't be angry Wyatt, it had nothing to do with that. I was just so tired and I wanted to get some sleep. I just couldn't tell you anymore. And I knew that if I would tell about Bianca being a demon you would have made me talk for hours again."

"He's right about that," Melinda said. "Tells us more about her now. We probably can count on her to be back anytime soon. She and her mom where here for a reason."

"Well, Bianca is a Phoenix. Correction, when I met her she was a phoenix. But she changed. We fell in love and she only used her powers for good."

"Until Wyatt changed her again," Melinda said. "You told us yesterday that Wyatt had made her evil. But he changed her back, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But I don't understand what they where doing here. She doesn't know me, we haven't met in this timeline. So what is she doing here?"

"Maybe it's a coinsedance?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"I don't believe in coinsedance," Melinda said. She had seen enough to know that things happen for a reason.

"There most be a reason for her to show up here," Chris responded

Melinda looked around the room, "Did they look for something?" She walked over to the place where the two demons just stood. They had been standing near the table with the family pictures. All the pictures where on the ground and the draw that was in the table had been opened. She looked in the draw. It was empty.

Wyatt and Chris had followed her. Wyatt started to get the pictures from the ground.

He gave them to Melinda. She put them back at the table. The minute she touched the picture with Chris she was sucked into a premonition:

She saw Bianca and her mother at the attic, with the book.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at her brothers. "They are after the book."

"Wait a minute," Chris responded. "That's how I first met Bianca. She and her mother where after the book then to. I was 19, when that happened, it was in .."

"They where after the book and you didn't think it was important to tell that?" Wyatt sounded angry.

"Wyatt he already explained why he didn't tell us about Bianca being a demon." Melinda looked at Wyatt and shook her head. She wanted him to drop the subject.

Then suddenly Chris said, "what date is it today?"

Melinda picked up the paper, that she had dropped in the hallway, when they had heard the noise in the living room. She pointed at the date.

Chris looked at it and said: "just what I taught. That's the same date, only it's four years later. So if I'm not mistaken they are here for the same thing."

"How is it possible that the same thing are happening again, you have changed the future?" Wyatt looked at his brother.


	29. Chapter 29, history, or future repeating

**Chapter 29, History (or future) repeating **

´Well, obviously he didn't change everything." Melinda said smiling. "Now Chris how did you stop her then? Maybe we can do it like that again."

"Uhh, well Wyatt vanquished her mother and then she shimmered away, crying. I couldn't leave it like that, so I tracked her down."

"Ahh, that's how she fell in love with you." Melinda understood.

Chris nodded, "yes she was all alone and I became her shoulder to cry on."

Wyatt made a vomiting sound. "My brother the romantic hero and a demon that falls in love, yeah right."

"Wyatt," Melinda said, "don't do that. Don't make fun of that."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Chris looked at his sister and said, "I don't know how to get them away from the book. I don't want to vanquish her mother again. But they can't get the book."

"Well Chris, there is one difference with the first time."

"And that is?" Chris and Wyatt looked at their sister.

"We have the power of three this time!" She said with a smile.

With that they walked to the attic. "Going up the stairs they made a plan. Wyatt was going to look in the book for answers. Melinda would work at a spell that should protect the surrounding of the book. So that if there would be intruders, they couldn't get near the book.

And Chris would start with a potion to vanquish a phoenix. He hoped that he wouldn't need it, but you could never know.

But when they arrived at the attic suddenly Bianca and her mother appeared again.

"What the hell," Wyatt said. This is really cocky. We are here, can't you see that."

Bianca looked at him. "Of course I can see that, I'm not blind."

Melinda's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Bianca really said that to Wyatt, the most powerful witch ever.

Wyatt was getting angry. "You've got some nerve showing up here."

"Wyatt, stop it, she is not attacking us, maybe she wants something from us."

Bianca turned toward Chris who was speaking. " Ah, let's talk to the intelligent one."

Wyatt turned red, Melinda could see he was almost exploding out of anger.

She lay her hand on his hand and whispered: "Calm down, don't let a demon get to you."

Wyatt sighed and didn't say anything.

"So what do you want Bianca?" Chris asked.

When she heard her name, her eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"Long story, tell me what you want first." Chris said.

"I need help and I wanted the book, but that is not going to happen, I can see that."

Bianca nodded at Wyatt and Melinda who where next to the book and looked like they would give their lives to keep the book out of the hands of demons.

"You are right about that," Chris looked at here. "You can't get the book, but if you want the book so badly, what where you doing downstairs."

"I need it the key, that was in that draw."

"Key," the three siblings said at the same time.

"Yes, the key. The key to open the book." Bianca answered.

Melinda looked at her, "a key to open the book, what are you talking about?"

"Ah, you don't know about the key."

Melinda looked at her brothers, did she forget about the key. But by the looks of it her brothers had know clue what Bianca was talking about.

Chris was starting to lose his temper. "OK, cut the crap. You need it the book, you can't get it, where do you need it for?"

"I need the book to protect all of our kind. Every demon that is a Phoenix is on a list."

"A list?" Melinda asked,

"Yes a list. A list to be vanquished." Bianca's mother answered this time.

"So you are being threatened by other demons?" Wyatt asked with a smile. "I just love it, when demons are doing our job."

Melinda eyed Wyatt and shook her head.

"It's the same as the first time," Chris said. "You vanquished a demon friend of Kall and now he is after you."

This time Bianca and her mother where the ones with the open mouth.

"How did you know that?"Bianca looked at Chris.

"Again it's a long story. But if you need our help with vanquishing Kall, we will gladly help." Chris said, looking at Bianca.

Wyatt almost yelled at his brother, but before he could do that, Melinda had looked at him and he understood that he shouldn't say anything. Then Melinda said: "Chris can we speak with you in private for one minute."

Chris walked over to the book where Melinda and Wyatt where standing.

Melinda whispered at him: "What is your plan?"

Then Wyatt interrupted and whispered: "Plan, there is no plan, you are crazy Chris, we can't help them. Why should we? Let those demons kill each other, we don't need to save any of them."

"Wyatt I have to do this, she saved me from evil Wyatt, she is one of the reasons why we are standing here, I can't let her do this alone."

"I agree with Chris," Melinda said.

The only thing Wyatt could do was sigh and say: "Well OK then, but only if it's not dangerous and she has to guarantee us that she will never be a threat to us."

Then Chris turned around, he walked over to Bianca and said, "we will help you with vanquishing the demon. After that, we will never see you again. Agreed?"

"Yes, that is fine by me." Bianca said and her mother nodded.

"Chris I have one question, Who is Kall?" Melinda whispered again.

"Kall is a tracker demon. He works for other demons to track down what ever or who ever they want." Then Chris walked over to the book He flipped the pages till he found what he was looking for. The potion to vanquish Kall.

He showed it to Wyatt and Melinda.

Melinda looked at the potion. "If I'm not mistaken we have that potion ready in the kitchen.

You have made every potion in the book," she looked at Chris, "so this one should be in the kitchen." She walked downstairs and she was right. In the kitchen she found the potion. Chris was very organized and every potion in the book was in the left cupboard in the kitchen. They even had a label with the date when they where made.

When Melinda arrived at the attic again with the potion, Chris said to Bianca and her mother, "get behind the sofa. We are going to summon Kall. Don't interfere. We will solve the problem."

Bianca and her mother did what he said.

The three siblings where standing next to each other and red the spell. Kall appeared and just when Melinda wanted to throw the potion Bianca jumped from behind the sofa, her mother tried to get her down. In this moment of confusion the demon attacked them with energy balls. Wyatt could tk the energy ball away from himself and his brother and sister but he was to late to save Bianca's mother. The energy ball hit her and she dropped to the floor. Bianca immediately dropped to the floor to. The demon was just trying to attack the three siblings, when Melinda finally could throw the potion. Within seconds the demon was gone.

Chris ran toward Bianca and her mother. Bianca was crying. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten from behind the sofa."

Chris screamed to Wyatt: "try to heal her."

Wyatt looked at his brother, "you know that I can't heal demons."

Melinda whispered to him: "just try, Wyatt."

Wyatt got on his knees and tried to heal the Phoenix. But it didn't work. Her pulse was getting weaker and weaker. Bianca was still sitting next to her mom, she was stroking her hair. Then it was over, she disappeared with an explosion. Bianca just sat there. And Chris was holding her.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen again," Chris said.

Then Bianca looked at him, "what do you mean with again?"

Melinda and Wyatt looked at their brother who was holding Bianca. They didn't like the fact that history seemed to repeat itself. Wyatt had vanquished her mother again. OK this time it wasn't on purpose, but he had send that energy ball away from them towards Bianca's mother. And it looked like that event again drove Chris and Bianca in each others arms.


	30. Chapter 30, Sandy and Wyatt

**Chapter 30, Sandy and Wyatt **

Future Chris had been engaged with Bianca and now it looked like they had found each other again. Melinda and Brian where a couple. But what about Wyatt? Chris had talked to Melinda about it just a couple of days ago. He was worried. Why didn't Wyatt react to the the fact that Sandy liked him?

Sandy was Wyatt's first charge ever. It happened a couple of years ago. (When Melinda still was missing.) Wyatt was 21 when the jingling sounds started.

"_Yes dad, I will look after Chris." Wyatt told his dad. But then suddenly he grabbed his head._

"_What is wrong with you?" Leo asked concerned. He looked at his 21 year old son. _

_Chris who just walked in, looked at his brother. "Are you having a headache again?"_

"_What headache?" Leo asked._

_Wyatt looked at his dad." The last couple of days my head is exploding."_

"_And you didn't think that it was a good idea to inform me about that?"_

"_No dad, y__ou and mom are always so worried when somethings wrong with Chris or me."_

_Chris nodded, "He's right dad. I'm 19 and Wyatt is 21, we are almost grown up." _

_Then Piper came in, with a bag full of groceries. "Yes Chris, you are almost grown up, but that doesn't mean that you to can't come to us when somethings going on."_

_Chris nodded. He knew she was right. _

_Wyatt again grabbed his head." It's coming in waves and it feels terrible. It's not a normal headache."_

_Leo looked at Piper." I think I have an idea, where your headache is coming from."_

"_I think you are hearing a charge, that needs help."_

"_What," both Chris and Wyatt said._

"_You heard me, a charge. If you breath slowly, and you concentrate, you probably feel where your charge is." _

_Wyatt looked at his dad, then he took a deep breath and did what his father told him. With in a few seconds he opened his eyes. He nodded at his dad and orbed out. _

"_What is going on, dad?" Chris wanted to know._

"_He's probably after his charge."_

And Leo was right. Wyatt had sensed his charge and orbed to her. He arrived in the middle of a fight. He was almost attacked by his charge, because she taught that he was one of the demons. Luckily she missed and Wyatt had time to grab her hand and orb her out of the fight.

"_What are you doing?" The girl screamed at him." I was winning this fight. Who are you? What gives you the right to interfere." _

"_Just calm down, I'm Wya__tt and I'm uh... I'm your whitelighter."_

"_O great, you are my white__lighter." She looked at him and she sure looked angry._

"_What did I do?__" Wyatt asked surprised." I just saved your ass, and now you are angry."_

"_Yes of course I'm angry, I was winning this fight, until you came along." _

"_If I'm not mistaken you where losing the fight and I just saved you__r a..."_

_Before Wyatt could end his sentence, she turned around and started walking away._

"_OK__," Wyatt said," I don't know exactly what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. Can we please start over." _

_The girl slowed down and then turned around. _

_Wyatt sighed and said: " I'm Wyatt and you are my first charge ever." _

_The girl looked at him: "Just my luck to have a __newbie as whitelighter." _

"_Sorry," Wyatt said." But if it makes you feel b__etter, I'm half witch, half whitelighter."_

"_O," she said. She didn't know what to think about that." Well I'm a witch to and my name is Sandra, everybody calls me Sandy." _

"_Well, Sandy, if you need me just call my name." Wyatt said." I'll be there."_

The first time they met, was a little bit strange. And it took a long time before Sandy could trust Wyatt completely. It was during a fight, about a year after they first met, that she saw that Wyatt really wanted to protect her.

_Wyatt was having di__nner with his brother. Their parents had moved out of the house, to a smaller place. They had asked their sons if they wanted to stay at the house. And of course they took the offer. Suddenly Wyatt heard his charge calling him. "Sorry Chris, I have to go, save my desert for me." Wyatt asked. Chris smiled at him and then he orbed out._

_Wyatt orbed in to Sandy's apartment. She was sitting in a chair. Her hands where tight. _

"_Sorry Wyatt", she said, tears where running down her cheeks._

_Wyatt didn't understand until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He was hit by a darklighter arrow. He had just enough power to let a fire pulse destroy the darklighter, then he fell on his knees. _

"_Wyatt, I'm sorry, he tricked me. He made me call you." Sandy was crying. _

_Wyatt knew that he would lose his consciousness_ _any time now. He tried to get up, but failed, he sank to the floor and didn't move. _

"_Wyatt please, wake up." Sandy screamed. "WYATT!!!"_

_Then suddenly Chris came orbing in. He had felt his brother was in trouble._

"_No, don't hurt him." Sandy screamed." Don't you dare, hurt him." She didn't know who Chris was. _

_Chris walked over to her. "Don't worry. I'm his brother. I need your help." Chris untied the rope that was wrapped around her arms. _

"_How can I help?" she said_

"_Get that arrow out of his body." _

_Sandy immediately started to pull the arrow out. "I'm sorry Wyatt for hurting you."_

_Chris started to call his aunt Paige._

"_Paige I need your help, aunt Paige it's urgent."_

_When Paige arrived she immediately walked over to Wyatt. She started to heal and after a few seconds, Wyatt opened his eyes. _

"_Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked surprised._

"_You where hit with an arrow, sweetie." _

_Then he remembered, he pushed his aunt away and stood up, he looked at the empty chair. "Sandy,__ the demon most have taken her, we have to save her." _

_Then Sandy, who was standing in a corner of the room said:" Wyatt I'm alright. I'm here. You're brother has untied the rope." _

_Wyatt turned around and walked over to her." Thank God you are alright." _

_Sandy smile__d." You just pushed your aunt on the floor, in your hurry to save me. I don't think she's happy with that." _

_Embarrassed, Wyatt turned around and looked at his aunt:" Sorry, aunt Paige."_

_Then suddenly Sandy looked at Chris and Paige. "Wait a minute. So your brother is called Chris, you are Wyatt an__d you have an aunt called Paige?"_

_Wyatt nodded: "yes"_

_Why didn't you ever tell me about your family and about the fact that you are a son of a Charmed one.__" _

"_Well, You never asked", Wyatt said. _

From that moment on, Sandy became a close friend to the family. She was introduced to them and she often came by the manor.

She started to feel things for Wyatt. She started to love him. But he didn't seem to notice. And worse, he didn't seem to have the same feelings.

Chris who felt what Sandy was feeling, didn't understand his brother. He had the feeling that this girl was perfect for his brother. But Wyatt never talked about falling in love. He never talked about girls. He just didn't seem to be interested in a love life.

The only thing Chris could feel when Sandy and Wyatt where together, was the pain Sandy felt from having an unanswered love. And from Wyatt he felt a warm feeling, he loved the girl, but somehow he was afraid for it. And that was something that scared Chris. Why was his brother afraid of falling in love for this girl?


	31. Chapter 31, the key

**Chapter 31, the key **

The day after the fight where they lost Bianca's mother, Wyatt and Melinda where talking in the kitchen.

"I'm really worried about Chris." Wyatt said. " I mean he knows Bianca from the other timeline, but who says that she is the same in this timeline."

Melinda nodded. "It scared me to see him with her. He really cared. And I don't like that."

Chris walked in and just heard those last words. "Lin, you have to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you Chis? Do you really? You don't know her. For God sake she is demon." Melinda looked at him.

"I know she is, but that doesn't make me forget about all the things she has done for us."

Then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Melinda looked at her brother and then she turned her head toward Wyatt. "Maybe we have to ask aunt Phoebe some advice, she has been married to a demon?"

"I think we should wait, he's not married yet, who knows what might happen," Wyatt answered.

Melinda only sigh. Then she turned on her laptop, so she could read the news and e-mail of her friends and family in Holland. Wyatt knew that she would be busy for some time so he stood up and went after his brother. Who knows, maybe he could talk some sense in to him.

Chris was sitting in the living room. Wyatt sat next to him. "Chris, I know that you feel hurt because we don't like Bianca. But can you understand that we are a afraid, because of the fact that she is demon. You remember what happened with aunt Phoebe and Cole, mom has told us al about them?"

Chris looked at his brother, "Yes I do, but that's not what's on my mind right now."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows

"I'm thinking of that empty draw and about that key to open the book. What did they mean?"

"Maybe you could ask Bianca?"

"Right, now you trust her, to give me an honest answer?" Chris looked at his brother.

"Don't you?" Wyatt asked surprised

"Like I already said, trust me, I'm not stupid, Wyatt. I don't know if we can trust her. She is a demon."

Wyatt nodded. He lay a hand on Chris's shoulder. "I'm glad that you are careful.

So if we are not going to ask Bianca about the key. Maybe we can ask mom?"

"Mm, I don't think asking mom is a smart thing to do. She will be worried again. Maybe we could ask aunt Paige?"

"Why aunt Paige, Chris?"

"Well, In the other timeline we had a special bond. She was the one that helped me a lot. She was there when mom died, she was there when nobody else was. And she just let me talk. She didn't treat me like a child. But you know that, because she is the same in this timeline. Aunt Phoebe and mom are still so worried. But aunt Paige gives me the feeling that we can do it. She trust us completely. Even when we are in trouble she makes me feel that we will handle it."

Wyatt nodded. His brother was telling the truth.

"Well let's go to visit aunt Paige then."

Wyatt grabbed his car keys and wanted to walk outside, when Chris called him.

"Wyatt: slow down. I want Melinda to go with us, and you know our sis, she can never leave immediatly."

Chris walked over to the kitchen and he was right. Melinda first had to get her shoes. Then she had to find her bag and then she had to choose witch jacked she was going to wear. But 15 minutes later they where sitting in the car. Wyatt was driving. Melinda was sitting in the back.

"We should do this more often." Melinda said. "All that orbing, can't be good for a human."

Chris rolled his eyes. "We know that you don't like the orbing thing, Melinda."

"Sorry, I didn't try to make that clear again." She said with a smile. "It's just fun to drive. Then we can spend some time together. I hardly see you guys. I see you at breakfast for maybe 10 minutes then you go of to your work and I'm going to school. And then we see each other at the dinner table."

"Well, we see each other at demon fights." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"That's what I mean, Wyatt," Melinda said. "We are so busy with our lives and the demon fights that we hardly have time to spend with the three of us. And that's not a good thing."

They had to stop their conversation because they had arrived at aunt Paige and uncle Henry's house. They got out of the car and walked to the door.

Aunt Paige opened the door, "what brings you guys here?" she asked surprised.

When they where sitting in the living room, they told their aunt the whole story. And they asked her about the key to open the book.

"A key to open the book?" Paige looked surprised. "I really don't have a clue, I never heard about it. Are you sure she didn't make something up?" She looked at Chris.

"No aunt Paige, she isn't. I know that I can't trust a demon, but I have a feeling that this is real."

"Well then I don't have a good feeling about this" Paige looked at her nephew. "If there really is a key to open the book, then it could mean that there is a way for demons to touch the book."

"That could be the key," Melinda whispered. "If there is a way to touch the book, that could be the key. I always taught that it would be a real key."

Wyatt looked at his sister and aunt. "So maybe we are looking for a spell and not for a key?"

"But who has made this spell and why should we keep that spell in our house?" Chris was wondering


	32. Chapter 32, grandma knows best

**Chapter 32, Grandma knows best…..**

"Aunt Paige, if you don't know anything, then I think we can safely say that mom and aunt Phoebe don't know anything to." Wyatt looked at his aunt.

Paige nodded, "Yes you can say that, so we need somebody else to help us with this question."

Melinda looked at her aunt. "What do you mean aunt Paige, do you have a plan?"

"Yes sweetie, I have. I have the feeling that somebody in the family most have an answer. If it's not one of us, then we have to ask your grandmother or great grandmother for help."

"Wait, you mean that I'm going to see my death relatives? I mean I see their handwriting appear in the book every once in a while, but really see them?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded, "Yes Wyatt and that isn't as strange as you make it sound. In our family it's pretty normal."

"No way," Wyatt said. "I have never seen them."

"Yes, you have" Chris and Paige said at the same time.

Then Paige explained, "You where probably to young to remember, but when you where little, they have been with us to help us. But after the ultimate battle, we haven't seen them that much. So it's normal that you don't remember."

"Well if you guys are ready talking about Wyatt's early years, maybe we can go on with your plan aunt Paige."

"Excuse me for asking, Melinda!" Wyatt was a little bit annoyed with his sister.

"Sorry Wyatt, but we really need to find out more about this key, before it's to late. I have a weird feeling about this." Melinda looked at her oldest brother and lay a hand on his arm.

"You are right, let's orb to the book and look for the spell to get your grandmother or great grandmother here," Paige interfered.

Wyatt, Chris and Paige orbed out, leaving Melinda behind. "He guys, I need some help here!"

Then Chris came orbing back, "oops sorry!" Then he took her hand and they orbed to the book together.

When they arrived at the attic Wyatt and Paige already had found the spell.

"The three of you have to do this together." Paige said, while she was lighting the candles that where in a circle on the attic floor.

She stepped back when the three started to chant the spell. Within a few seconds Patty appeared.

"Mom, nice to see you again." Paige said with a smile.

Patty looked at her daughter, "Nice to see you to." Then she turned to her grand children.

"And you must be Piper and Leo's?" She said with a smile.

"Yes we are," Melinda said. "It's nice to see you. We have heard so much about you."

"I think you need my advice on something, am I right?" Patty asked.

Wyatt couldn't say anything, he just looked at his grandmother with his mouth wide open.

Chris looked at his brother and smiled. He had seen his grandmother and great grandmother a few times when he was back in time to save his brother and in the other timeline it had been a normal thing to see them a lot. Probably because the ultimate battle had done a lot of good, there had been no reason for them to come and visit, so they hadn't.

Chris pushed his brother with his elbow. When Wyatt looked at him he whispered, "close your mouth."

Wyatt clapped his jaws together.

Melinda, who hadn't heard the conversation between her brothers, looked a little disturbed at them. Then she asked her grandmother: "yes we do have a question, there is a demon looking for a key to open the book, do you know anything about a key?"

Patty looked shocked. "O my God, they are looking for the key?"

"What key mom, we never heard of a key?" Paige asked her mother.

"There is a way for demons to get to the book, there is a spell and a potion. There was a page in the grimoire that explained demons how they could get to the book, but your grandmother has taken care of that. She has taken the spell out of the grimoire and she destroyed it."

"Can I ask what the grimoire is?" Melinda asked.

"The demons have there own book of shadows, but they call it the grimore." Wyatt explained to his sister.

"But when grandma has taken care of it, why do they know about a key and why are they looking for it in the manor?" Paige asked.

Then Patty raised her head, "I'm sorry, I have to leave for a moment, I'm coming back."

Then she disappeared.

"What the hell, she just goes away," Wyatt sounded angry.

"She said she was coming back," Melinda said.

It took ages for Patty to return in the mean while Wyatt was nagging about the fact that Patty had left them. Chris was looking in the book. Paige was pacing up and down the attic. And Melinda was sitting on the sofa and looked at her family. Wyatt really could be a little boy. He was the oldest, but most of the time he looked the youngest. She wondered why Chris was looking in the book. He had seen it over and over again. OK, sometimes new things appeared in the book, with some help of their deceased family. But he really looked at every page again. He most know those pages by heart. And then she looked at her aunt Paige. The youngest sister of her mother. Of course she knew about her other aunt, aunt Prue. But she couldn't imagine a life without aunt Paige.

Then suddenly Patty returned.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Wyatt asked.

"Your great grandmother called. She told me that she didn't destroy the key. She put the spell in a draw and..."

"Wait in a draw?" Wyatt raised his voice.

Melinda looked at Chris, "Is it possible that Bianca has the spell?

Chris didn't answer but already run downstairs. He went to the table and took the draw out of it. The rest of the family had followed him. Except for Patty, who of course couldn't leave the circle.

Then Chris looked at the draw. "There is no spell in here. So she probably has got it."

Melinda could see that it hurt him.

She walked over to her brother and took the draw. With that she was sucked in to a premonition. She saw her great grandmother putting the spell in the draw. But before she did that, she lifted up the bottom. Then she lay the spell into the extra space that was created.

Then Melinda opened her eyes. She looked into Chris's eyes and smiled.

But before she could tell anything, Wyatt said with an angry voice: "Thanks for sharing that premonition sis."

Melinda looked at her brother: "I'm sorry Wyatt, but you know as well as I do, that sometimes I can't control the projection. I was to late to project it."

Chris eyed his brother. And Wyatt knew that he had gone to far. But sometimes he just felt so insecure. He was the twice blessed child, he was the one with the strongest powers, but his brother and sister where very cleaver and always where the first to understand things. So when Melinda didn't project the premonition he felt left behind.

"What did you see, Lin?" Chris asked his sister.

But Melinda already had uncovered the secret hiding place. And there it was the spell.


	33. Chapter 33, goodbye my love

**Chapter 33, goodbye my love**

The three siblings and their aunt started running upstairs to tell Patty that everything was OK.

Wyatt already was screaming the good news: "We found the key, we found it."

But when they arrived at the attic, Patty wasn't alone. Bianca was standing next to her.

"So, you found the key," She said with a smile.

"Well, we can't deny that, can't we Wyatt?" Chris said sarcastically.

Wyatt could only sigh. Again he had done something stupid. When would he ever learn.

Melinda looked at Bianca. "What do you want?"

"I want the key," she said. "So I can use this potion," She pointed at the little bottle that was in her left hand.

"And you think we are going to give you the key?" Melinda stepped toward Bianca.

"Yes I think you will, because otherwise I will make sure your grandma will never return here again."

Melinda's eyes narrowed, "If you think that threatening me with that will help you, then you are wrong."

Wyatt looked at his brother and whispered: "Am I understanding this correctly and is our sister capable of giving up our grandma?"

"Sss, just listen." Chris whispered back. "I have the feeling that she knows what she is doing."

"Really?"

"Hush and listen, Wyatt." This time their aunt interfered.

"If you don't give me the key, I will make sure your grandmother will spend the rest of her time in hell." Bianca locked eyes with Melinda.

Melinda looked straight into Bianca's eyes. "If you think that a death grandmother is more important then the safety of my living relatives then you are wrong."

Patty looked at Melinda and then at her daughter. "Does she really mean this Paige, I mean hell for eternity, isn't something to joke with?"

Paige looked at her mother, but before she could answer Melinda already knelt down. Then she put the spell into the flame of the candles that where around here grandmother.

"NO" Bianca screamed.

Then Melinda stood up again. She stepped back till she was standing next to her brothers again. "Orb the book here, Wyatt." She said. "So we can vanquish her for good."

But before Wyatt had to do anything. Bianca said: "You won, I will leave and I will never come back"

"Wait," Chris said. "One thing before you go, don't ever come back here. I have told you about the other timeline and I have told you about us. But that can never happen. You are different."

Bianca looked at Chris, "I know and I'm sorry." Then she shimmered of.

Melinda who was standing next to Chris could hear him whisper: "goodbye my love."

She put her hand on his arm and looked at him. "I'm sorry Chris"

Then Patty interfered, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for me to go."

Paige nodded and said: "Bye mom and who knows maybe till next time?"

"I'm happy to finally have met you," Wyatt said with a smile, "at least this time, I will remember."

Chris and Melinda said goodbye to and then Patty had to go.

"Blessed be" and with that Patty disappeared again.

"I think my job is finished," Paige said with a smile. "So I'm going to orb back home."

"I'm going with you," Chris said.

"You know I can orb on my own Chris," Paige looked at her nephew.

"Yes you can, but our car is still at your place, and last time I checked cars couldn't orb."

Chris rolled his eyes.

While Paige and Chris orbed out, Melinda and Wyatt couldn't stop laughing.

"I think we can safely say, that our brother is OK. He hasn't lost his sarcasme!" Melinda looked at her oldest brother.

"I think you are right, Lin. I like this Chris, as much as the one I grow up with." Wyatt responded.


	34. Chapter 34, Piper visiting

**Chapter 34, Piper visiting**

_The morning after Melinda had finally decided to life at the manor again Piper came by to make sure her daughter was having a good time._

_Piper walked in the hallway when she heard her children making fun in the kitchen. When she came in she could see that Wyatt was embarrassed. And Chris and Melinda where making fun about it. Just like the old days she taught._

"_What is going on?__" she asked._

"_Goodmorning mom,__" Chris said," where just having fun."_

_Wyatt thankfully looked at his brother, he sure didn't want his mother to know that he orbed into the bad room, when Melinda was only wearing a towel wrapped around her._

"_I can see that your having fun." Then Piper looked at Melinda. "Did you sleep OK?"_

"_Yes Piper I did, have you seen my new room already. The boys have worked pretty hard to make it all nice for me."_

_Piper nodded, she was a little bit disappointed that Melinda didn't call her mom. But on the other hand, she could understand her Daughter. _

"_Lin, I have a question. Would you mind if I tracked down Bane, to ask him some questions about your kidnapping?" _

_Chris and Wyatt looked at their mother. They where surprised by her questions and they wondered how Melinda would react._

_Melinda looked at her mother: "I'm OK with that. If I'm honest I would like to know more about what happened. There are so many things that I don't understand."_

_Piper smiled, then she looked up and said: "It's OK, Paige you can orb in now."_

_Paige came orbing in with Phoebe. They smiled and waved at there cousins. _

"_What is going on mom?" Chris asked suspicious._

"_We have been awake a big part of the night, talking about losing the power of three, talking about how we could help you with receiving the power of three and talking about the story Melinda told us. We decided to start with Bane. We want to know what he did exactly."_

_Piper looked at her sons. _

"_So you want to start with Bane and wha__t is the next step in your plan?" Chris didn't like the sound of this story at all. "You guys can't interfere with our lives forever you know?"_

"_We know that Chris, we just want to help." This time it was Phoebe who answered Chris question. _

_Wyatt who had been silent all the time then said "If I'm not mistaken you all ready tracked Bane down, didn't you?"_

_Paige and Phoebe nodded and Piper said: "You are right, we have, he is working as a designer in New York And our plan is to orb there and ask him some questions."_

"_OK, lets go then." Wyatt stood up and was ready to orb to New York._

"_Wait a minute, your not coming, it's only the three of us." Piper pointed at her sisters and herself. _

"_No way, we are coming with you, I want to know what happened to and I'm pretty sure that Chris and Wyatt need to know that to. We need closer. I think that if we speak to Bane we can finally leave this whole kidnap thing behind us." Melinda looked pretty determined. _

_Piper looked at her sisters. They nodded. "OK then, we all go."_

_Then all of the Halliwells orbed out to meet Bane in New York._

_They arrived in front off__ his office. _

"_Now what?__" Chris asked. He hated it when there was no plan. _

"_We go in and ask for Mr. Jessup. Maybe it's a good idea when Melinda stays behind Wyatt. He doesn't have to know that we have her back." Piper said._

_They all agreed with this and walked in the office. Piper asked for Mr. Bane and told his secretary that the family Halliwell would like to speak to Mr. Bane._

_The secretary was just telling them to wait a few minutes, because Mr. Jessup was busy, when the door of Bane's office flew open and he came out. "Piper, Phoebe what are you doing here? Come in."_

_They walked in and Melinda tried to stay behind Wyatt. So he couldn't see her face. She wondered if he would even recognize her, but at the moment he was to busy with Piper and Phoebe to even see the other family members. _

_Bane sat on his desk and looked at the family member he had seen such a long time ago. _

"_Can I ask, why Prue isn't her?"_

"_She died a long time ago, Bane" Phoebe said. _

_Bane looked shocked: "She died, so that's the reason she never came by to visit me in jail."_

_Then he looked at Piper and said: "What happened to the power of three?"_

_Piper pointed at Paige: "It's none of your business but this is another sister. So the power of three has never left this family. And that brings me to the reason that we are here. The power of three should have been past on to my children a few years ago. But that __didn't happen. And you know why?"_

_Bane looked at Piper. "I have know idea/"_

"_Don't lie to me__," Piper was furious. "You have helped with the kidnapping of my daughter. Why?"_

"_I didn't, I, How did you..."_

"_Cut the crap, just spill it" Pip__ers eyes where shooting fire by now. _

_Bane knew he had to tell them what happened. He couldn't lie anymore. _

"_It has been 16 years ago. __ I was just out of jail. When demons approached me._

_They took me to the underworld. They wanted me to be their spy between the human world and the demon world._

_But I didn't want to have anything to do with them again. It took me a few weeks to make that clear._

_In that time I heard about their plans to get the daughter of a Charmed one. They still where __recovering from the ultimate battle. But this would make sure that by the time they where strong enough to fight again, there wouldn't be a new power of three. _

_They knew how to break down the alarm system that you guys made, to keep the rooms of your children demon free. So it was easy to get one of your children._

_They planned to take the youngest daughter. And they did. _

"_Well go on." Paige looked at Bane._

_He swallowed and continued. "They had just let me go, when they took your youngest daughter" He looked at Piper. _

"_I decided to stay at the underworld, to see if I could do something. And I could. I destroyed the demon that took your little girl to a cave._

_In all those weeks they had kept me there. I had learned something about demons and I had time to create a vanquishing potion. _

_I knew that I couldn't bring the girl to your house again. She would have been taken again and again. And they would probably have killed me to._

_So I took here with me. I gave her a potion that would make her forget everything__ and that would block whitelighters form sensing her. Then I cut her hair and died it so nobody would recognize her. I took the first plane that I could get. _

_When we landed I brought her to a hospital. _

_That's__ the last thing I ever saw of her."_

"_And whe__re did you take her exactly?" Piper asked._

"_I can't tell you that, If I tell you, they will get her again. They just don't want another power of three." Bane answered._

"_We know that." This time it was Wyatt who was speaking. _

"_Who are you?"Bane looked at him._

"_Im the brother of the girl you talked about. And we know that they don't want us to have the power of three."_

"_Us, what do you mean with us." Bane said._

_Wyatt pointed at Chris and at himself._

_But before Wyatt could say anything, Phoebe asked "Why did you do it?"_

_Bane looked at her, his looked very said, "I really loved Prue. I was disappointed that she didn't came by to visit, but still I couldn't let her niece die. I need it to do something. And this was the best I could come up with. I wanted her to have a good life and I sure hope she has."_

_Then Melinda stepped between her brothers and said: "She has__!"_

_Bane looked at her, "O my God, you are her, how, what ..."_

"_Next time you want to help the Halliwells, please let us know," Chris said sarcastically. _

"_But they will try to destroy you, they will..."_

"_Don't worry about us, we are strong and we can defend ourselves". Wyatt said._


	35. Chapter 35, the power of three goes to

**Chapter 35, The power of three goes to...**

"_We don't have you to thank for it, but we have __got the power of three already," Chris said, angrily, to Bane. _

"_And they didn't attack you?" Bane looked surprised._

"_Yes of course they did, but my children are very powerful." Piper added, her eyes where shooting fire._

_Melinda had had enough of it," Stop it", she said. "He has tried to save me. We will never know what would have happened when he hadn't interfered."_

_Then she walked over to him and said:" I forgive you." And then she walked out of the office. Her brothers followed her. _

_She looked at Wyatt and said, "please orb me home, I have had it." And so the siblings orbed home. _

_About 10 minutes later Piper and her sisters arrived at the manor to._

_Wyatt, Chris and Melinda where sitting in the living room. And the sisters joined them. _

"_I know you have forgiven him Lin, but I don't know if I ever can. I just can't believe that he taught that this was the best thing to do." Piper said. _

"_Me neither" Paige said._

"_It's because of him that we where the power of three for so many years," Phoebe said. "I'm a little bit thankful for that."_

"_Phoebe, how can say that, you don't mean that you are thankful for Melinda being kidnapped." Piper looked shocked at her sister._

"_No of course not, I'm just saying that it is OK, that the power of three has been taken over now." She looked at her cousins. "They can handle it now, but I doubt if they could have handled it a couple of years ago."_

_Paige nodded, "I understand what you mean Phoebe."_

_Then Piper said: "You know what surprises me, that I miss the power of three. I would never have taught that I would say that. But it's true. It was strange to lose the power. It's OK, but it's strange to"_

_Chris looked at his mother and__ aunts, "What happened. I know we received the power of three, but you guys where here so fast, how did you know that you lost the power of_ _three?"_

_Piper looked at her son, "we where in a demon fight when we lost the power of three, so we couldn't defend ourselves anymore."_

"_What" The 3 new Charmed ones looked shocked. "How did you get out a life?"_

"_Well, we where winning the fight and there was only one demon left. We started to chant the spell that we need it. But it didn't work. We realized something had happened to the power of three, so Paige orbed us to the manor before the demon could harm us__."_

"_We wanted to look for an answer in the book, but the answer was standing right in front of us." Paige looked at her niece. "I'm so happy to see you in the manor again. To see you with your brothers, where you belong."_

_Melinda smiled at her "I'm thankful for your remark that you need it time to, when you first came her."_

_Paige smiled at her niece: "Your welcome, and I hope you come to me if you want to know anything, we are __a little a like don't you think? We both have been away a long time."_

_Melinda nodded. _

"_Now you don't need to call us anymore, when you need a power of three spell to vanquish a demon." Piper smiled at her sons, she knew that they hated the fact that they always need it their mother and aunts for those battles. _

"_But you can always come by for help," Phoebe said. _

"_The power of three no longer is ours, it's yours. We still have our powers, so we can defend ourselves. But the power of three fights are yours to battle__," Paige said with a smile._


	36. Chapter 36, he's a live and kicking

**Chapter 36, He's a live and kicking!!!**

A few weeks after Patty helped her grandchildren, Wyatt suddenly came orbing in in the manor.

"What's wrong Wyatt? " Chris looked at his older brother.

"Demons coming in, right now," Wyatt shouted.

Melinda who had been upstairs just came walking down the stairs, when she heard Wyatt shouting. She wanted to run toward her brothers, but the demons where already there.

"Chris get down or levatate," she shouted. Chris levitated immediately and she blew up a demon that appeared right in front of Chris.

Then Wyatt yelled, "Lin, behind you."

She turned around and faced a huge demon, she kicked his knee and he fell, than a demon appeared to the right of Melinda. Chris could just tk him into the hallway. But he hit Melinda with his power and she went down. Then a demon made Chris fly threw the air. He fell on the ground next to Melinda. The only one up was Wyatt, but not for long. Another demon appeared behind Wyatt and his energy ball hit him. Luckily his shield reacted so Wyatt wasn't hurt but he was pushed to the ground to.

The power of three lay next to each other on the floor. But before the demon could kill them all, Melinda screamed to her brothers: "we need to get up now" and within a second all three where up again. They where standing back to back, so they knew their backs where save. Chris used his telekinesis power to throw demons around. Melinda used her powers to blow them up and Wyatt used his fire pulse. After 5 minutes the demons stopped appearing.

"I think we are save now," Wyatt said.

"No, don't let your guard down." Chris yelled at this brother.

So the stood there for 5 more minutes. Nothing happened.

"OK I think we can say that we are really save now." Melinda stepped forwards. Breaking the circle they had formed.

Chris then turned around to face Wyatt, "What the hell just happened? What did you do?"

"Calm down Chris, I didn't do anything wrong. Melinda and I where sitting in the kitchen this morning, when she had a premonition."

"What and you didn't tell me?"

Melinda looked to the floor. And didn't react. She knew that she probably should have said something to Chris, but Wyatt had told her not to.

"Just listen Chris, she had a premonition when she touched a piece of the chess game, that was on the table, she saw Gideon."

"She saw what..."

"I saw Gideon, Chris. And we didn't want to concern you. So Wyatt decided to go alone."

Chris, could understand their point of view. So a lot calmer then before he asked "What did you find out, Wyatt?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I found him."

Melinda and Chris both looked shocked.

"With him, you mean Gideon?" Melinda asked.

"Yes I found Gideon on a deserted island."

"And then what?" Melinda said.

"Well, nothing. Before I could do anything I was sucked into the underworld and demons started to attack me."

"You where sucked into... What does that mean?" Chris asked worried.

"It means that one moment I was standing outside a little house on a deserted island, looking at Gideon and the other moment I was in the underworld. I have the feeling that somehow he made a trap, so that anybody who gets on the island, will be transported to the underworld."

"I don't understand one bit of this all," Melinda started to get angry. "How is it possible he is a life. Dad killed him. Why do demons protect him? Then she screamed for their whitelighter, "BRIAN!!!"

Brian came orbing in, "What's the rush, what's going on. You sound upset?"

"You are right about that. Do you know that Gideon is a life?"

"What? No of course not, what happened?" Brian answered.

The three siblings told their whitelighter what had happened this morning.

After hearing the story, Brian took of to ask the elders about Gideon. Within 30 minutes he was back.

"Uhh, I don't know how to tell you this, but they know he is a life, they have given him a change to make up for the mistakes that he made."

Wyatt exploded, "What did they do. Those bastards. I always disliked them, but this, this, this..."

"What is it Wyatt, trouble speaking?" Chris said with a smile. "You are exaggerating."

"What, I'm not, this is just, this is, this.."

Melinda looked at her older brother. "I agree with Wyatt, Chris."

"With what exactly, he hasn't said anything usefull?"

"Chris, don't tease him. I understand and you understand to. This is so totally wrong. The Elders know what he has done. I don't understand why they would give him another change."


	37. Chapter 37, stronger then ever before

**Chapter 37, Stronger then ever before**

Melinda looked at Brian and asked again: "Why did he get a second change, I don't think he deserved it?"

"They," Brian looked up, "decided that he did."

"So they put him on a deserted island?" Wyatt looked at Brian.

"Yes they did and he needs to solve things that they Elders can't solve.Every time the Elders have a question they can't answer, Gideon tries to find an answer."

"What, so he probably has worked for us to?" Melinda's eyes where shooting fire, just like her mothers eyes could do, when she was mad.

"It's most likely that he has helped you, yes." Brian nodded.

Both Chris and Wyatt stared at Brian. "You don't mean this?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do."

"Ok guys, we are so going to kick Gideon's ass," Melinda angrily said. "Wyatt where can we find him."

"It has no use telling you that, because it would only get us into the underworld." Wyatt reacted.

"Well then we need to find a way to get to they island, without being sucked into the underworld." Melinda looked at Brian. "Did they Elders invent the whole sucking into the underworld thingy, or did Gideon?"

"I don't know, I need to ask them that question" Brian orbed out again.

"Well we sure making them work hard today," Wyatt grinned.

When Brian came back he told them that the Elders had invented the protection system. And there was a way around it. They had to orb in at the right coordinates and from that point on they would be save.

"OK, let's go then." Melinda said.

"Hold it, wait a minute," Chris replied, "not so fast, we need to come up with a plan. We can't go like this."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "you always want a plan, can't we just go and improvise."

"NO WE CAN'T Wyatt, we need a plan. I don't think mom and dad can deal with the fact that Gideon again killed one of their kids."

"Calm down Chris," Melinda stepped towards her brother. "I can see that it gives you a hard time only thinking about him again. So we will do it your way. We think of a plan and then we kick his ass. Is that OK with you Chris?"

Chris nodded, then she looked at her other brother. "Are you OK to Wyatt?"

"Yes I am and Chris, I'm sorry."

Chris only nodded and then he walked to the book. He flipped the pages with his power to find an answer on their problems. Melinda and Wyatt sat down on the sofa. Brian passed up and down the attic.

After 10 minutes Melinda asked: "Can I ask, what you are looking for, Chris.? I have a feeling that there will not be a potion to kill Gideon."

Chris stopped flipping the pages and looked at his sister then he sigh: "You are right, I don't have a clue what to look for."

"Maybe Chris, just maybe we have to go there and find out more about Gideon? If we don't show ourselves to Gideon he will never know that we where there. So he can't harm us."

Chris looked at his sister, he knew she was right. But he was afraid. He had almost lost his life because Gideon attacked him. He couldn't just forget about that. And he knew what it had done to his father. He couldn't let him go threw that again.

Melinda stood up and walked over to her brother, "Chris nobody is going to die, Gideon can't harm us, we have the power of three, we are strong." She lay her hand over Chris's hand, that was on top of the Book of Shadows.

Chris dropped his head. She could see that he fighting to keep the tears from running.

Wyatt who knew his brother had a hard time stood up and walked over to his brother and sister. He lay his hand over theirs. "We are strong Chris, we can fight this together."

At that moment they all felt what they had felt the day they received the power of three. The energy of their power was going throw their bodies again. Almost like it wanted to tell them, that they where indeed, very powerful.

"Did you feel that?" Melinda asked.

Her brothers nodded.

Brian looked at them: "what is it?"

"We felt the power again." Melinda said.

"Then you most go now, your power is as strong as it can be at this moment." Brian looked at his charges.

Then the power of three disappeared in blue orbs. They orbed to the coordinates Brian had told them earlier.


	38. Chapter 38, meeting Gideon

**Chapter 38, Meeting Gideon**

They appeared again on a beautiful island. Melinda wanted to start looking for Gideon immediate. But Chris stopped her.

"Wait, slow down I need to know if we are save here."

Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything. They knew their brother. Nothing they would say, would change his mind.

Chris looked around and listened. He couldn't hear anything else then the birds and the wind.

"Wyatt where did you see Gideon?"

Wyatt started walking: "Follow me"

After a short walk they saw a little house. "Sshh, this is where I saw Gideon." Wyatt whispered.

They silently walked toward one of the windows. They stood next to the window and peeked inside.

Chills went down Chris's spine when he saw Gideon sitting at a table.

All three of them sat down, beneath the window.

"It's really him," Melinda whispered.

"What did you expect, I told you that I saw him." Wyatt whispered back. Although he had a hard time to continue whispering. The remark of his sister irritated him.

"Yes, I know Wyatt, but seeing him, makes it real. I only have seen him in the premonition I had, when Chris and future Chris first became one. And of course this morning. But seeing him here in the flesh, it's just creepy." Melinda whispered back at her brother.

Then she looked at Chris. He had turned pale. "Chris, are you OK?"

"What do you think? I just saw the man who tried to kill me, and you guys are having an argument about ...about something stupid."

"Sorry," both Melinda and Wyatt said, embarrassed.

Then Melinda looked at her brothers, "What are we going to do with him? What do you want Chris?"

"I think I would like to speak to him, I would like to have some answers." Chris said.

Both Wyatt and Melinda looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I'm going in there, you have to stay here, if he wants to harm me in any way, you two can help me." Chris still was whispering.

"Isn't it a better plan, if we all go?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"No, we need the element of surprise." Chris answered.

Then Chris stood up and walked towards the door. Melinda and Wyatt stood up to, but they staid behind. They where standing next to the window and tried to peek inside every once in a while.

Chris knocked at the door.

"He is knocking?" Wyatt whispered at his sister. "Why is he knocking?"

"Sshh, shut up Wyatt." Melinda reacted.

Gideon who had been sitting at a large table, covered with papers, stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and when he saw Chris he jumped back, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me, Gideon?" Chris said, his green eyes where dark now.

"How do you know my name?' Gideon asked.

"Of course I know the name of the man who tried to kill me."

"What no, this can't be possible, I didn't kill you, you most be the other version of Chris." Gideon was speaking very fast.

"Well, you are wrong and right." Chris smiled.

"Wyatt whispered: "this is going wrong, he giving away far to much. He has to shut up."

"Wyatt, just listen and stay calm," Melinda shot an angry look at her brother. Sometimes he worried to much. Probably because he was the eldest and felt he need it to protect his younger siblings.

Gideon who had been standing as far away as possible suddenly started moving toward Chris. "So you are the one that came back to save his brother?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, well, you survived." Gideon's eyes where focused on the dark haired boy in front of him.

"I'm a life and kicking as you can see."

"That was not part of my plan, Chris"

"Explain to me, what your plan was Gideon, Why did you do it?"

"Ahh, is that why you came here? To get answers, well I'll give you your answers. " Gideon said with a smile on his face.


	39. Chapter 39 losing power

**Chapter 39, losing power**

"I tried to kill you, because all the kids of Piper and Leo had to die, they would become much to powerful." Gideon spoke.

"To powerful for what?" Chris looked surprised.

"Don't you understand? Wyatt turned evil, what would stop you from turning evil?"

"Me, are you kidding?"

Wyatt, who still was standing next to the window, started to mutter; "O right, it's impossible for him to turn evil."

Melinda just shook her head, brothers, she taught.

Gideon looked at Chris, "No I'm not kidding, You where a threat back then, as big as a threat as Wyatt was. So I tried to kill you and I tried to prevent the new Chris from being born, but alas, that didn't work."

Melinda looked at Wyatt: "Wyatt this is not good, do you hear what he is saying, he wanted to prevent all of us to be born."

Wyatt didn't understand what his sister meant. So he shook his head. "Where are you afraid of?"

"Wyatt, if he was that desperate, why shouldn't he kill Chris this time?" Melinda whispered with fear in her eyes.

Chris looked at Gideon. "You did what?"

"I tried to prevent you from being born, but that stubborn mom of your's, didn't listen to me. So I couldn't do what I had planned."

"And what was your plan?" Chris asked.

But before Chris got his answer, Gideon throw a potion at him. Then things went very quickly. Wyatt and Melinda came running in the house. Chris who was hit with a potion was on the floor. He didn't move.

Melinda yelled at Wyatt: "Protect and heal."

Then she screamed at Gideon: "What did you do, with my brother? Tell me, before a blow you to pieces?"

Gideon looked at her: "Ahh, another part of the Halliwell family and if I'm not mistaken you are the long lost sister?"

"Shut up," Melinda screamed, "You don't know anything about us. Answer me, what did you do to Chris?"

"I do know a lot about you. If helped the three of you, every time a stupid Elder came for advice to help you, I was the one that had to help. Just to make them believe that I had changed. But at the same time, I have been working on a potion to strip your powers. And that is the potion I have thrown to your brother." Gideon smiled at Melinda.

"Fix it," Melinda said angry.

"O I wasn't ready jet, I have a potion that would infect who ever that would try to heal the first victim, so if I'm not mistaken that shield Wyatt is holding up, will not be up much longer."

Melinda turned around and she could see that Chris was up on his feet again. So Wyatt had healed him already. The shield was up to. But it started to faint.

Gideon, who was looking at her brothers, was smiling.

Melinda was furious. "Look at me."

Gideon didn't turn his face toward her. "Why should I look at you?"

"Look at me!" She screamed again.

He slowly turned his face toward Melinda.

"I want you to look at me, because it's the last thing you will ever see."

Gideon smiled, "You are not going to kill me, I'm not a demon and if you want your brothers to have their powers back you have to let me life."

Melinda turned around. The shield was all gone now.

Then she turned back, but in that moment, Gideon tried to throw another potion. Melinda raised her hands and without thinking she blew Gideon up. The potion that he had thrown, fell on the coach.

"I'm so sorry," Melinda turned around and looked at her brothers. "I didn't want to do this, I wanted him to give back your powers. I never wanted to kill anybody besides demons."

She fell on her knees. Chris ran towards her. "It's OK, you saved us. There was noting else you could do."

"But what about your powers?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe the answer is in this house." This time it was Wyatt, who sounded very calm.


	40. Chapter 40, regaining power

**Chapter 40, Regaining power**

The three of them started searching the house. When suddenly Melinda felt the same feeling she had earlier that day. She looked at her brothers, "did you feel that?"

Both Chris and Wyatt nodded.

"I could feel the power of three, I didn't lose my powers, but how is it possible that you guys felt the same?"

"Maybe it's because they are not gone, they are just suppressed" Chris was thinking out loud.

Then suddenly Wyatt yelled, "I found something."

In his hands was a book. It looked like a small version of the book of shadows. In it where all kinds of potion.

The potion that had just hit Chris was in there to. "Look it says that it is a powerful potion, made to get powers out of a good Witch."

"Is this potion in it to?" Melinda had grabbed the potion that Gideon had thrown just before she had killed him. It had survived it's landing on the coach.

Wyatt looked in the book: "yes it's in here." Then he looked at Melinda and Chris. "You saved us, Lin. This potion was meant to kill good witches. And it would have happened in a horrible way. It was made so the witch would die in a lot of pain."

The Charmed ones sat down on the sofa. "My God, this was a close call." Chris looked at Wyatt.

Then again all three of them felt the same sensation going throw their bodies.

"What the hell," Chris looked at his brother and sister. "What is going on?"

Then suddenly Brian and another Elder appeared.

The Elder started speaking "I'm sorry that you had to go throw this. It's our mistake. We taught that he had learned his lesson. But he didn't."

"So you are going to let him stay dead this time?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, you will never see Gideon again." The Elder answered.

Then Melinda asked: "Chris and Wyatt have lost their powers how can we fix that and why are we feeling the power of three going throw our bodies? What is going on?"

Brian looked at his girlfriend: "Like I told you before, you are as powerful as ever. The boys didn't lose there powers, the powers are there, they just can't reach it. Because the power of three was so powerful today, you where protected. The potion couldn't damage you as much as it was made to do."

'But how do we get our powers back?" Wyatt asked. He still was surprisingly calm.

"Just like the first time. You have to say the power of three spell to regain your powers." Brian answered.

Then Melinda stood up. "Ok let's go to the book of shadows then, I really need to get out of this place. And I really want you guys to have your powers back."

Wyatt and Chris stood up to.

Before they orbed out, Chris turned toward the Elder. "I hope you make sure that this house will be demolished. There are to many things here, that are a threat to good witches."

The Elder nodded.

Then Wyatt and Chris orbed out and Brian helped Melinda to orb towards the manor.

They arrived at the attic and went to the book. And Brian was right. After saying the spell they received their powers back.

Chris immediately tried to tk the sofa into a corner of the room and Wyatt tried his fire pulse on and old chair.

"YES WE'VE GOT OUR POWERS BACK!!"

"Thank God for that," Melinda said. She sat down on the sofa, where Brian was sitting. She turned her head and kissed him.

"O guys, get a room, please," Wyatt was teasing his sister and whitelighter.

Melinda turned her head and said: "Well hello brother, welcome back"

Wyatt looked surprised, "what do you mean with that?"

"Well I was wondering who that calm man was that helped us after the fight with Gideon?"

"Hu, say that again?" Wyatt responded.

"She is right, you know, you really where very calm." Chris was defending his sister.

"What happened out there Wyatt?" Melinda wanted to know.

"You happened" Wyatt said with a sigh.

Now it was Melinda who didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

"I was overwhelmed by your actions. You where so strong. You had so much courage. You stood there and I could see that you would have given up your life to protect ours." Wyatt looked at his sister.

"O, uh, thanks I guess" Melinda slowly turned red. She wasn't used to hear compliments from her big brother.

Chris tapped his brother on his shoulder. "I think you have learned a lesson today. And I think we all did. We almost died today and that is not a good feeling."

"No it isn't," Melinda said. She stood up and walked over to her brothers. She both kissed them on the cheek. "I'm glad we made it"


	41. Chapter 41, whitelighter Brian

**Chapter 41, Whitelighter Brian.**

Melinda had first met Brian on the day she and her brothers had received the power of three.

Her brothers didn't like the fact that they would have a whitelighter.

The first fights they fought they refused to ask him for help. But sometimes they just had to.

_Melinda, Chris and Wyatt where up at the attic. Chris had orbed them their after a fight where Wyatt was wounded pretty badly._

"_I don't get it Chris, why don't we call Brian? Listen to me, Wyatt is wounded. You can't heal and if we don't get help fast then he will die. For God sake he is hit with a darklighter arrow." Melinda was furious._

"_No, we can call aunt Paige, I'd much rather call her." Chris said stubbornly._

"_I already told you, that aunt Paige is on a Holiday and I don't think it's fair to call her."_

"_But her other charges will need her to every once in a while"_

"_Exactly Chris, she will have to leave occasionally. And I don't like the idea that she has to hel__p us, while we have our own whitelighter to help us."_

_Then Wyatt sighed and they could hear he started to have trouble breathing._

"_Chris, please", Melinda looked at her brother._

_Chris knew she was right, so he called Brian. And of course Brian healed his charge. _

_Melinda who was very angry left the attic without a word, leaving the man alone._

And this happened over and over again. Melinda didn't understand her brothers.

She liked Brian. He helped her when the boys didn't understand her. She had cried on his shoulder, when the boys had taught that she didn't love them. He was there with her adoptive parents, when she had to explain that she wanted to life with her family. He helped her threw so much. He was always there for her. Why didn't her brothers see that. He could be there for them to.

_It was almost dark when Wyatt came orbing in the living room, with Melinda in his arms. _

_Chris was sitting in a sofa near the fireplace. When he saw his brother and sister he hurried towards them. He could see Melinda was hurt._

"_What happened Wyatt?"_

"_We had a car accident. We where in a pile up. I had to get her out of there. There where so many people wounded, the ambulance would have been to late for her to help. So I need it to orb us here, so I can heal her." While Wyatt was explaining Chris wh__at had happened, Wyatt healed Melindar._

_When she opened her eyes she immediately said: "Wyatt what are you doing her, you have to go__ back and help. There are a lot of people hurt. Why didn't you call Brian to heal me? Now there are people dieing who you could have helped."_

"_But Lin, I can't heal people, without being seen."_

"_Of course you can. Just go and we will get Brian here to make sure that I'm OK__.." _

"_Noway, I'm not going to let him near you, I first need to now if you are alright." Wyatt said._

"_Wyatt, go. Trust Brian!" Melinda almost screamed. _

_Wyatt looked at Chris and only when he nodded Wyatt orbed out again. _

The thing that Melinda found the most difficult was the fact that she was started to feel more then only friendship. She started to love Brian. And Brian started to love her to. But how could she ever tell her brothers that she fell in love with her whitelighter. The one person that they seem to hate more then anything in the world. It was a lucky thing that on the day that she told her brothers the truth, their grandfather was there to.

"_Chris, Wyatt will you please sit down?" Melinda asked her brothers. "I need to tell you something." _

_Chris and Wyatt looked alarmed. "Are you sick?" _

"_No I'm not sick, it's ... I'm ..."_

_Before she could speak the doorbell rang. _

_Chris stood up and opened the __door. "Grandpa come in." _

_Victor walked in the manor. He hugged his granddaughter. "I'm just here to say congratulations."_

_Melinda looked surprised; "With what grandpa__?"_

"_Today precisely, you are back for 6 months." Then Victor looked at his grandchildren. _

"_Did I interrupt something?"_

"_Lin, wanted to tell us something" Wyatt still was sitting on the sofa. _

"_Yeh, right, now is maybe not the right time." Melinda already turned around._

"_Wait," Victor said, " You can go own with your story, I'm in the kitchen if you need me."_

_Chris sat down again and said:"Lin, what did you want to tell us?"_

"_Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, you will not like it, but I can't hide any longer."_

"_O God, you are pregnant?" Wyatt said with his eyes widened._

_Chris slapped his brother arm. "Shut up Wyatt, how can she be pregnant, I never see boyfriends here."_

"_No I'm not pregnant but __I do have a boyfriend, that's what I wanted to tell you guys."_

"_That's great new__s," Wyatt said, "do we know him?"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Who is it?__" Chris looked at his sister._

"_Well, you are probably not going to like this, but it's Brian." Melinda's face had turned red._

"_NO, BRIAN!!!!" Both Wyatt and Chris raised there voices._

_Then Victor came walking in again. "Sorry__, who is Brian?"_

"_Brian is our whitelighter, that we really don't need__." Wyatt said_

"_And we just hear__d that he is our sisters boyfriend." Chris added. _

_Both Chris and Wyatt where standing next to the sofa. Melinda was fighting the tears from running._

"_You guys are just terrible, why don't you give him a change, why don't you trust him, he has done nothing but good." Melinda couldn't keep the tears from running. _

_Then Victor interfered. "Listen guys, you probably know that I didn't like the fact that your grandmother dated a whitelighter and you know that I didn't like Leo very much in the beginning. But look what it has gotten us. We couldn't imagine living without your aunt Paige, I love her like she is mine. And what about you guys. You have turned out to be great people and great witches. And if I'm honest I have to tell you guys that Lin is right. You havn't given him a change."_

"_But grandpa," Chris started_

"_No Chris, I want you to give Brian a change." Victor said. _

"_I just don't think I can do that grandpa." Wyatt said._

_With that Melinda ran upstairs and they all could hear the door slam_

_Victor looked at his grandsons: "If you don't give him a change, you will lose her. She loves him. And I don't understand that you didn't see this coming." _

_Both Wyatt and Chris looked at her their grandfather. And felt ashamed. They really hadn't seen this coming. _

"_Chris how is it possible that you didn't sense this?" Wyatt asked._


	42. Chapter 42, whitelighter Brian accepted?

**Chapter 42, Whitelighter Brian accepted? **

"_If I'm honest I have felt a lot of things when Brian and Melinda where in one room. But mostly it where feelings of fear."_

_Victor looked at Chris, "They where probably afraid of telling you anything." _

_Chris nodded "I guess so__."_

"_Now what grandpa?"Wyatt asked_

"_Do I really have to explain, Wyatt? Get your butts up there and talk to her." _

_When the two brothers knocked on their sisters door it was Brian who opened it._

"_Can we speak to our sister?__" Chris asked._

"_Of course, you can." Brian smiled._

_Melinda was sitting on the bed._

"_We are sorry and we will give Brian a change," Chris said. _

_Melinda smiled threw her tears. "Thank you, that is all I could ask for." _

And yes the boys did try to accept the relationship between their whitelighter and sister. But still they had a hard time with trusting him. A huge fight where Melinda and Chris almost died changed Wyatt's and Chris's attitude towards Brian.

"_What are we doing here?" Melinda whispered._

_They where standing in an alley. It was already dark outside. And Wyatt had orbed himself and Melinda there._

"_I already told you, that Sandy tracked down a demon. He uses homeless people to feed himself. So that's why we are laying on the ground with this dirty blanked wrapped around us."_

"_Wyatt, that't just awful, You are using us as bait?" Melinda looked at her brother. "And where is Chris, why didn't you get him?" _

"_He isn't listening. I have called him over and over again."_

"_And you don't think it's strange that he didn't answer you call?"_

"_Well we had an argument this morning, so no I don't think it's strange."_

"_Jeez, boys, I don't think I will ever understand your logics." _

_Before Melinda could call Chris, a demon appeared. _

"_SShh," Wyatt said. _

_The demon had spotted them. He crawled in their direction. Then just before the demon could remove the blanked Wyatt jumped up and used his fire pulse. But the demon was to fast, he shimmered off and appeared again behind Wyatt. Then he gave him a hit to the head. Wyatt collapsed. Melinda started using her powers on him, but they didn't had the effect she wanted. In the mean while she started screaming her brothers name. _

_Within 2 seconds Chris orbed in. "What the hell is going on?" He saw his brother laying on the floor and a demon that was attacking his sister. _

"_No time to explain, Chris, just help me."_

_Together they tried to dodge the fireballs that the demon was sending in their direction. And in the same time they tried to reach Wyatt. Chris used his levitation power to avoid a fireball, but when he reached the ground again one of the fireballs hit him in the stomach. He collapsed and Melinda was the only one left_

"_NO, Chris, Wyatt get up, I can't do this on my own." Melinda screamed. _

_The demon only smiled and then he sent one last fireball straight toward her. She couldn't avoid it, the fireball hit her shoulder and she went down to. _

_The demon shimmered of and Melinda had just enough strenght to call Brian. _

_When Brian appeared he found his charges on the ground. Wyatt started to get up again. Brian ran over to him. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know? Where is Melinda she was here to."_

"_She is over there and your brother is there, it doesn't look good. You have to start healing Chris, Then I will try to heal Lin." Brian was talking very fast. _

_But before Wyatt could go over to his brother to heal him, he was out again. _

_Brian knew that there was little time left to save them both. So he dragged Wyatt next to his sister. He really would have wanted to heal her first, but her condition wasn't as bad as Chris's He lay one of Wyatt's hands on the wound that Lin had. He had no idea if this would work, but he had to come up with something. Then suddenly he saw a little glow coming from Wyatt's hand. "That most do it for now"_

_Then he walked over to Chris and started healing him. _

_When Chris opened his eyes Brian hurried over to Wyatt and Melinda. The wound was healing, but not nearly fast enough. So he pushed Wyatt's hand aside and started healing himself. At least Wyatt had kept his sister a live long enough for him to safe her now._

_Chris had crawled over to his brother and tried to wake him. _

_Then both Melinda and Wyatt opened their eyes. _

"_This was really a close call", Chris said. "Thank God for our whitelighter" He looked up at Brian who was holding Melinda in his arms. _

_Brian smiled. _

"_It most have been hard to decide to heal me first?" Chris looked at him._

"_Yes it was, but I knew that you where hurt more." Brian answered._

"_But both of us where hurt pretty badly, we could have died."_

"_Yes I know, but you haven't so ..."_

"_How did you know that Wyatt could heal even when he was _ _unconscious?" Chris asked._

"_I did what?" Wyatt asked confused._

"_You helped heal Lin." Chris answered._

"_Well, I didn't know if he could do it, but it was the only change I had."_

_Wyatt looked at Brian: "Thank God for our whitelighter." _

And since that moment Brian was accepted. The boys never complaint about him anymore and if they need it help they would turn to him


	43. Chapter 43, lost key, timeline, memory

**Chapter 43, Lost key, lost timeline, lost memories**

A few days after they had "vanquished" Gideon, Melinda was sitting on the stone steps in front of the house. Wyatt had just parked his car and walked towards her.

"What are you doing, Lin? Enjoying the nice weather?" But he immediately regretted his question. The look on her face wasn't a look of enjoyment.

"No Wyatt, I can't get in, because the door is locked and I lost my keys."

"You lost your keys?' Wyatt sat next to his sister.

"Well that's not the strangest thing in the world Wyatt, I always loose things, but who the hell locked the door? The door is never locked."

"Hmm, that's true, but that's a bad habit, so I'm happy the doors locked." Wyatt reacted.

"Yeh, well, you and Chris will never have a problem with a locked door, do you?"

"O God, are we back at the whole orbing thing issue." Wyatt started to sound angry. "Little sister just listen carefully, you lost your keys, that's not our mistake."

Melinda raised her shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Lin, what is going on, this is not like you, normally you don't keep on whining?" Wyatt looked at his sister.

Then Melinda looked up at him and suddenly a tear went down her cheek.

"He, Lin, what's going on?" Wyatt looked shocked and he shove more close to Melinda. Then he put one arm around her shoulder. "You can talk to me, you know that."

Then suddenly the door behind them opened and Chris stepped outside. "What are you doing outside and why was the door locked?"

Wyatt turned his head and rolled his eyes, "don't you think that you answered your question yourself?"

With a sheepish look Chris answered: "so you are outside because the door is locked, but Wyatt you could have orbed in?"

"Chris, can you please go inside and leave us alone for a few minutes," Wyatt sounded determined.

"Are you two having secrets together, you know I eventually, will find out all about it, don't you?"

"Chris go away, now?" Wyatt lowered his voice and Chris knew this time it was really serious.

"Wyatt let him stay, we don't have secrets." Melinda had raised her head and looked at her oldest brother.

Chris could see that she had been crying. He walked over to his sister and sat down next to her. Wyatt still had his arm around her. Chris lay a hand on her knee and asked: "what's going on Lin?"

"If I'm honest I don't know. I came home from school and I found out my keys where missing and I couldn't get in because the door was locked. Then I tried calling you guys with my cellphone, but that didn't work either. I didn't want you guys to orb, because if I had called you, you would have been worried. So I decided to sit and wait. But ever since I'm sitting on this stairs I'm having all these crazy taughts going threw my mind."

"What crazy taughts Lin?" Chris was alarmed, crazy taughts in this family usually meant something.

"Well I saw mom, I younger mom, and I saw her sitting here to. She lost her key to. But then suddenly the door flew open and..."

Chris had gone pale, "And you saw a demon coming out with ..."

Melinda now was even more pale, "With Wyatt."

Wyatt had no idea what was going on, "What are you talking about, I don't understand?"

Chris answered his brother, "Lin saw what happened to mom on future Chris's birthday."

"What?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"That's not completely true," Melinda said. "I just saw this demon coming out with a younger Wyatt. Then I saw mom, who totally freaked out. She tried to attack the demon, but then another demon appeared and pushed her in the house. That's all that I have seen, but it made me feel angry and sad at once."

"Then you saw the beginning of the way mom died and I witnessed the rest." Chris said with a sad look in his eyes.


	44. Chapter 44, lost mom

**Chapter 44, Lost mom**

"Guys, I think it's time to go inside and talk." Wyatt said calmly.

Melinda looked at him and realized Wyatt really had changed. After they had survived Gideon's attack he had been nothing but calm and he really acted as an older brother. She also knew that they couldn't say no to his question. He simply wouldn't allow it.

Chris, who also knew that Wyatt wouldn't agree with a no as an answer stood up and helped Melinda with getting up.

Then they all walked inside. Wyatt who was the first that got inside lead the way to the kitchen. He sat down and said: "If I'm correct, Lin just described what happened to mom in the other timeline?" Wyatt looked at his brother and continued, "I think it's time for you to tell us exactly what happened, because I can see that it's bugging you."

Chris nodded, "I will tell you the story, but I have to warn you, it's not a nice story."

Melinda looked at her brother. "Are you sure you are up to it, this is something we havn't heard or seen in that first premonition. The one where we saw a few of the things you have gone threw. So it might be hard for us to hear and that makes it hard for you to tell?"

"Lin, I think he has to tell us, we need to know and he needs to tell." Wyatt stated.

Chris swallowed and looked at his brother and sister, "He is right, I need to tell you guys what happened."

"It happened when I turned 14. Wyatt was in the manor, because mom had made him. She wanted him to celebrate my birthday. But he was being his irritating self. He had just been throwing me around the living room, because I told him to mind his own business. He was so angry with me that he wanted to get his revenge. So he used his powers to lock the front door, when he heard mom was coming home, from P3."

"Then before Wyatt could hit me, he was knocked down from behind. A demon had shimmered in. Then this demon threw me into the hallway. There was nothing I could do to help my brother."

"You wanted to help Wyatt?" Melinda looked surprised.

"He, we where brothers back then to," Wyatt reacted.

"Yes, I know but you can't say that you where a very nice brother."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and said: "point taken, Lin. And Chris pleases go on with the story."

Chris looked at his brother and sister and continued, "When I was awake again, I was still laying on the ground. The demon dragged Wyatt towards the door. I couldn't move. So I couldn't do anything. The demon opened the door and that's when I saw mom sitting on the stairs, exactly where you two where sitting a few minutes ago."

"At first she tried to vanquish the demon but then another demon appeared and pushed her into the house. And when she saw me laying on the floor she did everything the demons asked."

"The demon that had pushed mom inside, shimmered off, with a smile on his face."

"The other demon, who had Wyatt, let go of him and he fell on the ground, next to me. Mom sat next to us and asked what the hell he had done to us."

Chris stopped for one moment, Lin saw how hard it was on him, she touched his hand that was laying on the kitchen table. Then suddenly all three of them where sucked into a premonition. They saw what happened the day Piper Halliwell died.

"_What the hell, did you do to my sons?" Piper sat next to her boys. Chris was on the ground and only his eyes where moving. Wyatt was still unconscious._

_The demon looked at her and said: "Your youngest is paralyzed and your oldest, well he's just out because I hit him on the head. But when he awakes, he will be paralyzed to. And I'm waiting for him to wake up."_

"_Waiting to do what?" Piper sounded angry._

"_I want him to see how his mother will die."_

_Chris who couldn't move, started to make sounds and in his eyes started to tear._

_Piper saw the state Chris was in, she stroke his hair and said: "everything will be fine Chris." _

_Then she started calling her sisters. _

_But they didn't show up. _

_The demon was laughing, " they will not save you this time." _

_Then Wyatt's started to open his eyes. When he noticed that he was on the floor next to his brother and couldn't move he started to look worried to. _

_Piper calmed him down to. " Wyatt it's OK, you will be fine."_

_Chris looked into his brothers eyes. He was desperate and he could see that Wyatt felt the same._

_Then the demon walked over to Piper. Piper tried to blow him up, but he dodged it and then said to her," if you do that one more time I swear I will kill your sons."_

_Then he dragged her with him. He stood in the hallway, so that both Chris and Wyatt could see what he would do to their mother. Then he stepped back a few meters. He looked at Chris and Wyatt and said "watch carefully, this is the last time you will ever see her a life."_

_Piper looked at her sons and said: " Be good for each other, I will always love you"_

_And then the demon threw a fireball right at her, she tried to avoid it, but it didn't work. The fireball hit her. And exactly at that moment the demon shimmered off and Wyatt and Chris could move again._

_Chris immediately crawled over to his mother and he screamed: "Mom, please wake up, mom, mom!!! _

_She opened her eyes and looked at her youngest son, "I love you Chris," she said weakly. Chris screamed at his brother: " Wyatt you have to heal her."_

_Wyatt walked over to them and looked at his mother: "It's no use, Chris, she is dead." _

"_No, she isn't she opened her eyes and said something," Chris screamed. _

_But when he turned his head back to his mother, he knew Wyatt was right. Piper Halliwell had died. She died to save her sons._

_Wyatt walked away, he walked upstairs to his room. Leaving his brother alone with his dead mother. _

_Chris started screaming: "Dad, dad" But nobody came. _

_Then he called for Paige. "Aunt Paige, please" _

_Paige immediately orbed in and she saw her nephew, that was holding his mother's head in his leap and stroking her hair. "O my God, Chris what happened?"_

"_She died, it's all my fault," Chris cried._

_Paige started calling for Leo and he appeared almost immediate._

"_What is going on Paige?" Then he saw Pipers body. He walked over to her. "What did you do, Chris?" then he knelt next to his wife and took her in his arms._

_Chris just sat there. Luckily his aunt was there to comfort him. She walked over to him and held him in her arms. They cried together. _

Then the premonition stopped. Melinda was crying and Wyatt and Chris had a hard time fighting the tears.

Chris was the first to get up, he walked over to the sink and washed his face. He walked back to his sister and brother and looked at them.

"Well now you know." He said.

"Now we know," Wyatt whispered.

Suddenly Melinda gasped, "O my God, we have to call mom


	45. Chapter 45, to stop the event

**Chapter 45, To stop the event from happening. **

"Why do we have to call mom?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"There has to be a reason for me to think of that moment, when I was sitting on the stairs, just like mom." Melinda said.

Chris nodded, "we know better then to ignore the fact that it's strange that Melinda had a vision of mom in the other timeline. It most be a warning."

"Well what's taking you so long, we have to orb now." Wyatt understood what Chris was saying and it made him feel he had to hurry.

"OK, but we have to be careful," Chris said, "I don't know what we are up against. So we can't figure out a plan."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Well Chris we probably will manage without a plan."

"Stop this," Melinda interfered, "just orb to mom and dad's place."

The boys took their sister by the hand and the orbed out.

When they orbed in at Leo and Piper's place it was quiet, real quiet. It seemed like nobody was home. And that was strange because it was mom and dad's day off. Every Wednesday they where off together. They had arranged that. They had lost so much time, that they figured they deserved to have some extra spare time together.

"Maybe they are out for a day?" Wyatt said.

Melinda answered, "no Wyatt I would have known that. She didn't mention that when I was speaking with her on the phone, two days ago."

"OK, Wyatt you check the kitchen, Lin you check the garden, I will check the bedroom." Chris was taking charge.

Melinda walked to the garden, but nobody was there. Then she decided to check the front door. There was a stair there to, maybe just maybe, Mom was sitting there like she had been sitting at the manor a few hours ago.

Wyatt who had checked the kitchen had the same idea as Melinda. So he walked to the door to. And Chris who had been in the bedroom and the bathroom had also figured that out.

Melinda was the first to open the door. She looked at the stair, but Piper wasn't there.

Chris and Wyatt had followed her, but they could see by the looks on Melinda's face that their mother wasn't there.

But then suddenly Melinda's eyes fixated on one point.

"What is it Lin?" Chris saw his sister eyes narrow.

"Look, can't you see? " Melinda bend over and grabbed a necklace that was laying on the stairs. She knew it was her mothers necklace.

"Well that could have been laying here for ages," Wyatt said.

But then a premonition hit them.

_Piper walked towards the door, she wanted to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door and called for Leo. There was no answer. Again she called, but nothing happened. Then she said on the stairs. She looked at her watch, it was 3 o'clock. Then she got her cellphone and dialed Leo's number. There was no answer. Suddenly the door opened and a demon came out of the door. In his arms was Phoebe. Piper walked in and on the floor was Paige. She was unconscious. The demon dropped Phoebe next to her sister. Then he turned towards Piper and said: "I'm going to wait till they are awake and then I'm going to kill you__"._

When Melinda opened her eyes she said "O my God, it's almost like what happened in the other timeline." She looked at Chris.

Wyatt was the only one that was calm and rational. He looked at his watch. "Guys it's 2 o'clock. In your premonition it was 3 o'clock. So that gives us a full hour to find mom and dad and warn them."

Chris looked confused at his brother. "So what do you suggest, how are we going to find them?"

Suddenly Melinda interrupted, "I think we have to start with aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige."

"Exactly," Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Melinda orbed to Phoebe's house and Chris went to visit Paige.

When Melinda and Wyatt arrived at Phoebe's house, they where shocked by the mess. You could see a demon had attacked. Melinda started calling for her uncle Coop, but he didn't came. And that was strange. Melinda and Coop had a special bond. He would always react when she called. So Melinda looked worried at Wyatt. "This is not good, Wyatt."

"I know," he said.

Then he started to call for his cousins, but they didn't answer either.

Melinda who had been searching the rooms suddenly yelled. "Wyatt I found them."

Wyatt ran over to her and there they where. They where all in the bathroom. There hands and legs where tied and they where out of conscious. Melinda started to wake them up. Coop was the first to react.

"Thank God, Melinda, Wyatt you are here. You have to help Phoebe. She has been taken by a demon."

"Damn it, we are to late." Wyatt yelled.

Coop looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"Well it's a long story and we don't have time to explain. But we are going to do everything that is possible to save aunt Phoebe." Melinda looked at her uncle. She lay a hand on his shoulder. Then she looked at Wyatt. "We have to go Wyatt, orb us to aunt Paige's house."

"He, you can't leave us like this," Coop said. But they didn't listen and orbed out.

When they arrived at Paige's place they saw the same mess.

"Chris, where are you?"Wyatt called.

"I'm here, in the bathroom."

"We could have figured that one out," Melinda sighed.

Then the run upstairs. Where they found Chris untie uncle Henry and the kids.

"He has Paige," Henry said with a worried look on his face.

"We know," Melinda sighed. "And he has aunt Phoebe to."

Chris looked shocked at his sister. "Damn, so we are to late."

"Don't say that. We still have 45 minutes to stop the event from happening." Wyatt looked at his brother.

"The event?" Henry looked at his cousins. "What do you mean with that?"

"Well it's a long story we will explain, but not know. We have to go." Wyatt said.

Then they orbed out to the manor, leaving uncle Henry and his children alone.

When the siblings arrived at the manor they immediately walked over to the book.

"We have to find the demon that is after mom and our aunts." Chris said.

But then suddenly a swirl of blue orbs appeared and all of their cousins where there.

Henry junior looked at the Charmed ones and said: "We want to help, this involves our family to."


	46. Chapter 46, cousins united

**Chapter 46, Cousins united**

Wyatt looked at his nephew, he knew that he couldn't change his mind. So he walked over to him. "Chris and Melinda, you have to look for answers in the book and I'm going to explain them what is going on." Wyatt pointed at his cousins.

The cousins surrounded Wyatt and listened to him. Chris and Melinda did what Wyatt had asked. They looked into the book for an answer.

Within 5 minutes they had found the demon and the potion. Chris went downstairs to get the potion. Chris had a stock of potions in a kitchen cabinet.

Melinda started working on a spell.

Wyatt, who had finished explaining the cousins what was going on, went over to help his sister.

When Chris came at the attic with the potion, he found his family working very hard to find a way to vanquish the demon.

Aunt Phoebe's girls where reading the book and the twins and Henry where practicing there fighting skills. Of course aunt Phoebe's girls didn't need to practice that. There mother had learned them to fight. And still was training them.

Chris smiled, "Are we ready?"

Melinda looked up, "Yes I finished the spell."

The cousins nodded to. They where ready to.

Wyatt looked at his watch. There where 5 minutes left.

They all orbed out (except for Callie, Casandra and Catlyn, they of course hearted out)

They arrived at Leo and Piper's place. Everything was quiet. They hide in the kitchen. Where they had a clear view at the hallway. They knew that the hallway was the place where the demon would drop Phoebe and Paige.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Piper calling for Leo. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. It was hard to just stand there. But they knew that they had to.

Two minutes later the demon appeared. He dropped Paige at the floor. Henry junior could barely keep himself from running towards his mother. Wyatt who saw that his nephew had a hard time, lay a hand on his shoulder, "she is going to be fine." He whispered.

Then the demon appeared again. This time he held Phoebe in his arms. He walked towards the door and opened it. There was Piper with a cellphone in her hand. She looked up.

"What the hell."

"If you want to save your sisters, you have to come in."

Piper did what she was asked. She followed the demon inside.

The demon dropped Phoebe next to Paige. Piper screamed: "What did you do to my sisters?"

She sat next to them.

"Well they are out of conscious and when they awake they are paralyzed. So they can watch there big sister die and can't do a damn thing about it." The demon smiled.

Piper looked up at him. And you think that will work, I can call my children to help.

"O but you will not do that. Because then they will see their mom die to. And you don't want that to happen?

"If that is necessary to save my sisters I will do that?"

The demon started to get angry and screamed. "No you don't, because I'm going to kill them to"

Piper looked at him and stood up. "Well then, finish your job."

She walked away from her sisters.

The demon smiled, "not until they are awake."

Then suddenly the cousins orbed and hearted around the demon. Pamela and Patricia (the twins) orbed next to their mother and aunt and orbed them out of the fire line.

Henry Jr. orbed in behind his aunt Piper and orbed her out to.

The demon started throwing fireballs. The cousins where dodging them.

And when the twins and Henry Jr. arrived again they started to distract the demon. With all their powers.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda where inside Wyatt's protection shield and where chanting the spell they had made just a short time ago.

**The charmed cousins united and strong**

**Are convinced this is wrong**

**That's why in this hour**

**We call upon the ancient power**

**Vanquish this demon with this spell**

**So we all are going to be well.**

Then the demon screamed and exploded in front of them.

Wyatt lowered his shield and the cousins where all laughing and hugging when Piper, Paige and Phoebe came orbing in.

"It looks like our kids, have solved the problem." Paige smiled.

Then Coop arrived to. "Can anybody explain to me, what is going on?"

Piper smiled: "Well I'm going to order a meal at the restaurant. So we can explain everything." Then she looked at Chris, "can you please orb your father here?'

Chris nodded and orbed out.

Melinda started calling her boyfriend, he need it to be there to.

Paige asked Henry junior to get his dad, he probably would be worried sick and he wouldn't want to miss one of Piper's famous family dinners.

Before they could start with dinner, Wyatt had a call from his charge Sandy. "Sorry guys I have to go, but I try to be back soon.

When they all (except for Wyatt) where at the dinner table Chris started to tell the story he had told his siblings this morning.

"I can't believe that I reacted that way," Leo looked shocked. "How is it possible that I blamed you."

Chris shook his head. "Dad you know that you where different then."

Callie looked at Chris, "What happened to Wyatt, he left you alone with your dead mother, but it had to hurt him to?"

"Yes, of course it did, but he probably didn't want me to see his tears. But it changed him to. He was always bugging me, but from that moment, he hardly spoke with me and he almost never came home anymore. Aunt Paige tried to stay in contact, but she couldn't. He drifted away. Mom always had some control over him, so his evil side never could surface completely, but from the moment she was gone, nothing could stop him."

"And what did I do?" Phoebe looked at her nephew.

"You where overwhelmed with sadness, because you lost a sister again. You couldn't deal with it and you couldn't deal with the fact that the power of three was gone. When aunt Prue died, you where distracted because aunt Paige arrived. But this time, you had nothing."

"She looked at Chris, "But what about my children and Coop."

Chris shook his head. "There where no children and no uncle Coop. You where alone, that's the reason why you ..."

Why ... what? Phoebe looked at Chris.

"Well, you aren't going to like this, but one time you where hurt very badly. You didn't care about anything and one morning you had a car incident. And you never completely recovered from that."

"God this sounds bad," Melinda sighed.

"Yes it was bad, but luckily I had my grandpa to help me and of course aunt Paige." Chris smiled at Paige.

Then Wyatt came orbing back in. "Sorry, Sandy had a little problem, but it's fixed. Did I miss much?"

"I will tell you later what you have missed," Chris smiled at his brother and Wyatt lay a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Thanks" Wyatt said.

Piper looked at her sons and was happy that things had been changed. She was proud of them, more then she could ever explain. They had a great bond. They had been threw so much. Like losing their sister. Luckily they had found her back again. And now the three of them where a great team.

"I'm just glad that the timeline changed," Piper smiled at her youngest son, "and we have you to thank for that."

Chris smiled back, "I'm glad to. I never dreamed that it could be like this." Then he looked at his cousins. "We really kicked ass today."

"Yes we did," Henry junior smiled his biggest smile ever.


	47. Chapter 47, the moment good magic died

**Chapter 47, The moment good magic died**

It was early in the morning when Melinda heard her brothers in the kitchen. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and looked at her brothers. They where making breakfast and where laughing and making fun.

"Nice to see you guys having fun," She said. "It has been a long time since I have you seen you guys laughing." Melinda smiled at them.

Wyatt sighed. "Yeh, well we have been so busy with all those demons and now it has been 3 whole weeks since the last demon bugged us."

Melinda nodded. But then suddenly she lifted up her head and said: "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Chris looked worried.

Melinda started running towards the stairs, the boys followed her.

"Lin, what is going on, what are you doing?" Wyatt yelled.

She didn't answer, but ran straight to the attic. When she arrived she looked around. The boys looked at their sister. "What is going on Lin, what did you hear?" Chris shouted.

"I heard something and it came from the attic."

"Yeh, yeh," Wyatt said, "How can you hear something on the attic, when you are in the kitchen."

"Believe me Wyatt I heard something." Melinda started to search the attic. She looked in every corner and every box. But she couldn't find anything. Chris had joined the search, but Wyatt didn't.

"Guys, I'm going downstairs again," he said. "You are just panicking over nothing."

Melinda shot an angry look at her oldest brother, but she didn't say a word.

Wyatt left the attic and walked to the kitchen again. He started to make some coffee and threw away the scrambled egg, that was wasted, because they had to run after Melinda.

Wyatt was muttering about the wasted egg, when a demon appeared behind him, in the kitchen. The demon smiled and threw a potion at Wyatt.

Wyatt turned around and when he saw the demon he tried to use his powers on him, but he couldn't. "What the hell?"

Luckily Chris had given up the search at the attic and saw what happened, he threw the demon away from Wyatt. Melinda who came in just seconds after Chris, blew the demon up.

The last thing the demon did was smile and say: "I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time you will ever ..." And then he exploded.

Chris walked over to his brother: "Are you OK?"

"No, I think I lost my powers," Wyatt said.

Then suddenly a coffee cup exploded. Chris jumped up, "What the hell?"

"It's just me, I'm trying to use my powers." Melinda explained.

Then she tried to explode a melon and it worked.

Chris walked over to her, "There is nothing wrong with your powers, Lin, stop it, the kitchen is a mess already."

She looked worried at Chris, "Chris something is wrong, it getting harder every time a try to use it. Try your's?"

When Chris tried his powers he noticed that he had the same problem. Their powers where slowly disappearing.

Melinda tried calling Brian, but he didn't orb in. Then she tried her aunt Paige, but that didn't work either.

"This isn't good," she whispered? "What is going on? "

Then suddenly Brian came orbing in. "Guys I have to warn you, good witches everywhere are loosing their powers."

The siblings looked at him and Wyatt said: "Well that's a surprise!"

They explained Brian about the demon that had came in and about the potion.

"If I'm correct, this potion has made all good magic disappear, but I have to check with the Elders." Brian said with a worried look on his face.

"Wait, but we can't ..." Melinda was trying to tell him that they couldn't contact him. But she was to late. Brian already orbed out.


	48. Chapter 48, it's not OK!

**Chapter 48, It's not OK!**

Melinda was passing up and down the living room. Wyatt and Chris sat in a sofa.

They looked at their sister and Chris said, "Lin you really have to calm down a bit."'

"I have to calm down, she looked straight at her brothers, her back was facing the stairs. "How can I calm down, we freakingly lost our powers."

"Dramatic much?" Wyatt replied.

"No Wyatt," she practically screamed, "how the hell are we going to survive this day without our powers?"

"Well there is on good thing, we lost our witch powers, but we still can orb," Chris said. And with that he tried to orb. But it didn't work. "Well now you can panic," Chris said. "Damn it, we lost the power to orb to." He sank on the sofa next to Wyatt again.

Then suddenly Melinda screamed and grabbed her right side. Wyatt and Chris jumped up.

And ran over to here. She was hit with a knife. When Wyatt and Chris looked at the door they saw a demon coming right at them.

Wyatt instantly knew what to do, "Sorry Lin," he said and with that he pulled the knife out of her body and threw it right at the demon that was in the doorway. When the knife hit the demon, he fell and exploded.

Melinda who had been screaming when Wyatt had pulled out the knife, collapsed at the floor. Chris sat next to her. "Lin, open your eyes, please, he pulled her head up his lap. Then he looked at Wyatt. "We need help Wyatt, you can't heal and we can't call Brian or aunt Paige."

"Then there is only one thing we can do," Wyatt looked at his sister. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"You drive, I will carry her to the car." Chris immediately picked his sister up from the ground. He carefully lifted her up. Melinda opened her eyes for a moment and said: "this is not good, Chris"

"You will be OK," Chris whispered, "I'll promise."

Then carefully Chris lay her down at the backseat of the car and sat next to her. Her head again resting in his lap.

Then Melinda gasped and Chris could hear that she had a hard time breathing.

"Wyatt drive, hurry!" he yelled to his brother.

Wyatt did exactly what Chris said. And instead of a 20 minute drive to the hospital, it took Wyatt only 10 minutes.

A young nurse, probably the same age as Melinda, saw them come in, she saw that Melinda was in a very bad situation. The doctors took over and Wyatt and Chris had to wait on the hallway.

The boys where worried sick and where passing down the hallway.

After half an hour the same nurse that helped them at the beginning walked over to them.

"Guys you can come in."

"Is she OK, " Wyatt asked hopefully.

The nurse didn't say anything, she lead the way to Melinda's bed. Next to the bed was a doctor. He looked up from the monitors that where around Melinda's bed.

Chris sat on the bed, next to his sister. Wyatt staid on his feet. He looked at the doctor. "It's not good, isn't it?" He asked.

The doctor answered, "I don't know what happened, but the knife that hit her, most have been a very large knife. The internal damage is sever. And there is not much that I can do anymore. I'm sorry but your sister is going to die."

Tears immediately went down Chris's face. He stroke his sisters hair. "I'm sorry Lin, I promised you you be OK. This isn't happening again."

Wyatt looked at his brother, his eyes where tearing to, "What did you mean with again?"

"Before she was taken away, I promised her that I would always stay with her and that I would never leave her. I couldn't keep that promise and now..."

Wyatt swallowed. He could remember that promise and he knew how much pain it had cost. Chris hadn't spoke for a long time after Lin had been taken and that promise was one of the reasons for that.

Then he said, "Chris this is all my fault, you are not to blaim."

Chris looked at his brother, "Wyatt, it's not your fault. Why do you say that?"

"Well if I hadn't been so stupid this morning then we would have had our powers and then I could have healed her."


	49. Chapter 49, we can't lose a sister again

**Chapter 49, We can't lose a sister again.**

"Wyatt you havn't done anything wrong. Things just went wrong." Chris said.

"But how are we going to fix this?" Wyatt asked.

Then the nurse who had been the first they had seen in the hospital came in again and said: "The doctor's can't do anything for her, but you never know, maybe a miracle will save her." She smiled.

Chris and Wyatt looked up, "What do you mean,?" Chris asked.

"Well you probably don't want to speak about this, but I know who you are. You are the Charmed Ones."

Wyatt mouth dropped.

Chris looked at her and said: "who the hell are the charmed ones?"

Then she grabbed the necklace that was around here neck. It was a pentagram. "I know you are the Charmed ones and I'm a witch to. You don't have to hide your secret. I know that you are worried because you can't use your magic. Somehow magic is offline today," she smiled.

"Well, make fun whatever you want, but I'm not happy with it," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry, I did't want to make fun of the situation." A red blush covered her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt said with a faint smile. "We just don't know what to do about this situation. We can't lose a sister again. Mom had to go threw it with aunt Prue and we had our share to, when Lin was taken away by demons."

The nurse nodded. "I know a lot about your family, so I think I understand what you guys are going threw."

Chris, who was still sitting next to his sister, looked up at the nurse. He didn't really seem to believe that she could possibly know what they felt, but he kept silent.

Then suddenly the monitors around Melinda started beeping and a doctor came running in. "you need to get out of this room, we need to help her."

Chris looked at his sister and kissed her on the for head. "Hold on Lin, please hold on. We are going to get you out of here."

Then the nurse walked with the two brothers to the hallway. Where Chris started passing again.

"Do you want some coffee?" The nurse asked.

Then suddenly Chris felt a shiver going throw his body. He looked at Wyatt, "did you feel that?"

"I didn't felt anything."

"It felt like Lin was here. I don't know how to describe it, but ..." Chris looked around as if he expected Melinda to show up suddenly.

"Does this mean she is dead?" Wyatt whispered. "Did you feel her ghost?"

Chris looked shocked and both boys rushed over to Melinda's room.

The nurse ran into the room, leaving the boys outside. "You wait here." She said

Chris and Wyatt could see her talk to the doctor, he didn't seem to be very happy. But the monitors where showing a steady heartbeat.

Then the nurse came outside again. "She is OK, but the doctor doesn't understand why her heart was raising. He thinks, she is running out of time. I'm sorry."

"Nurse can we please go inside?" Wyatt asked.

"You have to wait for 5 more minutes" the nurse said. "O by the way, my name is Lucy, please call me Lucy."

Wyatt nodded. "Chris I think it's time to call mom and dad."

Chris who was very pale stood next to Wyatt and nodded. Then suddenly his eyes where fixated on something in front of him.

Wyatt who saw this, lay a hand on his shoulder, "what is it Chris?"

"I see Lin," Chris whispered.


	50. Chapter 50, no reflection, no soul?

**Chapter 50, No reflection, no soul?**

Melinda had felt that Chris had put her in the car. But that was the last thing she could remember. When she opened her eyes, she was in a room she didn't knew. The world surrounding her was grey. "Where am I, where are my brothers, can anybody help me?"

But nobody answered. She started passing up and down the room, Where am I?

Then she saw something she didn't like. The mirror, but in it she didn's see a reflection.

She walked over to the mirror. But there was nothing to see. "O my God, I have no reflection. She started to panic. "No reflection, no soul" She remember the book that she had been reading. Mirrors show peoples soul. If there wasn't a reflection, could that mean that she had lost her soul. She started panicking. She could feel her heart racing.

Then she realized that she had to calm down. This wasn't the answer. "OK, Lin, calm down." She took a deep breath and she could feel her heartbeat slowing down.

"OK, think! Where am I," she looked around. "Wait a minute. We lost our powers, I was hurt. Wyatt and Chris brought me to a hospital. Wait, this is a hospital room. I'm in the hospital.

Where are my brothers." She looked around. Then she walked towards the door and opened it.

She entered a hallway.

Then a chill went threw her body. "Chris" she said. She could feel her brother, but then suddenly the feeling was gone. She looked around. "Why can't I see him?"

Suddenly everything made sense. She remembered the story her mother had told her. Chris was conceived at the ghostly plane. It had been a grey world, just like this world. And mom could feel her sisters, just like she could feel Chris.

"Maybe if I concentrate I can get in contact with him."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she could see her brother. He looked like hell. He was so pale and she could see in his eyes that he was worried sick. "Chris" she whispered, "I'm OK, but you have to help me."

Chris whispered again: "I can see Lin, Wyatt I can see her."

Wyatt looked to, but he couldn't see anything. Chris I don't see anything, but I believe you. Wyatt looked worried at his brother.

Nurse Lucy looked at Chris, "Is she saying anything?"

"Sshh," Chris raised his hand "I'm trying to understand what she is saying. I can't hear it, but I can see her mouth moving, she is trying to tell me something."

Melinda could see that her brother was explaining things to somebody, probably Wyatt.

She walked closer to Chris. And Raised her hand to. She tried to touch his hand, but was unable to. Tears went down her cheeks. "Chris I'm in the ghostly plane" Help!!

Chris eyes where tearing up to, he held his hand up and said, "Lin where are you?"

Melinda looked at him and again said: "ghostly plane."

"I don't understand, Melinda?"

Then she had an idea, she pointed at her stomach, then she pointed at Chris.

Chris didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. He raised his eyebrows. "If I wouldn't know better, then I would think, that she was trying to tell me that she is pregnant."

"What," Wyatt looked at his brother. Chris showed Wyatt what Melinda had done. Wyatt slapped his brother. "Are you stupid? I know where she is."

"What, where?" Chris looked surprised.

"Remember where you where conceived?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Well, I would rather not," Chris spoke.

"Chris, please grow up, you where conceived at the GHOSTLY PLANE. And that is where she is."

Chris eyes widened, he turned toward Melinda and mouthed "ghostly plane."

Melinda could see that Chris finally understood. She jumped up and down and nodded. "Yes, yes that's it."

"She seems to be very happy," Chris said. "So we are probably right. But now what?"

"Well I guess, she is OK there for a few hours. That gives us the time to solve the problem with our powers." Wyatt said.

"So what do you suggest?" Chris looked at his brother.

"I suggest we go home and fix this."

"What and leave her alone, no way." Chris sounded very angry.


	51. Chapter 51, find a way to get magic back

**Chapter 51, Find a way to get magic back!**

"I will watch her," Lucy said. "And I will call you if anything changes. But I think your brother is right. You need to get your powers back. Then Wyatt can heal her. She is hurt in a way, that the doctors can't help her anymore. But you can."

Chris shook his head, "No I'm not going to leave her."

Then Lucy grabbed his hand. "Chris you can trust me. My shift is over. I will sit next to her. I will not leave her alone. You have to do this, Chris. And not only for her sake. But for every good witch. We are very vulnerable right now. Demons are probably attacking witches everywhere." She looked straigth into Chris's eyes.

Chris knew she was right. "You will not leave her and you will call us when anything changes?"

Lucy nodded.

Then the boys walked into Melinda's room. Chris took her hand in his hand and said "Hang in there, we will fix this, I promise."

Wyatt kissed his sister on the forehead and Lucy sat next to her in a chair. "Go," she said.

The boys walked over to their car. "This is probably the hardest thing I ever did, leaving her like this." Chris looked at Wyatt.

"I know," Wyatt sighed.

Twenty minutes later they where back at the manor again. They where looking in the book for answers, when a demon appeared.

"Wyatt get down," Chris screamed. Wyatt was just in time to dodge the energy ball.

Both Wyatt and Chris where laying behind the sofa.

"This is just great," Chris whispered, "How are we going to safe Lin if demons are attacking us?"

Wyatt looked at him, "I have an idea. You remember what mom told us about that time they went back in time and didn't had their powers?"

Chris nodded, "yes, yes, I remember. They had to use apples that where cut in half to protect themselves, basic magic knowledge."

"Well if you distract the demon, I'm going to the kitchen and get us some apples."

Chris nodded and immediately jumped up. Waving at the demon. "Look I'm here, bastard."

The demon tried to attack him again, but he missed. Wyatt could get away and ran downstairs.

Chris had a hard time dodging all those fireballs. When Wyatt came back with the apples, Chris had just been hit, with a fireball. He lay on the ground. Wyatt saw that he had to be quick. So he threw the apples on the floor, surrounding the book. He had to dodge three fireballs, but he succeeded. Then he grabbed his brother that was laying on the floor and dragged him into the circle. The demon immediately started to throw fireballs again. But the circle did it's job. It protected the boys. Wyatt looked worried at his brother, but he knew that he couldn't help him. He had to find the answer in the book. So he started flipping the pages.

Chris slowly regained consciousness. And whispered "Wyatt."

"Thank God, you are awake. I was afraid I was loosing you to." Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Wyatt, I know what to do," Chris spoke.

Wyatt helped his younger brother to get on his feet. "Tell me."

"Well you where hit with a potion. That's when everything started, that's when we lost our powers and the rest of the magical world to. And it can only be one potion." Chris looked at his brother.

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's one of the potions Gideon made. Remember his book. Remember the potion that was in there."

"To strip a good witch from his powers," Wyatt whispered. "But how is it possible that it not only effected us, but other witches to?"

"I don't know Wyatt. But if I'm right we have to say the power of three spell to get our powers back."

Wyatt looked at his brother. "But how? Lin can't say the spell with us."

"Yes she can, she is in the ghostly plane. We can tell her what we want to do."

"And you think that will work?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Well, it has to." Chris sighed.


	52. Chapter 52, the magic is back?

**Chapter 52, The magic is back**

Chris wrote the spell on a paper, while Wyatt was driving the car.

When they arrived at the hospital the hurried to their sisters room. Lucy was still sitting in the chair next to her.

"Is she alright?" Chris asked.

"Nothing changed, but was happened to you?" Lucy pointed at his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Chris said, "It's just a small injury, nothing to worry about."

Wyatt tapped his brother on his shoulder, "Can you see her? We need to get in contact again."

_Melinda who had understood that her brothers had to go home to the book, to find a way to help her, was glad to feel her brothers came into the room. The only problem she had, was that she felt very weak. And she was very tired. She knew that she had to concentrate to get in contact with Chris again. But it was hard. _

Chris looked around. "No I don't see her." Then the monitor started to beep again. Within a few seconds, the room was filled with doctors. And the boys had to leave the room.

Lucy took them with her, "I'm sorry, but you have to hurry. She is having a very hard time, right know."

_Melinda knew that her body was giving up, but she also knew that she had to make contact with Chris. She felt her heart racing. But she took a deep breath and tried to find Chris. She felt that he had moved out of the room. So she tried to walk to the hallway. That took a long time and every step gave her a hard time._

The boys where at the hallway and looked threw the window at their sister. The monitors still where bleeping

_Melinda had finally made it to the hallway. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. _

_When she opened them, she could see Chris and this time she could see Wyatt to. _

Wyatt was the first to see his sister. "Chris I can see her this time. She is here."

Chris looked up and when he saw his sister, he was scared. She looked so fragile.

"Wyatt, this doesn't look good. She looks like hell."

"Well, we have to hurry then." Wyatt held up the paper with the spell. He looked at Lin and pointed at her. "You to," he said.

The boys could see that Melinda nodded, she knew what to do.

The three of them started to say the spell for the third time in their life.

_Melinda knew what her brothers where up to, but she also knew that her time was almost over. She had a hard time saying the spell, but she managed. When they where finished, she couldn't keep in contact anymore. She was exhausted._

"She's gone" Chris yelled. The image of Melinda that was in front of them had disappeared. Wyatt and Chris immediately turned around, to look at their sister in the hospital bed.

The monitor next to her, suddenly showed a flat line. The doctor looked at the boys. And shook his head. Lucy lay a hand on Chris's hand. She knew that it was over.

"No, this can't be happening," Chris whispered, he lay his head to the window.

Wyatt could only stare at his sister. "This can't be true." He pushed the doors open and ran towards his sister. The doctors had stepped back to give the brothers some space. And left the room. Lucy just stood there and watched as the brothers went over to their sisters bed.

Chris had followed his brother and sat next to his sister. He lay his head on her shoulder. And cried.


	53. Chapter 53, Melinda's dead?

**Chapter 53, Melinda's dead?**

Wyatt could only stare at his brother and sister, tears where running down his cheek.

But then suddenly the hand that he put over Melinda's hand started to glow.

Within a few seconds Melinda started coughing. Chris immediately looked up.

"Wyatt you are healing her," Chris yelled. She isn't dead. And magic is back."

Wyatt removed his hand from her hand and started to heal the wound that the knife had made.

Then Lucy tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't heal that wound completely. We are in the hospital, it would be strange if the wound would dissappear." Wyatt knew she was right, so he stopped. He knew that the wound was healed enough for Melinda to survive.

Then Melinda opened her eyes and looked at her brothers, she still was weak, but she managed to smile at them. "You kept your promise," she whispered.

Then she closed her eyes and fell a sleep again.

Lucy then said: "You stay here, I'm going to inform a doctor."

"What are you going to tell him?" Chris looked up at her.

"Trust me, I will manage to tell him a story that he will believe. I have worked in this hospital for a few years now and I have seen more miracles then you can imagine." She smiled and turned around.

" I think I like that girl," Chris said.

Wyatt smiled and started healing Chris's wound at the same time.

"What are you smiling about??" Chris asked.

"Nothing, I just think she is perfect for you."

Chris slapped his brother

At that moment Melinda opened her eyes again. "Fighting again?"

"No we are not fighting, we are just teasing." Wyatt said. "Are you OK?"

"Well I don't feel so good, but I will survive." She said with a faint smile.

Then the doctor came in and the boys had to leave the room again.

It took 30 minutes before they could go to their sister again. The doctor had checked everything and told the boys that a miracle had happened. But that she need it rest and the boys had to go home and get some rest to.

They knew the doctor was right, so they said goodbye to Melinda and went home.

The next morning Wyatt and Chris where back again. They walked to their sister room and they couldn't believe what they saw. She was sitting and talking to Lucy.

Chris pushed the door open and ran toward her. He hugged her and looked her in the eyes. "You can never scare us like that again."

Melinda put her hand on his cheek and said: "Chris I will try to."

Then Wyatt hugged her. "I love you Lin, I know I don't say that much, but I do love you."

The boys sat at her bed and looked at there sister. "I love you guys to," Melinda said with a smile.

Then she pointed at Lucy. "I think you have to say thank you to somebody."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You are definitely OK. You sound like mom again."

They all laughed at Wyatt's comment.


	54. Chapter 54, welcome home

**Chapter 54, Welcome home**

A week after the brothers had saved there sisters life, Piper had picked up Melinda at the hospital.

At the manor where balloons everywhere and at the dinner table was a large apple pie (Melinda's favorite). Wyatt, Chris and Brian had been busy to welcome Melinda back home.

Piper opened the door and helped Melinda walk inside. She was still weak and couldn't walk alone.

Brian walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her. "Welcome home honey!"

Melinda smiled and looked at her brothers and at all the balloons. "You have been busy."

Then she looked at Wyatt, "Wyatt can you help me?"

"Of course I can, what can I do?"

"Please heal me completely. I have had it. And since I'm out of the hospital now..."

"But you have to back in a few days, for a check up." Chris interrupted.

Then the door waved open and Lucy came in. "No she doesn't, I have promised the doctor that I would look after her."

Melinda looked at Wyatt and said "so you can heal me, please heal me now?"

"But don't you want Brian to heal you?"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Wyatt I asked you and I want you to do it." Then she lifted up her shirt a bit and removed the bandage that was on the wound. It still looked pretty severe.

Wyatt looked at Brian and Brian nodded as a sign that he could heal her. Brian understood that Melinda wanted to give Wyatt a change to heal her. They both knew that Wytat felt guilty about what happened and Melinda hoped that this would make him feel better.

After Wyatt had healed his sister completely, Melinda smiled and said, "Thanks, I feel much better. And what is this?" she pointed at the apple pie.

Chris smiled. "It's your favorite. Shall we sit?" He looked at Lucy and asked her to join them to.

While they where sitting at the table and talking about small things, suddenly Wyatt stared at her mother.

"Mom, how did you do it?"

"Do what son?" Piper asked surprised.

"How did you manage to go own, without aunt Prue? I mean we almost lost Lin and I can't imagine how life would be, without her here."

"Well I barely survived," Piper said with a soft voice. "But Phoebe and I where lucky. We where distracted when Paige arrived. Don't get me wrong we where still hurt. And it will always hurt, but it made it a bit easier."

"Mom, How did you found out about aunt Paige?" This time it was Melinda who asked the question.

"She had seen that Prue had died and came to the fune..." Suddenly Piper stopped moving and the rest of the room went silent to. Even the grandfathers clock was silent.

"What the hell," Chris looked around. The only ones moving where Wyatt, Melinda and himself. "What is going on?"He waved his hand in front of his mother face and Melinda was pinching Brian in his arm. While Wyatt was trying to get in contact with Lucy. She wasn't moving either.

Then suddenly blue orbs appeared and an Elder came orbing in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your party, but I have an important mission for you guys."

Wyatt looked at the Elder, he didn't like them very much and he didn't trust them that well.

"An important mission? And what might that be?"

The Elder looked at the two brothers and started talking. "You have felt the pain of loosing a sister. Luckily for you she came back. But your aunt Prue didn't come back."

"You are not going to tell us, that there is a way to get her back?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'm sorry that isn't possible, but you have to make sure that the power of three is going to be revived."

"What?" Wyatt asked. "We already did that when we found Melinda."

"I don't mean you, I mean the power of three after your aunt Prue died."

Melinda's eyes widened. "I don't think I understand. When aunt Paige appeared the power of three was revived."

"You are right, but the only reason your aunt Paige found her sisters, was because the three of you helped her."

"We did what?" Chris asked surprised.

The Elder looked at Chris, "you are the time traveler here, so you probably understand what I mean. You have to go back in time and help your aunt Paige to find her way to Phoebe and Piper. And most important, you can't be seen, you can't talk to any of them. You have to find a way to do it, without them knowing you did it."

Wyatt looked confused "and how do we get there?"

"Well that's easy!" The Elder snapped his fingers three times and time started to turn back. When the world had stopped spinning, the three sibling found themselves at the dinner table, but the surrounding where different. They where back at the time that their aunt Prue had died.


	55. Chapter 55, on a mission

**Chapter 55, On a mission**

The first thing they saw, where their mother and aunt Prue on the floor. Everything was a big mess. A lot of windows where broken. And some doctor, they didn't know, was laying in a broken window.

Wyatt jumped up from the table and ran towards his mother that was on the floor. Next to her was their aunt Prue. Who they only knew of the pictures that where in the manor. She was so young, so beautiful. It wasn't fair that she would die.

Chris and Melinda looked at Wyatt who was sitting next to his mother.

"Don't just stand there," he yelled. "We have to help them."

"No Wyatt," Chris spoke softly. "We can't help them, there is only one reason we are here and that is to get aunt Paige to become a Charmed one. We can't save aunt Prue."

"But what about mom? We can't just leave her here." Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Wyatt," Melinda sat next to him, "It's hard to leave her here, but she will be fine. You know what will happen. Mom has told us the story more then once. Dad will arrive soon and he is able to heal mom. But he can't heal Prue, it's to late for that. She already died."

Wyatt knew that they where right, but couldn't get away from his mom and aunt.

Then blue orbs appeared and Chris orbed Wyatt and Melinda away just in time to get them out of sight, before their dad orbed in.

"What did you do?" Wyatt yelled at his brother. "We should have helped them. I could have tried to heal them."

"Wyatt, dad was orbing in, we can't let him see us. It would change the future." Chris looked his brother in the eyes. "You really have to get a grip Wyatt. I know it's hard, but we are here with a mission."

Wyatt took a deep breath, he know his brother was right, but it was hard. "You are probably right, Mr. Timetraveler."

Chris smiled, happy to hear Wyatt started to be himself again.

Then Wyatt looked around and smiled. "He Chris you took us to P3?"

"Yeh, well, we had to go somewhere and this room is special to me."

Chris had orbed them to the room he had used when he had gone back to the past to prevent his brother from becoming evil.

"Uhm guys," Melinda sounded a bit worried, " There's a mouse and..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you are afraid of miece?"

"No that's not it, I just tried to blow it up, but my powers are off, how is that possible?"

"Well, we traveled back in time, so technically you don't have your powers yet." Chris said.

"But you have your powers?" Melinda looked at Chris.

"I probably don't have my witch powers. I only can use the Elder powers and Wyatt can probably only use his whitelighter powers."

"Crap, so I'm stuck with nothing. God, why did dad turn out to be a mortal before I was conceived." Melinda's eyes turned dark.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. "When will you ever stop complaining about that?"

Wyatt smiled. "Probably never."

This time it was Melinda who rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I just feel a little helpless, right know."

"Get over it, we need to find out how we are going to make aunt Paige join the Charmed ones," Chris said.

"I think we have to start with aunt Paige. We have to find her." Melinda looked at her brothers.

Wyatt nodded. "You are right, does anybody know where she was at this time? Where did she life and work?"

Chris answered, "She was a social worker. I know where the office is, she once told me, when we where walking the dogs."

"Walking the dogs?" Melinda asked.

"Don't ask, it was one of her temp job's."

"Temp job's?" Melinda looked surprised.

"Like I said, don't ask. Let's just orb there."

And so they did. They orbed at the office and walked inside. They didn't had to look for long. She was sitting at a desk, almost in the center of the office.

Melinda grabbed her brothers arms and said : "there she is, I hardly recognize her, she is so young."

"Well she is young, she is in her twenties here." Chris spoke.

I know that, Mr. Timetraveler, It's just strange to see her like this." Melinda said.

Wyatt again smiled. He loved the dynamic between his brother and sister.

Then suddenly somebody tapped Wyatt on the shoulder

"Can I help you with something?" A dark man asked Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head. "No thanks, we are in the wrong place. Sorry."

He turned around and together with his brother and sister he walked out.

"I hope aunt Paige didn't notice us." Chris looked a little worried.

"If she did, it doesn't matter, she doesn't know us." Melinda said. The only thing we have to be careful with is, with using our powers. She can't see that. And for me, that's easy, because..."

"Yeh, yeh we know," Chris said. "You don't have your powers."

"Sorry," Melinda said. "I will not mention it again."

"OK, guys, will you stop it?" Wyatt looked a bit angry. "We have to find a way to get her to aunt Prue's funeral. And I don't have a clue how to do that. Why should she go to a funeral from somebody she doesn't know."

At that moment, Paige walked by. She was talking next to a boy who clearly had a bad case of acne going on. "Did you hear about Prue Hallliwell? She died a couple of days ago. Together with this doctor?"

The boy answered: "Yes I heard, it was in the newspaper. Terrible that such a beautiful young woman is killed."

Paige looked at the boy and asked surprised: "Did you know her?"

The boy's face turned red, "I didn't know her, but I have seen her, when I wanted to go to P3, the club her sister owns. I didn't get in because I'm to young, but that is where I have seen her."

Paige nodded, "that's where I know her from to. It's strange but I always had the feeling that I knew her from something else to."

Paige and the boy walked away from the building and out of the siblings sight.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda looked at each other. "She knows about Prue," Melinda whispered. "And she thinks she knows her from something. This is our way in. Orb us to P3."

Wyatt and Chris looked confused. But did what Melinda asked them.


	56. Chapter 56, we need a bit of magic!

**Chapter 56, We need a bit of magic**

"So what is your plan?" Chris asked his sister when they had arrived at P3 again.

"Well, she knows Prue, maybe if we make her aware of the funeral in a magical way, she will go."

"Why in a magical way? She doesn't know she has powers, she doesn't know anything about magic." Wyatt looked at his sister. "Remember mom told us that aunt Paige wasn't to happy after vanquishing the first demon."

"I know Wyatt, but I have the feeling that somehow she does know. Maybe if we use magic in a subtle way, it will trigger her to go to the funeral."

Chris raised his eyebrows: "Maybe if you tell us what you are planning to do, I will understand. Because now I don't."

"Well, what if we let a paper drop behind her. Right on the page where the funeral of Prue is announced. That would help."

Chris smiled. "I think that would help. Magic isn't exposed, but it sure would attracted her attention."

"And what if we let a candle flicker, just before we let that paper appear. Would that help?" Wyatt asked.

"Your a genius," Melinda smiled. "But there is one little problem, we don't have our powers, we can't tk that paper. So how are we going to do it?"

"We can use spells. So if we come up with a good one. That would be great. And we still have a few days, before Prue's funeral." Wyatt said.

After that the siblings started to work at a spell. Sometimes Wyatt ore Chris would orb to the manor to get some information out of the book. Melinda didn't really think it was necessary. Because Chris knew the book from page 1 till the last. So after two day's , where the boys had been gone every hour she exploded.

"What the hell are you doing out there? You know exactly what is in the book and still you need to go there?" Melinda asked furious.

Chris looked embarrassed, "You are right, I don't need to see the book. It's just... I ..."

"What?" Melinda still was angry.

Wyatt helped his brother. "I think he orbs there because he really would want to help mom and aunt Phoebe. At least that is why I orb in every once in a while."

"I still don't understand?" Melinda asked, "she seemed to be calmed down a bit."

Chris looked at his sister, "Mom is so sad, she has done everything to get aunt Prue back. It's so terrible to see her like this."

"But why do you go back every time? if it's so terrible to see her like this," Melinda asked.

"I don't know, I just can't leave her alone like that." Chris answered.

"You didn't show yourself did you?" Melinda asked

"No of course not," Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

"Maybe if you would take me there, I know what you mean?" Melinda asked her brothers.

The boys walked over to her and orbed to the attic at the manor. The appeared behind the sofa, just when Piper was trying the call a lost witch spell. They could hear the despair in her voice. Then aunt Phoebe walked in and talked to her. Together they left the attic. Both so sad, because of the lose of their sister.

Melinda swallowed and looked at her brothers, "I think I understand now, but we need to go back and work at the spell. Tomorrow is aunt Prue's funeral."

The boys nodded and they orbed back to p3.

Melinda walked over to the table where the spell was laying:

"I think it's time to say the spell," Melinda said.

The boys nodded. Chris took 7 candles out of box. And put them on the table. Then he took a match and lighted the first candle.

"This is for mom, who we love more then anything in the world." Then he moved to the second candle. This one is for aunt Phoebe, her spirit and happiness will always touch our hearts/"

Then Melinda lighted the third candle "This one is for Chris, without him the new power of three would have never excisted." She looked up at him and smiled. Then she moved on to the fourth candle. "This one is for Wyatt, the twice blessed and most powerful witch ever.

But most of all, my brothers." She smiled at him to.

Then Wyatt lighted the fifth candle, "This one if for Melinda, she completed the next generation of Charmed ones, without her, our destiny wouldn't have been for fulfilled and our lifes wouldn't have been complete."

Then he moved to the sixth candle, "This one is for our aunt Prue, a great and powerful witch who died to soon."

Then Chris took the third candle, Melinda took the fifth and Wyatt took the fourth. With those candles they lighted the seventh candle and then they said the spell.

**Lost, vanished, gone is the power of three**

**and so is our destiny**

**We need magic assistance**

**To reduce the distance**

**Aunt Paige most find her destiny**

**So a flickering candle is what she need to see**

**Then a paper with the message has to materialize**

**So an idea, in her head, will rise:**

**Go to the funeral and fast**

**So the power of three will last.**

**Make this happen in this hour**

**To get aunt Paige to receive her destined power**

When they where finished, the candles flickered and a breeze went threw the room. Melinda looked at her brothers, "do you think it worked?"


	57. Chapter 57, helping aunt Paige

**Chapter 57, Helping aunt Paige find her destiny **

"There is only one way to find out," Chris said. "We need to go to the funeral."

And that's what they did. When they arrived at the funeral there already where a lot of people inside.

"We can't let them see us," Wyatt whispered.

"No of course not, we will stay at the back. So they can't see us," Chris whispered back.

Then Melinda pushed her elbow against Chris's arm. "O, my god, do you see that?" She was whispering to.

"What is it?" Chris whispered back.

"Aunt Phoebe is sitting there."

"Yes, I see, but what is so strange about that?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you see? Cole is next to her."

Wyatt shook his head, "your being a bit dramatic Lin."

"No I'm not," she said, "I only know him from the pictures and of course the stories, but seeing him for real, My God, I understand why she fell for him."

"Lin!!!" Both Wyatt and Chris said a bit shocked.

"Well, he looks great."

Wyatt sighed, "OK, Can you please shut it, we are here at aunt Prue's funeral."

Melinda looked a bit embarrassed, he was right. Her she was talking about Cole, while her familymembers where in a lot of grieve. "Sorry," she said.

Then Wyatt suddenly tapped his brother and sister arm. "Look, aunt Paige is coming in, it looks like it worked."

Before they could talk any further the funeral started. The part where the woman blew out the three candles was beautiful, but very hard to. Tears went down Melinda's face, when the woman blew out the last of the three candles. The boys where struggling to keep there tears from running to.

After the funeral, people started to express there sympathy to the girls and Victor. Paige was walking toward Phoebe. "Look Chris, Wyatt," Melinda said. She pointed at her aunts.

Then when Paige touched Phoebe's hand they could see that aunt Phoebe was sucked into a premonition. And that was the last thing they saw. Suddenly the world started spinning again and when it stopped spinning, they where back at the dinner table.

The charmed ones looked at each other, "I think we've did it." Chris said.

The Elder that had send them, appeared and said: "you are right Chris, you guys did it. After the premonition your aunt Phoebe knew that Paige need it help and in the end they found out that Paige was their sister, it's a long story, but your mother will probably love to tell you all about it." Then the Elder disappeared again.

And when he disappeared, Piper, Brian and Lucy where moving again and Piper was talking like she never had stopped.

"She had seen that Prue had died and came to the funeral, and when she touched your aunt Phoebe's hand, she ..."

But before she could finish her sentence Wyatt said: "aunt Phoebe had a premonition about aunt Paige."

Piper looked surprised at her son. "How do you know that? I don't think I have ever told you about the funeral?"

The three siblings smiled, "well mom, that is a long story." Wyatt answered.

"I love long stories," Piper smiled.

"Are you up for yet another time traveling story?" Chris smiled when he saw the surprised look on the faces of his mother, Lucy and Brian.


	58. Chapter 58, sick Wyatt

**Chapter 58, Sick Wyatt**

It was half past 10, the morning after they had traveled into time, to get aunt Paige to be a charmed one, when Wyatt finally woke up.

His head was pounding and his throat was sore. "God, time traveling isn't a good thing for your health." He muttered.

Then he got up and walked to the bad room. He splashed some water into his face, then he looked at the mirror and decided that he wouldn't do that again today. He looked like hell.

When he arrived at the kitchen, Chris was reading the Saturday morning paper. He probably looked at the pictures he had made for some of the articles. Melinda had a laptop in front of her, she was reading the Dutch news on the Internet and was mailing her family and friends. All these things where a normal thing in the Halliwell manor on a Saturday morning.

Melinda looked up at her big brother, "Jeez, Wyatt are you OK?"

The worried sound of Melinda's voice alarmed Chris, he also looked at Wyatt, "Are you sick?"

Wyatt nodded, "I think I have the flue. My head is pounding and my throat is sore."

Melinda stood up and got her brother some tea. "There some honey in it, it will make your throat feel better."

"Thanks," Wyatt smiled at his sister.

Melinda lay a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. A premonition hit her. It was short and fast. To fast to transport it into the minds of her brothers. When she opened her eyes, Chris looked at her. He raised his eyebrows, Melinda just shook her head and mouthed "later!"

"Wyatt, you feel warm, you have a fever. You need to lay down."

Wyatt nodded, "I know Lin, but I don't want to go to bed again."

"Then go to the living room. I will get you a blanket and a pillow. Then you can lay down at the sofa." Melinda went upstairs to get the things Wyatt need it.

When she was downstairs again, Wyatt already lay on the sofa. She gave him the pillow and lay the blanket over him. "Now get some sleep Wyatt."

"Yes mom," Wyatt smiled, but he closed his eyes and fell a sleep almost immediately.

Chris had arrived at the living room to and looked at his sister. "What did you see?"

"I saw a stone with a sword and Wyatt pulled it out of the stone. And I have no clue what it means."

"Uhh, well I do," Chris said.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. When I was in the past, Wyatt turned out to be the next King Arthur."

"What!!!!"

"It's a long story, but Excalibur belongs to Wyatt."

"And why don't we know this?" Melinda pointed at Wyatt and herself.

"Well, mom probably taught that it would be better if Wyatt didn't know."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, but when Wyatt started coughing, she was distracted. She lay a hand on her oldest brother forehead and could feel he was burning up. "Chris this is not OK, we need Brian to heal him."

She didn't need to call him, because he appeared already.

"You need it me?" he said.

"Brian, Wyatt is sick, can you please heal him? I have a bad feeling about this. I know you aren't allowed to heal the flue, but this isn't a normal flue." Melinda looked worried.

Brian nodded and tried to heal Wyatt, but it didn't work. "It isn't a flue, something else is going on." Brian to looked worried.

Melinda looked at Chris and said: "it has something to do with the sword in the stone."

"She knows about the sword?" Brian asked surprised looking at Chris.

Chris had tried to prevent Brian from asking that question but was to late.

"What, you knew to?" Melinda sounded angry.

"Uhh, yes I did, Al the Elders know and that's why I know it to. I'm your whitelighter so they told me."

"Well, that's just great," Melinda sighed. "But I don't have time for this, we are going to talk about this later. I think we have to find the stone. Where is it?"

"At first aunt Paige orbed it to the attic, but eventually mom wanted her to orb it into the basement. And I think it's still there."

"OK, then we have to go and look for it." Melinda said. But at that moment Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't feel so great," he whispered. Melinda stroke a hand threw his curly hair and felt the heat.

"He is burning up," she said worried. "I'm going to stay with Wyatt, you two go to the basement and find that damn stone." Melinda really was worried, Chris could feel it. Without arguing Chris and Brian went to the basement.

"It used to be in that corner," Chris pointed.

But there was nothing. Only boxes filled with old stuff. After 10 minutes searching, Chris gave up. I think we need help. It isn't here. Maybe aunt Paige knows where mom put it.

"Aunt Paige, can't you ask your mom?" Brian asked.

"No, I can't, she will be to worried about Wyatt. And one worried woman in the house is enough."

Brian nodded, "You are probably right. Let's call Paige."


	59. Chapter 59, stone searching

**Chapter 59, stone searching**

Paige immediately appeared. She knew that when one of her siblings called, they really need it help.

"What is going on?" She asked Chris.

"It's a long story, but I need to know where the stone with the sword is?"

"You know about the stone?" She asked.

"Well future Chris knows about the stone, why didn't you guys tell us..., no wait, don't answer that, we are going to talk about that later, I first need to know where the stone is.Wyatt is in trouble and according to Lin's premonition we need the stone."

Paige nodded, she knew she would get the answers later. She pointed at the same spot as Chris had done. "It's over there."

"No it isn't," Chris said. "We have looked but there is nothing."

"That can't be." Paige walked over to the place where the stone used to be. "Damn, it's gone. This is strange."

"Are you sure mom didn't put it in another place?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think it's time you explain to me what is going on. Maybe I can help you?"

While they walked upstairs again, to the living room, Chris told his favorite aunt everything that was going on. When Paige saw the state Wyatt was in, she was shocked.

"This isn't good at all."

"Hi aunt Paige," Melinda said softly, "no it's not good. He is getting worse by the minute. I don't want to leave him alone, but I know we have to find answers somewhere."

"Why don't you get Sandy, she will take care of him. And she can protect him if demons attack." Paige looked at Chris.

"That's a great idea," Chris orbed out and came back with Sandy. She looked worried. Chris already had given her a short version of the story.

Melinda stood up to make room for Sandy to sit next to Wyatt on the sofa.

"Sandy, we have to find a way to save him, can you please take care of him?" Melinda asked Wyatt's charge.

Sandy nodded of course she would help him. She loved him more then anything in the world. "I will protect him with my life if need it," she spoke.

Paige, who had been at the attic, said: "there's no need for that Sandy. I'm going to put these crystals around you, so you guys should be save. And you have a pretty amazing power witch you can use to protect the both of you. If you are in big trouble call me, I'm just an orb away."

Again Sandy nodded.

Chris looked at Melinda and Paige, "we really need to get some answers and I think we need to start at magic school. There are a lot of books about Excalibur there."

Melinda nodded, she let out a sigh and once more stroke her hand threw Wyatt's curls. "Love you, brother."

"He is going to be fine," Chris said then he lay an arm over his sisters shoulder and orbed out to magic school. Brian and Paige followed.

When they arrived Melinda was furious. "You didn't say goodbye to him. You should have Chris."

"No I don't, he's is going to be alright."

"And what if he's not."

"Lin, I just almost lost you, your heart stopped, remember. For a minute I really taught you where dead. And I can't deal with that. I can't deal with the fact that one of you is going to die. So that's why I didn't say goodbye. He has to survive."

"I'm sorry Chris. I didn't…… he's going to be fine, we are going to make sure that he is going to be fine."


	60. Chapter 60, finding the stone

**Chapter 60, Finding the stone**

When Paige and Brian orbed in at magic school, they could see that the two siblings where having a hard time.

"We need to start looking," Paige said. "We are going to save your brother." She patted Chris on the back. And touched Melinda's face for a second. Then she turned around and started looking at the books that where standing at the shelves.

After a while Brian said: "I've got something." He lay a book on the table. He pointed at the page and red: "the stone and the owner are connected. If something is wrong with the sword the owner will notice this immediate."

Melinda looked at Brian, "so if somebody is messing with the sword, Wyatt is going to notice?"

"I think so," Brian nodded.

"The stone isn't where it used to be," Paige said slowly, "what if a demon has got the stone? What if a demon is messing with it?"

"We need to find the stone," Chris said. "But how?"

"We can try to scry for it. Maybe if we use something that belongs to Wyatt?" Melinda looked at Paige.

"That's an idea, I think it might work." Paige nodded.

"Let's orb home." Chris took his sister by the hand and orb off without hesitancy."

They first went to see how Wyatt was doing. But nothing had changed, he still was laying on the sofa. His eyes where closed, he had trouble breathing and he still felt like he was burning up. Sandy hadn't left his site. She hopefully looked up. "Did you find anything?"

"We probably have, but we need to find the stone." Melinda explained.

Chris had gotten the stuff they need it to scry with and spread it on the table that was near Wyatt. Then he took the necklace that was around Wyatt's neck. When he did that he looked at his brother and said "please don't let me loose you." Wyatt opened his eyes for a moment and locked eyes with his brother. Then he closed them again. It was to hard to stay awake.

A shiver went down Chris's spine. But then he pulled himself together and started to scry with the necklace. The first two times it lead them to Wyatt. But the third time it hit another place.

"What the hell," Melinda looked surprised, "it's at the graveyard."

Chris nodded and without saying another word he orbed his sister and himself toward the graveyard. Paige and Brian followed.

When they arrived Melinda looked at her brother and said : "Now I know for sure that you are worried sick, you never leave without a plan."

Paige looked at the siblings and said: "Guys, I think we have to go there, she pointed at the mausoleum. Demons would never stay outside."

The three witches and the whitelighter walked over to the mausoleum. When they where in, they immediately where attacked. Chris could just barely avoid an energy ball, with his levitation power. And Melinda was just in time to freeze one of the demons, before he could attack Brian. When she knew Brian was OK, she blew up a demon that was attacking Chris. And Paige vanquished a demon, with his own knife, that he had tried to throw at her.

Then it went silent. The demons where gone. Chris started searching for the stone and then he saw it, behind a large coffin. It was surrounded with potions and you could see that potions where thrown over the sword and the stone.

Melinda looked worried, "did we vanquish those demons to early?"

Paige looked at her niece, "why do you ask that?"

"How will we ever find out what potion they have used and how are we ever going to find out how we are going to help Wyatt?"


	61. Chapter 61, how to get the sword

**Chapter 61, how to get a sword out of a stone**

"We will find a way," Chris said determined. "But first we have to go home, I'm going to orb the stone there. Aunt Paige if you help Lin to get home."

When they arrived at the manor again, nothing had changed. Sandy still was sitting next to Wyatt and Wyatt still was laying on the sofa.

Chris took one of the crystals away, so the circle around Sandy and Wyatt was broken and Melinda could get near her brother and his charge again.

Melinda saw the hopeful look on Sandy's face. She lay a hand on Sandy's shoulder and said, "he is going to be fine." She could see how much Sandy loved her brother. How she hated the fact that Wyatt didn't notice. Sandy would be perfect for him.

Then suddenly fireballs appeared and Chris could just barely dodge one. When he turned around he saw a demon and instead of vanquishing him he telekinetically moved the crystals that where in the room. So they formed a circle around the demon. He had a feeling that this demon could answer his questions. When the circle was formed the demons started screaming it hurted like hell, but Chris wasn't interested. He turned around to talk to his sister. But then he saw the damage the demon had done.

Sandy, Brian and aunt Paige where hurt pretty bad.

Melinda was hit, but luckily a fireball only hit her right shoulder. Chris walked over to her and helped her up. Melinda looked around. "Chris how are we going to fix this? All the people that can heal are hurt."

Then they looked at Wyatt, he still was on the sofa. The fireballs had missed him. The sofa had protected him.

Chris walked over to the demon, he moved one of the crystals and asked the demon, "why are you here?"

The demon didn't answer, so Chris put back the crystal.

The demon started screaming again, when Chris removed the crystal the demon said: "I'm here to get the stone back."

"What do you want with it?" Chris asked.

"I need it to kill your brother," the demon smiled.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

The demon only smiled, but when Chris wanted to move the crystal into the circle again, he said: "I'm infecting the stone, and that's why your brother is so sick. I just need one more potion and your brother will die."

"You bastard," Melinda screamed.

Chris locked eyes with her, a sign for Melinda to shut up.

Chris looked at the demon, "if you answer this question I will free you."

The demon nodded

"How are we going to save my brother?"

"Just put some water over the stone and Wyatt will be alright." The demon answered immediate.

Melinda looked surprised, "that's to easy."

But Chris already had grabbed a vase, he threw the flowers on the ground and then he threw the water over the stone.

When he did that Wyatt opened his eyes for a short moment, but then he closed them again.

"You lied," Chris said angry.

"No I didn't, but you forget something." The demon still had a big smile on his face.

Chris raised his eyebrows, "what??"

"You forget that the sword needs to be cleaned to. And there is only one way to do that. Wyatt has to get the sword out of the stone and then you can clean it."

Melinda shouted, "but he can't do that, look at him."

The demon started laughing, "well that's your problem, and know you have to free me, you promised."

Chris shook his head, "you will have to wait a little bit longer." Then he smiled at Melinda. "I know how to fix this." Then he orbed out.

Melinda just stood there and didn't know what to do. She walked over to the wounded witches and whitelighter. But she couldn't do anything.

Then Chris orbed back in. With his mother.

"Mom?" Melinda asked surprised.

Piper looked around and started to get worried, "Chris what the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask questions now, just help us. You have to get the sword out of the stone."

Melinda's mouth dropped. "What?"

The demon started laughing again.

But Piper walked over to the sword and did what Chris had asked.

Melinda mouth dropped even further.

And the demon screamed: "NO"

Then Chris took the water and splashed it over the sword.

Immediately Wyatt opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the mess.

Melinda shouted "Wyatt heal aunt Paige first she's hurt the most." Wyatt didn't ask but did what Melinda said.

"Aunt Paige are you OK?" he asked when she opened her eyes.

She nodded to her nephew,

"Then heal Brian, aunt Paige?" Again she nodded

Wyatt went over to Sandy and healed her. When she opened her eyes Wyatt whispered: "you where there all the time. I felt it."

She started to sit up and said: "of course Wyatt, If you need me I'm there."

Then suddenly Wyatt kissed her on the mouth.

Melinda and Chris looked at each other and smiled. Finally their big brother had given in to his feelings.


	62. Chapter 62, can you trust a Halliwell?

**Chapter 62, Can you trust a Halliwell? **

The demon that still was standing in the circle looked at the happy family and said: "Well you won. Now you have to free me, you promised." He pointed at Chris.

Melinda walked toward the demon. "You are right, he promised." Then she looked at her mother. And Piper knew what she was thinking. She nodded and stood next to her daughter.

Then both woman raised their hands. Melinda said: "You know what?" she looked at the demon, "You can trust a promise made by a Halliwell. Chris said he would set you free, but we didn't." And with that Wyatt used his power to move the crystals and both Piper and Melinda used their powers to blow up the demon.

Brian, who was completely healed, walked over to his girlfriend and lay an arm around her shoulder. "Good job!" When he say that she was wounded to he healed her shoulder.

Chris looked at his mother and sister, "isn't this a little bit harsh?"

"Chris you don't mean this?" Wyatt asked.

Then Chris started laughing, "Welcome back brother!"

"O you," Wyatt walked over to his brother and ruffled Chris's hair.

Then they hugged, "I'm glad you are OK," Chris said.

"Me to," Wyatt nodded. Then he looked at his mother, "mom why didn't you tell me about Excalibur? It's a pretty big thing don't you think?"

"Yes it is." Piper looked at bit embarrassed. "But we never told you because we wanted to protect you."

"To protect me?" Wyatt asked.

Paige stood next to her sister and helped her out. "Yes Wyatt, to protect you. It's great that you are the next King Arthur. But you are already so powerful. And with this you are even more powerful."

"And that is wrong because...?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt looked at his aunt and mother, "because they don't trust me."

"What?" Melinda and Chris asked surprised.

"You where afraid that it would make me turn into evil again." Wyatt sounded angry.

Both Paige and Piper turned slightly red. But then Piper walked over to her son. "Wyatt you have to understand that we always will be worried about that. You are the only one of the next generation that is born in this house. You know that aunt Phoebe has been born here to. And that makes you two vulnerable. I have been threw enough with Phoebe to know that having powers could seduce you into evil."

Chris nodded. "I can remember the time when aunt Phoebe got demon powers out of an athame. We need it that to happen, because demons where after our powers in a real life TV show. But she was pretty ..."

"A demon real life show?" Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"Well it was this show called witch war and... " Chris couldn't finish his story.

"Yeh, Chris you probably find this pretty interesting but I'm not in the mood right now," Wyatt still sounded angry.

Chris whispered to his sister: "I will tell you the story later."

Melinda nodded.

Piper who was standing next to her oldest child now, turned Wyatt's face towards her. "Wyatt I love you, we love you. I trust you. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the sword. I taught it was a good thing to do, but it wasn't."

Sandy had walked over to Wyatt to and lay a hand on his arm. "They really only want the best for you Wyatt. And you know that."

Wyatt looked at Sandy. "Yes I do." Then he turned to his mother again. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's OK," Piper smiled.

Then Wyatt turned to Sandy again: "and I have to say sorry to you to."

"Why?" Sandy asked surprised.

"Because I have loved you from the beginning, but didn't do anything to let you know. And I knew that you liked me to."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sandy asked.

"I didn't dare to. We have lost so much. Look at how mom and dad had to life their lives. They have been threw so much. I couldn't do that to you. But now I know, that you will always be there for me even when we go threw rough times. And I will be there for you." Then Wyatt took the girl in his arms.

The rest of the family had slowly left the room and went to the kitchen to give Wyatt and Sandy some privacy.

Chris was just telling Melinda all about the Witch war TV program. And aunt Paige was slightly exaggerating how Phoebe had been acting, when she had all these demonic powers.

They where all laughing and having fun when Sandy and Wyatt joined them in the kitchen.

Melinda looked up at Sandy and said: "You already where welcome in this family as a friend, but I'm happy you and Wyatt finally found each other."

The rest of the family nodded. They agreed.

And Wyatt could only do one thing, smile.


	63. Chapter 63, leave us alone

**Chapter 63, Leave us alone**

_When Melinda just had moved in with her brothers. Demons where attacking them very often. The demons where upset that the next generation of the power of three had foun__d away to resurrect again. And now the power of three where living together and getting stronger every day. There plan had failed. The six fingered demon that was the brain of the plan, was dead. Vanquished at the first fight the new Charmed ones fought. But the demons really wanted to destroy the power of three before they would destroy what they had been building up after the ultimate battle. It had cost them years to get over the ultimate battle. And now, when they finally where ready to start fighting the good world, the next generation of Halliwell witches again had the biggest power on their side. The power of three!_

_When the siblings had destroyed the twelfth demon__ in two days, Melinda asked her brothers if this would be how they would spent the rest of there lives. "I don't want to nag, but I don't think we can't keep up with this, we are bound to lose a fight one of these day's." She said._

_Wyatt looked at his sister, he know she was right. This was not good. They hardly could get any sleep and they sure couldn't relax. _

"_I think we need to let the demons know, that we are ready for them, that attacking us has no use." Wyatt spoke._

_Chris looked at his older brother. "And how do you think you can do that?" _

"_I think we have to start with the beginning," Melinda said. "We have to start with the demon that took me away. He was the one that came up with the plan to kidnap me, so the power of three would never be in the hands of a new generation." _

"_You mean the six fingered demon that we__ vanquished, in our first fight?" Chris asked.._

"_You can't start with a demon that is dead. You know?"_

"_Yes of course I know, but there most have been other demons that where involved in the plan. Maybe we can go to the underworld and find out." _

"_No way, Melinda I'm nothing letting you go down there," Wyatt spoke." We just found you back, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." _

"_What do you suggest then Wyatt?" Melinda asked. _

"_Maybe we can try to capture the next demon that attacks, instead of vanquishing him. That way we can try to get some answers." Chris was thinking out loud._

"_See, I like that much more then your idea, Lin." Wyatt's blue eyes locked with her brown eyes. _

"_Yeh, well, he has been doing this longer then I am. But I have to agree this sounds less dangerous. What do we need to capture a demon?" _

_Chris turned around and started walking upstairs. Wyatt and Melinda followed. In the mean time he explained Melinda that the would need crystals. "When you make a crystal circle and you get a demon inside the circle he can't escape." _

_When Chris had found the crystals he gave one of them to Melinda. A few seconds later she got a premonition and this time she could transport the premonition into her brothers minds. The first few premonitions she had where transported ore to Wyatt ore to Chris, but she could never control it. But this time she could. _

_When Chris and Wyatt opened their eyes, they knew that both of them had seen the same thing. "How did you do it Lin? How did you sent it to both of us?" Chris asked_

"_Well, for the first time I felt it coming. I could feel that I would get a premonition and because of that I could sent it to both of you. But I don't think that is the most interesting thing of this premonition. More important is what we just saw." _

_Wyatt nodded, "You are right. We know now that a demon is going to attack us at11 am. He looked at his watch and in 10 minutes it's exactly 11 am. So we have to get ready." _

_Chris immediately started walking downstairs to get a potion. _

"_Wait," Wyatt shouted," what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to get a vanquishing potion in the kitchen cabinet." _

"_But we don't know what demon it is." Melinda said._

_Chris rolled his eyes, "Lin I know what demon it is. He's in the book." _

"_O, right I totally forgot your obsession with the book and that you know every demon and how to vanquish them." _

_When Chris came back Wyatt__ and Melinda had put the crystals on the ground, exactly at the place where the demon would shimmer in. _

_Chris gave each of his siblings a bottle with the right potion and then they faced the circle. It was almost time for the demon to appear. And they where ready to meet him. _

_When the clock stroke 11, the demon shimmered in. He immediately fell down. The crystals did their job. _

_Chris used his telekinesis power to move on__e of the crystals. He locked eyes with the demons. "How did that feel?" _

_The demon screamed," why are you doing this?"_

"_Do we need a reason to tease a demon?" Then Chris moved the crystal back into position. _

_The demon who had been standing up, fell down again. _

_Then Wyatt moved the crystal with his powers. "Why are demons attacking us almost non stop?" _

_The demon smiled," well I knew you had a reason for this." _

_Wyatt moved his arm, but before he could move the crystal the demon yelled:" stop, I will talk." _

"_OK, answer our question, why are you attacking us all the time?" Chris had stepped forward a bit. _

"_We need to stop the power of three. You are getting to powerful. The plan of Six failed, when you found your sister back." _

"_Six?" Melinda asked._

"_You know who Six is. He__'s the demon that took you out of your home." _

_Then suddenly the demon that they had captured made a move to the right, he tried to get out of the circle, but Chris was faster and placed back the crystal. The demon fell on his knees. "please stop it!" _

"_No," Chris screamed at him. "You have to leave us alone." _

_Melinda was on her knees and moved one of the crystals with her hand, she looked up at the demon. _

_The demon looked her into her eyes. "And why should we leave you alone, are you getting tired?" _

"_No," Melinda said," we are just warning you. If you keep on attacking, we only keep on vanquishing you faster, we learn by the minute." She smiled at him. "So it's probably better if you stop attacking us, for your own sake." _

_The demon laughed, "for our own sake, right! And you think I believe that's the reason I'm here. You are warning the demon world." _

"_Well, it's your choice. O__re you are going to inform the demon world that we need to be attacked over and over again and you are getting your ass kicked every time. Ore you tell the demonic world, that it's better to lay low, because we are getting to powerful to fast." Melinda still was on her knees, with a crystal in her hand. Then she started to move the other crystals, "It's your choice," she said. Then she stepped back with the crystals in her hands. _

_The demon looked at her with a surprised look, "You are going to let me go?" _

"_Yes we do," the three siblings stood next to each other. _

_Then the demon shimmered of. And from that moment on, the demons didn't attack them every hour. _

_And when Piper and Leo showed up that evening, the house was cleaned up. You couldn't see that they had been under attack for two days. _

_They where sitting in the living room enjoying there demonic free hour with each other. _

_Then Wyatt asked his mother: "I can't imagine how you did this for 8 years. It most have been hard." _

"_Well it was," Piper said," but luckily there where times that the demon attacks where low, so we had time for other things." _

"_What I don't get is, how you kept it a secret? I'm afraid that it's hard to do?" Melinda asked._

"_Well it is, but we had to. It wasn't pretty when one of the vanquishing was on tv." Leo said. _

"_On TV?" Melinda asked. _

_Leo started telling the story of how their aunt Prue had died. _

_When he finished, Melinda said," thanks for sharing this dad, I promise that we will try as hard as we can to keep this a secret." _

"_There will be many hard things to keep a secret," Piper spoke."But a good advice is to stay as close to truth as you can get. Like when you where taken away. We told everybody that you where kidnapped. But we left out the demonic part." She sighed and her eyes where tearing. "I'm so glad your back." _

"_I know mom, I know," Melinda smiled and sat next to her mother. Piper lay a hand on her daughters knee. And was happy. Her daughter had called her mom for the first time in 16 years. _

"_He dad," Wyatt stood up. "Can you take a picture of the three of us?" We have an empty picture frame in Lin's room and we want the three of us in there. _

_Leo smiled," of course I want to do that. But you need to promise me one thing."_

"_And that is?' Chris looked at his father. _

"_I want one to." _

"_And I know where you have to take the picture," Piper said," You have to go to the front door. That's where grams made a picture of Phoebe, Prue and me a long time ago." _

_And so they did, they went outside and Leo took a picture. _

_When he had finished, Melinda called Brian. _

"_Is there an emergency," Brian looked worried._

"_No, but would you mind to take a picture of mom, dad and us." Melinda smiled at Brian. She loved his blue eyes. _

_The picture__s that where taken that day, where very special to the entire family. Just a few weeks ago they wouldn't have imagined that these picture would ever been taken. _


	64. Chapter 64, she's scared

**Chapter 64 , She's scared**

"Chris do you want some coffee to?" Wyatt was just walking toward the kitchen.

"I would love to," Chris sighed when he sat down at the dinner table. "My God what a day. I really hate those deadlines. I was just in time to deliver my pictures to the paper."

Wyatt came back with two cups of coffee. " I remember aunt Phoebe always talking about deadlines to."

"It's probably a thing I have to get used to." Chris really was exhausted. He had been running all day. "How are you doing today?" Chris looked at his brother. "Are you feeling completely OK?"

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. I have been practicing to use the sword for a big part of the day. Aunt Phoebe is helping me."

Chris nodded, "Yeh, she still is a great fighter."

Then Wyatt looked at his watch. "Where is Lin? Did she say that she would be late tonight?"

"No, she didn't mention it to me." Chris shook his head. "Maybe she is off to the library to study?"

Wyatt looked worried and grabbed his cellphone. But before he could make a call, the door flew open and Melinda ran inside. Her hair and clothes where a mess and she had a few wounds on her arms and face.

"Lin," both Wyatt and Chris jumped up. Chris ran over to his sister and Wyatt headed to the door.

"Don't" Melinda screamed at Wyatt. And then her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She went down her knees and sat on the floor. Chris sat next to her.

"Lin, what has happened?"

Melinda was trembling, she didn't answer his question.

Chris softly tried to lift up her face.

But she backed away. "Don't touch me." She looked frightened.

Wyatt who had looked outside and didn't see anything joined his brother. "Lin, what is going on?"

"Leave me alone," she yelled, meanwhile she had backed away till she couldn't go any further. She had reached the wall.

Chris looked at Wyatt: "this isn't good." He said.

Wyatt shook his head. "No it isn't like Lin. Do you know who we are?"

She still was trembling, she looked at her brothers and said: "my brothers!"

"Then let us help you," Wyatt said.

She started to get up again, but her legs just couldn't hold her. She was to shaken up. So she fell down again. This time Chris didn't let her push him away. He struggled but eventually managed to hold her. "Lin I'm your brother, what is going on?"

He felt her muscles relax and then she wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and started crying. Chris looked at Wyatt his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry," Melinda whispered.

Then Chris lifted her up and brought her to the sofa. "It's OK, Lin, don't worry about it."

Chris sat next to her. And Wyatt stood next to the sofa. "Can you please tell us what happened?" Chris asked.

"He..., I..., I... , my powers..., I couldn't..., I feel so...," She started crying again. Her hands covering her face.

"Maybe if you start with the beginning? We really don't understand." Wyatt spoke

"Lin, just take a deep breath and then tell us from the beginning what happened." Chris softly said.

Melinda did what Chris asked. After a deep breath she started talking.

"I was walking in the park, it was already dark and I was late, I had missed my ride home. A guy from my class would give me a ride home, but he already left. So I had to walk threw the park to the bus stop.

Then suddenly a guy appeared. He grabbed me from behind and I tried to defend myself.

But I couldn't, my powers didn't work. He dragged me with him, but I managed to get out of his grip, but when I started running he grabbed me again. I fell on the ground and he pushed me down. I couldn't move.

Luckily some people where walking in the park, so he had to get me out of side. He dragged me into the bushes and there I was able to free myself. I bit him in his arm and jumped up. I ran away, but he followed me.

When I arrived at the bus stop, a bus was waiting there, I got in, but the guy did to. I knew I had to get out sometime. So I chose the most crowded place to get out. I figured that he wouldn't hurt me when there where a lot of people out there. But when I got out of the bus, I had to walk home and he followed me. So I started running again. When I got inside he almost had me. I was just in time."

Chris and Wyatt looked shocked. "Why didn't you call for us?" Wyatt asked.

"I did call, but somehow it didn't work."

Wyatt and Chris looked worried at each other. "We never heard your call." Chris spoke.

"This is not good," Wyatt said slowly. "I think we need to call Brian."

Chris immediately did what his brother suggested and started calling Brian. When he arrived he first had to hear the complete story.

"I really don't know why your powers didn't work," he said. "But I don't think that is important now. First we have to heal you."

"No," Melinda spoke


	65. Chapter 65, when it's not a demon

**Chapter 65 , when it's not the demon that's evil**

"No," Brian said surprised, "why not?"

"Because I have to talk to the police and they have to see what he did to me."

"To the police?" both Wyatt and Chris said.

"Yes, to the police, it wasn't a demon. And since it's not, it's out of our hands."

"Not a demon," Wyatt spoke slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. It was a mortal being. He didn't use magic."

"Then we have to call Darryl." Chris looked at his sister, "are you up for it?"

Melinda nodded. Yes she was up to it.

Chris took his cellphone and dialed Darryl Jr. phone number. Darryl had taken over his fathers work at the police office. He had known about the Halliwells almost all of his life. His father had told him. And when he took over his fathers work he had taken over his work with the Charmed ones. First with the girls and now with the siblings. When he heard what had happened to Melinda he rushed over to the manor.

They where still sitting in the living room when Darryl Jr. arrived.

"I'm so sorry, that this had to happen to you," Darryl said to Melinda. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

For the third time she told her story. When she was finished Darryl asked: "So you think he knows where you life?"

"I don't think, I know."

With that Darryl took his cellphone and started calling the police office. He arranged a cop car to post outside.

"Do we really need that?" Wyatt asked, "I mean what if there is a demon attack. We can't let magic be exposed."

Darryl looked at him, "you want your sister to be save, don't you?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Then you have to let me do this."

Wyatt looked at Darryl Jr. "But with our powers we are strong enough to keep our sister save."

"Are you?" Darryl Jr. asked. "She just told you that she called for you and you didn't hear her."

Then Brian interfered. "Darryl is right. If we close the curtains, nobody can see anything. So if a demon attacks, magic will not be exposed. And now I have to leave, because I need to find out, why Lin couldn't use her powers and why you couldn't hear her."

Brian looked at Melinda and asked: "are you going to be OK?"

She looked at her boyfriend and whispered, "yes, my brothers are here to protect me. I know you have to get those answers, so go." She kissed him on the cheek and then he orbed off.

"Melinda," Darryl asked "I need you to go with me to the police office and after that to the hospital."

"Why?" She asked.

"We need to take pictures of the wounds, you need to describe the guy who did this, so we can make a drawing of him. And in the hospital they have to examine you. We need to get some evidence from what happened tonight."

Melinda nodded.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Chris asked.

"No Chris, Darryl will take care off me. I'm going to be fine."


	66. Chapter 66, not for long

**Chapter 66, not for long**

A few hours later Melinda was back home again. She was exhausted and her brothers had ordered her to go to her room to get some sleep. But now she was laying in her bed and she couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning. All the events of that day where going threw her mind. And she was afraid. She knew that her brothers would protect her and she knew that there where two cops in front of the manor, but she still was afraid. Why couldn't she use her powers, what had happened? Why couldn't the boys hear her call's. Why, why, why? Eventually she fell asleep. But not for long.

Chris and Wyatt had been busy trying to figure out what had happened to their sister. They had looked in the book for answers, but nothing was in there. They had discussed every possibility but they couldn't find an answer and Brian still wasn't back with a solution either.

Eventually they both had fallen asleep at the sofa that was on the attic. But not for long.

The boys woke up when their sister was screaming. Without thinking both ran downstairs to their sisters room. When they came in a man was standing next to their sisters bed. And Melinda was screaming her longs out. Wyatt telekinetically pushed the man to the wall and ran over to his sister. "Chris get the cops in here," he shouted. While he tried to calm down his sister. "It's OK, he's not going to hurt you." He held her in his arms.

"It's him, it's him," She was screaming and crying. "And I couldn't use my powers." She was totally panicking and Wyatt couldn't calm her down.

When the cops arrived at the room, she still was screaming. And Wyatt looked devastated. "I can't calm her down," he said.

One of the cops took the guy with him. The other cop walked over to Chris, who was standing in the hallway. Chris just didn't know what to do. He felt her fear and it was huge.

"I think it's a good idea to call a doctor. She needs something that calms her down." The policeman said while patting Chris on the shoulder. He was feeling very sorry for the boys. He could see that they had a hard time seeing their sister like this.

Chris nodded and immediately started calling the doctor.

The doctor saw what state she was in and didn't need to think very long. He gave her a medicine to calm her down. And it worked. Slowly she started breathing normally and the crying stopped. Wyatt lay her down and sat next to her until she was asleep again. Then Wyatt and Chris let the doctor out and looked at each other.

"I don't know what is going on, I don't know her like this." Chris said.

Wyatt nodded, "that's exactly what I was thinking. We have been threw a lot, and she always is the one that handles things, she is the one that always stays on her feet."

Then orbs appeared and Brian came in. He could see that something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked.

Wyatt explained what had happened.

"So she is sleeping now?" Brian said.

"Yes she is, but what did you find out Brian?" Chris looked at their whitelighter.

"Well something definitely is going wrong. It's not normal for her to have no excess to her powers. And it's not normal that she is so freaked out about this. It would be normal if she would be upset, but this is just to much."

"So what do they think is going on?" Wyatt looked up to ceiling.

"Well, they think that she also is infected. Just like you where infected when the sword was covered with potions. They think that demons are making her vulnerable."

"But this man isn't a demon?" Wyatt said.

"That's true, it's probably a coincidence that he attacked her just now. But normally she could have defended herself. But this time she couldn't because of the infection." Brian said, with a worried look on his face.

"But what, ore who is causing the infection?" Chris asked.

"They don't know, we have to find out ourselves." Brian answered.

The three man decided to check the book again. But of course they couldn't find an answer in there. If it would have been there, Chris already had known.

After a few hours of reading, scrying, talking. They where out of solutions. They sat on the sofa looking devastated, when Melinda came walking in.

"He sis, how are you doing?" Chris walked over to her.

She didn't look that good, but smiled at him. "I'm feeling a bit better. Thanks."

Then the three man explained what was going on.

"So you think I'm infected?" She asked.

"Yes, we do. Can you remember if something strange happened to you?" Chris green eyes met Melinda's dark brown eyes.

Melinda shook her head. But then suddenly sparks appeared in her eyes. "I do, I do remember something."

"What is it?" Wyatt sat next to Melinda.

"You remember that I told you this guy would give me a ride home?"

The three man nodded.

"Well, he bought me a cola and when I was drinking this I felt strange. And I remember that before I was drinking the cola that I didn't want to get a ride home from him, but after, I taught, what the hell, I'm just going to say yes."

"Why didn't you want to go with him in the first place?" Chris asked.

"I didn't know him, never seen him, but he said that we where in class together."

"Well , that sure sounds strange to me." Wyatt spoke. "Maybe this is the demon that is infection you."

"Well, not for long he won't." Melinda smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Chris asked surprised.

"Because I have something that we can use to find him."

Melinda walked downstairs and when she came up again, she had a pen in her hands. "This pen I borrowed from him."

"Borrowed??" Brian smiled, "You probably took it, you always take pen's with you. You just forget to give them back."

Melinda smiled, "right"

Wyatt smiled to, "nasty habits are sometimes very useful." He took the pen and started scrying. It didn't take very long to find the man who had offered Melinda a ride home.


	67. Chapter 67, it will be the end of us

**Chapter 67, it will be the end of us!**

"Now what?" Chris asked. "I mean you've found him, but how are we going to deal with him?"

"I'm going to have a look first, then I'm coming back and we figure out what to do exactly." Wyatt said.

"I can't let you go alone," Chris looked worried.

"Yes you can, you have to. We can't leave Lin here without any powers. So you have to stay and protect her."

Chris knew his brother was right, but he didn't like it. But before he could say anything, Wyatt had orbed out already.

Melinda sighed and sat down. She to looked worried. "I'm sorry Chris, for letting you guys go throw this."

"Don't worry," Brian said, "Wyatt will be OK and you will be fine to."

Melinda shook her head, "I don't know how I ever will get over this. I feel so weak without my powers, but on the other hand, I can't relay on them as much as I have done, that isn't healty."

Brian nodded, "we have to figure something out to solve that."

"Why don't you ask aunt Phoebe to help you?" Chris was thinking out loud.

"Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yes, she can help you train your fighting skills, she's helping Wyatt with his sword, maybe she can help you to."

Melinda eyes started to sparkle again. "Chris that is the best plan ever. I will do that."

Then Wyatt came orbing back in. "I have found him and he is a demon. He's in a cave in the underworld and I know how he's infecting you."

"How?" Melinda asked.

"He has your doll, the one that you got from uncle Coop when you where born."

"What??? That isn't possible." Melinda ran to her room and when she came back she had the doll in her hands. But she didn't look happy.

"This isn't my doll, it looks like mine, but it's different. So the demon really has my doll. But how does he infect me threw my doll?"

"He has a potion that infects the person that has a connection with the item." Wyatt walked over to the book. He flipped the pages and after a while he found what he was looking for. "Here it is."

Chris stood next to Wyatt, "the solution is in the kitchen. I have the potion to vanquish the demon, but before we vanquish him we have to get the doll and clean it from the infection."

"And how are we going to do that?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I think it's the same as with the sword. We just need to use some water." Chris said.

Then Chris walked downstairs to get the potion and Melinda joined him to get some water. She took a bottle and filled it.

Wyatt and Brian already orbed to where the demon was. When they arrived the demon was no where to be seen, but the doll was in the middle of the cave. Wyatt and Brian walked over to it. Brian wanted to grab it, but Wyatt stopped him. "It could be a trap, we have to wait. Then Melinda can try to get her powers back and when that works we have enough powers to deal with the demon." he whispered.

Brian looked at his charge, "what if she doesn't get her powers back?"

At that moment Chris and Melinda came orbing in. Melinda walked over to her oldest brother and threw the water over the doll, that was laying on the rock next to Wyatt. Immediately she felt different. She looked around and used her powers on a bat that was in the corner of the cave. And when it exploded she smiled. "I'm back!"

But then the demon came shimmering in. He lifted up his hand and threw a fire ball at Melinda. She could barely dodge it. Chris used his power to throw the demon against the wall.

Then the Charmed ones stood around him. All three had their hands in the air, so they could react whenever the demon would try to hurt them.

Melinda looked at him and then at her brothers, "it's him, he's the one that has offered me the ride home. So it was a demon trap after all."

Melinda's eyes where dark as the night, when she asked: "why did you do this?"

The demon smiled and said, "well I liked the effect the infection had on your brother. And I just need it to know if you could be vulnerable to. And it was so easy to. I just made you say yes to the ride home. And then I putt a spell on this guy, so he would attack you in the park.

"Why didn't you use your powers, you could have killed me at that moment." Melinda asked.

"Well it was more fun to let you believe that you couldn't defend yourself. To make you feel vulnerable. And I wanted to see how it worked on you, so I could use it on your brothers to."

Melinda eyed Chris, she looked worried.

"To bad for you that your plan didn't work completely," Wyatt spoke. "Remember that we will always win these fights."

"No you won't," the demon smiled. "There will be a time that all three of you will be infected and then the demonic world can finally get their revenge."

With that, Chris threw the potion at the demon. And with a loud explosion the demon vanished.

Melinda turned around and took her doll. Then she looked at her brothers. "This is not good! We have to find a way to protect ourselves from these infections. Because otherwise he is going to be right. If we don't fix this, it will be the end of us." Melinda turned toward Brian and said: "Brian I think you need to ask the Elders to help us again. We need to know how to solve this."

Brian nodded and orbed out.

The three siblings went to the manor again. They where sitting in the kitchen when Brian came back. In his hand was a bottle with a green potion. "You need to drink this, then demons will never be able to infect you."

"I don't know about that," Wyatt said. "Who says we can trust the Elders?"

"Wyatt," Melinda looked at her brother. "I know you don't trust them, but they have been good to us. I know that mom and dad have had a hard time, but the Elders have been there for use and helped us a lot."

Wyatt shook his head, "what about the Gideon thing?"

Chris looked at his brother, "It sure most sound strange coming out of my mouth. But that really was a mistake. They didn't want that to happen. I think we have to trust them Wyatt. It's our only change. If we want the power of three to stay alive, we have to do this."

"It's not only about the power of three, Chris. It's about our lives. If we don't do something about this problem, we will get killed." Melinda said.

Then Wyatt took the potion and opened it. "I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you two." Then he took a sip.

Melinda sighed in relief and when Wyatt gave her the potion she took a sip to. Then she gave the potion to Chris. He took the last bit of the potion. And put the empty bottle in the middle of the kitchen table.

Then Chris looked at Brian, "thanks for helping us and helping the power of three to excist."

"You know that I would do anything to help you guys, you are important and like Melinda said, it's not only the power of three that is important. I wouldn't want to miss you guys for anything in the world." Brian stood behind Melinda with his hands on her shoulder.

Melinda lay her hand on Wyatt's hand, who had been playing with the empty bottle at the table. Chris lay his hand on top of their's. They looked at each other. Then Wyatt said, "It was a good thing to let the Elders help us."


	68. Chapter 68, the life of Brian

**Chapter 68, the life of Brian **

_Just moments after the siblings said the spell to receive the power of three, Brian appeared and became their whitelighter. _

_Brian wasn't a "normal" whitelighter. He didn't die like Leo and became a whitelighter. No he was a whitelighter from the beginning. His father was a whitelighter and his mother was a human. So Brian was half whitelighter, half human. _

_And the only reason he existed was because of the fact that Leo and Piper had proven that whitelighters could get married, have children and lead a "normal" life. _

_Brian was born 24 years ago. About a year after Wyatt was born. His mother had a hard time learning to adapt at having a magical child. She didn't grew up with magic. She was 29 years old when she learned about magic. She was following her cat into a dark alley, when she stumbled across a demon and a witch that where fighting. The witch could just barely vanquish the demon, but was hurt pretty bad. His whitelighter showed up to heal him. When the whitelighter saw the woman standing there, he knew that he had to help her. She looked so shocked. So when his charge was healed he went over to the woman. They had a long talk and from that moment they saw each other every week. They fell in love, got married and about a year later Brian was born. _

_Brian's childhood was a happy one. Together with his sister, he went to a normal school. Just like his mother wanted. And his dad taught him all about magic and being a whitelighter. Brian and his one year younger sister, could orb from the day they turned 3. His mother was freaked out about it, but luckily his dad could calm her down. She was afraid that they would orb themselves to places where they would get hurt. But he explained to her, that he could feel them and that he would know if they where in trouble. That helped her for the first couple of years, but when they got older, she made some rules. Orbing was allowed, but only in a circle of 100 miles around the house. If they would want to orb any further, Brian and his sister (Angelique) would have to ask their mom. And the most important part, if she called them, they would have to appear immediate. Of course Angelique and Brian didn't always stay within 100 miles. They ones went to Paris, just to see their favorite movie star. They kept it a secret for 2 months and then they where busted. Their mother was watching TV and saw an item about that same movie star in Paris and who did she see in the background? Yes of course Brian and Angelique. They where grounded and she let her husband strip them from there orbing powers for two months, so they wouldn't get out of the house, without her knowing it. It was a terrible time for them. But their mothers plan worked. Till the age of 18 they didn't orb out of the 100 miles circle around the house. They sure didn't want to lose their orbing powers again. _

_Because Brian's birth had so much to do with Leo and Piper the Elders decided that it would be a good plan to let him be the Charmed ones whitelighter. But Brian at first was a bit nerves when they told him what their plans where. "They need a whitelighter with more knowledge then I have." He told the Elders. But they disagreed. "They have a lot of knowledge themselves, but they don't like us that much. They don't trust us and that's why we need you. You need to help us. Your not a typical whitelighter, you don't need to help them all the time, you just need to be the guide between them and us."_

_Brian had raised his shoulders and said: "Well if you say so, but I don't know if I'm the right person."_

_Brian had a hard time when the boys didn't want anything to do with him. But luckily Melinda was there for him. She listened to him, when he had a hard time. She told him how to act around her brothers. It was amazing how much she knew about her brothers, even when she had been away for 16 years. Brian was happy that he could help her to, when she had a hard time. And very slowly something nice started to happen between the two of them. They fell in love. _

_Luckily the boys started to trust him and that was the happiest day in his live. Not only could he finally let the world know that he loved Melinda, but he had gained two friends to._


	69. Chapter 69, girl power

**Chapter 69, girl power**

Lucy had decided to pick up Melinda from school. It was a nice day, the sun was shining. Perfect for a walk in the park with her friend.

When Melinda saw Lucy in her car, she waved. "He, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Well I taught it would be nice to go to the park." Lucy had parked her car and walked over to Melinda.

"That's exactly what I need. I had a long day and a hard week.Brian is going to be away for the whole week. He had some Whitelighter meeting." Melinda sighed.

"Put your bag in my car and then we will go, we will get your mind off the bad things." Lucy opened the car and Melinda dropped her bag at the backseat.

Then the two girls started walking.

"I went down the manor first," Lucy said, "Chris came running out the door and muttered something about deadlines."

Melinda smiled, she could picture that moment, "Chris hates deadlines, but he has to deal with them if he want to work for the paper."

Lucy nodded. But she wondered if Chris had even noticed her. She sure would have wanted him to notice her.

Then a girl bumped into Melinda, she ran further. Lucy yelled that she had to watch out. When she turned towards Melinda, she could see that she had a premonition. "What did you see, Lin?"

"We have to follow that girl, she will run into a demon fight." Melinda already was running and Lucy followed her.

After a few minutes running they found the girl. And indeed she had walked into a demon fight. She was laying on the ground wounded and Melinda could just barely freeze the demons in time to protect the girl from more damage. She pulled the girl behind a large tree, to stay safe.

The demons where able to move again within seconds and started attacking Lucy. But Lucy was to fast. It was the first time that Melinda saw her use her power. Lucy pointed her arms towards the demon and a beam of ice came out of her hands. It hit the demon and he was nailed to a tree. He could only scream and then he exploded. Melinda didn't have time to be surprised about Lucy's power. The other demon started to throw fireballs at them. One of them hit Lucy's shoulder and Melinda was just in time to protect herself and blew him to pieces.

The two girl looked at each other, "Are you OK?" Melinda asked worried.

"It hurts, but I'm fine." Lucy smiled.

"Wow, we really kicked ass, this was real girlpower." Melinda smiled. "You really have an incredible power."

Lucy smiled back. "yes I know, it has helped me a lot, but I think we need to get this girl to the manor. She needs help. She can probably use some memory dust, or something."

The girl was still laying next to the three, she hadn't regained consciousness.

Melinda nodded, "Wyatt, can you help us?"

Wyatt came orbing in, "Is it really bad?" he asked, with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, but we..." Melinda couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, but Sandy and I are in the middle of a huge demon fight, call Chris or Brian."

Wyatt immediately orbed off again.

Melinda raised her eyebrows, she looked at Lucy, "We can't call Brian and Chris had a deadline didn't he? He probably be pissed if we call him?"

"Well that is to bad, but we need him." Lucy stated.

Then the girl started to cough. A sign that she was waking up.

Lucy looked at Melinda, "We have to be quick now, call Chris, we need somebody to orb her to the manor, before she wakes up."

"Chris, we need help, now."

Chris appeared, but he seemed to be distracted. "Lin, is it really urgent?"

"Yes Chris, it is, don't you dare leave us to." Melinda started to get angry.

"Jeez, calm down, what did I do?" Chris asked annoyed.

Melinda explained what had happened. Chris understood and orbed the girls back to the manor. He lay the girl on the sofa in the living room.

"Now what?" Chris asked. "I can't heal and I don't have any memory dust to help her."


	70. Chapter 70, Lucy's Whitelighter

**Chapter 70, Lucy's whitelighter**

"What if I call my Whitelighter," Lucy said.

"You have a Whitelighter?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yes, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the park, then we could have called him?" Melinda asked.

But when she looked into Lucy's eyes she knew the answer. Lucy wanted to see Chris. So she didn't want her Whitelighter to help her. "O well, it doesn't matter," Melinda said. "Call him now."

Lucy thankfully did what Melinda asked. "Andy, I need you!"

Andy came orbing in almost immediate. He had been Lucy Whitelighter for 5 years now and he knew that she would only call him when she really need it help.

"Well, well," he said, "Halliwell manor."

Melinda, Chris and Lucy looked surprised. But Lucy first started explaining what happened. Andy walked over to the girl that was laying on the sofa and started healing her. Then he used some memory dust on her. Before she could open her eyes, Andy orbed out with her to the park. He had promised he would make sure that she wouldn't remember anything from the demon fight.

When he disappeared, Chris and Melinda looked at each other. "Do you know him?" Melinda asked.

"I have the feeling I do, but I don't know how?" Chris answered. "But it seemed like he knew this house."

Lucy nodded, "I had that same feeling. He probably will be back and then we can ask him."

"What do you want to ask?" Wyatt had just walked in. He was covered in mutt, probably from the demon fight he was in with Sandy.

They explained to him what had happened today and told him about Lucy's Whitelighter.

"What was his name again?" Wyatt asked.

"Andy," Lucy answered. Then suddenly she started to tremble. The wound on her shoulder suddenly started bleeding again. She almost fainted, but Chris grabbed her and put her on the sofa. "Are you OK?" Chris looked worried.

"No, the wound is starting to hurt a lot."

Wyatt immediately raised his hand and started healing Lucy. "Sorry I should have done that earlier."

Lucy looked at Wyatt, thankfully she said, "It's OK, I'm fine now."

Chris sat next to Lucy on the sofa. And looked her in the eyes, "are you really OK?"

Lucy nodded. Of course she was OK, why wouldn't she be, Chris was sitting next to her, looking worried. She had never felt better.

Then Wyatt suddenly repeated the name of Lucy's Whitelighter.

"Andy, Andy? I know that name."

Suddenly Melinda said, "I think I know, wait here." She walked upstairs leaving the boys and Lucy behind on the sofa.

"Do you have any idea, what she is going to do?" Chris looked at Lucy.

"You ask me?" She looked surprised. "I think out of the three of us, you know her the best."

Wyatt nodded, but Chris shook his head. "You are her best friend, she probably tells you more then me."

Lucy looked at him, "Yes Melinda and I are close, but I can never come between you and Melinda. Ore Wyatt and Melinda."

Chris blushed a bit, he sure had had the feeling that Melinda had drifted away a bit, since Lucy had came into their lives. They used to share everything, but he had the feeling that she didn't anymore.

Melinda who had heard the last words, looked at the three witches on the sofa. "Guys, you are all important to me, you know that don't you? Chris you are my soul mate, you and I don't need to talk to understand each other. Wyatt you are my oldest brother, the one that protects me and that will always be there for me. And Lucy, Lucy is the friend I can talk to about all the things that I can't talk about with boys. And I think you two can only be happy about that." Melinda smiled. "But enough, I have found who Andy is and why he knows us."

She showed her brothers and Lucy the photo that was in her hand. It was a picture of their aunt Prue and Andy.

"O my God, Andy is the man who died to protect aunt Prue from that demon." Chris said.

"That's correct," a voice said from behind them. Andy had orbed in again. "And I'm very happy to be her again."

The four witches turned their heads and looked at Andy. He didn't change a bit. He still looked like the young, good looking cop that was on the picture with aunt Prue.

"So you became a Whitelighter?" Chris asked.

Andy nodded, "yes I did. A year after your aunt Prue died they send me back to become a Whitelighter."

"Did you see aunt Prue, up there?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes I did, she was very upset, but eventually she managed to deal with her destiny."

"Her destiny?" Melinda asked.

"It was her destiny to die, young."

"Why, how can it be somebody's destiny to die young?" Melinda looked surprised.

"I've already told you to much. I'm sorry. You just have to know, that she is alright and that she has always been around to protect the Halliwell sisters and their children and she still is." Andy smiled.

Then Andy changed the subject. "You really look like your mother," Andy looked at Melinda. Then he turned toward Chris, "and you are like her to, but your eyes are the same as Prue's. Your dad most have been happy that you," he looked at Wyatt this time, "look like him."

"Do I really have aunt Prue's eyes?" Chris looked surprised.

"Yes you do. You have her power and you have her eyes. It runs in the family." Andy smiled again. "You can be very happy with your family, you know that don't you?"

"Yes we do," Wyatt said.

Then Lucy interrupted, "Andy, why didn't you tell me you knew the Halliwells? I have told you about them."

"Well it wasn't the right time."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Jeez do Whitelighters have rules, how to answer questions. Brian always gives us the same sort of answers."

Andy smiled, "Maybe, but I have to go now, Lucy are you OK?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, bye Andy and thanks!"

Andy smiled and said: "Goodbye!" Then he orbed off again.


	71. Chapter 71, don't orb!

**Chapter 71, Don't orb!**

"WYATT, CHRIS!" Melinda was screaming at her brother. "How many times do I have to tell you, that you have to knock, before you go in."

"Well, knocking is hard when you orb in to a room," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Then don't orb in, walk in!" Melinda really was upset. The boys had orbed in her room again. She was starting to get dressed for the day, when the boys appeared. "I'm getting dressed here, turn around!" She yelled.

The boys did what she asked and turned their back at her. "Lin, I'm sorry, but we really need your help." Chris spoke.

"I'm not going to help you," she said.

"Please get over it," Wyatt spoke. "We are having troubles with a demon."

"No, I'm not going to help you."

"Lin, you don't mean this? " Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "We really need the power of three."

Chris already was shaking his head. He knew that his sister hated it when they only wanted her because of the power of three.

Melinda looked at Wyatt, "If that's the only thing you need me for, then you have to find another way. And didn't I say that you had to turn around."

"Lin, you know what I mean," Wyatt sighed. "We need to vanquish that demon, we need the power of three to do that, so we need you. That's the only reason we are here."

"Wyatt shut it, you are only making it worse." Chris shot an angry look at his brother, then he looked at his sister. "Lin, I'm sorry that we orbed in without knocking... again, but this is really an emergency."

"No," she said. "You have to deal with it alone. I'm not going to help you and I'm not going to talk to you guys anymore." With that she closed her mouth.

The boys sighed, they knew that they couldn't change her mind and orbed out again.

Melinda was just putting on her jeans and still was muttering about her brother when Brian came orbing in. "No!" she screamed. "Get out. I don't want you guys orbing in on me every time."

"Welcome home honey, nice to see you again after a week, how was the Whitelighters meeting?" Brian muttered.

Melinda just walked past him, putting on a t-shirt at the same time. She really was angry.

She walked up the stairs to the attic. "I have to find a way to learn them a lesson."

"Well, if you are not interested in me being back, then I'm going away again," Brian said.

But Melinda was to upset about her brothers violating her privacy again that she didn't hear him.

Brian raised his shoulders and orbed out again, "Lin I'm going to be back in a few hour and then I want an explanation."

Melinda still didn't hear Brian and walked straight towards the book and started turning the pages. After an hour her neck started to cramp and her eyes started to tear. She lay her head on the book and whispered "Just give me something to let the boys feel what I have to feel when they orb in on me every day."

Melinda didn't see it, but blue lights started to sparkle above her head and then the blue lights touched her body. Melinda shivered and then fell down. Her head first hit the podium where the book was resting on.Then it bounced on the ground. And everything went dark around her.


	72. Chapter 72, we need help

**Chapter 72, we need help**

After Wyatt and Chris orbed out of Melinda's room they first orbed to Lucy and then they took her with them to Sandy's room.

Sandy looked surprised when the three witches appeared in her kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we are having some trouble with a demon and we need more powers." Wyatt shortly explained.

"But why do you need us and where is Melinda?" Sandy looked at Wyatt.

"Yeh, well, she doesn't want to help." Wyatt answered his girlfriend.

Sandy's eyes started to sparkle, "What did you do?"

"Why, What did I do, don't you mean, why doesn't she want to help?"

"No Wyatt, I think there has to be a perfectly good reason for Melinda to not want to help you guys, so what did you do?" Sandy asked again.

Wyatt looked at his brother and sighed. "Well, we orbed into her room, without knocking and it wasn't the first time."

Chris helped his brother, "We know that she want us to knock first and we really do understand that, but this was an emergency, so we just forgot to knock."

Sandy and Lucy shook their heads. Then Lucy looked at Chris, "there must have been more then that Chris?"

"Yeh, well she was just starting to get dressed for the day, one minute later and we would have seen more then we would have wanted."

Lucy sighed, "and what else, there is more I can see it in your eyes."

Chris looked at the ground, "no nothing more."

"Chris you are lying," Lucy said.

"He is lying because he doesn't want to tell you how stupid I have been," Wyatt interfered. "I told Melinda that I need it the power of three and that that was the only reason that we where there."

Sandy looked at Wyatt and Chris and started laughing, "yeh well, that probably did the trick. You really did everything wrong this morning."

"Well you can make fun as much as you want to, but this demon really needs to be stopped, he has been killing innocent children and that has to stop immediately." Chris said

Sandy immediately stopped laughing. "OK, that sounds serious. Do you have a plan to vanquish him and how can we help?" Sandy pointed at Lucy and herself.

Wyatt and Chris explained what they wanted to do. And after that Sandy and Lucy only nodded and said, "We will help you, let's orb."

Chris took Lucy's hand and Wyatt took Sandy's hand. They where ready to orb. But the strangest thing happened. Blue lights appeared but they left the room and neither Wyatt or Chris could orb out.

"What is happening?" Wyatt looked at Chris.

"I have no clue," Chris said, then he grabbed is head and fell on his knees.

Lucy, who was standing next to Chris, instantly went threw her knees to, "Chris are you OK?"

Wyatt sat next to his brother, he looked worried, "What is it, Chris?"

"I think something's wrong with Lin," Chris whispered.

"Damn it, and we can't orb," Wyatt had turned pale.

Lucy jumped up and screamed, "Andy, I need help right now."

Within seconds Lucy's Whitelighter Andy appeared.

"What is it Lucy?" Andy looked at his charge.

"They have lost their orbing power and somethings wrong with Melinda. We need to get to her, right now." Lucy answered.

"Where is she?" Andy looked at the brothers.

"I think she is at the manor." Chris looked worried, but his headache seemed to be gone.

Andy didn't hesitate. He lay his hand on Chris and Wyatt's shoulder. Chris grabbed Lucy's hand and Wyatt took Sandy's hand. The orbed to the manor. They arrived in the living room.

"Lin, where are you?" Chris started calling his sister. There was no answer. Chris looked at his brother. Wyatt was worried, Chris could see it in his eyes. And that didn't make things better for him. He started running upstairs, constantly calling his sisters name. She wasn't in her room or in the other rooms upstairs. Then they rushed towards the Attic. Chris was the first to see his sister laying on the ground, next to the book.

"Lin!" Chris immediately ran over to her and sat next to her. He saw a big wound on her head. He touched her shoulder. "She isn't moving." He looked at Wyatt, "heal her!"

Wyatt did what Chris asked, but the glow that usually would appear didn't appear this time. Wyatt looked at his hand and shook them, "What is going on, I can't heal?"

Chris was started to get annoyed, "Wyatt shaking your hands will probably not help, Andy can you please help us?"

Andy sat next to Melinda and started to heal her. This time the glow was there in a second. And a few seconds later, Melinda sighed and got up again.

"Thank God, you are OK." Chris said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Melinda said. "But what's wrong with him?" She pointed at Wyatt.

Wyatt still was looking at his hands and shaking them. Sandy was standing next to him and trying to calm him down. ("It's OK, Wyatt, everything is going to be fine.")

"He couldn't heal you and we can't orb anymore." Chris answered.

"What?" Melinda looked worried at her brother.

But there was no time to talk anymore. Three demon appeared at the attic and started to throw fireballs at them. Melinda wanted to blow him up, but instead she telekinetically moved him toward the wall. Melinda's mouth dropped. At that moment another fireball almost hit here. She raised her hands, but instead of freezing him, she orbed.

Wyatt and Chris where confused to. When Wyatt wanted to use his fire beam he blew up a demon. And when Chris wanted to levitated he stayed on the ground and instead of that fire was leaving his hands.

Luckily Sandy and Lucy where there to help them, they vanquished the demons while Wyatt, Chris and Melinda crawled behind the sofa, to stay safe.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucy looked at the three siblings faces that now looked over the sofa.


	73. Chapter 73, switching powers

**Chapter 73**, **switching powers**

Andy looked at his charge and answered her question, "If I'm not mistaken they have switched powers. Melinda can orb and move things with her mind. Wyatt can now freeze and blow things up. And Chris has Wyatt's fire pulse. But I'm going to ask the Elders what is going on." With that he orbed out again.

"And what about the other powers?" Melinda looked at her brothers.

"Other powers, other powers, isn't this enough?" Wyatt yelled. "You don't seem to be very shocked."

Melinda slightly turned red.

"What did you do?" Chris sighed while looking at his sister.

"I didn't do nothing, I just wished that I could let you feel what I feel when you orb in on me every time. I was trying to find a way in the book, but I couldn't find anything."

Chris walked over to the book, "well, I think you found a way."

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

Wyatt stood up and walked over to his brother. He looked into the book and then at his sister. "Are you really this stupid? You made a wish when you where reading the make a wish come true spell?"

"But I didn't say the spell out loud, Wyatt. I really didn't."

"How do you think we are going to survive without our own powers?" Wyatt was yelling.

Chris tried to calm him down, but Wyatt was to upset.

"Is it such a big deal for you that we orbed in on you again, that you want to get us killed?" Wyatt still was screaming.

Melinda looked at her brother, she was terrified, she not only could see he was mad, but she could feel him to. "Wyatt, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean this to happen, please don't be so mad at me, I just can't take this." She grabbed her head and looked at Chris. "Help me, your powers are killing me."

"What is she talking about?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"She has my empath powers and she feels what you are feeling."

Tears where running down Melinda's face. "Wyatt I'm really sorry, I really didn't want this to happen, you have to believe me."

Wyatt shook his head, "but you know better then to use the book for personal gain and look at this page, it's the make a wish come true spell, you should have known better, really." Then Wyatt touched the page he was looking at and was sucked into a premonition. When he opened his eyes again. He immediately walked towards his sister. "I'm sorry, I should have believed you." He hugged his sister.

"Jeez, that was one hell of a premonition," Lucy said. "What did you see?"

"I saw Melinda looking into the book. And I saw what made our powers switch. It really was an accident." Wyatt answered.

"But how are we going to fix this?" Sandy looked at Wyatt.

Then Andy came orbing in again, "I can answer that question, the Elders wanted you to learn a lesson, you only get your powers back when that lesson is learned. And you have to deal with it alone. All whitelighters have gotten the message to let you deal with it on your own. So I have to go to." Andy immediately orbed out after this message.

"Well, that sucks," Chris sighed.

"Now what," Wyatt asked.

"I think we just have to do what we where planning to do." Lucy looked at Chris. "That demon is still out there and needs to stopped."

"But how are we going to do that, without our powers?" Wyatt asked.

"We have our powers Wyatt," Melinda said. "I think you have my powers. Chris has your powers and I have Chris's powers. And of course I can orb and you can't."

"Yeh well rub it in," Wyatt sighed. "I hate it, I have always been able to orb. I already miss having that power."

"Welcome in my world," Melinda said with a smile.


	74. Chapter 74, how to use another power

**Chapter 74, how to use a****nother power**

Lucy looked at the siblings. "Wyatt don't worry. We are going to help you with that demon, aren't we Sandy?"

Sandy nodded. "Yes, with the five of us, we have to be able to vanquish that demon."

Chris looked at Lucy, he really liked her. She always said the right things at the right time. Just this one sentence gave him the strenght to go on with the plan to vanquish the demon.

He wished that he was able to tell her that, but something stopped him. He didn't really know what it was.

Melinda looked at her brother and smiled. That empath power was very useful, now she knew that her brother liked Lucy to. So she knew that when this was over, she would be able to play cupid.

"He sis, are you dreaming?" Wyatt pushed his sister shoulder. "I asked you something?"

"What, o, I'm sorry, I was a little bit distracted. That empath thing is really hard to ignor."

Chris smiled, "You learn to life with it."

"What did you ask me, Wyatt?" Melinda wanted to change the subject, because she didn't want to tell Chris what she had felt.

"I asked you if you are willing to join us this time? You didn't want to help us, this morning."

"Wyatt, of course I'm going to help you. We have to do this together, it's probably a part of the lesson the Elders want us to learn." Melinda sigh.

Chris nodded, "I think you are right, Lin."

"Can you tell me about this demon, what does he do and how are we going to defend ourselves?" Melinda looked at her brothers.

Chris answered: "This demon uses little children to stay a life. He needs their energy to survive. But to get their energy he needs to kill children once every 5 years."

"My god, that's just terrible." Melinda looked in horror at Chris. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, I sure would have helped you, when I had known this."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "I told you that it was an emergency, but you didn't listen to me, did you!"

"Stop argueing," Sandy interrupted, "we just need to vanquish this demon, before he kills again."

"She's right," Melinda said, "Chris do we have a vanquishing spell and potion?"

"No we don't but we most be able to vanquish him with our powers." Chris answered.

"Well, let's go then." Melinda looked at her brothers.

"Uhh, you will have to orb us this time," Wyatt said with a faint smile on his face. He still didn't like the fact that he couldn't orb.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot. How does that work?"

Chris looked at his sister, "Just take our hands, we will hold on to Lucy and Sandy. Then think about the place you want to go to."

Melinda took a deep breath, closed her eyes and did what Chris had said. When she opened her eyes she saw that the surroundings had changed. "I did it, I have orbed for the first time."

Wyatt looked around and said: "Great Lin, you have orbed us to the beach, what did you think, that the demon would enjoy himself at the beach?"

"Well, you never told me where the demon was, Wyatt."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked at Chris.

Chris only smiled and said: "the demon is in the smallest cave of the underworld, maybe that will help you Lin?"

This time Melinda orbed them to the right space. When they arrived the demon immediately started to throw energy balls. The five witches could just barely dive away. Then one of the energy balls went toward Wyatt.

"Wyatt freeze it," Melinda screamed.

At the same time the demon threw a fireball at Melinda. "Lin, levitate!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, firepulse." This time it was Wyatt who was giving directions.

It was not easy for the three siblings to fight a demon like this. They had to use each others powers to defend themselves and at the same time they where looking at each other and giving advice on what powers to use. Luckily Sandy and Lucy where there to help to. Sandy had helped Wyatt a few times when she deflected an energy ball. Just when an energy ball almost hit Chris (he could just crawl behind a rock in time) Lucy's ice beam nailed the demons arm into the ground. Then Chris could get up and used his fire pulse. But it wasn't enough so at the same time Wyatt tried to blow him up. The first few times Wyatt tried to do that he froze the demon, but the third time he managed to blow him up. Chris smiled at his brother, "nice job, big brother."

But Wyatt didn't smile back, "Chris, we just barely survived, we are just lucky that Sandy and Lucy where here to help us."

Melinda nodded, "he's right, but first let's get out of here." She orbed them out of the cave into Halliwell manor again.

The sat on the sofa and looked at each other, "Do you think, we have learned our lesson?" Melinda looked around.

"I don't think so." Wyatt answered. "If that would be the case then you shouldn't have been able to orb us out."

"What are we going to do about it?" Melinda looked at her brothers.

Then Lucy interrupted, "you are not going to do anything, it's 3 o'clock in the morning you are going to sleep, Sandy and I will stay here. If a demon attacks we will help you."


	75. Chapter 75, when orbing sucks

**Chapter 75, when orbing sucks**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning when Melinda heard a noise. She immediately got out of bed. She knew that Sandy and Lucy where downstairs sleeping and that made her feel protected, but not enough to stay in bed when she heard a strange sound. Again she heard it. She decided to orb to Wyatt's room. So she could warn him.

When Melinda arrived at Wyatt room, she didn't know where to look. Sandy and Wyatt where sleeping in each others arms in his bed. "Oops," Melinda said. She just wanted to orb out, when Wyatt woke up.

"LIN! What are you doing here? Get out, now!" Wyatt yelled.

"Sorry," Melinda whispered and orbed out as fast as she could. She decided to orb to Lucy downstairs, maybe she could help her. And she didn't want to have another mad brother. So orbing into Chris's room didn't seem to be a good plan.

When Melinda arrived in the living room, she again didn't know where to look. Chris and Lucy where kissing on the sofa. Well I don't have to play cupid after all, Melinda taught. But when Chris looked up and she saw his shocked face she said: "Oops!"

"LIN!, What the hell are you doing?" Chris yelled.

"Chris, I taught it was safe to orb in here, I first went to Wyatt, but he wasn't really happy with that, so I decided that I would go to Lucy for help, I'm sorry. Jeez, this orbing thing sucks."

Lucy started laughing. "Can I ask why Wyatt wasn't happy with you orbing in his room?"

Wyatt who was walking downstairs answered her question, "My room is private, she can come in, but knocking would be nice."

Melinda mouth dropped, Lucy still was laughing and Chris started laughing to. "Wyatt do you hear what you are saying?" Chris asked his brother.

"Yes and what's so funny about that? It just sucks that she can orb in whenever she want."

Sandy who had followed Wyatt downstairs, was standing next to Wyatt and looked up at him, "Uh, Wyatt isn't this exactly what Melinda tried to tell you over and over again?"

Wyatt looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. Then he turned towards his sister. "Lin, I'm sorry. I think I understand what you have felt all this time. I'm sorry."

"Do you really understand?" Melinda asked. "I mean it's not only that I need my privacy."

Chris looked at his sister and finished what she wanted to say. "You are also feeling helpless, whenever you need us to orb you somewhere, don't you?"

Melinda nodded, "Yes Chris, it has been like this from when I was young. You always had the advantage of orbing. When we played a game like hide and seek, when we where grounded, when we wanted a cookie and mom didn't gave us any. And now we are grown up and still I'm the one without the orbing powers, you always need to help me."

Wyatt walked to his sister and said: "you are not helpless, I have worked with your powers, they are great. And without your power of premonition we couldn't have helped all those innocents. You are the one that guides us. It's your power that does that."

Chris nodded, "he is right, all our powers together is what makes us as powerful as we are."

Melinda looked up at her brothers, "You now what, I have been able to orb today and I must say that it's not nearly as great as I taught it would be. It's difficult to orb in at the right time. I think it's OK, that you have two have that power and I don't."

At that moment the blue lights went out of Melinda's body into Chris and Wyatt's again. And instantly Brian appeared. "You have learned your lesson..."

But he couldn't say more, Melinda had ran over to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry Brian, for yelling at you." Brian smiled.

Then Melinda looked at Chris, "Chris, I have said sorry to everybody, but not to you."

Wyatt looked at Chris and then at Melinda, "Why should you say sorry to Chris?"

"Well, I orbed in when he and..."

"Don't you dare finish that line, Lin!" Chris said while trowing one of the pillows to Melinda.

But Lucy started laughing and Wyatt understood. "She orbed in when you and Lucy where kissing, didn't she?"

Chris rolled his eyes, but started to smile then. "Yes she did." Then he took Lucy in his arms and kissed her again.

Wyatt looked at his brother, he coughed, "When you are ready Chris, I would like to know why Melinda orbed into my bedroom at 5 o'clock?"

Chris looked up at his sister, "Yes I would like to know that to."

"Well, I heard a noise and that woke me up."

Brian slightly turned red, "I'm sorry, that most have been me. After the Elders told me what was going on, I was worried and when they where distracted I orbed into the hallway so I could look into Melinda's room, to make sure that she was OK?"

Then they all started laughing, "You really are a great Whitelighter, you wheren't allowed to help us, but without knowing it you did. If I hadn't heard a noise I wouldn't have orbed into Wyatt's room or into the living room where Chris and Lucy where...well you know. And without me doing that we wouldn't have learned that important lesson." Melinda smiled at Brian


	76. Chapter 76, when Chris was a little boy

**Chapter 76, When Chris was a little boy**

_Chris always had the power of Empathy inside of him. At first just a little bit. He just knew when people where sad or very happy. His parents didn't know that it had something to do with Empathy. They just taught that he was a sensitive little boy. But when Melinda was born, they learned that it was more then being sensitive. He knew exactly what she felt. _

_One day Melinda had been crying for over an hour, Piper just didn't know what to do any more. She was pacing up and down the nursery with Melinda in her arms, when Chris came in. He looked at his little sister and mother. "Mommy she is sad, she wants to have her doll."_

_Piper looked at her youngest son and taught, well what the heck, maybe it will help. So she grabbed a doll from a shelf. But it didn't work, Melinda still was crying. _

_Chris walked over to the doll that Coop gave Melinda when she was born. A beautiful doll, with long brown curly hair. It wasn't a doll for babies. But Coop had bought it, because he wanted to give the first niece in the family something special. Chris held up the doll, "She wants this one."_

"_O, Chris she is far to little for that doll." Piper smiled at her son and sat down in a rocking chair, Melinda was still in her arms, crying. _

_Chris walked over to his mother in the chair and held the doll in front of Melinda's face. Then suddenly she stopped crying and looked at the doll with a smile. "See I told you so." Chris said with a smile._

"_How did you know what she wanted, Chris?"_

"_When I'm around her, I know what she wants, I just know." Then Chris walked away. _

_Later that evening Piper talked about it with Leo, "Howis it possible that he knows what she wants Leo?"_

"_I don't know, but maybe it's a brother, sister thing?"_

"_But then Wyatt would be able to do that to and he can't."_

_They couldn't figure out what the reason was that Chris could tell what his sister felt. But when Chris was 5 years old they got their answer._

_One day Phoebe was in the manor. Her daughter Callie was 2 years old and playing with 3 year old Melinda. Wyatt and Chris where sitting in front of the TV. _

"_How are you doing?" Piper wanted to know. _

"_I'm fine, everything is OK." Phoebe answered. _

_Chris looked at his aunt and then at his mother. "Mom, you always tell us that we can't lie."_

_Piper looked at her son, she didn't know what he was talking about. When she turned back toward Phoebe, she saw her sister was crying. "What's wrong Phoebe?"_

"_He's right I'm lying, I'm not fine. I feel terrible, I can't sleep, I have these terrible nightmares, I feel sick." _

"_O honey, stop crying, have you talked about it with Coop?" Piper sat next to her sister. _

"_No I didn't he is so busy at the moment." Phoebe still was crying. _

"_I think you should tell him, Phoebe."_

_Then Chris walked over to his aunt and lay a hand on her knee. "Don't worry aunt Phoebe, it's because of the baby."_

"_Baby" Phoebe pulled Chris on her lap. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"_

"_I don't know." Chris was starting to get a bit nervous._

_Phoebe looked up at her sister, looking worried._

_Chris looked at his aunt. "Don't worry I'm fine aunt Phoebe. Did I do something wrong?"_

_Phoebe looked at her nephew. "No you didn't Chris, you are sweet. I love you very much, don't worry about it and go back and play with your brother." She kissed her nephew on his head and then she looked at her sister again. "I think he's an Empath, Piper."_

_Piper looked at her son, "That would definitely make sense." Then she looked at her sister. "He was talking about a baby, does that mean you are pregnant?"_

_Phoebe didn't knew the answer to that question, but the next morning she called her sister and said: "Your son was right, you are going to be an aunt again."_

_Chris had no trouble with his power. Piper had been worried that he would go threw the same problems as Prue did, but just like Phoebe he was meant to be an Empath, so he could deal with it.The Elders later explained that Chris had this power because he was half Elder. Because he had the powers from a young age he learned how to use them and how to turn it on mute every know and again. _

_But sometimes it made life a bit harder. Chris had always felt other peoples feeling. He also had felt all the things that people had felt when they where in love and when thing went wrong between two lovers. He had felt the roller coaster of feelings where Melinda and Brian and Wyatt and Sandy had to go threw. It made him feel insecure about loving Lucy. Would he be able to love her so much. He couldn't let those feelings take a hold of him, what if he would lose her. He couldn't deal with Wyatt or Melinda being hurt, how could he ever deal with the fact that Lucy would be hurt. And that sure would happen when she would stay with him. So in the beginning he tried to stay away from her. He just didn't pay attention to her. Like when she came by the manor to see Melinda. He need it to go to the paper. He really had a deadline, but how he wanted to talk to her. He would have wanted to drop everything to just simply grab a cup of coffee with her. But he didn't. He pushed her away, out of his mind. _

_But finally he couldn't do that any more. She just was to important. He was so worried that day when she had fought a demon together with Melinda. She was hurt and nearly fainted. Luckily Wyatt was there to heal her. _

_He was so happy when she was there to help them, when their powers where switched. He knew then, that she would always be there to help, with or without being lovers. She would always help Melinda when she need it help. And he knew that it wasn't only Melinda that she wanted to help. She wanted to help him to. And he knew that he couldn't just be a friend to her. _

_So when he heard Sandy going in to Wyatt's room, he had walked downstairs. Lucy wasn't sleeping. He said next to her. "Lucy, thanks for being her"_

"_It's OK, Chris, I will always help you guys, whenever you need it, but what are you doing downstairs?"_

_Chris looked her in the eyes and took her face in his hands, "I'm here to tell you that I love you and that I will always love you." Then he kissed her. And Lucy, Lucy couldn't be happier, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. _


	77. Chapter 77, behind bars

**Chapter 77, behind bars**

"Chris, Chris!" Melinda was screaming. Her hands wrapped around the bars.

"Melinda be quiet," Wyatt said.

"Be quiet, be quiet. They've got Chris and we are locked in this cage. No way that I'm going to be ..."

Then three women came walking by the cage. They where pushing Chris forward. He obviously was hurt pretty bad.

"CHRIS!!" Melinda screamed.

Chris hardly looked up. The women where still pushing him and then he went around the corner and was out of sight.

Melinda was furious and started to use her powers on the bars. She failed, but every time she tried, the blow was harder. Her powers where growing because of her anger.

Then Wyatt screamed, "stop it Melinda. You are going to get yourself killed."

"NO," she again used her power. This time it backfired and threw Melinda to the other end of the cage.

Wyatt ran over to his sister, "I told you to stop it. STOP IT!"

"NO, they've got Chris and he's hurt. We need to get out of this cage."

"Yes I know, but this is not the way. You are going to get us killed before we can help Chris."

Then the three women who had been pushing Chris returned. Melinda jumped up and screamed at the women, "let me out."

The women ignored Melinda completely. Something that made Melinda even more furious then she already was.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!" Melinda was screaming again and Wyatt was shaking his head and mumbled, "You are getting us in a lot of trouble."

The three women turned around and looked at Melinda.

"O, O" Wyatt said, "I don't think this is good."

"Shut up Wyatt, we need to help Chris, we need to do something."

The women walked towards the cage, smiling. "Ahh, little sis is worried about her brother?"

"What do you want from us, why are we here and why are you hurting Chris?"

"Well, we have Chris because we want to settle the score, we want to get even." Then the women turned around and started walking again.

Melinda raised her eyebrows and turned around to face her brother again. "Do you understand any of this?" She sigh and sat down on the ground.

Wyatt sat next to her and shook his head. "I have no idea?"

"What did Chris do? Did he tell you what he has done the last couple of days?"

"Lin, I honestly don't have a clue, I only know that he was busy with a deadline for the paper. And I don't know what that has to do with us being here."

Then another group of women came walking by the cage. This time Melinda didn't attract their attention. Instead she just looked at them. Her eyes narrowed. "Wyatt I have a feeling that we have to know why we are here. We most know the reason. Didn't mom tell a similar story sometime?"

Wyatt looked at his sister, then he looked at yet another group of women walking by. He shook his head, "I can't remember Lin."

Melinda still was looking at the women, "Wyatt, there sure are a lot of women here, have you seen any man here, except for you and Chris of course?"

Then suddenly Wyatt jumped up. "I know where we are, we are in Valhalla. The place where future Chris had send dad to. Do you remember his story?"

Melinda stood up to, "O my God, this is so not good?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what that women said?"

Wyatt nodded, "They want to get even."

"If you remember Chris's story correctly, he had to kill a Valkyrie to get mom the necklace."

"O, O," Wyatt looked worried at his sister. She was right, this didn't sound OK, at all.


	78. Chapter 78, don't lose faith

**Chapter 78, don't lose faith**

"We need to get out of here, Wyatt. We need to find a way to talk to Chris. How did they ever find out that Chris is the one that did this all those years ago?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I have no idea how they found out. But we have a bigger problem, how are we going to get out of this cage? You have tried your powers, it's magically locked. We can't get out."

"There has to be a way, Wyatt, There always is. Just think."

But all the things they tried failed. After a while Melinda sank to the ground, devastated. Her hands covering her face. Wyatt knew that she was tired and was giving up hope. He sat next to her. "Come on sis, don't lose faith, we have been threw worse and made it."

Melinda lay her head against her big brothers shoulder. And they just sat there for a while. Then suddenly the three women that had pushed Chris forward a few hours ago, came back. Again they where pushing Chris, but this time they walked straight towards the cage.

Melinda and Wyatt jumped up. Melinda immediately walked towards her brother, who was leaning against the bars on the outside of the cage. "Chris!"she whispered.

One of the women starting talking. "If you want your brother to join you in his last couple of hours, you have to stand at the left site of the cage."

Melinda and Wyatt immediately did what she said. Then the women opened the cage and pushed Chris inside. Chris fell to the ground. Melinda and Wyatt hurried to their brother.

"Chris, Chris please open your eyes?" Melinda had helped him to sit up. He leaned against his sister. Slowly he opened his eyes. His face was all black and blue. His lip was swollen. "Thank God, you two are here." He said.

"Wyatt can you heal him?" Melinda looked at her brother.

"I should be able to, you could use your powers in here to."

Chris looked surprised, "Why did you use your powers in here? Was Wyatt that annoying?" He tried to smile a bit, but his face was to swollen."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Do you want to be healed or not?" Then he put his hands in front of Chris's face. The golden glow appeared and within seconds Chris face started to heal. Then Wyatt's hands went down, towards the wounds that where on his brothers shoulder and arms.

"Thanks Wyatt," Chris said. This time he was able to smile. "I'm feeling much better. But honestly why did you use your powers in here, Melinda?"

Wyatt smiled at his brother, "She really wanted to get out of this cage to get to you, brother. So she nearly killed us when trying."

"What?"

"Don't listen to him, he is exaggerating. I just tried to blow up the bars, but it didn't work.And as you can see, we are not dead." Melinda sighed.

Melinda looked worried at her brother. "I have a question for you Chris, what are we doing here? I mean I know why Wyatt and I are here, we where worried, because you hadn't come home this night. So we used every possible magical way to find you. And we did, but I still don't know why you are here?"

Chris looked at his brother and sister, "well I was looking in the book of shadows and a found something that I didn't see for a long time."

"You found something you didn't see for a long time, how's that even possible?" Wyatt said surprised.

"Most of the time I skip the pages about Valhalla and the Valkyries. But this time I just had to read the page. And suddenly I saw something that had never been in there. I saw a drawing of the woman that I, future Chris, killed. And I just need it to find out why it was in there. So I orbed here."

Melinda interrupted her brother, "You did what? Without informing us, without thinking about any consequences?" She really was upset.

Wyatt tried to calm her down, "Lin, go easy on him."

"Why should I Wyatt, he did something stupid, he could have been killed. And why are you defending him, when I do something stupid, you always are yelling at me. And when Chris does something stupid, you'r all nice and sweet about it. No way!"

"Melinda, get a grip and stop yelling at us." Wyatt said calmly.

"Wyatt, I'm not calming down, we could have lost him.And we are in danger to." Melinda still was screaming.

"Stop yelling at Wyatt," Chris had stood up and lay a hand on his sister shoulder. "It's not his fault it's mine."

"Jeez, what's wrong with you two. Why are you helping Wyatt? He can talk to me himself you know."

Chris still had his hand on her shoulder, she was trying to get it of but he wouldn't let go. "Lin, don't do this, I always help you when Wyatt is angry with you. And now it's the other way around. Don't think that Wyatt and I are ganging up on you."

"Well, it sure feels that way." Melinda's eyes where shooting fire.

Wyatt, who had calmed down a bit, said to his sister: "Lin, I'm sorry, but I think Chris has been throw enough. We all have done stupid things in the past. This time it's Chris. We have to forget what brought us here and think about a solution to get out again."

"I have to agree with Wyatt." Chris said.

"Of course you do." Melinda said with a smile. "But don't think you are of the hook, when we are home I'm going to have a long talk with you."

Chris smiled, "Yes mom!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Are you two finished, so we can think of a way to get out?"

Both Melinda and Chris nodded.

"Great, then Chris can you tell us what happened the moment you orbed in here?" Wyatt asked.

"It happened very fast, just seconds after I appeared three women surrounded me. One of them recognized me, from all those years ago and said to the others that I was dangerous. That's when I tried to orb away, but I was to late. They knocked me on the head and when I woke up I was in the fighting cage, just like dad was when he was here. And that's why I look like this. I had to fight and I couldn't win. So I tried to get out with my powers. But I couldn't. just like you couldn't get out this one. "

"She recognized you from back then?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yes, do you remember I told you I had to get a necklace for mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige?"

Wyatt and Melinda where nodding.

"Well, one necklace, I received by killing the woman that is now in our book of shadows. They others I gained from two Valkeries who had felt the killing and now where afraid that I would kill them to. Well two of the three women that had seen me orb in where those women who had given me there necklace a long time ago."

Melinda looked worried at her brother, "O Chris, how are we ever getting out of here, they most be pretty determined to make you pay for what you did?"


	79. Chapter 79, escaping Valhalla

**Chapter 79, Escaping Valhalla**

Then a woman who had been standing guard looked at the siblings. She walked towards the cage. "I'm sorry I overheard your conversation, Chris is it really you?"

Melinda raised her eyebrows and Chris looked up. "Yes it's me and you are?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The woman asked.

Chris stood up and looked at her, "Mist, is it you?"

Wyatt looked at his sister, raised his eyebrows and mouthed "Mist?"

Melinda whispered, "If I remember correctly Mist was the woman who helped Chris get dad into Valhalla."

Wyatt nodded, he indeed could remember that Chris had had help from a woman.

Mist still was talking to Chris. She tried to understand his story about time traveling and how it was possible that he hadn't changed a bit. Eventually she started to understand the story. "But how did they find you Chris, I mean I hardly understand your story how is it possible that they figured it out?"

"Yeh, well I have been a bit stupid, I orbed in here?"

"You did what? They have been looking for you for ages, They wanted to get revenge." Mist shook her head. She suddenly turned around and walked away, leaving the siblings behind.

Chris just sat on the ground with his face between his hands.

Melinda's eyes where sparkling, "Don't you get it Chris, she can be our way out. She helped you then, so why shouldn't she help you this time."

"O I don't know, maybe because I have killed one of her friends!" Chris said sarcastically.

"You know what Chris, if you don't try, you will never find out." Melinda lay a hand on his shoulder. "Like Wyatt just told me, we can't lose faith. We always find a way out. All three of us have nearly died once in a while, probably more then once. But we managed to survive or find a way out of it."

Chris sighed, but didn't say anything.

"She is right, Chris, we can't lose faith. And I think Mist is our way out. Maybe our only way." Wyatt sat next to his brother. "Come on, cheer up a bit."

Chris looked at his brother. He felt terrible. Not only had he brought himself in danger, he had done the same to his brother and sister. How stupid could he be. But when he looked at his brother he saw the hope in his eyes. That made him feel better. He stood up and walked to the bars. "Mist, where are you?" He started yelling.

Mist heard his call and came back. "What do you want from me Chris?"

"I need your help, can you please help us get out of here?"

Mist looked into Chris's green eyes. "Do you really think I can do that Chris? You have done so many awful things to us, how can I ever forgive you for that?"

"Mist, the only thing I can say is that I feel terrible about all that, but I didn't know what to do back then. I need it to help my family."

Mist took a deep breath and again looked at the boy she had met many years ago. She knew that it wasn't the same boy completely, but he sure looked like him. She could see that he felt terrible. Then she said, "Chris I'm going to help you, but only when you promise me that you will never come back again. And neither will your family. I don't ever want to see a Halliwell on this island. Do you understand?"

Chris nodded, "yes I understand, I will make sure that none of us will ever come here."

Mist looked at Chris, "I mean nobody, so not even your great grandchildren can come."

Melinda interfered, "We will make sure that that will never happen, we can make a note in the book of shadows." She looked at her oldest brother for his approval.

Wyatt nodded. He agreed.

Mist looked confused. "And you are?"

"This is my younger sister Melinda and this is my older brother Wyatt."

"So it's not only you I have to save, but your sibling to?" Mist sigh.

"Of course, I'm not leaving without them." Chris said determined.

Then Mist turned around and walked away again.

"Did I do something stupid again?" Chris asked worried.

"I don't know, brother." Wyatt sighed.

But then suddenly Mist came running towards their cage again. "I have the key. We have to be fast. When I open the door you have to come out immediately and orb out at once. Before the rest finds out what I'm doing."

"Aren't you going to get in a lot of trouble?" Chris asked worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine." Mist turned the key and opened the cage.

Chris was the first to get out of the cage.

But at that moment a few women came running out of the bushes.

Melinda screamed at Chris, "orb out, go."

Wyatt pushed his sister out of the cage. They both fell on the ground. Just before one of the women could grab Melinda's arm, Chris got a hold of her and orbed her and Wyatt out of Valhallah.

They arrived at the attic of Halliwell manor.

"Jeez, Lin, did you really think I would leave you two? I could never had orbed out without you two" Chris spoke.

"Well we all managed to get home Chris, so it's OK now." Wyatt walked over to the book. "I think Chris it's time for you to write something in the book."

"I have never done that before." Chris looked at his brother. "Why don't you do it? You are the oldest."

Wyatt shook his head, "no Chris, this is about you and future Chris. And I think it's just perfect that you are the first one of the new Charmed ones that write in the book. You are the one that knows the book the best."

Melinda nodded, "He right."

Chris sighed, "OK then," he wanted to grab a pen, but Melinda stopped him.

"No don't use that, use this," She walked to the table that was standing in the middle of the attic. Aunt Phoebe had used this table a lot when she had lived her. Melinda knew that there was a feather in there. Aunt Phoebe had used that to write her name under letters. "Use this one, it's a magical feather. If you write with it, ink will appear on the pages and it's just more beautiful then writing in the book with a pen."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but Chris took the pen and did what Melinda had asked. He loved the book and he really didn't want to mess up anything. Then he put the feather on the page that had cost them all this trouble. He wrote a message to all the Halliwells. He explained what Valhalla was, what he had done and he really was honest about everything and how he felt about it.

When he was finished he looked at it one more time. Wyatt and Melinda where standing next to him. Suddenly sparkles appeared and a next to the story Chris had written a drawing of the three siblings appeared.

"Now we are in the book to." Chris looked at his siblings.

"You did a great job, Chris." Melinda smiled at him.

Wyatt nodded. "It's just perfect."

Then Chris closed the book and smiled to.


	80. Chapter 80, who is Melinda anyway?

**Chapter 80, Who is Melinda anyway?**

_A few months after Melinda had decided to live in the manor with her brothers. Brian came orbing in. At that time Melinda and Brian wheren't an item yet. Brian was looking very worried. Wyatt saw the look on his face and asked him what was wrong. _

"_Is Melinda home? I need to talk to her, it's urgent." Brian answered._

"_She's in her room," Chris came walking in the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"_

_Brian still was looking very worried. "Guys I need your help. I have to tell Melinda some awful news, can you come upstairs with me?"_

"_OK, now I'm worried to," Chris looked at his Whitelighter. "Can't you tell us what is wrong?"_

"_I don't think you should hear the news before Melinda, if you please walk with me, then you can hear it, when I talk to your sister."_

_Wyatt only sigh, he knew his Whitelighter probably was right. But he and his brother still where having problems with having a Whitelighter. So they just didn't really like Brian. But in this case, they had to listen to him. Wyatt and Chris loved their sister and would do anything to help her. So the boys didn't ask anything anymore and followed their Whitelighter upstairs. _

_Brian knocked on the door, "Lin, it's me. Can you please open the door."_

_With a big smile Melinda opened the door. But when she saw the faces of her Whitelighter and brothers she knew something was wrong. _

"_Lin, you better sit down, I have bad news." Brian pushed her softly on the bed. Wyatt and Chris sat next to her. _

"_Melinda, do you remember that you told your adoptive parents that they could call me when they where in trouble?"_

"_O my God, Yes, I remember. Is something wrong with them? Brian please tell me that I'm wrong." Melinda had jumped of the bed. _

"_Well, it's not your parents that are in trouble, but your sister. They can't find her anywhere, she's missing for over 4 days now."_

"_What, I talked to Sara on the phone, just ... 5 days ago. O no, where can she be?"_

"_Lin, I'm not completely finished, there's more. I think a demon has taken her."_

_Melinda sat down on the bed again, devasta__ted. "I taught they would be safe from any demon as long as I wasn't around."_

_Chris looked at his sister and then at Brian, "What gives you the idea that a demon is behind this?"_

"_Melinda's adoptive parents asked my help when this letter arrived." Brian showed them the letter and started reading._

"_**I hope you are as desperate as I was 16 years ago, when I lost my daughter. My beautiful 4 year old girl. I just recently found out that my colleges used her to switch places with Melinda Halliwell. The girl you raised as your own. If you tell me where she is I will give you back your other daughter. **_

_**You have two days before I will end Sara's live." **_

_Wyatt, Chris and Melinda looked shocked. Melinda__ started crying. "We have to safe her."_

_Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and then at Brian, "What does he mean with switching place? Does he really think Melinda is his daughter?"_

_Melinda stopped crying and looked at Chris. "What?"_

_Brian sigh "That's what it says in the letter, but he is making a mistake. Melinda is your sister, there's know doubt about that. I have been reading this letter over and over again. And finally something dawned on me."_

_Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Well, I have no clue, can you please explain yourself?"_

"_Do you remember when your mom and dad stopped looking for Melinda?"_

_Chris nodded, he could just barely stop the tears from running. "Yes, it was horrible. Five years after Melinda had been kidnapped the police found the remains of a girls body. Dressed in a pink pyjama_. _The girl was the same ages and the pyjama was the one that Melinda was wearing on the night she disappeared. So everybody assumed that it was Lin."_

_Brian nodded, "Yes and that's exactly what dawned on me. The person who wrote this letter talked about his colleges that had switched his girl with Melinda. What if this person is a demon. The other demons used his girl to take Melinda's place. They put her in Melinda's pyjamas_ _and killed her. Hoping that she would be found and hoping that your parents and you would never look for Melinda again."_

"_That's just terrible," Melinda said softly._

"_But it sounds like a demon thing to do." Wyatt nodded._

_Chris stood up and said, "I think we need to find the demon that has Melinda's sister and we need to talk to him. I think I have the police report somewhere, with all the data about that young girl in the p__ink pyama. Maybe if we show him that, we can talk him into letting Sara go."_


	81. Chapter 81, history out of the open

**Chapter 81, Getting history out in the open**

"_That's a great idea, Chris, but how are you going to find the demon?" Wyatt asked confused._

"_O, I didn't think about that." Chris said sheepishly. _

_Melinda had already jumped of her bed and was searching for something under her bed. Then she pulled out a large box. She opened it and turned it around. The floor was covered with letters, little boxes, pictures, pins, paper articles, books. _

"_What are you looking for?" Wyatt sat next to Melinda._

"_This are things I kept from my time in Holland. I couldn't leave them in Holland with my parents, I wanted them with me. And now I'm looking for a little puppet my sister once gave me. It belonged to her, but because I loved it so much she gave it to me on my seventh anniversary. I have never been able to throw it away. I think this little puppet can lead us to Sara. Maybe we can use it to scry?"_

_Wyatt swallowed. He knew his sister had grown up in a different family, but it was hard to hear her talk about it. She really loved Sara and her adoptive parents. He understood, but it was strange. Melinda was HIS sister. She didn't belong to that family. But he couldn't keep on thinking like that. He knew he had to learn to accept that this family was as important for her as the Halliwell family._

_Chris felt his brother struggle and lay a hand on his shoulder. Then he sat on the ground to. "Are you sure, that this puppet is in this box?" His hands where going threw the stuff that where laying on the ground. _

_Melinda nodded. "I imagined that it would be hard for you to see this stuff in my room every time. So I have put everything in this box."_

_Both Chris and Wyatt looked shocked. "You don't really mean that? You don't have to hide this from us." Chris spoke softly._

_For the first time since she was looking threw the box she looked up at her brothers. "Sweetie I really had to. Look at you two. Ever since we are talking about my other family I can see jealousy. And I know that you don't mean it in a bad way. I know that you don't want to. You can't help it. But it's the truth."_

_Wyatt sighed, "Lin I'm really sorry about that, but you are right. It's hard for me to accept that all that time that we mourned about your death, all the time that we taught you where dead you where living another life. Without even thinking about us. And I know that it's not fair. You didn't remember us. I just can't stand the fact that you love this other family to. The family that kept you away from us, even while I know that we have to be grateful that they raised you with so much love. I just can't think about it without being jealous."_

_Chris nodded, "I feel the same, but I'm ashamed to. A big part of how you are we have to thank them for."_

_Melinda still was looking at her brothers, she knew that this was hard on them. "Thanks for being so honest guys. I appreciate that."_

_Brian who had been silent all the time now interfered. "Lin can you please go on with searching that puppet, I don't want to waist any time."_

_Wyatt rolled his eyes, but in his heart he knew his Whitelighter was right. So he to started searching the things on the ground. He didn't find the puppet but he found a family picture. Lin, Sara and their parents where sitting in a garden, surrounded with tulips. He picked it up and put it next to the Halliwell family picture they had taken just a week ago. "It belongs here, don't hide your other family for us." _

_Melinda smiled, "Thanks Wyatt!"_

_Then suddenly Chris held up a puppet. "Is this it?"_

_Melinda tenderly took the puppet out of Chris's hand and nodded. Then a premonition hit her. _

_She could project it in her brothers and Whitelighters mind. _

_They saw Sara. She was sitting on the ground in the underworld. The demon was pacing up and down before her. He looked sad and worried at once. Sara tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. He just went on pacing. _


	82. Chapter 82, siblings quarreling

**Chapter 82, siblings quarreling**

_When Melinda opened her eyes again, she looked up at her brothers and Brian, "That was one sad demon!"_

_Brian nodded, "I think that we don't need any potions or powers. He just is desperate to find his daughter."_

"_But we can't give him back his daughter. She is dead. How do you think he is going to react to that news?" Wyatt looked at Brian._

"_I think he will accept the fact that his daughter died, when Chris can show him the police report."_

"_O really, Brian?" Chris said sarcastically. "Do you really think he is going to say, well my daughter died, I'm going to free Sarah?"_

"_If you do it the right way he probably will."_

_Wyatt smiled, "Yeh right, I rather think he is going to kill us for bringing him the bad new."_

_Melinda interrupted the discussion. "Guys, do you have a better plan?"_

_Both Wyatt and Chris shook their heads. _

"_Well then I suggest that Chris is going to get that police report. Then we can orb to the underworld and I can talk to the demon."_

"_You talk to the demon?" Wyatt asked._

"_Yes me, I think he needs to be threaded with respect. He has been tricked by demons, just like us. And I'm probably the one who can do that. You two are two upset."_

_Chris looked at his sister, "Threat with respect? And you think you can do that, he has your... uh... sister remember."_

_Melinda nodded, "Yes but he didn't harm her, he's just desperate to save his child. Chris what would you do if your daughter was sitting there?"_

"_I don't know, Lin. I don't have a daughter remember." _

_Melinda sighed, sometimes her brothers could be very annoying._

_Brian looked at the brother, "I think you have to listen to your sister." _

_Wyatt knew that this time their Whitelighter was right. They had no other plan. "Chris where did you put that police report?"_

"_I think it's in a box filled with stuff that belonged to Melinda."_

"_Belonged, belonged, he I'm here, you know, so it belongs to me, no past tense please." Melinda raised her eyebrows._

"_Well you know what I mean. When we taught you where dead, mom put all your stuff in boxes. A few things are here, in this room now. But a lot of the things are still in the boxes." Chris answered._

_Wyatt was getting angry, "Can you two please stop discussing everything that is said. We don't have much time and I think Brian is right. Chris get that report now! And Melinda get the stuff you need to talk to the demon."_

_Brian nodded relieved. He was glad Wyatt was on his side this time. Sometimes the siblings need it a firm hand to lead them. And that wasn't always easy for Brian to do. _

_Melinda and Chris knew that their brother was serious. They did what he asked and within 10 minutes they where ready to go. _

_The siblings and their Whitelighter orbed of to the cave where the demon was hiding with Sara_


	83. Chapter 83, who's telling the truth?

**Chapter 83, who's telling the truth?**

_Just stay behind this rock, Melinda whispered at her brothers. "I'm going to talk to him, if I need help I will call for you."_

"_I really, really don't like this, Lin." Chris whispered back._

""_I'm going to be fine Chris, I'm not going to do something stupid."_

_Then Brian whispered. "Chris you have to trust your sister. She can do this and she just said she would call you if she need it help."_

_Chris just sigh, he knew he had to let her go. Wyatt saw that his brother had a hard time, "she is going to be fine, brother."_

_Then Melinda slowly left her hiding place. She walked towards the demon. _

_When the demon saw her he immediately threw a fireball. But Melinda was in time to freeze it. She looked at the demon and said, "You have my sister!"_

_The demon slowly lowered his hands. "are you Melinda Halliwell? My daughter?"_

_Melinda slowly was walking closer towards the demon. "Yes I am Melinda Halliwell, but I'm not your daughter"_

_The demon smiled, "You just don't know it, but you are my daughter, they switched you, with the real Melinda."_

_When Melinda stood in front of the demon, he raised his hands again. He touched her face. "You are so beautiful, my precious daughter."_

_Melinda looked to the left where her sister was sitting. She seemed to be OK. She looked at the demon and at her sister. But Melinda could see the doubt in her eyes. Sara didn't know what to believe. Was this demon really her adoptive sisters father? _

_Melinda locked eyes with the demon again. "You have to listen to me, really carefully. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save my sister and to tell you what really happened 16 years ago."_

"_I know what happened." The demon answered._

"_No you don't! Please give me a change to listen to my story. I promise that after that I will listen to your story." _

"_Sweetie, You have to believe me you are my daughter." _

"_If that's true then we will find out by telling each other our stories." Melinda said softly. _

_Wyatt looked at Chris a bit worried. Somehow a little doubt when threw his mind. What if his sister wasn't his sister. But he shook his head. Knowing that he was wrong. Melinda couldn't be a demons child. He knew that she really was his sister._

_The demon nodded. He agreed with Melinda "Well start talking then."_

_Melinda took a deep breath and started talking. "When I was four years old a demon took me out of my bed. Just 10 minutes before that I had begged my parents to stay up later. I had gained 10 minutes but after that I really need it to go to bed. I said goodnight to my dad and brothers and my mother took me upstairs. The demon arrived just a few seconds after my mom had left. He took me to the underworld. Luckily somebody who knew our family helped me out of there. He cut and died my hair. And bought a plane ticket. He brought me to a hospital in Holland and made me forget all about the first four years of my live. _

_Then 16 years later I suddenly had a premonition. I didn't know what was going on and it scared me. It scared me even more when the premonition really happened just 10 minutes later. _

_Then again a few minutes later two boys appeared. They told me that I was their long lost sister. They had found me because one of the boys had seen the same premonition that I had seen. When they showed me a picture of three little children I suddenly remembered them. They where my brothers._

_I used to have access to two powers, when I was a child. And now I had gained one. I have the power of premonition and I can share the things I see with who ever I want to. I can project it into peoples minds." _

_The boys behind the rock still where listening to there sister. "She is doing a good job don't you think?" Wyatt whispered. _

"_Sshh, I want to here her talking." Chris whispered back._

_Melinda still was talking. "My brothers and family always taught that I had died. Five years after a demon had taken their sister, me, the police found a girls body. She was wearing a pink pyjama, just as I was the night I was taken. The body was to decayed to really see if it was their sister. But they assumed that it was." _

"_And now the hard part," Melinda grabbed the hand of the demon, "we think that the girl they found was your daughter. The demons killed her and hoped that my parents and family would think that I was dead. And the plan worked. Until a few weeks ago." _

_The demon looked at Melinda, "You don't mean this? You have to know that a part of you is demon, just like I'm half demon? Are you doing this to stay safe? Are you afraid that the Charmed ones sons are going to kill you? Trust me, I'm going to protect you. I would do anything to save you."_

_Melinda looked into the demons eyes. "I'm not your daughter, how could I ever remember anything about the first four years of Melinda Halliwell, when I'm your daughter? Look at this." Melinda showed him the police report. "This is the police report about the girl that was found in the pink pyjama. Read it. Maybe this will make you understand who I am."_

_Melinda could see the doubt in his eyes, but he took the report and opened it. He didn't have to read anything. A picture dropped out. The demon knelled down and picked it up. When he looked at it, tears started to run. "This is my daughter, I hardly recognize her, but she really is my daughter."_

_Melinda sat next to him. "I'm sorry," she said softly. _

"_Why are you so kind to me?" The demon asked. "We are enemies. Why didn't you vanquish me already?"_

"_Because you have been tricked by demons, just like us." Melinda answered._

"_Us?" The demon asked._

"_Don't be scared, my brothers and Whitelighter are here to. Wyatt, Chris, Brian show yourself."_

_Slowly the boys appeared from behind the rock. _

_The demon smiled. "Well, I wouldn't have let you go alone either. I should have known." _


	84. Chapter 84, families back together

**Chapter 84,**** Families back together**

_Wyatt now was standing behind his sister. He whispered, "Lin, I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe it's a trap. He has all three of us together now."_

_Melinda just shook her head and didn't answer. "Is it OK, when Brian helps my sister? She really needs to go home." She asked the demon._

_The demon turned around looking at Sara. He nodded, "Yes take her home. It's OK."_

_Brian immediately did what Melinda had asked. _

"_Sara I will see you at home soon," Melinda said. _

_Sara only nodded, she was exhausted. Then Brian took her with him. Leaving Wyatt, Chris and Melinda alone with the demon. _

_The demon faced the three siblings, "Now what? Are you going to vanquish me?"_

"_Well you never know, do you?" Wyatt answered._

_Melinda slapped him. "Wyatt don't. Why should we vanquish him. He hasn't done anything to hurt us."_

_Chris looked surprised. "He had your sister, he wanted to claim you as his own. He did hurt us."_

"_But that was a misunderstanding, Chris. I'm not letting you vanquish him. He has suffered enough." Melinda spoke determined._

_The demon had been silent, but now interrupted. "Well life has no use anymore. I have lost my daughter for ever. I will never see her and I haven't even had a change to say goodbye. So if you want to vanquish me, I'm not going to stop you."_

"_You just told me that a part of here was demon. So maybe the other part went on. Maybe you will meet her sometime. You don't know that?" Melinda looked at him._

"_I don't think I have the right to wish for that to happen. I have done so many terrible things." The demon answered._

_Melinda looked at her brothers." Chris the girl that the police found, his daughter, mom and dad have buried her didn't they?"_

_Chris nodded. _

"_Can you two orb us there?" Melinda asked. _

_Wyatt took Melinda's hand and looked at the demon, "can you follow us?" _

_The demon nodded. And so Chris and Wyatt used their orbing powers to leave the underworld and the demon shimmered out. _

_They arrived at a beautiful cemetery. There where flowers everywhere. And the graves all looked beautiful. You could see people really took care of these graves._

_Chris lead the way. He knew exactly where to go to. "I have been here just a few days ago," he said while they where walking. "Mom and dad have changed the stone. There was one with your name on it. But since you where back they felt the need to change that."_

"_You never told me that mom and dad changed the stone," Melinda said. _

"_Well it's not only you who hides things, because you think your siblings can't deal with it. I had the feeling that you wouldn't want to know about a grave with your name on it."_

_Melinda nodded. She understood. "Did you know about the stone being changed Wyatt?"_

"_Yes I knew, but I didn't want to go here again. I have been here so many times, feeling sad, I just didn't want to feel that again."_

"_It's just around this corner," Chris said. He looked at the demon. "I'm really sorry. We are talking about being happy that our sister isn't laying there. But instead it's your daughter."_

_Then Chris stopped walking." This is it."_

_They where standing before a beautiful grave. Flowers where around it. On the stone where the words: for a beautiful young girl who has died to young. . _

_The siblings stepped back when the demon knelled down. He had found his daughter back. The family was reunited._

_He turned around, looking at the siblings, "Thank you for everything, thank you for taking care of the grave, even when you knew that it wasn't your family."_

"_It's OK," Chris said softly. _

_Slowly they stepped back and orbed out to the manor. _

"_When they arrived at the living room, Brian was sitting on the sofa and Sara was sitting next to him._

"_Sara," Melinda ran towards her sister and hugged her. __"Wat doe je hier, waarom ben je niet thuis, gaat het goed, heeft hij je pijn gedaan?_

_Wyatt looked at his sister, "It's great that you are reunited with your sister, but do you really have to talk in Dutch? I don't understand a word of it."_

"_Oops, sorry, I will translate Wyatt. I asked her what are you doing here? Why aren't you home? Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"_

_Sara smiled, "Well then, I'm going to answer in English to. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, I think he was more hurt himself. I'm doing fine and I asked Brian to orb me to the manor. I have been home, so mom and dad know that I'm fine. But I wanted to see you. Did I answer all of your questions?"_

_Melinda laughed, "Yes you did, It's great to have you here. Now I can finally show you where I life, where I grew up, those first 4 years. Are you going to stay her for a few days?"_

_Sara nodded, "Yes I will. Mom and dad where OK, with it. But I have to call every day. They are a little worried, but that's understandable after what happened."_

_Melinda nodded. "O it's just great to have you here. You can finally learn to know my American family and brothers."_

"_I have the feeling I already know them, you have told me so much about them." Sara looked at Chris and Wyatt. "It's strange to hear her call you brothers."_

_Chris nodded, "And for us it's strange to hear her call you sister. But it's OK. Your family has done a great job raising her."_

"_And your family has done a great job the first four years," Sara smiled at Chris._

"_Mmm, for a minute I taught that that demon was telling the truth. That she really wasn't our sister, but a demon child. That would have explained a lot." Wyatt said._

_Melinda's mouth dropped. But when she saw both brothers and Brian laughing she knew Wyatt was teasing her._

"_Your so not funny Wyatt." Melinda gave him a little punch. _


	85. Chapter 85, no easy way

**Chapter 85, no easy way**

It was already dark when Chris came home from work. He was feeling very happy, because he knew Lucy would be there. Melinda had planned a dinner. She had taught is was a good idea to invite Sandy, Lucy and Brian to stay for dinner. So they could sit and relax. Something the six of them didn't do that much. Most of the time they where to busy. Melinda with her study. Chris with the paper. Wyatt with P3. And when it wasn't work or school that made them busy, demons where interfering. So to celebrate that the demons had left them alone for a whole week and to spent some quality time together she had planned this dinner. A great idea. Chris taught.

But when Chris opened the door, he immediately knew that the dinner was canceled. It was a big mess. Windows where broken. The furniture was spread all over the room. Chris started to call his sister and girlfriend. But there was no response. He started to search the room. And then suddenly he saw a hand, coming from under a chair. "O my God!"

He pushed the chair away. Uncovering his sister. She didn't response. He knelled next to his sister. "Lin, wake up, please!" Chris softly shook her. But still no response. "O God, let her be a life." He grabbed her arm and tried to find a pulse. He could feel a slow beat. Then suddenly he saw that she was bleeding heavily. He turned her body and saw a big wound in her back.

"Brian, I need your help right now!" Chris screamed.

When Brian appeared he immediately started healing Melinda. Slowly the wound disappeared and Melinda opened her eyes. "Lucy!" Was the first thing she said.

Melinda looked around. "She has to be here. He has stabbed her to. We have to find her quick." Then she started to crawl threw the mess. Pushing things a side, hoping to find Chris's girlfriend.

"Chris can't you sense her? This takes to long."

"I have never been able to sense her, but maybe I can." Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Within seconds he knew where she was. He walked over to where the dinner table used to be. Behind the cupboard he found Lucy. "Brian quick, she needs your help."

Melinda was right, Lucy had a stabbing wound to. Brian ran over to where she was laying and started healing. When Lucy opened her eyes she immediately asked where Melinda was.

"I'm here Lucy, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Brian looked around and asked, "What the hell happened here? Who did this to you two?"

Chris looked up, he was hugging Lucy, but the question Brian had asked was one he was asking himself to.

Melinda looked at Lucy. Lucy nodded. Melinda had to tell them what happened.

"Well, uhm, I think we need to sit down for this story." She walked towards the sofa. "Brian can you help me lift this sofa, so we can sit on it?"

Brian did what she asked, then the four sat down.

Chris looked around, "Where is Wyatt, isn't he back from his work yet? And where is Sandy?"

Melinda again looked at Lucy.

"Well, spill it, what has happened here, is Wyatt hurt? Who did this?" Chris was getting annoyed. He hated those looks between Lucy and Melinda. They where keeping something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Chris," Melinda said softly, "Wyatt isn't hurt. He was home but..."

"He was home, did he see this mess, did he leave you like this?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Chris I think you have to let her finish." Brian said to his charge.

"I'm sorry Chris," Melinda again said softly, "there's no easy way of telling you this. Wyatt is the one who did this to us."


	86. Chapter 86, making it our problem

**Chapter 86, making it our problem**

"What???" Chris raised his voice, "that isn't possible. Wyatt would never do this. Tell me exactly what happened."

Melinda sighed and started telling the things that happened that evening. "Lucy, Sandy and me where sitting around the dinner table. Waiting for you guys to come home. Then suddenly Wyatt came in. We knew immediately that something was wrong. Because instead of blue orbs, black orbs where surrounding him. He smiled at us and then suddenly he started to throw thing around. Then he walked towards us. He grabbed Sandy, stabbed me and threw me towards the living room. I could just see him stab Lucy, but then I everything went black."

Chris was shaking his head, "I can't believe it. He stabbed you? With what? It most have been something big. Your wounds where huge."

Lucy nodded, "He stabbed us with Excaliber."

"O my God! He used the sword. He has never used it. What is going on?" Chris looked shocked at Brian.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check with the Elders." Brian said and orbed off.

Then Melinda looked at Lucy, "did you see what happened after you where stabbed?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes he orbed out with Sandy in his arms. She nodded to me. Like she wanted to tell me that everything was going to be OK! After that I tried to stand up, but that didn't work and that's all I can remember."

Chris still was shaking his head, "I can't believe this is happening? After all I did to keep Wyatt from turning evil."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "what did you say, Chris?"

"After all that I did to keep Wyatt from turning evil, that's what I said."

"God Chris, don't make this your problem. It has nothing to do with future Chris or his plan to keep Wyatt good." Melinda said.

"Well it feels like I have failt."

"Chris, don't do this, you haven't failed." Melinda started to sound a bit angry.

"But it sure feels that way."

Melinda raised her voice, "Chris your plan has worked, I'm living prove of that. I don't know what is happening to Wyatt right now, but it has nothing to do with Gideon or all the things that happened back then. Something else is going on. Get a grip, snap out of it and try to think about how we are going to safe him."

"Well excuse me, for being worried." Chris was getting angry now to.

"I don't mind you being worried, but you are worried with a wrong reason. Don't think about the past, think about the future." Melinda said, this time she sounded a bit more relaxed.

"I always think about the future." Chris said.

Melinda sighed, "You really don't get my point do you?"

Chris looked at his sister, "Yes I do Lin, I'm sorry. You are right. We have to focus how to get Wyatt back."

"I'm going to get the book from the attic," Melinda said and she walked upstairs.

Then Lucy looked at her boyfriend, "Chris do you understand that you are not to blame? This has nothing to do with what happened all those years ago."

"Well, I don't know about that."

Lucy lay a hand on his knee, "Chris, you are hurting your sisters feelings when you keep on saying that."

"Why?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Like she said, she is living prove that you've changed the future. In your future she didn't exist. You are denying that now."

"No I'm not, she's one of the best things that happened with changing the future." Chris said.

Lucy sighed, "Well I have the feeling that she needs to hear that from you Chris. She to is worried sick about Wyatt. But you are making this a future Chris problem. And it's her problem to. And to make it even worse you are telling her that you didn't change the future in a correct way."

Chris looked at Lucy, "Thank you for explaining that, I had no idea. Women are so complicated."

When Melinda came back with the book, Chris stood up and took it out of her hands. "OK, lets start looking for an answer. I have the feeling that we are able to solve this."

Melinda looked surprised, "Why the sudden optimisme?"

"Well the future where Wyatt was evil missed one thing."

"And that is?" Melinda asked

"You!"

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"You weren't there to help me, turn Wyatt. And now you are, together we are strong and we can save our brother."

"Chris can you please put the book on the sofa for 1 minute." Melinda asked.

Chris looked at Melinda while laying the book on the sofa. "Why?"

"Because I need to do this." And with that Melinda hugged her brother. "Thank you, I need it to know that I wasn't a complete waste. That you where not only happy that you've turned Wyatt, but that you where happy with me being in this future to. And thank you for making me a part of the solution."

Chris didn't let go of his sister, "You are as important as Wyatt, Lin. You always have been even when we taught you where dead."

Then blue orbs appeared again and Brian stood in the living room, "I have some bad news for you." He said with a serious look on his face.


	87. Chapter 87, bad Wyatt

**Chapter 87, bad Wyatt**

After Wyatt had stabbed Lucy with his sword he had orbed out with Sandy in his arms. They arrived in a dark cave. There was a fire inside. It made the cave warm and Wyatt and Sandy where able to see, because of the light it was spreading.

Wyatt still got a hold of Sandy. Sandy tried to get out of, but his grip was to firm. "Wyatt please let go of me. I promise I will not leave this cave. But I need to look at you."

"Just shut up and be patient." Wyatt said with a dark, low voice.

That startled Sandy. She had never heard him like that. She knew she need it to look him in the eyes. She need it to see if there was anything good left. So she did something she would have never taught that she would do. His left arm was holding her around the neck. And she knew that was her only change of getting out of his grip. So she did what she had to do. She bit him in the arm.

Wyatt immediately reacted and Sandy was able to pull away from him. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, are you OK?"

Wyatt looked up and tried to grab her again. But Sandy was to fast. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Wyatt look at me, what is going on? You don't want to do this."

For a moment Wyatt was sucked into her beautiful eyes. "No," he said weak. But then the look in his eyes changed. "You've bit me, I can't trust you." He pushed Sandy away. She fell and hit her head. Everything around her became black.

When Sandy opened her eyes again. Her hands and legs where tied. "Wyatt, why?'"

Wyatt was sitting in front of her. "I can't trust you."

"You've mentioned that already, but you are wrong, You can't trust yourself. I don't know what happened but this is not like you. This is not who you are? You are all about good, Wyatt."

"And this is not a good thing?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. Then he stood up and walked away from Sandy.

"What are you going to do Wyatt?"

"That's none of your business."

"Wyatt don't leave me here, please don't!" Slowly a tear went down Sandy's face.

Wyatt walked towards here, he sat next to her. "Please don't cry, Sandy."

Sandy saw a familiar look in his eyes. "Wyatt, please stay!"

The look suddenly disappeared, "don't tell me what to do, bitch." Then black orbs appeared and Wyatt was gone. Leaving Sandy alone in the dark cave.

Wyatt reacted at a calling. He could here that somebody desperately need it him.

Somebody just like him. Somebody who he trusted completely. She was calling him in the park where once the lady of the lake brought Piper the sword. The sword that now belonged to him.

And there she was the woman that was calling him. A petite women, with long brown hair was standing next to the lake.

"Have you got your sword, Wyatt?" the woman asked him.

"Of course I have and I have used it already. I have never felt better my whole life."

"Great, I'm glad we have practiced a lot, because I really need your help with vanquishing these darn fairytale figures that are following me for all these years. I really hate leprechauns, fairy's and ogers." The woman smiled.

Wyatt smiled back. "Well then, let's find them. The sword will help us with vanquishing those bastards. Just point the way aunt Phoebe!"


	88. Chapter 88, connected with the dark side

**Chapter 88, connected with the dark side**

Chris, Melinda and Lucy looked at Brian. "What's the bad news, Brian?" Melinda asked.

"The Elders think the reason that Wyatt changed is that something is going on with the spiritual nexus."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I don't understand, what's a spiritual nexus?"

Chris started to explain, "this house is built because our great, great grandparents knew that this place is a spiritual nexus. The manor is exactly in the middle of a pentagram. The pentagram connects things like water and fire. It's a magical point that is very powerful. To make sure that the nexus stays on the side of good, they have built the manor on top of it."

Melinda looked at Chris, "Chris, didn't mom and our aunts vanquish the nexus?"

"No, they vanquished the shadow that was inside. That was evil. But the nexus can't be destroyed, because it's the center of 5 elements and it will always be the centre."

Melinda nodded, she understood.

"OK" , Lucy nodded to, "but why is this nexus making Wyatt evil?"

This time Melinda answered, "All the people that are born in this house are more connected to it. So they are more attracted to evil."

"But why aren't you two turning evil then?" Lucy asked.

"Both Chris and Melinda where born in the hospital." Brian spoke. "Wyatt is the only one that is born in this house."

Melinda looked at Brian, "How can we be sure that the Elders are right, that it has something to do with the nexus?"

At that moment Coop hearted in, looking worried. "Have you seen Phoebe? I can't find her. She has left our home in a rush. She was yelling, throwing with things and looked very strange"

Then Coop looked around, "my God what happened here?"

"Uhh, uncle Coop," Melinda said, "to answer your first question, we haven't seen Phoebe. The answer on you second question will probably answer your first."

"Well spill it, dear niece." Coop said looking at Melinda.

"Wyatt, is what happened here. He has turned evil and the Elders think it has something to do with the nexus."

"O God," Coop looked even more worried now.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, but again you lost me, I don't understand what all this has to do with your aunt Phoebe." Lucy asked Chris.

"Aunt Phoebe is the only one of the sisters that is born in the manor to. So she to is vulnerable." Chris sighed.

"OK, that make sence!" Lucy nodded.

"Brian do the Elders have a clue what is going on with the nexus, or is that everything they can tell us?" Melinda asked.

Brian looked at his girlfriend. "They think that the scale between good and evil has tipped over to evil. The nexus has felt that and that is why Phoebe and Wyatt are like how they are now."

"How is that even possible, how can the scale tip over. For years it has been in balance or more in or favore?" Chris seemed worried.

"The Elders have the idea that the demons are working on something big. But they can't figure out what it is."

"So we have to figure out what the demons are up to. Then we have to take care of the balance between good and evil and then Wyatt and aunt Phoebe are going to be OK again?" Melinda looked around.

"Well that pretty much sum's things up!" Brian nodded.

"But how are we ever going to figure out what those demons are planning?" Chris asked.


	89. Chapter 89, finding Sandy

**Chapter 89, finding Sandy**

Brian answered Chris question. "I think you have to start with finding Sandy. The fact Wyatt took her with him says something."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I think there is some good left in Wyatt. Without that he wouldn't have taken her with him. She still means something for him."

Chris nodded. " I think you have a point there."

"Well let's scry for her then," Lucy said.

Melinda already raced upstairs. The others followed a bit slower. She stormed into Wyatt's room and opened his night stand. She was sure there had to be something that belonged to Sandy in there. And she was right. In there was a bracelet. She knew it was Sandy's. It was the first gift Wyatt had bought for her. Melinda knew this, because she had to help Wyatt with deciding what to buy. And when he had bought this bracelet, he had showed it to her.

Melinda grabbed the bracelet and was already going upstairs, when the others came in.

"I found something, let's go to the attic." She gave the bracelet to Chris.

He looked at it and nodded. "This will work. Good job, Lin."

Brian already had put everything they need it on the table. Chris immediately started scrying with the bracelet in his hand. But after 30 minutes trying he bend his head. "It's not working, why is it not working?"

Lucy and Melinda where sitting at the table next to Chris. Coop and Brian where pacing up and down the attic. They looked defeated.

"How are we ever going to find them?" Coop sighed.

Melinda looked around and saw the hopeless faces. She knew that there had to be something that would solve this matter, but what? She started thinking out loud. "If I where Wyatt, where should I go to?" She looked around.

Chris answered, "Maybe P3?"

"If Wyatt was normal, I would say yes. But now, I don't think so!" Brian said.

Melinda nodded, "right, so where would bad Wyatt go to? Where do all demons go to?"

Chris looked shocked, "Wyatt isn't a demon, Lin."

"Technically speaking, he is a demon right now. Sorry Chris."

Chris lay his chin in his hands. "I don't like the sound of that, but you are probably right. And if you think about it in that way, there is only one place he can be."

Melinda and Chris looked at each other. They nodded and both said: "The underworld."

"Then we have to go there," Lucy said.

The five of them, didn't waste a second and orbed to the underworld. They arrived in a dark cave and quickly jumped behind a rock. So demons wouldn't see them.

"Chris can you sense Wyatt?" Melinda whispered.

Chris closed his eyes, but then shook his head. "He's not here."

Then Brian whispered, "Wyatt's not here, but I can sense Sandy. Let's go this way." He pointed to an opening at the other side of the cave.

Brian lead the way. Every once and a while they had to jump behind a rock again. They didn't want to be discovered by a demon. They didn't want them to know that they where on to them. First they need it to get Wyatt and Phoebe back and then they wanted to stop the demons. But they need it the element of surprise to do that.

Then they arrived at the cave where Wyatt had left Sandy. They saw her leaning to a rock. Melinda looked around and then ran over to her. "Sandy," she whispered. "We are here, we are going to take you with us. Don't be scared."

Sandy looked at her boyfriends sister, "What about Wyatt?"

"Sshh, we are working on that. But first we need to get you out of here."

Then suddenly Chris yelled, "hurry we have to go, now."

But it was to late. Wyatt and Phoebe already had returned. And to make it even worse, demons appeared, just seconds later. The where alarmed when they heard Chris yelling.

Lucy could just barely push Sandy behind a rock, before a fireball could hit them. But Melinda was to late. She was to busy looking at Wyatt and Phoebe. She had just locked eyes with her big brother when a demons fireball hit her in the back. She flew threw the air and then she collided to the wall. She dropped to the floor and didn't move. Chris had turned around and threw the demon, who hurt his sister, to the other wall. Chris turned around to help his sister. Then he saw Wyatt kneeling next to her.

"No Wyatt, stay away from her." He yelled.


	90. Chapter 90, turning around

**Chapter 90, turning around**

Wyatt looked up. "Chris, she needs help."

Chris pushed Wyatt away. "But you are not the one that is going to help here, you have almost killed her today with your sword."

Chris looked at his sister, she wasn't moving. He dragged her behind a rock and called Brian. But Brian was to busy avoiding fireballs at the other side of the cave.

Wyatt sat next to his brother and sister. "Chris look at me, I'm fine. I don't know what has happened to me, but I'm me again."

Chris looked up, "You might think it's weird, but I don't trust you."

"Chris, she needs help, if I don't heal her now, she is not going to make it. Please, let me help!" Wyatt locked eyes with his brother.

Chris knew Wyatt was right and the look in his brothers eyes was a familiar one. This was his brother. Chris nodded, "OK, heal her."

Wyatt held his hand above Melinda's head and slowly the glow did it's work. The first thing Melinda saw was Wyatt. She immediately knew that he was OK again. "Wyatt, thank God, you have turned around." She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him."

Wyatt whispered, "I'm so sorry Lin, for stabbing you. I still don't understand what happened to me."

"It's OK, Wyatt, it's not your..." But she couldn't finish. They heard a big explosion. They jumped up and ran towards the sound. Something was going wrong big time. A piece of the wall had collapsed.

While Wyatt had been busy healing Melinda, Brian and Coop where trying to dodge the fireballs that two demons where throwing at them. Lucy and Sandy tried to help. But then one of the fireballs was so powerful that, when it hit the wall, a piece of the wall came down. It hit Coop and he fell to the ground.

When Chris, Wyatt and Melinda saw what had happened they immediately started to use their powers on the demons. So Brian would be able to start healing Coop.

Chris threw one of the demons to the wall. Melinda used her power and the demon exploded. The other demon was vanquished with Wyatt's fire pulse.

A few other demons appeared, but the Charmed ones where to fast. Every time they wanted to throw a fireball, they could dodge it and use their powers to vanquish them. Then no more demons where appearing.

When the three siblings wanted to see how their uncle Coop was doing, they saw Phoebe sitting next to him. She was crying. Brian was trying to heal him. But it didn't seem to work.

"Wyatt quick, help him." Melinda pushed him forward.

Luckily the healing power of two Whitelighter was enough to help Coop. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "Are you OK?"

Phoebe looked at her husband, "I'm fine honey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened to me but..."

"Let's talk at home, we have to get out of here." Chris said.

Wyatt, who had his arms around Sandy, agreed. He nodded. "Let's orb out now."


	91. Chapter 91, forgiveness

**Chapter 91, Forgiveness**

The family was sitting in the living room. Or what was left of the living room, after Wyatt had trashed it. They already had been talking for a long time, but still they need it to have some answers.

"What I don't get is why aunt Phoebe and Wyatt have turned good again?" Chris asked.

Brian answered, "I guess that we where right. There was something good left inside and seeing the people they love hurt, has done the trick."

Wyatt looked at Brian and then he looked around, "Well, I can't believe I wanted to do this. I really had the feeling that this was normal. Even stabbing you two with Excalibur was a normal thing to do."

"You know now, that it has something to do with the nexus. I just explained what the Elders said, so try to forgive yourself." Brian looked at his charge.

"That is a hard thing to do. I can still feel myself pushing the sword into Lin and Lucy." Wyatt shivered.

"Wyatt, don't do this to yourself." Sandy said. She was holding his hand and felt him trembling.

Melinda had stood up and sat on the ground in front of her brother. "Wyatt, it most be terrible to remember what you did. But you can never forget that it wasn't you, who did this. You where under the influence of magic. It's not your fault."

Phoebe nodded, "Wyatt, we have been under the influence of so many things and we have changed so many times, when we where young, if we would have beaten ourselves up about that we wouldn't have survived. Remember the stories we have told you guys."

Chris nodded, "Mom has been a Wendigo and a furie. I remember."

"And I have even been queen of the underworld." Phoebe said. "I'm not proud of that, but I know that it is important to forgive yourself. Magic can do strange things."

Melinda still was sitting in front of her brother. "Wyatt, please don't do this to yourself. I can't stand it to see you like this. I love you." She was crying.

Slowly tears started to run over Wyatt's cheeks to. He bend over and hugged his sister for the second time today. "I'm so sorry!"

"Can you please try and forgive yourself, Wyatt?" Melinda looked her brother in his eyes.

He nodded, "I will try."

"I don't know if it will do you any good," Lucy said, "But I forgive you to."

"And me to!" Sandy said with a smile.

Wyatt looked up at his brother. Chris was pacing up and down the living room. He obviously was thinking about something. But it was more painful thanWyatt could explain, that his brother didn't tell him that he forgave him. Wyatt sighed.

Then suddenly Phoebe jumped up. "O My God, we have left the leprechauns all tied up in the woods. Coop we have to help them. Can you please bring me there?"

Phoebe looked around and asked, "Do you guys need my help with the demons or can I go to help the leprachauns?"

"Go aunt Phoebe, we can do this." Melinda said.

And so Coop and Phoebe left the manor. Leaving the new Charmed ones and their partners to solve the problem.


	92. Chapter 92, the demons plan

**Chapter 92, the demons plan**

The siblings looked at each other. "Do you have any idea where to start?" Melinda asked her brothers.

They both shook their heads.

Then Brian suddenly lifted his head and pointed to the ceiling. "They are calling me, it's urgent. I have to go, but I try to be back as fast as possible."

"You can't..." Melinda started but Brian already disappeared. "Damn, he could have helped us."

"Lin, sometimes you really have to listen to the Elders." Wyatt said.

Melinda's mouth dropped. "Sorry Wyatt, but I can't believe you saying that."

"Well, I'm a Whitelighter to, you know. And I can assure you, that you can hear the difference between a normal call and an urgent call. Knowing Brian, this really was an urgent call, otherwise he wouldn't have left."

Melinda sighed. "OK, so we have to figure out our selves what is going on."

Chris nodded, "seems like it."

"But we are here to." Sandy said, pointing at Lucy and herself. "Maybe we can help to."

Wyatt, who sat behind Sandy, lay his hand on his girlfriends shoulder and smiled with a proud face. Sandy turned around and kissed him.

Lucy nodded, "You know I would love to help to." She looked at Chris.

Chris kissed her on the cheek, "I know you do!" He smiled at her.

Melinda made a gagging sound. "Guys, please! There is no time for this. Please stop it and let's focus."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Jealous much, sis!"

"No I'm not jealous, but I'm worried. We need to figure out what those demons are planning. Look around Wyatt. We need to be quick, before worse things happen, then this. And to be honest, this looks pretty worse to me already."

Before anybody could answer, Brian orbed back in. "Guys, the Elders have figured something out. The demons are recruiting witches to turn evil."

"What!!" Melinda shouted. "And how are they doing that?"

"They have been following witches for years. They have looked for the vulnerable ones. The ones that had a hard time the last couple of years and they have used that to get them to their side."

"I'm sorry Brian, but I don't think I understand?" Chris looked at his Whitelighter.

"Well to give you an example, there are a lot of witches that lost family members because of magic. The demons used this to get them to there side. They have send demons to those witches. Demons that talked to them and convinced them that joining they other side would bring peace between good and bad."

"How can you ever believe a demon, saying something like that?" Melinda looked at Brian.

Chris looked at his sister, "Lin, if you lost family because of magic, you want to believe everything and do everything to keep the rest of your family safe."

Wyatt nodded. He knew that his brother was thinking about the time they taught Melinda was dead. Still they could feel the empty space in their hearts and their families. Since that time they sure where afraid to lose a family member. It had made them very protective. Even now, when Melinda had returned, they where. They would never forget what it felt like to lose somebody that close.

Brian explained: "That's one part, but the other part is that the demons have been very clever. They tried to gain the witches trust. And that took time. They have been very patient. Something demons never are. But this time they did. Every witch that have been recruted have taken them months."

"How do the Elders know all this?" Wyatt asked.

"One of the witches was to clever and figured out that something was wrong. Demons never take that much time to talk to witches. And when his Whitelighter told him the news that something really was wrong, he told him what had happened to him."

"What exactly did happen to him?" Melinda asked.

"He had lost his sister, exactly two years ago, this month. On that day, the demon appeared. At first the witch wanted to attack, but the demon stopped him. He talked to him, about being sorry that his sister died, because of the battle between good and evil. He talked about how nice it would be if that battle would end. Then he left. But the next day he returned, again telling the same story. This went on for a week. Then the witch started to talk back. And slowly the demon gained his trust. Luckily for us, the witch snapped out of this, because his Whitelighter informed him about the balance being disturbed between right and wrong."

"So Brian, if I understand correctly," Wyatt said, "the demons have been planning this for years. First they followed the witches and then they tried to play with there minds. They used the things the found out about the witches to let them end the battle between good and bad. But what I don't understand is how they turned them evil. I mean you can give up the fight between good and bad, but how did they turn evil?"

Brian nodded, "That's a good question. They answer is, that when they gained the witches trust they let them sign a contract. The witches taught that they signed a contract that they would never battle against evil, but instead they signed a contract that they would join the demon world. The contracts where of course magically cursed. So immediately after the witches signed the contract they where bound to be demons for the rest of there lives."

"O my god, but how do you know this?" Melinda asked.

"Well the witch I have been talking about had a contract, but he didn't sign yet. The demon had given it to him, but he just couldn't sign. So the demon gave him time to think things over." Brian answered.

"So their plan to take it easy, with the witches backfired." Melinda laughed.

"Yes you can say that again." Brian smiled back. Then he turned toward Wyatt. "There is one thing you have to know. The demons had figured out that the nexus would be influenced when a lot of witches would turn evil. So they had hoped that it would influence you. And the one thing the really wanted to happen is that you would turn evil. The greatest power of good, would then join them. So you really aren't to blame."

Wyatt thankfully looked at his Whitelighter, "thank you for sharing that Brian."

Suddenly Melinda jumped up from the sofa. "Brian do you think the demons know that Wyatt has turned back?"

"I don't know if they know that he had turned evil in the first place." Brian answered.

"Well, I think we can use this, I have a plan." Melinda's eyes where sparkling.


	93. Chapter 93, the siblings plan

**Chapter 93, the siblings plan**

"I think I know what you are thinking," Chris was nodding and he smiled at his sister.

The others where looking at them. "Well go on, tell us," Lucy said.

Melinda started talking, "the demons had hope that the Nexus would influence Wyatt. What if we make them believe that Wyatt really is influenced?"

Wyatt coughed, "Lin, if you look around, we don't need to make them believe that. It happened, remember?"

"Yes I do remember Wyatt, but you have changed back. The demons don't need to know that. We just trick them in believing that you are on their side. That way you can distract them, and find some answers about the contracts."

"And what are you going to do with the contracts?" Sandy asked.

This time Chris answered. "We'll destroy them, that will free the witches and the balance between good and bad will be restored."

"OK, I think it's a good plan!" Wyatt said.

But Sandy wasn't convinced. "I don't like it, Wyatt. It might be dangerous."

Wyatt shook his head. "I have my powers, I will manage."

Sandy shook here head. "I'm not going to let you go on your one. I'm going with you."

"No that's impossible, the demons will never believe that you changed to." Wyatt spoke.

"Then take me as your prisoner, just like before." Sandy was determined to go with her boyfriend.

Wyatt wanted to say no again, but this time Melinda interfered. "I think that's a great plan, Wyatt. It will make you look more evil and in this case that's a good thing."

Wyatt shot a dark look at his sister. He really didn't want Sandy there with him. He was to afraid something would happen to her. But when even Chris seem to agree to Sandy's plan he had no choice. He sighed and said, "Well then, let's go. I'll be back when I know more."

Sandy and Wyatt disappeared, leaving the rest of the witches behind.

"And now what are we going to do?" Lucy looked at Chris and Melinda.

"We can't do anything. We have to wait till Wyatt is back to tell us what to do." Melinda answered.

But Chris shook his head, "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing Lin. I'm going to check the book to see if there is something we can do about those contracts. We have to find a way to destroy them."

"Is there something more we can do?" Lin looked at her brother.

Again Chris shook his head. "No I don't think so."

"Well then, if you two go look in the book," Melinda pointed at Chris and Lucy. "Then Brian and I are going to fix this room."

Chris nodded. "OK!" And then he and Lucy walked up the stairs.

Melinda looked around and then turned to Brian. "I think I gave us the most crappy job."

Brian smiled, "we'll just start with putting the furniture back."

About 30 minutes Chris and Lucy came back downstairs. Chris had the book in his hands. He looked around and then started laughing.

Melinda looked all sweaty and Brian was breathing heavenly. The room still looked disastrous.

"Wyatt sure made a mess, didn't he?" Chris said with a big smile on his face.

Melinda nodded and sighed. "We have been working our ass of and still it's like a hurricane went throw the room."

Chris couldn't stop laughing and sat down on the sofa.

Melinda shot a dark look at her brother. "Well I don't think it's funny, Chris."

"No I know, but the look on your face Lin. You should look at yourself in the mirror."

"Mm, if you don't mind, I'd rather not. I don't think I would like the image. But why don't you get your but of the sofa and help us with this?"

Chris looked around, "I think you need something better then my help."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I think you need aunt Paige."

"Chris, what is aunt Paige going to do about this mess?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Well she had this amazing spell that worked all the time."

Melinda's jaw dropped, "What? You want to use a spell to clean up the room, what about personal gain?"

"I think it's allowed this time Lin, it's because of the demons that this room looks like this."

Melinda turned to Brian, he nodded, "I think you can use the spell this time."

Melinda dropped on the sofa next to Chris, "Well then go ahead Chris, say the spell."

Chris smiled and said:

Let the object of objection  
become but a dream.  
As I cause the seen  
to be unseen.

Sparkles appeared and the room returned in his old state.

Melinda smiled, "that's a spell I need to remember."


	94. Chapter 94, Wyatt at work

**Chapter 94, Wyatt at work**

When Wyatt and Sandy left the room they went back to the cave where Wyatt first took Sandy, when he still was bad.

"Now what?" Sandy asked Wyatt.

"Well if we are going to trick the demons into believing that I'm one of them I have to tie your arms and legs. So it looks like you are my prisoner."

Sandy nodded, she knew Wyatt was right. So she sat down and let Wyatt do what he had to do.

"Are you OK?" Wyatt asked concerned, when he had tied her down.

"I'm fine Wyatt, I still can move and if you need help I can free my arms to use my powers."

Wyatt kissed his girlfriend on her head and said, "then I'm going to find some demons and talk to them. I need some answers."

Sandy again nodded, "don't do anything stupid."

Wyatt smiled. He knew she was as worried as he himself was. "It's going to be fine, don't worry." Then he left Sandy alone, knowing that she was able to defend herself. He hadn't tied her down that firmly, so she would be able to use her arms and her powers if need it.

Her had walked for 5 minutes when he bumped into the first demon. Of course the demon started to attack Wyatt, but Wyatt put up his shield and started talking to the demon.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm on your site." Wyatt looked the demon in the eyes.

More demons started appearing. They didn't listen and Wyatt shield had a hard time when 8 demons where attacking it at once. But then suddenly the demons stopped and knelled down.

Wyatt turned around to see why they where kneeling and he saw another demon. His face was covered. Wyatt raised his eyebrows, but knew what to do. He knelled down to.

The demon that had appeared behind Wyatt walked over to him. "Put your shield done!" he said firmly.

Wyatt did what he asked.

"What are you doing here, twice blessed witch?" The demon asked.

Wyatt stood up. "I'm here, because I belong here," Wyatt spoke. Then he called for Excalibur. Excalibur appeared in his hands. Wyatt smiled, "I have killed two witches with this sword to day. One of them very powerful. Melinda Halliwell.The other was my brothers girlfriend, a very powerful witch to."

The other demons looked up. The one that obviously was in charge nodded to the other demons. "He is one of us now. Our plan worked, the twice blessed is under the influence of the nexus."

Then he turned towards Wyatt, "come with me son, I have to show you something."

"Wait," Wyatt said, "I have a prisoner and I think my brother will try to save her, I can't leave her alone."

The demon looked at Wyatt, "Is the prisoner important?"

Wyatt coughed, what the hell was he going to tell him, he took a deep breath and said, "She is important, she is part of my plan."

"She?"

"Yes she."

"What plan?" the demon started to sound suspicious.

Wyatt's mind was working like crazy when he said: "I think my brother is going to try and save her, when he does I can kill him to. That way, the most powerful good witches are destroyed."

The demon nodded. "Great plan, we will get your prisoner first, then I will show you what I need to show you."

Wyatt and the demon arrived in the cave, where Sandy still was laying on the ground. Wyatt walked over to her and untied the rope that was around her legs. He left her hands behind her back and pulled her up roughly.

"He watch it, Wyatt." Sandy screamed.

Wyatt didn't react but pushed her forwards. "Shut up and walk."

Sandy didn't no what to think. Was this an act or did he change back?

The demon smiled. "Follow me, my son." And he lead the way.

Wyatt followed while he still was pushing Sandy forwards.

"Wyatt," Sandy whispered. "you are hurting me."

Wyatt knew that he couldn't react, because that would alarm the demon, but he also knew that he need it to let Sandy know that he still was OK. So he tried to be somewhat careful with his girlfriend. He didn't push her as hard and as much as he had done.

Sandy immediately noticed the slight change and sighed relieved. It was all part of his plan.

Then the three arrived in another cave. The demon waved his hand and suddenly a library appeared.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "What is this? Is this what you wanted to show me?"

The demon nodded. "Our plan to make the demons world bigger then ever has worked. This library is filled with contracts signed by good witches. When they signed the contract they promised to turn evil and stay evil. At this moment all these witches are fighting at our site. It probably won't take long before all good witches are destroyed."

"And then what are you going to do?" Wyatt asked.

"Then we will take over the world, so we don't have to stay in the underworld anymore."

Wyatt looked at the demon and smiled, "I like your plan, but do you really think that my brother will let you go on with your plan?"

The demon threw of the cape that was covering his face. His eyes where all red and stared at Wyatt. "You will kill your brother before he can ever do anything to stop my plan."

Wyatt nodded then he raised his hand and waved at Sandy. She disappeared in orbs.

The demon looked shocked. "What are you doing? You are freeing your prisoner?"

Wyatt nodded, 'I don't need her here."

The red eyes of the demons narrowed. "You gave her her freedom, she knows our plan, she is going to warn your brother."

"Probably," Wyatt said.

"You tricked us, you didn't turn evil." The demon hissed.

Wyatt knew that pretty soon he would be in a lot of trouble, silently he was praying for his siblings to come to the rescue. "You are a very clever demon," he said, with more guts then he really was feeling.

The demon immediately reacted and threw a huge fireball. Wyatt had never seen a fireball with that seize. He couldn't avoid it. It was to big and it was going to fast to use his powers to protect himself. "O God, let Chris forgive me for everything," was the last thing he could think of.


	95. Chapter 95, saving the world

**Chapter 95, saving the world**

When Wyatt had waved at her, Sandy had know clue what he doing. But then she felt his orbing power taking her away from the cave. She screamed, "No Wyatt, don't do this." But it already was to late. She appeared in the living room of Halliwell manor. Melinda just said something about a spell that she need it to remember when she arrived.

Chris was the first to see Sandy. "Sandy what are you doing here, where is Wyatt."

"He is in the underworld with a very powerful demon. He has told him everything about the contract. He even showed them to Wyatt. And just when the demon told him that demons would take over the world he orbed me towards you."

Chris looked shocked. "We need to find him. The demon probably has figured out by now that Wyatt didn't turn evil."

Sandy nodded. "We have to be quick this demon is really powerful, I doubt if even Wyatt can take him."

"How are we going to find him? You can't sense Wyatt in the underworld." Melinda looked worried.

Then Chris smiled. "But I can sense the orbs he used to sent Sandy back. Wyatt you are brilliant."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, she didn't understand, but she knew that it wasn't the time to ask questions. They had to save their brother. "Well let's orb then." She grabbed her brothers arm. Sandy and Lucy did the same thing.

Brian only nodded, "Go, I will stay here, if you aren't back in 5 minutes I know something is wrong and I will try to track your orbs Chris."

Melinda still didn't understand the Whitelighter mumbojumbo, but she didn't ask anything.

Then Chris orbed out and when they appeared in the cave Sandy just had left, they saw this huge fireball going straight towards Wyatt. It was because of Chris and Melinda that Wyatt wasn't hurt. Melinda tried to stop the fireball, but it only made it slow down. But that was enough for Chris to us his power to bend the direction the fireball was going. That way the fireball didn't hit Wyatt but the wall behind him.

The demon immediately started attacking the new witches. But Chris knew exactly what to do. After using his levitation power a few times to avoid the enormous fireballs he used his telekinetic power to throw one of the fireballs towards the library.

The demon turned around and saw the contracts burning. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. Then he fell down on his knees and flames appeared around him. With a loud bang he disappeared.

Then everything went silent.

"What just happened?" Melinda said.

Before anybody could answer they heard footsteps coming their way.

"We have to get out of here." Wyatt shouted.

The boys grabbed the girls hands and orbed out immediate. Just seconds later they arrived at the manor. Where Brian sighed relived. "Thank God, you are all OK!"

Melinda nodded, but then said, "Guys I really need some answers. For starters, how did you track Wyatt down, Chris?"

Chris smiled. "I couldn't sense Wyatt but I could sense the orbs he used to sent Sandy to us. So I used that to track him down."

"And Wyatt knew that you could do that?" Sandy asked surprised.

"Well I hoped my little brother would think of that." Wyatt smiled.

"And what about those contracts?" Melinda asked looking at Chris.

Wyatt nodded, "yes brother, how did you know that that would destroy the contracts together with the demon and would free the other witches."

Chris looked at his brother, "Well when you where working in the underworld, I red the book again. But of course there wasn't an answer. If there had been an answer, I would have known. So I called aunt Paige..."

"Aunt Paige?" Melinda said, "that's why you taught about that spell to clean the room."

Chris nodded, "Anyway,"

"Spell to clean the room?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes the spell to clean everything up, you know aunt Paige favorite one," Chris said.

"O that one," Wyatt said.

"Anyway," Chris continued his story, "aunt Paige told me about a case where a demon used contracts to. The answer to that problem was burning them. So I taught I would give it a try."

"You taught, you would give it a try?" Melinda's eyes widened. "And what if that hadn't worked?"

"Well it worked," Chris said, "Luckily it worked."

Melinda dropped on the sofa. "My God, my ever so precise brother is telling me the solution of this big problem was a lucky guess."

Chris said next to her, "No not exactly, I knew that this had major potential. But I did't know for sure that it would work. But Lin, when are we sure that a plan of ours works?"

Melinda sighed, she knew her brother was right. "I know Chris, I know."

Then Wyatt suddenly said, "Guys what do you think, shall we start the dinner for six that we had planned for this evening?"

Chris raised his eyebrows, "Sorry!"

"Well all six of us are here, why shouldn't we eat and talk about today. I mean we did save the world today, we have something to celebrate." Wyatt spoke a little bit hesitating.

"I think it's a great idea, Wyatt." Melinda said. "Most of the food is ready, we just have to heat it again, but then we can start."

And so they did. About 30 minutes later they sat down around the dinner table.

Then Wyatt raised his wineglass. "To the five of you, without you I wouldn't have been sitting here."

Chris shook his head, "No that's not right Wyatt, we couldn't have saved the world without you."

"Well I still don't completely agree with that, without me, you wouldn't have been in so much trouble." Wyatt said.

Chris stood up and walked to his brother. He lay a hand on his shoulder. "Wyatt, I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened today.

It isn't, it wasn't and it will never be your fault. You where under the influence of the nexus. You aren't evil, you are all about good and you will always be."

"So you forgive me?" Wyatt looked his brother in the eyes.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Chris said. "I don't need to forgive you, because you didn't do anything wrong."

"But technically speaking, you forgive me?" Wyatt asked.

Chris raised both his hands. "Wyatt!!"

Then Melinda interfered, "God, Chris just tell him you forgive him, for God sake! He just need to hear you say that."

Chris lowered his hands and locked eyes with his brother. "Wyatt I forgive you and remember I love you."

Then Wyatt stood up and hugged his brother. He sighed relived.

"Well then," Melinda smiled and raised her wineglass. "To the six of us."

The rest raised their wineglasses to. "To the six of us!"


	96. Chapter 96, a normal life

**Chapter 96, a normal life**

At the manor

"Are you guys sure, you are going to be fine?" Melinda asked worried.

Chris sighed, "Lin ever since we stopped the demons plan they have been laying low. There hasn't been an attack in a whole month. We really are going to be fine."

Wyatt nodded. "He is right, just go and enjoy your holiday."

"But if ..." Melinda couldn't finish, because both boys said "we are going to call Brian if we need your help."

Melinda looked at Brian and smiled. "Well then I think we can go to Paris."

Brian wrapped his arms around his girlfriends wast, Melinda waved at her brothers and then they orbed of.

"I'm a little bit jealous right now," Chris said.

"Well what's stopping you, if you want to go to Paris, then get Lucy and go."

"I know Wyatt, but I don't think it's a good plan, maybe when Lin is back, I will take Lucy on a holiday."

Wyatt nodded. "You are probably right, but I have the feeling that the demons wont lay low for long. They are probably busy with another plan as we speak."

Chris looked at his brother, "well then I'm going to enjoy this demon free time and you should to. I'm going to take Lucy out tonight. And do you remember what we have discussed a few week back?"

"Yes I do!" Wyatt said.

"Well, don't you think this is the right time to do just that?" Chris said with a smile.

Wyatt again nodded, "My idea exactly." Then he jumped up and ran to the stairs."

Chris raised his eyebrows, "What are you going to do?"

"Im making sure that I'm the first that hits the shower."

"That's not fair." Chris said, but he smiled. He was enjoying this demon light month. The three of them had had a great time. Going out, getting more sleep then usual, time to talk and laugh with each other. They really need it that.

In Paris

"O Brian, this hotel is really beautiful and look you can see the Eiffel tower from her." Melinda pointed at the view.

Brian walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. "You are right it is beautiful. But I think it's time to say goodbye to the view and get something to eat. Let's go outside and find ourselves a nice restaurant."

Melinda nodded. She grabbed her coat out of the suitcase. She just had started unpacking, but wasn't finished. Then the two walked out of the room into beautiful Paris.

"Do you have any idea, where to eat?" Melinda asked Brian.

Brian nodded, "Yes there is this great restaurant next to the Seine, where you can see the Eiffel tower in all his glory. And especially at night the tower is beautifully lite. You will see."

And Brian was right. The tower really was beautiful. The dinner was perfect and they really enjoyed there time together. But when the dessert was served, Brian had a surprise for Melinda. He looked at her and said, "Lin I really wouldn't know what to do without you. I can't imagine my life without you." Then he stood up and walked over to Melinda's chair. Then he dropped on one knee and held up a little box. "Lin, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

Melinda looked at Brian and tears where filling her eyes, "Of course I'm going to marry you, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine a life without you."

Then the whole restaurant started to applaud and Melinda slightly turned red. She had completely forgotten where she was.

Brian smiled and got the ring out of the box. He gently put it on Melinda's finger. "It is beautiful," she said, while looking at the ring with the three stones.

"Lin, if you look carefully you can see that the stone in the middle is a bit different then the other two, it's split into two, but still it is one."

"That's us isn't it," Lin said.

"Yes it is and the other two are your brothers, I know they will always be a big part of your life and I will never stand in the way of the three of you."

Melinda didn't know what to say. She hugged her fiance and could only smile.

At the manor

Wyatt and Chris both where ready to go out. They decided to take the care to get their girlfriends. Wyatt was driving and Chris was sitting next to him.

"Who are we going to pick up first?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"First Lucy, then Sandy." Wyatt said.

After 5 more minutes driving, Wyatt stopped the car and Chris got out. He walked over to the door to pick up Lucy. She already came running out of the door. "Hi sweety." She smiled.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at Sandy's place. She already was outside waiting and got in the car to. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Chris looked at Sandy and Lucy and smiled. "First we will go the a restaurant and after that we can see a movie together"

Sandy nodded, "Great, I'm starving so a good meal would be perfect to start with."

The four really enjoyed their evening. It was very late when they returned to the manor.

But the night wasn't over yet. The boys told their girlfriends to sit in the living room. So they could make a cup of coffee.

The girls looked at each other. Somehow, the boys seemed to be a bit nervous. "What is going on?" Lucy asked Sandy.

Sandy shook her head. "I don't know, but they are acting a bit funny."

Then the boys returned with the coffee. They put it down on the table.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What's that?" She asked, while pointing at a little present next to her cup.

Chris smiled and looked at Wyatt. "Well we have a surprise for you."

Then both boys went on one knee. Chris grabbed Lucy's hand and Wyatt did the same with Sandy's. And then they asked, what Brian had asked his girlfriend and their sister just a few hours before."

"Will you marry me?" They asked at the same time.

Both girls where overwhelmed. Lucy's eyes started to tear. "Yes of course I will marry you. I love you."

Sandy to was crying. She hugged Wyatt and said, "I have waited so long for this moment, I love you and the answer is yes."

Then the boys softly put the ring on the finger of their fiance.

They talked for hours about the evening and about the boys plan to ask the girls at the same time.And because of that long talk, it was very late before they woke up the next morning. Luckily it was a Sunday morning, so nobody had to go to their work.

When Chris woke up, he saw Lucy already had stood up. And he smelled the smell of freshly baked bread. He jumped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and then hurried downstairs.

"He sleepy head!" Wyatt said to his brother.

Chris smiled. "Sorry!"

"Don't listen to him," Sandy said, "I had to wake him half an hour ago."

In Paris

Brian and Melinda where enjoying their breakfast in the hotel. Melinda couldn't resist looking at her ring every now and again. Brian could only smile. They sure where happy.

"I can't wait to tell my brothers." Melinda sighed.

Brian smiled. "We are going home tomorrow, so then you can tell them."

Melinda nodded. "And today we are going to enjoy ourselves in beautiful Paris, I want to see the Notre Dame and I want to climb the stairs in the Eiffel tower. I want to go to the Champs Elysées and I..."

Brian raised his hand, "OK, OK, we are going to do a lot of sight seeing today."

Melinda smiled. "Great!"

And the two of them really had a good time. Until...

At the manor

After breakfast, the two brothers cleaned up the room, while the girls got them selves ready for the day.

About 45 minutes later, Chris and Wyatt sat in the living room with a cup of coffee in front of them. The girls joined them.

"What are your plans for today?" Chris looked at Lucy.

"I don't have any plans, do you?" She looked at Wyatt and Sandy.

"Maybe we can go to the park and after that we can have a lunch in the restaurant that is in the park?" Sandy said.

"Great idea!" Wyatt said.

So they got there coats and went to the park.

It was almost 4 P.M. when they returned home.

"I'm so greatful for this time we have had together," Chris said.

Wyatt nodded. "It really felt like how a normal life could be."

Then a dark voice behind them said: "Don't get used to it."


	97. Chapter 97, the most powerful

**Chapter 97, the most powerful**

At the manor

The boys turned around and immediately jumped up, when they saw the demon standing in their living room. It was the one that had gone up in flames when the contracts where destroyed.

"You," Wyatt said. "I taught we vanquished you a month ago?"

The demon smiled. "You don't think it is that easy to get rid of me?" Then he threw one of his enormous fireballs towards Chris.

Chris was just in time to levitate. He managed to move him self behind the demon. Now Wyatt was standing in front of him and Chris was standing behind him. Both girls where standing behind Wyatt.

Then the demon threw another of his fireballs. This time Wyatt was in time to put on his shield. The fireball hit the shield, but for the first time in his life, the shield wasn't powerful enough. The fireball slowed down, but went threw the shield. And hit Wyatt in the shoulder. Chris yelled: "No!" And Sandy ran over to Wyatt who was laying on the floor. Unconscious.

In Paris

Brian and Melinda had already seen a lot of Paris, they had been in the Notre dame, had a sightseeing tour on the Seine, had been in the Eiffel tower and now they where walking towards the Sacré-Cœur. Suddenly Brian lifted his head. "O, O" He said.

Melinda looked at him, "What is wrong? Is one of your charges calling? I taught you had said you where on a holiday and that you had arranged other Whitelighters to help your chargers this week?"

Brian looked at Melinda, "yes I did, but something is terribly wrong with one of them."

Melinda raised here eyebrows, "Now what?"

"Lin, it's Wyatt, he's hurt and he needs help."

Melinda immediately looked worried, "well then , what are we waiting for, let's orb."

Brian looked around and gently pushed Melinda into an alley. Then he looked around again, making sure nobody would see them orb out. Then they orbed out to the manor.

At the manor

When Melinda and Brian appeared in the living room, Wyatt was laying on the floor. Sandy was next to him. Chris and Lucy where still trying to avoid the demons fireballs. But Melinda could see they where exhausted and would soon be hit. She immediately yelled at Brian, "Heal Wyatt, it's our only change. We need the power of three."

Chris looked up, when he heard his sister. "Lin, thank God, we need help." He yelled.

"I can see that, LOOK OUT!" One of the fireballs was coming toward Chris. Luckily Lucy had seen it coming and use her ice beam to bend the direction of the fireball.

"Chris, hold on, we have to keep avoiding the fireballs, until Wyatt is OK, maybe we can use the power of three spell." Melinda yelled at Chris.

Chris only nodded, he was getting very tired.

The demon started laughing. "You think the power of three spell will help you? You obviously don't know who you are fighting against."

Melinda raised her eyebrows. She could just barely bend down when a fireball went towards her. Then she asked, "Maybe you can tell us who you are?"

The demon again laughed, "I'm the most powerful demon ever."

Suddenly Wyatt, who had been healed with Brians help, asked "Who says you are the most powerful demon?"

"Have you ever seen a fireball go threw your shield?" The demon yelled. Then he turned towards Melinda. "Didn't you always stop fireballs, before they could hit the target."

Melinda eyed Chris. The demon was right. He was very powerful. Their powers always where able to fight demons attacks, but this time it wasn't enough.

The demon had stopped throwing fireballs. The six of them where standing around the demon, looking at him.

"What do you want from us?" Wyatt asked.

Then suddenly the lamps started to flicker and the ground started to tremble. A sort of thunder lightning appeared out of all six of the witches and whitelighters standing around the demon. The lighting's formed a circle above the demon and then suddenly it became one big lightning and it attacked the demon. The demon started to tremble and screamed. Then again, like before, flames appeared around him and with a big bang he disappeared. Leaving the Halliwells and there friends behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris said.


	98. Chapter 98, what gave us the power?

**Chapter 98, what gave us the power?**

Chris looked around and repeated his question, "What the hell, just happen?"

But nobody was answering Chris's question. They where still standing in the same circle like they had when the lightning had appeared.

"Guys, don't just stand there, we have to figure out what happened?" Chris was almost yelling.

Melinda looked at her brother, then she looked at Brian. "Brian can you ask the Elders, if they have a clue?"

Brian nodded and orbed out.

Melinda turned around and walked towards the sofa where she sat down with a big sigh. Wyatt and the other girls had followed her. Chris looked at them. "Guys, please talk and help me with this. What happened?"

Wyatt looked at his brother, "Chris we are as shocked as you are, we don't have a clue, just wait till Brian is here again."

Chris started pacing up and down the hallway.

A few minutes later Brian appeared again. "The Elders think we have used some kind of energy force."

Chris looked at Brian, "An energy force, can you be more specific?"

"No I can't , they don't know anything."

"How did we use that energy force?" Chris still was looking at Brian.

"Like I just said, they don't know anything."

Melinda, who hadn't said anything the whole time stood up and walked towards the place they had just been standing. "Guys do you remember what mom told us about meeting aunt Paige? When mom and aunt Paige shook hands, lights appeared."

Chris nodded, he now was standing next to his sister. "I have even seen it happen."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Long story, but in the other timeline you made a museum of this house and you showed the visitors that moment."

"I did, how did I do that?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"You used magic, but that isn't important right now, what is important is that it happened on this same spot." Chris said.

Melinda nodded, "yes I remembered mom telling me that. They where standing right here and shaking hands, when lights appeared and they could feel the power of three going threw their bodies. That way they couldn't deny the fact that Paige was their sister and that the three of them together where bound to be the next Charmed ones."

Sandy had joined Chris and Melinda near the stairways. "Did they became the new Charmed ones at that moment?"

"No, they had to read the spell first." Chris answered.

"Guys, what does all this means?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda shook her head. "I don't know exactly, but I have the feeling we are about to find out."

Brian, who hadn't said had a word until now nodded. "I think you are. Somehow we where able to use this amazing power. But how and why. That's a question we havn't answered yet."

"Is this spot somehow special?" Melinda asked, while looking at Chris.

"Not that I can't remember." He said.

"Wait a minute," Melinda looked around. "Guys can you find the exact spot you where standing in when the lightning appeared?"

They all nodded and did what they where asked. Wyatt was standing in front of the sofa. Sandy was standing next to Wyatt on the right. Then came Melinda. With her back facing the dinner table and her face towards the door. Then there was Chris standing on the stairways, he was directly in front of Wyatt. Next to him was Lucy and next to Lucy was Brian.

"It's not the spot that has created the power." Melinda said.

Chris looked at her, "What do you see, Lin?"

"We are standing in the most central place of the house. From here you can go every where. Upstairs, the kitchen, the dinner table, the living room, the hallway. Everywhere."

"And you think that is they answer to how the power was created?" Wyatt asked.

"Not completely, it's probably part of the answer." Melinda said with her eyebrows frowned.

"Jeez, Lin, just tell us instead of talking in riddles?" Wyatt was getting annoyed.

"Wyatt, I really don't know more then you know. I'm just thinking out loud." Melinda sounded annoyed to.

Chris looked around, "Do we create a pentagram, in the way we are standing?"

"Maybe if you levitate you can see more!" Lucy said.


	99. Chapter 99, on to something

**Chapter 99, on to something**

Chris nodded and used his power to do what Lucy had suggested. But when he was back on the ground he shook his head. "The only thing I can see, is that we are forming a perfect circle. But that's it."

Melinda sighed. "Well a circle wouldn't do the trick I think."

Brian shook his head. "No I don't think so."

Then Sandy interfered, "What happened after your mother and your aunts felt the power of three when they where standing here?"

Chris answered the question, "they had to run upstairs to the book, to get the power of three working, because Shax returned."

"Shax?" Lucy asked.

"Well that's not very important right now, but Shax was the demon that killed aunt Prue and was after aunt Paige." Chris explained.

"So they went to the book, to say the spell that gave them the power of three in the first place?" Sandy asked.

Chris nodded.

"What if we have to go to the book to say a spell to?" Sandy asked.

Chris looked surprised. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know exactly," Sandy said. "I'm just brainstorming."

"Well it couldn't hurt to go to the book." Melinda said.

Chris shook his head, "I'm pretty sure there is nothing in the book about this. I would have known."

Wyatt sighed. "Yes Chris, we know that you know all about the book, you don't have to tell us that."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Boys, can't we discuss this another time. I think we have to look at the book. Sandy is on to something." She didn't wait for the boys, but started walking up the stairs. The rest of the family followed. Chris still was mumbling, that he didn't believe that this was the answer. And Wyatt was telling him to shut up. Melinda couldn't help it but smile. She loved her brothers. Even when they where arguing.

When they arrived at the attic Melinda walked straight towards the book. The rest followed. Wyatt and Chris where standing next to Melinda and the others where in front of them. The book was in the center. Immediately lights started to flicker again.

"What the hell?" Chris looked up at the lights. Then he looked at the people surrounding him.

Everybody was looking up, except for his sister. He could see she had a premonition. He looked at her hands and he saw she was touching the book. Why didn't he see the premonition this time? He wondered.

Then slowly Melinda opened her eyes again. Everybody had realized by now that she had had a premonition.

"What did you see and why didn't we see it?" Wyatt asked. He always hated it when Melinda didn't show her premonition to him.

"It went to fast, to share it." Melinda said. Then she closed the book and pointed at the front of the book. "This is what I saw, look the front changed."

All the faces bent down to look at the front of the book of shadows. And yes Melinda was right. The front of the book had changed. Instead of the sign that had been there for all those years, now a perfect circle with a star was on the front.

"What does it mean?" Chris asked.

"It's our symbol." Melinda said.

Chris and Wyatt raised their eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

Then Melinda walked over to the table that was standing in the middle of the attic. She grabbed a piece of paper and draw the symbol. Then she put their names in it. "This is how we where standing. Remember we where forming a perfect circle. And if you connect Wyatt and Chris name with mine that's one triangle. If you connect the names of Brian, Lucy and Sandy that's another triangle. Those two triangles together form a star."

"O my God," Chris said. "That's the reason we could use that power. We have formed a new power."

"A new power?" Wyatt asked surprised.


	100. Chapter 100, the power of six

**Chapter 100, the power of six**

Melinda looked at Wyatt, "Yes a new power, but what I don't understand is why we can use this new power today, why not earlier? We have been together for so long now." She raised her hands to state her amazement.

Then Chris grabbed her hand, "What's this?" he asked pointing at the ring.

"Uhh, well I wanted to tell you in a nicer way, but Brian asked me to marry him and I said yes." Melinda's face was glowing.

Chris smiled and then looked at Wyatt. "We have a surprise to and that maybe answers your question."

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

Then the other girls raised their hands to.

"We are engaged to." Wyatt said with a smile.

"What!" Melinda started to jump up and down. "I can't believe it. This is so great." She started to hug her brothers and then she walked to her soon to be sisters in law. "This is so great!" She said again.

Wyatt smiled but then asked, "Chris you said that us being engaged would be the answer to Melinda's question. Can you explain?"

Melinda stopped jumping and looked at her brothers. "Yes Chris, explain please!"

"Well, what if us being engaged triggered it? We are more connected then ever. Maybe that is the reason why the power came to us on this day."

Brian nodded. "That is a possibility."

"Wait a minute," Melinda said, "if I'm not mistaken, a saw something else in my premonition, there is a special page in the book."

Chris shook his head, "I never saw a page about..."

"Chris," Wyatt said annoyed. "It was her premonition, you never saw it."

"Yes, but I never..."

"We know Chris, you never saw it in the book before." Wyatt sighed.

Melinda had walked over to the book. And she was right. When she opened the book she first saw the power of three spell, just as usual, but when she turned that one, a whole new page arrived. One that never had been there. "Look," she said.

"I'll be damned!" Chris had taken his place next to his sister, in front of the book.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked. He now stood next to his brother. "O my."

The rest of the family gathered around the book to. Chris red the title out loud. "A new power will arrive." He looked up with eyes full of excitement. Then he bend his head again and continued.

"It started with three sisters. Then there where three siblings. On the day they connected with three other magical beings, the power of three became the power of six.

They will be the new, most powerful beings of there time. To get a complete connection with the power of six they have to say the following spell together."

Melinda stopped reading out loud. You couldn't be to careful with spells. She looked up and asked, "are we going to do this?"

Chris shook his head, "I don't know, it gives us a greater power, but are there any consequenses?"

Brian pointed up, "do you want me to ask them, maybe they know something?"

The three siblings nodded. Then Brian orbed out.

Melinda turned the page they had been reading and to their surprise the demon they had been fighting just half an hour ago, was on the next page.

"He, I havn't seen him in here before." Chris said. "What is going on?"

He started to flip the pages. A lot of the pages where like they used to be, but there where a view new ones. "This is strange." Chris said.

Wyatt and Melinda nodded. They knew the book sometimes had a new line or a new page, but not that many at once. They knew their ancestors would sometimes help them that way. But this was different. This was completely new.

Then Brian returned. "It's save to say to the spell. We are almost obliged to do it. The demons are getting stronger, we have seen that, so in order to fight them we need to take this possibility. And if you look in the book, you will see that your family agrees with the Elders. They are helping you as we speak."

Chris who still was standing next to the book yelled: "look, another page is being written."

Wyatt and Melinda looked down and saw what Chris had seen. Indeed another page was written while they where speaking.

Brian nodded, "That's what I'm saying. Your ancestors are preparing you for new demons, new powerful demons. But if you look closely, you can see that we need the new power of six to vanquish most of those demons."

Wyatt nodded, "I see, but what if we don't do it. I really liked the normal life we had for a whole month."

Melinda agreed with her brother, "If we don't take the power, they maybe will leave us alone."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think so Lin, they know we have access to a power that can kill them. They will kill us before we can have a normal life."

"Well then we have no other option, then to say the spell." Wyatt said with a sigh.

Sandy looked at her soon to be husband. "Wyatt don't say it like that, be happy with this oportunity."

Lucy also nodded, "I agree with Sandy."

"We have been fighting demons almost all of our lives," Chris said. "It's just a bit overwhelming to find out, it will not stop and it will be more worse then it ever has been."

"But we will have a new power to help us," Melinda said. "So maybe it isn't going to be that bad."

Wyatt looked at his sister and then at his brother, "Well then, let's do this!"

The six stood around the book, holding hands and started to chant the spell.

Hear now the words of the Whitelighters and witches,  
The Secrets we hide in the night;  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon this ancient power

Bring your powers to the men and women connected with three,  
We want the power, Give us the power!

Again the lights started to flicker and the ground started to tremble. The lightning also appeared again, but this time it didn't hit a demon, it hit the book that was in the middle and then little blue lights started to come out of the book and softly touched every one that was standing in the circle. They could feel the power going threw there bodies. Then suddenly everything went silent.

Melinda looked around, "Is this it? Do we have the power of six now?"

"I don't know?" Wyatt said.

"We will probably have to wait and see." Chris said.

They slowly let go of each others hands. Melinda was the first to go downstairs to get something to drink. Slowly everybody went his or her way again. It didn't seem that something had changed. But they where wrong. A whole new era had arrived. An era with huge fights and huge losses. Luckily they had no idea.


	101. Chapter 101, you can't tell him

**Chapter 101, you can't tell him**

Wyatt was walking towards the bad room, when Lucy came walking by with tears in her eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he saw his brother coming up the stairs. "What's wrong with Lucy?" He asked Chris.

Chris raised is eyebrows, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well she looked like she had been crying."

"And where did she go?" Chris asked.

"She went into your bedroom." Wyatt answered.

Chris immediately went after her. Wyatt only sigh and started walking towards the bad room again.

He had almost opened the door, when he realized, that it would be better to knock first. There where a lot of people in the house. And he didn't want to risk finding somebody in there with no clothes on. So he stopped and knocked. "Anybody in here?" He yelled. Then he knocked again, a bit harder this time.

Then Melinda's sleepy face came looking around her bedroom door. "Wyatt do you have to talk so loud? It's Saturday and it's 7 AM. I really want to get some more sleep."

"I'm just making sure nobody is in the bedroom." Wyatt said. "You remember the first time you slept here?"

Melinda smiled, "yes I do. But I think nobody is using the bad room at this hour."

"Well Chris and Lucy are already up, so you could be mistaken."

"They are up, already?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yes and something was definitely going on with Lucy, she was crying."

"Crying?" Melinda's eyes widened. "OK, now I'm awake, what is going on?"

"I don't know, Lin."

"Do you think she needs help, with something?" Melinda sounded worried.

Wyatt raised his shoulders, "I don't know Lin, but now I'm going to hit the shower."

Wyatt opened the door and went into the bad room.

Then suddenly a loud scream came out of the bad room. "Wyatt, what the hell!" It was Brian's voice.

Melinda heard him yell and started laughing. Brian most have orbed in there while Wyatt and herself had been talking.

Wyatt came rushing out the door. "Why doesn't anybody lock the door?"

"Well that's probably a Whitelighter thing, Wyatt." Melinda said, laughing.

Then Chris opened his bedroom door and said, "Guys, can you please keep it down." Then he shut his door with a loud bang.

Melinda eyed Wyatt, "That doesn't sound good and he really looked worried, didn't he?"

Wyatt nodded. Then he knocked on the door again. "Brian are you finished?"

"Yes Wyatt I am, you can go now." Brian already had orbed next to Melinda. "It's getting to crowded in here." He said with a sigh.

Melinda nodded. Then she turned around and put on a sweater.

"What are you going to do?" Brian asked.

"I'm going to see if I can help Chris and Lucy, something is going on, but I don't know what."

"What is going on?" Sandy asked, she was walking on the hallway to. "Why is everybody up already?"

"Maybe you can ask Wyatt, he is in the bad room taking a shower." Melinda sighed. It really was a busy Saturday morning.

Then Melinda walked toward her youngest brother bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Not now, go away," Chris said.

"Chris, can't I help?" Melinda asked. "if not, then I'm leaving you two alone, but..."

Then suddenly the door opened. Chris was on the bed next to Lucy. He had used his powers to open the door.

He looked at Melinda. She could see he was worried sick. Lucy was laying on the bed, crying.

Melinda had walked over to the bed and sat next to Lucy. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She touched Lucy's shoulder and immediately was sucked into a premonition.

Lucy had turned around and looked at Melinda, "Did you see it to?" She asked.

Melinda had turned pale and nodded.

"What?" Chris asked worried.

"Don't tell him," Lucy said.

"We have to Lucy, we can't keep this a secret." Melinda had tears in her eyes.

"No, don't you dare tell him." Lucy started crying again.

Chris stroke her hair. "Honey, you know that I can handle everything, as long as you are here."

Lucy started crying even harder, "You can't tell him, you can't."

Melinda shook her head. "I know, calm down Lucy, I'm not going to tell him anything." But in the mean while she looked at Chris. She nodded to him, making clear, that she would tell what was going on. She knew she had to tell him, even when Lucy didn't want to.


	102. Chapter 102, future trouble

**Chapter 102, future trouble**

"Chris would you mind if I get her some tea?" Melinda asked.

"No it's OK."

When Melinda stood up, she whispered in her brothers ear, "Don't ask her anything. Just try and calm her down, but what ever you do, don't ask anything."

Chris nodded. He could feel that his sister was serious.

When Melinda came back, Lucy wasn't laying down anymore. She was leaning to Chris's shoulder. She had stopped crying and seemed to be a bit calmer.

"Here drink this," Melinda gave her the cup of tea. "It will help you calm down some more."

Lucy did what she was asked and within two minutes she couldn't stay awake. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Sorry Lucy, I have put in something to make you sleep." Melinda said. She took the cup and lay Lucy down. Then she looked at Chris.

"Sorry, this had to be done. She was to upset."

Chris nodded, "Lin, what did you see?"

"Chris she had a nightmare and not a regular one. It was a terrible one."

"You are scaring me,"Chris said.

"Chris there is no easy way of telling you this, but she saw herself dying, when we where in a huge fight with the demon, that we made disappear with our new power."

"What?"

"Chris that's not everything. This dream was in the far future. Not only he took her life. He took the lives of your two children to."

Chris turned pale. "But it was a dream, it doesn't have to be true."

"I'm sorry Chris, but if I get a premonition of her dream, then it most be true."

Chris jumped up from the bed. "Then we have to stop him. Let's check the book for answers. There's a whole page with information about this demon."

Melinda lay a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, I agree with you, but we have to be careful. We can't rush into anything. We most keep ourselves together."

Chris nodded then he turned to Lucy, "I promise you, we will make sure it is going to be OK!"

Then he stood up and walked to the attic.

"Chris we have to inform the others." Melinda yelled.

Chris nodded, "You do that, while I'm going to check the book."


	103. Chapter 103, future consequence

**Chapter 103, future consequence**

When Melinda had informed the others they walked up the stairs to help Chris. They found him with his hands in his hair, pacing up and down the attic.

"I have no clue, what to do." He said with a worried face.

"There wasn't an answer in the book?" Wyatt asked.

"The only thing I found out is that the demon is an almighty demon that is leading a troup of low level demons. His name is Traz and he wants to destroy all good witches on earth. The only way to stop him is with the power of six. But I have no clue how. I taught we had vanquished him already."

Melinda nodded, "Yes me two, I taught we vanquished him the first time, when the contracts where burning and I taught our new power had vanquished him the second time we where fighting him."

Suddenly blue orbs started to appear behind Chris. And then two dark haired boys, appeared behind him.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Jeez, those Whitelighters are getting younger by the minute."

Chris looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Melinda pointed, "turn around Chris."

Chris did what Melinda asked and at that moment the boys started to wave and said: "Hi dad!"

Chris turned around again. He was looking for a daddy figure, but he couldn't find one. "Dad, who's the daddy?" He said surprised.

The boys smiled, "He is?" They pointed at Wyatt. "We are here to make sure that our nephews will grow old with us."

"What? You are my sons?" Wyatt asked surprised. And Sandy raised her eyebrows.

The boys nodded. "That's right."

Sandy shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm starting to get a major headache over here."

"Don't worry mom, in the future you will understand all about timetraveling." One of the boys said.

"Mom," Sandy whispered and looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled. Then he turned to the boys. "Are you really my boys?"

The boys nodded.

"You really look alike, the only difference is that one of you has green eyes and one of you has brown eyes" Melinda said.

"Yes, that's because we are twins and we didn't inherit dad's eyes."

"So can you tell us your names?" Wyatt asked.

The boys nodded again. The boy with the brown eyes said: "I'm Perry and this is my brother Peter."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Starting with P again, I didn't see that one coming."

"Well dad, that sort of was a..."

Peter slapped his brother, "shut up Perry, you are talking way to much, think about what uncle Chris has taught us."

"Yeh, yeh, future consequence, I know." Perry sighed.

Then Wyatt and Melinda started laughing. "Well that makes sure that this really is family." Melinda said.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Melinda repeated, "Future consequense!!!" and rolled her eyes.


	104. Chapter 104, future helping

**Chapter 104, future helping**

Perry started laughing. "I like your humor aunt Melinda, just like dad always tol...?"

Peter shook his head, "Perry, please shut up about the future. We are here to help our family to save us. We can't tell them anything else."

Perry nodded. "I know, but this is so hard and you know that dad has trouble with those things to. And they always say I look like dad and you look like uncle Chris so..."

"I have troubles with those things?" Wyatt looked surprised. "I don't time travel that much."

"But you are go..."

"Perry, do I really have to put a spell on your talking abilities?" Peter yelled. "You really have to shut up. They don't know everything we know, remember. There are things that didn't happen yet."

Perry slightly blushed. "How can I know what already happened and what didn't. It's so confussing."

Chris interrupted the two brothers. "I know Perry that it's hard. But it's better to be as careful as you can. We don't want to know to much about the future."

Wyatt looked at his brother, "Well I would like to know why they think I have troubles with time traveling. Am I going to time travel again?"

Perry looked up to the ceiling, trying his utter best not to talk and tell anything about the future.

Melinda smiled. "Wyatt, stop it. You are making it way to hard for the boys. They are here with a reason and from what I've seen it's important that we start working on that problem. All other things we'll have to find out by ourselves, when the time is ready."

Chris was nodding. "I agree with Lin, Wyatt." Then he turned towards his nephews. "OK, what are we going to do, to save my sons?"

Then they heard somebody coming up the stairs. It was Lucy. She looked pale. But she wasn't as upset as she had been.

"He honey, what are you doing up?" Chris had turned around and looked at his fiance.

"No, the question is why are you all up here? What are you doing?" Lucy replied.

Chris walked over to Lucy, "Sweety don't be mad, Melinda told us about the dream you had. She had to. And now we are trying to figure out a way to stop that from happening."

Lucy turned towards Melinda, "you said you wouldn't tell."

Melinda nodded, "I'm sorry Lucy. But I had to. I get my premonitions to do something, to stop things from happening. So I knew I had to tell them and try to figure out a way to stop that demon."

Lucy didn't seem to agree but she was distracted when she saw the boys. She walked towards them. And who are you two?" She asked.

Peter looked at his aunt. She looked so fragile right now. He softly took her arm and led her towards the sofa. "Please sit down, then I can tell you what is going on."

Lucy did what she was asked. Peter said in front of her. "We are here to help our family to change what you've seen."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Family?'

"Yes family, we have traveled back in time to stop the demon. Dad told us to help out."

"Help out?" Lucy repeated.

"We are your nephews, Sandy is our mother and Wyatt is our father."

"What, but how?"

"Dad told us that we had to go back in time to save our nephews, so that we can fulfill our destiny."

Sandy still was shaking her head. "I really, really don't understand anything about time traveling. How is it possible that you are here and what destiny?"

Peter looked at his mom. "I'm sorry mom, I can't tell you anything more. We are just here to stop the event from happening."

"What I don't get," Chris said, "Is why you are here now? Your nephews aren't even born yet."

Perry nodded then he looked at Peter, "Can I tell them?" He asked

Peter nodded. "The two of you," He pointed at Chris and Wyatt, "figured out that everything that happened to your kids, uncle Chris, will start with an event that is going to happen today."

Melinda looked at her nephew. "Can you be some what specific?"

Perry again looked at his brother. Peter nodded to him.

Then Peter said: "Yes I can, but it's not very nice at all aunt Melinda."


	105. Chapter 105, not a happy future

**Chapter 105, not a happy future**

"Before you start, who told you to call me aunt Melinda? I don't like it. Why don't you call me Lin, or aunt Lin. It strange to hear my full name. I mostly only hear it when somebody is mad. And I hope I didn't do anything to make you mad."

"O no, aunt Me...Lin. You didn't, please don't think that, but we don't ... I don't kn... I ..." Then Perry sighed and looked at Peter. "Do we have to tell this? I don't like it one bit."

"What? You have had trouble keeping your mouth shut all the time and now you don't want to talk?" Melinda sounded a bit annoyed. And Wyatt looked a bit surprised to.

But Chris looked worried. "I have the feeling, that I know where this is going. I think it's time to go downstairs, get a cup of tea and then talk futher."

The boys nodded thankfully. They always had a good connection with their uncle.

When they finally where sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in their hands, Melinda couldn't wait anymore. "So tell us, what's the event that made everything go so wrong for Chris's kids?"

Peter took a deep breath and started talking. "Well the problem is that the power of six will be destroyed tonight."

"What?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "How is that possible?"

Melinda looked at Wyatt and then at Chris. Chris was looking at her, his eyes where filled with worry. Suddenly she knew. "I think Wyatt, that one of us will die tonight. And that will destroy the power of six."

Wyatt again raised his eyebrows, "Is that true, Peter?"

Peter only nodded.

"That sounds terrible, but I don't understand why the power of three wouldn't find a way to keep that demon from killing Chris's boys.." Wyatt said.

Melinda sighed, "No Wyatt, the power of three will not exist either. Because it will be me dying."

"What, no way. Why should it be you?" Wyatt spoke angry.

"Wyatt, think about it. They call me aunt Melinda, because they don't know me. They have never met me."

Wyatt made eye contact with his sons. "Is this true? Is Lin going to die tonight?"

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry. But she's telling the truth. A demon will attack and Melinda is

going to die."

Sandy was shaking her head. "I don't understand. How is that possible? We have the power of six. We have the most powerful power in the magical world."

"That's true mom," Percy nodded. "But grandma's sister Prue died to, while they had the most powerful power of that time. The power of three."

"You just don't know enough about the power of six." Peter said.

"And what make you think you know enough?" Chris asked his nephew.

"The two of you have been reading the book over and over again, ever since your sister died. You have found out a lot." Peter answered.

"So history is repeating itself?" Melinda said.

This time Chris raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean Lin?"

"Well the first time you taught I was dead, you started reading the book. That's one of the reasons you know the book of shadows by heart. And when I die tonight you will start reading the new version of the book over and over again."

Peter nodded. "Completely true, aunt Melinda."

Wyatt shivered. "I don't like you saying you are going to die tonight, like it's a fact."

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but it is a fact, your boys just told us." Melinda sighed.

Brian took a deep breath and said, "I don't like it either, but now that we know we can figure out a way to stop the event from happening."

Chris nodded, then he looked at the boys, "I think Wyatt and I have send you here with a plan, didn't we?"

Peter and Percy nodded. "Yes you did." Peter said.


	106. Chapter 106, limited future information

**Chapter 106, limited future information **

"Well then, tell us," Wyatt said looking at his son.

Peter started talking, "the demon will attack in about 2 hours. You didn't expect him to come and you where not ready to use the power that you are able to reach with the power of six."

"Uhh and what power is that exactly?" Sandy asked.

"Do you remember what happened when you where forming the symbol?" Perry asked.

"You mean when we where standing in a circle and if you would draw lines between us, you could see a star?" Brian asked.

"Yes, the symbol that is on the book." Peter pointed at the book of shadows.

Lucy nodded. "When we where standing like that, a lightning appeared out of nowhere"

Perry looked at his aunt. "Well it didn't appear out of nothing. The six of you together are able to us that lightning to destroy demons."

Wyatt's eyes started to sparkle, "well that's a great power to have."

But Chris looked worried, "why is it that we can't use that power to prevent Lin from being killed?"

Peter sighed, "You didn't know about the option to use that power, you didn't know how to get access to it. So when the demon appeared two thing went wrong. One: it took to long to form the circle and two, when you finally where standing in the right position, you didn't know how to use the power."

"But we didn't know how to use the lightning power the first time?" Wyatt asked.

"That's right dad," Perry said. "It sort of was a lucky coincidence that you had access. Because all of you wanted the same thing and where pretty convinced that you would vanquish him you could reach the power."

"So you are saying, that when Lin is going to be killed, we don't now what we want? I think it's pretty obvious when a demon is in front of you that you want to vanquish him?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

Perry shook his head, "No dad, you where all to busy trying to figure out a way to get the power in action. That made you guys insecure and that is when the demon attacks aunt Melinda."

"Can you tell us how to get to the power in time? We have less then two hours to practice and to find a way to save Lin." Chris spoke.

Peter shook his head. "No uncle Chris, we can't. Dad and you figured out that when you knew about the attack and about the power you should be able to find a way yourself."

"WHAT!!!" Wyatt yelled. "Are we idiots in the future. I need more then that."

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, we don't know anything more. You didn't tell us."

Wyatt wanted to yell again, but Chris stopped him. "Wyatt I think we have enough information to get started. We need to practice to get access to the power and we need to think of a way to vanquish that demon for good. So he can't stop the power of six."

"But how are we going to do both does things? We need all six of us to practice the new power, who is going to go threw the book to find a way to vanquish that demon?" Melinda asked while looking around.


	107. Chapter 107, how to change the future

**Chapter 107, how to change the future?**

"You are right," Chris said. "But I think I have an idea."

"Uhh, guys," Peter said.

They all turned around and looked at the two boys.

"I think we are going to be transported back in just a few moments now?" Peter spoke.

"Good luck, with everything." Perry said.

"Wait, you can't leave like this," Sandy said. But she was to late. Orbs appeared and the two boys disappeared.

Wyatt looked at the place where his sons had been standing. "It seemed liked they didn't orb themselves?"

"It sure looked like that." Brian agreed.

"Maybe future us have transported them back to the future?" Chris said.

"O, please stop it." Sandy said. "I don't understand one bit of time traveling."

Melinda smiled. But then looked serious again. "Chris you said you had an idea? What is it?"

"O yeah, right. Well what if we are going to ask mom and our aunts to go threw the book. They have enough experience with fighting demons to helps us. That way we can find a way to tap into our power and at the same time we can find a way to vanquish Traz."

Wyatt nodded. "I think it's a great solution." He already had his cellphone and was dialing. When Melinda lay a hand on his hand.

"Wyatt, just wait one moment. You can't tell them what is about to happen. You can't tell them about Peter and Perry and what they told us." She said.

Wyatt looked at his sister and knew she was right. They just had her back. He couldn't tell them that they where about to loose her again. He looked at his brother and saw that Chris didn't need his empath powers to feel what he was feeling. All old feeling about losing there sister where rushing in again. Why was it always Melinda?

Chris shook his head. "No we can't tell them, but they don't have to know. They know about the power of six, we have told them. So the only thing we have to tell them is that we need help fighting Traz."

Wyatt nodded. "So I can call them."

"If you say it like that and leave out Peter and Perry and the future where heading for, you can." Melinda said with a sigh. Brian was standing behind her, with his arms around her shoulder. Tears where showing in Melinda and Brians eyes.

Chris walked over to his sister and lifted her head. "Lin, we are not heading to that future. You are not going to die. We are going to make sure that you will make it and that everybody is going to make it. We just found you back, we are not about to let you go again."

Melinda nodded.

Wyatt lay a hand on his brothers shoulder. Both brothers where feeling terrible. But they had to go on. They had to save her, Chris sons, there fiance's and themselves. So there was no time to wast. Wyatt grabbed his phone and made the call.

Within a few minutes Paige had orbed in with her sisters. They looked serious. They knew that something pretty heavy was going on. The siblings almost never called for their help. They knew not to ask to much and started going threw the book. While the power of six went downstairs to work on getting access to their power.

The three women stood around the book. "Piper can you please move a bit, I can't see anything." Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed and did what she was asked. "Beter?" she asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Thanks."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Paige asked.

"Well maybe there is a spell or something to vanquish him. The power of six alone isn't enough." Piper spoke.

"Why do you think the power of six isn't enough?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Phoebe, just think about it. He has been attacked with the lightning power, but he wasn't vanquished." Piper looked at her sister.

Paige shook her head. "How do they even know that he isn't vanquished. I have the feeling that they are hiding things for us."

Phoebe nodded. "Exactly."

"And what if they are? They need our help, we are going to do exactly what they have asked. They probably know what they are doing." Piper said. The three sisters bend their heads to look into the book again.

Downstairs the power of six had started practicing their new power.

Wyatt was giving direction to everybody. "Sandy, maybe you can move a bit to the right again?" He asked.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Wyatt honey, you have moved me to the left and to the right for 5 minutes now. I don't think it's relevant. I think this is where I was standing when we used the power for the first time."

Wyatt sighed. "But what if we need to stand in exactly the same spot."

Chris shook his head. "I don't think so, Wyatt. That would be impossible. I think that we can use the power every where, we just have to stand in the same order and in a circle."

Wyatt looked at his brother. He nodded. "OK, then we should try and get access. Maybe if we hold hands?"

Melinda agreed and so the grabbed each others hands. At that moment all of them saw what Melinda had seen this morning when she touched Lucy.

They saw Lucy jumping in front of her two boys. Trying to prevent the demon from hurting them. The two boys, about 10 year old, tried to escape. But it was to late. The enormous fireball hit all three of them. Killing them in an instance. The premonition ended when Chris wanted to run towards his wife and children and Melinda keeping him from doing that.

When Chris opened his eyes he looked at Lucy and walked over to her. He held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

Sandy was shaking her head. "What just happened, why did I see that?"

"You saw it to?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Sandy nodded, "Yes I did, what was it?"

"You saw my premonition." Melinda said.

"I think it's not only the power of three that can see your premonition anymore." Brian explained. "I think Lucy and Sandy can see them now to."

Melinda nodded. But then she saw Sandy looking at Lucy. Sandy pointed at her. "Peter and Perry have never said that she is going to die and they never mentioned her being saved. They only talked about their nephews."

Melinda's eyes widened. She slowly backed out of the circle. Brian grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Melinda shook her head. "This is not good. I need to know if Lucy is going to be save.

Look maybe it's my destiny to die tonight, but it sure isn't Lucy's."

"What?" Brian grabbed her arms. "Why should it be your destiny to die?"

"Think about it, Brian. At first I should have been the first born baby of mom and dad. But that didn't happen. Then when I finally was conceived, it was a big surprise for them. And after 4 years I was kidnapped and everybody taught I was dead. Then I found my way back and within a year I was nearly killed again. Hell the doctors had pronounced me dead already. Maybe it's my destiny to die young just like aunt Prue?"

"I don't believe that," Lucy said calmly. "And why should it be your destiny and not mine?"

Melinda answered, "I got that premonition with a reason Lucy. It is to save you and to save your children. I never had a premonition about the demon attacking me. So it's not the most important part of the event that is going to happen tonight. I think we have to vanquish that demon, to prevent him from hurting your sons. But maybe it's my destiny to die in that fight."


	108. Chapter 108, a little bit of empath help

**Chapter 108, A little**** bit of empath help to save the future**

Chris could feel that his sister was very serious. And he could feel Wyatt anger. He locked eyes with his big brother and that calmed Wyatt down. Then he turned towards his sister. "Lin, I understand what you are saying, but if you think better about it, you know that it isn't true." He walked towards her and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "You could turn it around you know. There where so many times you could have died, but you didn't. So I think it's your destiny to stay a life, to grow old with us."

Melinda nodded. But still didn't think her brothers where right. If she had to sacrifice herself to save Lucy and her nephews she would.

Chris hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Lin, don't do anything stupid, please. We love you."

Melinda shivered. She knew her brother could feel her feelings, but this time it was like he was reading her mind. She looked up at him, but didn't say a word.

Chris knew that this wasn't a good sign, but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he had to stay alert when the demon would attack. She would do everything to keep his sons alive. She would do to much. But he wasn't about to share that knowledge with the other people in the room. They would need every bit of strength to vanquish Traz and this information wouldn't do any good.

Then Piper and her sisters came down the stairs. Chris looked up. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes we did, we have found a potion to vanquish Traz, but there is only one way to use it."

"And that is?" Wyatt asked.

"You have to use the lightning power and the potion 6 times. First you use the lightning power and then one of you throws the potion. Then again you use the lightning power and the next one throws a potion. Traz will be vanquishes when the last potion is thrown."

Chris looked at his mother, "Mom, can you make enough of that potion, we still don't know how to get access to the power? So we need time to work on that, we don't have time to make the potion."

Paige smiled. "Lucky you, we already made the potion. I love your kitchen by the way. All those ingredients perfectly ordered."

Melinda smiled, "That's Chris's job."

"We know," Phoebe said. Then she showed the 6 bottles with the potion. "Here they are. But you where saying you still don't know how to use your power?"

"No we don't aunt Phoebe." Wyatt sighed.

"Well maybe I can help." Phoebe said. She gave the bottles to her youngest sister. Then she levitated. "OK, take your positions. "She said from above.

The power of six did what Phoebe said.

"Are you standing in the same order as the last time you used the power?"

They all nodded.

"Paige can you orb my fighting skill robot in the middle. I think it's in the basement somewhere?" Phoebe now was standing on the floor again.

"Your what?" Sandy raised her eyebrows.

"Long story, but when we where the power of three, I was the one without an active power. I need it to find a way to defend myself so I started to learn all kinds off fighting skills. And one way to learn those skills was with this robot."

Paige had orbed the robot in the middle of the circle.

"It doesn't look that good anymore." Melinda said with a smile.

"Yeh, well it has been threw a lot. But it will work for now." Phoebe said.

"So what do you want us to do with this thing?" Lucy asked Phoebe.

Phoebe levitated again. "Take your positions and imagine that this robot is Traz. You need to vanquish him before he hurts you."

They all where looking at the robot, but nothing happened.

Phoebe sighed, "What where you thinking the first time he attacked? Think about that, maybe it will work."

Still nothing happened.

Phoebe took a deep breath, "I know that you aren't telling the complete truth, so I'm going to take a guess. Think about what he is going to do with you, think about why you want to vanquish him this bad. What did he do to deserve this?"

Again nothing happened.

Phoebe yelled at the people below. "You need him vanquished, why! Think about it, feel it. You aren't feeling it. And I know because I'm and Empath remember? Become angry with him. He needs to die."

Then suddenly lights started to flicker. Phoebe went down as fast as she could. Then lightning appeared and struck the robot. Leaving nothing but ashes.

"You did it!" Phoebe yelled. "You did it"


	109. Chapter 109, the fight

**Chapter 109, the fight to change the future**

"We really did it, but how?" Lucy said.

"I think it was the anger about what he is going to do. Anger is triggering it." Chris said.

Brian nodded, "I think you are right. The anger made us aware of what we wanted."

"Looks like we killed your robot aunt Phoebe." Melinda said with a smile.

"O that doesn't matter." Phoebe said. "Guys I know that you don't want to tell us what is going on, but are you sure you can deal with it?"

Chris looked at his aunt. He always forgot about her Empath power. And she was a strong Empath. She knew more then he would want her to know. But he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he had to be as honest as possible so he said. "Aunt Phoebe, we have to do this without you knowing everything. I'm sorry. And yes we are up for it. Really. Believe me!"

Phoebe nodded. She trusted her nephew. And knew that he wasn't lying.

Piper looked worried but nodded to. "We trust you and we know that you will do everything to keep everybody save."

Wyatt then said, "Mom, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe, I think it's time for you to leave. Like you said, we want everybody to be save. The demon will attack very soon. You have to leave."

"How do you know he is going to atta..." Then Paige stopped. "Well don't answer that. Sorry for asking. We are going to leave and let you do your job. But remember if you need any help, just call. I will be there."

Chris nodded. "We will do that aunt Paige. But you really need to go."

Paige reached out a bottle with the vanquishing potion to everybody. At the same time Piper and Phoebe started hugging everybody. Then Paige grabbed her sisters arms and orbed out.

Brian looked around. "So are we really up for this?"

"We have to be," Chris answered. He looked at his sister. He didn't trust her one bit. He was worried sick that she would do something stupid. But there was no time to think about that anymore. The demon appeared behind them in the living room."

Wyatt was the first to notice him. "Take your positions." He yelled.

The demon looked at them and said, "well, well, taking your positions, to do what?"

Chris yelled, "to vanquish you!"

"You don't think I'm going to let you take me to the same spot as where we where standing last time?" The demon smiled.

"We don't need you to," Wyatt spoke.

Then the demons face changed from smiling to angry. He raised his hand, but a lightning already appeared and hit him. Before he could do anything, Wyatt threw his potion.

Little flames appeared but that was it.

The demon smiled. "No luck for you." Again he raised his hand. But the lightning hit him again and Sandy was the next to threw a potion. More flames appeared but still the demon was standing strong.

Again he smiled. "You really think you are hurting me." This time he was able to send a fireball towards Wyatt, but it was to weak to go threw Wyatt's shield. The demon raised his eyebrows.

Wyatt was the one to smile this time. "Losing your powers aren't you?"

The demon started to get angry, but before he could do anything, the third lightning hit him. Followed by another potion. This time it was Brian who threw it.

The flames where bigger this time and forced the demon on his knees. He started screaming but wasn't able to do anything. Because within seconds another lightning hit him and Lucy threw her potion. Again the demon yelled.

They gave him no time to react and immediately lightning number 5 followed. Then Chris threw his potion. The demon was out of his mind with anger. He screamed and the flames surrounding him where getting bigger and bigger.

Then lightning number 6 hit him. The only thing that they need it to do was to throw potion number 6. But the demon wasn't giving up. In spite of all the pain he was feeling, he was able to create a force field that blew all six of them away.

Chris was the first to stand up and walk towards the demon, but the force field was to hot. He couldn't get into it without getting burned.

Melinda looked at her brother and knew what to do. She had been able to keep the bottle save when she had fallen to the ground. So she could use it. She felt that the demon couldn't do anything else then keeping the force field up. He didn't have enough strength to do anything else. So the only thing she had to do was go threw the force field and throw the potion.

Chris saw his sister looking at him and yelled at her, "don't you dare."

Wyatt was slowly standing up and looked around. Sandy, Lucy and Brian where laying unconscious at the floor, then he looked at his brother. He was screaming to their sister. Wyatt didn't understand what was going on. "What is she going to do, Chris?" He yelled.

"She is going to sacrifice her life for my children. The force field will burn her."

"What?" Wyatt yelled back. Then he looked at Melinda. She was walking towards the force field.

"No," Wyatt said. He tried to ran over to her, but Melinda saw him coming and blew up the sofa that was standing in front of him. Wyatt could only jump away from her to make sure that he wasn't hurt during the explosion.

Melinda started running towards the force field and threw herself in. It was hard to walk threw it. Pain was going threw her body. She felt the heat burning her clothes and skin. She heard her brothers yelling to stop. But she knew what to do. With her last strength she raised her hand and threw the bottle towards Traz. The flames where everywhere. Then an explosion followed. Turning Traz into ashes. Melinda turned around to her brothers and then collapsed to the floor.


	110. Chapter 110, future healing

**Chapter 110, future healing**

Chris and Wyatt ran over to their sister. The force field and the flames where gone.

They sat next to her. Chris looked at Wyatt, "can you heal her?" he whispered, while holding her hand.

Melinda looked terrible. Her body was covered with burning wounds.

Wyatt looked at his brother. "I don't know." He raised his hands and tried to heal Melinda. A little glow appeared. "She isn't dead yet, otherwise the glow wouldn't appeare." Wyatt sounded a bit relieved.

In the mean while Brian, Lucy and Sandy had recovered consciousness.

Brian ran over to the siblings. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't ask now, we first need to heal her." Chris said.

Wyatt was shaking his head. "It isn't working, it isn't working." He mumbled.

Brian started to help Wyatt. Another little glow appeared. But still it didn't seem to be enough.

"Is she still alive?" Lucy whispered.

Brian nodded. "If she would be dead, the glow wouldn't appeare."

"She most be in a lot of pain." Sandy said worried. "You have to be quick."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Wyatt answered.

Then suddenly blue orbs appeared behind them. Peter and Perry ran over towards their dad and uncle who where trying to heal their aunt.

"You have send us to help heal aunt Lin." Peter said. He pushed his dad and his uncle away.

"He don't do that, we need to heal her." Brian said angry.

"You have to trust us, please!" Peter said.

Then Peter and Perry held their hands together. A major glow appeared and then they put their hands above Melinda. The glow did his work. Slowly all burning wounds disappeared and Melinda opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked while looking into Peters eyes.

"You are just where you are supposed to be." He answered smiling.

Then her eyes met Chris. He smiled at her. "See it's not your destiny to die." With Chris's help she slowly sat up. Brian hugged her carefully. "Are you really OK?" He asked.

Melinda looked at her body. And nodded. "Yes, I feel OK and it looks like my body is healed to."

Wyatt was the next to huge his sister. "Don't you ever blow something up in front of me." He said with a smile. Then he turned towards his sons. "I think you need to explain some things."

The boys nodded. Then they looked at Chris. "But first some tea," they said smiling.

Chris raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He stood up and helped his sister to get up to. They walked to the living room and sat down on the chairs that where left.

"Now we can finally buy ourselves a new sofa, I always hated that one." Sandy smiled.

Melinda slightly blushed. "I'm sorry about the sofa, did I hurt you Wyatt?"

"No you didn't, but like I said, don't you ever do that again. And I mean it."

Melinda sat down, Brain sat next to her. He didn't want to leave her alone for 1 minute.

Then Peter and Perry came back with the tea. They where ready to explain some things to their family.


	111. Chapter 111, a look into the future

**Chapter 111, A look into the future**

Perry coughed. "Tea anybody?"

Chris already held a cup in front of him. Perry smiled. "You always want tea when you want a family conversation about a difficult subject, don't you?"

Peter eyed his brother. "Perry, no talk about the future remember?"

"O, yes, sorry."

"OK, enough small talk sons," Wyatt said. "Tell us what you are doing here."

Peter looked at his dad, "You know we are your sons?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Yes of course, you just told us that a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?" Perry looked confused.

"Yes, when you told us how we could save Chris's sons." Wyatt answered.

"What, is something wrong with Matthew and Andrew?" Perry raised his voice.

Peter slapped his brother on his arm. "Perry shut up about the future, do I have to put a spell on your talking abilities?"

"Guys, stop joking, this isn't funny." Sandy interfered.

"We are not joking mom." Peter said. "We havn't been here. We are just send to use our healing power to help aunt Lin."

Chris sighed. "So if I'm right we saved our sons, when we vanquished Traz. So Wyatt and I didn't need to send you back in time to save them. So you are a Peter and Perry from a different time line. A time line where my sons are OK."

"Headache!" Sandy yelled.

But Brian nodded. "I think you are right. But does that mean that in your time line Melinda died, because Wyatt and I couldn't save her?"

Perry raised his eyebrows, "I think I'm getting some of moms headache now."

But Peter nodded. "I also think uncle Chris is right. And to answer your question uncle Brian. No aunt Lin didn't die, but your powers didn't heal her completely. In our time line she always is in pain. A month ago we discovered that our healing powers combined are a lot more powerful. That's when uncle Chris came up with this plan to help aunt Lin."

"So that's why we send you back in time again?" Wyatt said.

Peter nodded. Then Perry looked at his father and said, "You said to me to tell you guys that everything is OK. That this fight was worth fighting."

Peter looked at his brother. "Dad really said that to you? Uncle Chris probably wasn't around when he did."

Perry smiled. "No he wasn't, but dad said that he didn't want his past self to think that they turned out to be complete idiots in the future."

Then Wyatt started laughing. "That sure sounds like me."

The rest was laughing to. Then Sandy looked at her sons. "Even do I don't really understand time traveling, I want to let you know that I'm really proud that my sons helped us."

Wyatt nodded, "that makes two of us. We really are thankful."

Peter and Perry smiled. Then Peter raised his head. "I think we are going to be transported back to the future. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks for everything guys," Melinda said.

The boys smiled and waved. Then orbs appeared and they where gone again.

Lucy sighed, "So if I'm not mistaken our boys will be fine and Melinda is going to fine to."

"And don't forget, you are going to fine to." Chris added.

Then Brian looked around and said, "I'm glad that everything is going to work out for us, but I have learned an important lesson today."

Melinda looked at Brian, "and that is?"

"That I don't want to spent another day without you, I want to be with you as much as I can. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Melinda nodded. "Me to. I don't want to waste to much time waiting, but I want a real wedding. I want a dress and a party. I want the rest of the family there. So I need a little bit of time."

Chris looked at Wyatt and then at his sister. "Lin listen, Wyatt, Sandy, Lucy and I have been talking about our weddings. What do you think about the idea, to marry at the same day?"

Melinda smiled. "That would be great. We could make one big happening."

"Well then, let's call mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige. To tell them we vanquished Traz and that we are going to marry real soon." Wyatt said.

"That sounds great, but to make it even more great, let's marry on the most important day of the year." Melinda said.


	112. Chapter 112, the most sacred day

**Chapter 112, the most sacred day of the year**

Chris raised his eyebrows, "What day do you mean?"

Melinda looked at her brother. "Don't tell me you don't understand what day I mean? The most important day of the Halliwells."

Wyatt understood and said, "Halloween, all hallows eve the most sacred day of witches."

Melinda nodded. "I remember mom telling us about all hallows eve and about the day they found out about the importance of that day."

Chris sighed, "But what about the demons, remember what we have learned." Then he said the line their mother had repeated over and over again, "When the veil between worlds tins, demons can take revenge."

"Are you thinking about Traz?" Melinda asked.

Chris nodded. "Remember the Grimlocks mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Prue vanquished, came back on Halloween."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes they did, but I don't think we have to be scared that Traz will be back. It really looked like he is vanquished forever."

Melinda looked at her brothers, "We know better then to think that demons are vanquished forever Wyatt. But that doesn't have to stop us from getting married on that day. We don't have to give up our lives."

Sandy nodded. "I agree with Melinda. Let's do this."

Chris still hesitated a bit, but he could feel everybody really need it this. So he nodded and said, "OK! Wyatt I think you have to call mom, since your the oldest."

And so Wyatt did what Chris said and just a few hours later Piper and Leo had joined there children around the dinner table.

"So are you going to tell us how everything went today, with the fight or what are we doing here?" Piper asked. Wyatt never told them the reason for the family dinner.

Wyatt coughed and looked at his brother. Chris only nodded. So Wyatt knew it was his job to tell their mother.

"Well, we managed to vanquish Traz, but it wasn't easy. We nearly lost Melinda. But luckily everything turned out OK. But because of this fight we all learned a lesson. We again learned how important it is to have the ones you love around. So we decided that we are not going to wait very long to get married."

"O my God," Piper said with a smile.

"All six of us are getting married on the most special day of the year." Wyatt continued.

Leo looked at his son, "You are going to marry together?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes."

Piper couldn't sit still anymore. "And if I understand correctly you are getting married on Halloween. This is so great, but did you think about the demons that are more active that day?"

"Yes mom we did, but this day is the most sacred day for all witches and we don't want demons to keep us from getting married on that day." Melinda said to her mother.

Piper nodded. "I think your aunts and me can work on something to keep the demons away. Don't you guys worry about that. I think it's great."


	113. Chapter 113, Halloween decoration

**Chapter 113, Halloween decoration**

The next morning, Melinda was up early. She immediately went upstairs to the attic. There she found Chris going throw the book. "What are you doing up this early?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same question?" Chris didn't look up from the book.

"O, I can answer that Chris. I'm going to look for the box with the Halloween decorations. I think I have seen it here somewhere. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you looking in the book at this hour?"

Chris still didn't look up. "Why do you need the Halloween decoration?"

"Chris! You are avoiding my question. Please look at me and answer me." Melinda sounded a bit irritated.

This time Chris looked up. "I think we are working on the same thing here. We want the wedding to be perfect. So you are looking for things to decorate the house. And I'm looking for things to keep the decorations safe."

"Keep the decorations safe?" Melinda asked.

Chris sighed, "Yes, to keep the demons away, so the house will not be trashed on that day."

"Christoffer Perry Halliwell, you know that mom is going to worry about that. You are not supposed to worry about that. You are going to enjoy this time, just like the rest of us." Melinda walked over to her brother and closed the book. "I'm not going to allow you to worry about demons anymore."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You sound like mom."

"Well I'm sorry Chris, but you know that I'm right."

Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes I do and you are right. Let's go find that box with Halloween decoration."

About 30 minutes later Wyatt came upstairs to. Finding his siblings sitting on the attic floor surrounded with Halloween stuff. "What are you doing?"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "What do you think Wyatt?"

Wyatt sat next to them. "Do you really want to decorate the house with this old garbage." He held up a pumpkin.

"It's not old garbage Wyatt, it's our history." Melinda held up a sign with a witch on a broomstick. "Remember all the stories. Mom always told us that aunt Phoebe is the one that made this possible. It was her that scared away the villains when Melinda Warren was born in 1670 in Virginia. Aunt Phoebe was the one that drove them away when she flew on a broomstick."

Wyatt sighed and nodded. "Yes I do remember the story. It was the one about aunt Phoebe, aunt Prue and mom going back in time to make sure that Melinda Warren was born."

Both Chris and Melinda nodded. "Exactly."

Wyatt sighed again, "Somehow Halloween doesn't make me feel that happy. I can only think of the one time that I had to wear that awful costume."

Chris started laughing. "Wait, I have seen a picture of you in that costume somewhere." He started looking in the stuff that was laying around them and found it.

Melinda grabbed it and smiled. "O, Wyatt you look so sweet. And the costume is beautiful. You are a really nice pumpkin."

"Who is a really nice pumpkin?" Sandy asked when she came upstairs to.

Melinda showed her the picture of Wyatt. Sandy smiled. "Sweet." She said. "But Lin, are you forgetting our appointment. We are going to look for dresses today. Remember?"

"O God, I totally forgot the time. I'm going to get dressed and then we can go." Melinda jumped up and raced down the stairs. Sandy followed her, leaving the brothers alone.

Wyatt looked at Chris, "you are still worried, I can see it, so don't lie."

Chris nodded. "Yes I am, but I had a discussion with Melinda and I have to leave it to mom and her sisters to protect us."

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"I have to enjoy this time and I think Melinda is right. I'm only going to marry once. So I need to let go of my worries."

"Right, and you think you can do that?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm, I don't know." Chris said softly. "But I'm trying."

Wyatt looked at his brother. He didn't have his brothers Empath powers, but he didn't need those to understand how his brother was feeling. He knew him to well. Chris was worried sick. "Maybe if we ask mom, if she has some ideas already. That will calm you down?"

Chris looked relieved at his brother. He was glad Wyatt was taking him serious. "That would be great."

Chris didn't need to say anything more. Wyatt already orbed out and within a few minutes came back with their mother.

"Wyatt, what's the rush, I'm not even dressed jet." Piper wore a sleeping gown and her hair was all messy.

"Well it's not like we haven't seen you like this before." Wyatt said calmly.

Piper sighed. "OK, I'm not going to discuss this right now. Just tell me what I am doing here."

"Chris is worried about the wedding." Wyatt simply stated.

Piper looked at her youngest son. He still was sitting on the floor, surrounded with Halloween decoration. She smiled. "Looks like Melinda has given you a job?"

Chris smiled. "We where looking at the decorations together, but she had to leave."

"What are you worried about sweety?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid we can't have the wedding that we want to. And I so want it to be the best day ever."

"I understand," Piper said. "And trust me, it is going to be the best day ever. I have already spoken with your aunts and we have a solution."

"Can you tell me what this solution is?" Chris asked.

"Sweety, this time you have to trust me. It is going to be OK. We are going to use every knowledge we have." Piper smiled at her son.

Chris sighed. "Can't you tell me more?"

"Honey, please enjoy this time, let it go. We are going to make sure everything is going to be fine. Really!" Piper now was sitting next to her son and looked him in the eyes.

Chris could see and feel that she meant it. He sighed again. But this time out of relief. He knew he could trust his mother.


	114. Chapter 114, the big day

**Chapter 114, the big day**

Finally it was Halloween. The boys had been decorating the house with the things they had found. So the house looked great.

The girls where up early and sat at the kitchen table when Paige, Piper and Phoebe came orbing in.

"Hi, what are you doing here already?" Melinda asked surprised.

"We are going to make sure that the demons can't harm you today." Phoebe answered.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "And how are you going to do that?"

Paige pointed at the bags they where holding. "We are going to use the knowledge of our ancestors to keep you safe."

"What?" Sandy asked.

"In these bags are apples, bay leafs, a hat and pumpkins" Piper started to explain, but was interrupted when Melinda said, "What are you going to do with those things? We already have Halloween decorations enough."

Piper nodded, "I know, but these things are all to protect you. The apple we cut in halve, like this, see the pentagram in the middle. Then together with the bay leaf it is a powerful protection. The pumpkin will turn away evil spirits. The hat is a spiritual point. If we put these things in a circle around us, you will be safe. It will create a peaceful energy field. Where nobody can hurt you."

"And you think that will help?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yes sweetie it will do the trick. We have used these things way back in 1670 when Melinda Warren was born." Piper said.

Wyatt had walked into the kitchen and had been listening silently. "Now I understand why you didn't want to tell Chris what your solution was. He is never going to believe that this is going to work. I mean the apple things has helped us once, when we couldn't use our magic to save Melinda from the ghostly plane, but is it really enough to help us when somebody like Traz is going to attack?"

Phoebe looked at her nephew. "Yes Wyatt, you have to trust us, it is going to be enough. Because it's not the only thing we are using."

"Explain please?" Wyatt said shortly.

"We are getting help from a lot of ancestors to. And we are going to use the oldest power of all. Love!" Phoebe answered.

" I think we have to trust them, Wyatt." Melinda said.

Wyatt nodded. "I agree, but maybe we can leave Chris out of it. I don't think we have to tell him about your plans. It will only make him worry again."

They all nodded. So when Chris and Brian arrived in the kitchen they didn't say a word. Piper and her sisters already where busy in the living room and just said they where finishing the decorations.

A few hours later the girls went upstairs again. Lucy and Sandy's parents had arrived and all mothers where helping their girls getting dressed.

The boys already where downstairs talking with the guests that where there.

Brian was talking to Andy, Lucy's old whitelighter. Ever since they became the power of six, he had stopped being her whitelighter.

Wyatt was talking to Darryl Jr. an Darryl Sr. Who both had been an important part of their lives.

Chris was standing next to his father and grandfather Victor. Leo lay an arm around his son. "Nervose?" He asked.

Chris nodded, "Yes, I'm just hoping everything is going to work out."

Leo smiled at his son. "I'm sure it will. You guys deserve it." Then he hugged his son. Victor nodded. "You really deserve it!"

On the other side of the room, where all the cousins. Phoebe's girls where busy with arranging the flowers. Paiges twins where walking around with drinks. And Henry Jr. was talking to Coop. Everybody enjoyed the time together.

Just before the girl where coming downstairs Patty and Penny arrived. Wyatt and Chris hugged them, but then they looked towards the stairs. Where three beautiful girls came down.

All three where wearing a beautiful white dress. They simply looked stunning.

The boys walked over to their girls and helped them to go into the circle that had been formed. All guests where standing around them.

Then Penny stood in front of them. "We are here, to marry these three beautiful couples that are standing right in the middle of us. Just where they belong. Surrounded with the ones that love them and will do everything to protect them." With these words Penny activated the protective circle made out of the equipment the previous Charmed ones had places earlier that day. Sparks appeared and stars where surrounding them."

Chris looked up and smiled. He looked at his mother. He understood what she and her sisters had done. Piper smiled at him."See everything is going to be fine," she whispered. Chris nodded.

Then Penny started the ceremony. They where just about to say I do, when the first demons arrived. Melinda looked worried at Chris, but Chris only smiled. "It is going to be fine," he whispered. The demons tried to attack the people in the circle, but it didn't work. The protective shield was to powerful. The old magical knowledge was to strong.

Penny calmly went on with the ceremony. More and more demons where appearing and the attacks where getting heavier and heavier, but Wyatt and Sandy said I do. Then Chris and Lucy and last but not least Melinda and Brian. When the last I do sounded. The demons stopped their attacks on the shield and shimmered of. Wyatt raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin this moment. But it still was strange that the demons stopped attacking after they where officially married. Why did they stop?


	115. Chapter 115, the day after

**Chapter 115, the day after**

When Chris woke up, he woke up with a smile. They really had a great day, yesterday. The wedding went well. OK, they where attacked, but the demons couldn't hurt them. And after the ceremony, they had had a great party.

Lucy suddenly coughed, "What are you smiling about husband of mine?"

Chris turned to look at his wife. "I was thinking about the wedding and about how great it was."

Suddenly they heard a lot bang, Chris looked at Lucy and jumped out of bed. He opened the door and there he saw his brother in law, laying on the floor. In front of him lay a tray and something that looked like a breakfast.

Wyatt had his head around the door to. He smiled. "He Brian, where you planning on surprising us with a breakfast."

Brian muttered about surprising his wife, then he looked up at Wyatt. "If you would have put your shoes in your room, this wouldn't have happened."

"Sorry, what do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"I tripped over your shoes, that's why this breakfast is on the ground."

"O, sorry." Wyatt sighed. He walked towards Brian and helped him up. Then he helped him with cleaning up the mess. After that Brian walked in to Melinda's room and sighed. "I'm sorry honey, I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast, but I fell and now the breakfast is ruined."

Melinda smiled, "I heard the conversation, honey. You don't have to explain."

Brian sat next to his wife. "you know I love you and I know you have to be close to your brothers, but I don't think I can do this the rest of my life."

Melinda sat up and looked at Brian, "What do you mean?"

"Lin, I think we need to get a place of our own, one where I don't trip over Wyatt shoes. One where I can shower without one of your brothers walking in."

Melinda nodded, "I have been thinking the same thing, but what about the power of six?"

"Did you see that the house next door is for sale?" Brian asked.

Melinda started smiling, "You want to buy that house? That would be great, I can be with my brothers, whenever I want to, but we can have our own lives to."

Brian nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Then Chris knocked on their doors, "Guys, to make up for the ruined breakfast. I have made breakfast for all of us. Are you joining us?"

"We are coming Chris," Melinda answered.

A few minutes later they where all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Guys, we have a plan," Melinda immediately started.

"Tell us all about it," Wyatt smiled.

"Have you seen that the house next door is for sale?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Well, what do you think of the idea, that Brian and I are going to buy it?"

Chris, who had just taken a sip from his tea, started coughing. "God Lin, you really want to move out?"

"It's getting a bit crowded in here, don't you think?" Melinda answered.

Wyatt nodded, "yes that's true, but what about the power of six. Don't we need to stay together?"

"Mom and her sisters didn't need to stay together all the time?" Melinda answered.

"Yeh, well that was after the ultimate battle. The demons where laying low for a long time. So they didn't need to fight every day." Chris spoke.

Wyatt nodded again, "I agree with Chris, I think we need to stay together."

"Wyatt, Chris, I'm just moving next door. It's not like I'm going back to the Netherlands again."

This time Wyatt almost chocked in his tea. "No! You don't think about moving there?"

"No Wyatt, I'm not. Like I said, I want to move in next door, not to an other country."

Then Sandy interfered. "I think it's a great idea, Lin will be next door, that has to be close enough. We can't stay in this house with the six of us. Hell, maybe another couple has to move out soon to."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Like you said, it's to crowded." Sandy said.

"OK, then let's try this, but if it doesn't work you have to come home again." Chris said.

"Great, are you ready with your breakfast?" Melinda asked Brian. "I want to go to the broker

to make the arrangements to buy the house."

"Hold it," Wyatt said. "There is something I need to discuss with you guys first."

"And that is?" Chris asked with a sigh. He really hoped it wasn't something to heavy to deal with. The whole Melinda moving out of the manor thing was enough for one morning.

"I didn't want to alarm you guys yesterday, but didn't you think it was strange that the demons stopped attacking us right after we all said I do?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." Melinda said. "But what do you want to do about it, I mean it's great that we could party without demons attacking us the rest of the evening."

"True, but I really think it was strange." Wyatt said again.

"Do you want me to ask the Elders if they know anything?" Brian asked.

Both Wyatt and Chris nodded. "You do that, we need to know if we can expect a new demon attack."

When Brian had orbed off, Wyatt looked at Melinda. "You really want to leave us alone in the manor?"

Melinda laughed, "leave you alone, never! But look around. You aren't alone. There are enough people here."

Wyatt smiled. "You are right, but it's hard to let you go sis."

Melinda lay her hand on Wyatt's. "Thanks!" She said with a smile.

They where just cleaning up the breakfast table, when Brian orbed back in.

"I probably know the answer." He said. The demons stopped attacking because their goal was to stop us from getting married. But they couldn't."

"Why did they want to stop the wedding?" Melinda asked.

"They want to stop us from getting the next generation ready." Brian said.

"Next generation?" Wyatt asked. "What next generation?"

"Our children, Wyatt. They first wanted to stop the Charmed ones, then they wanted to stop the power of six. That didn't work, so now they want to stop the next generation." Chris said.

"And what better way then to start with stopping the wedding. If we don't get married, if we don't have a partner, we will never get children."

"What can we do about it?" Melinda asked Brian.

"We can't do nothing about it, we just have to be very, very carefull." Brian spoke.


	116. Chapter 116, Wyatt's gone

**Chapter 116, Wyatt's gone**

A few weeks later Melinda and Brian had bought the house next door and where very busy with cleaning, decorating and making it their own.

Wyatt and Chris where helping. Brian had given them a paintbrush to paint the walls of the living room. Chris was having fun, because Wyatt had paint all over his face.

"Chris it's not funny at all. It smells." Wyatt said with an angry look on his face. That made Chris laugh even more.

Melinda came in with something to drink. "Guys, do you want something to drink?"

"I'm first going to clean up my face and get some clean clothes." Wyatt said. He immediately left the house. When he came back, you couldn't see he had been painting anymore. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a brown sweeter and a coat.

He sat down on a box. There wasn't any furniture yet. Chris and Melinda where talking about what had to be done before Melinda and Brian could live in their new house. They looked up when Wyatt walked in. "Hi, you look much better." Melinda smiled at her brother.

Wyatt smiled back, but suddenly he felt a bit strange.

"Wyatt are you OK?" Melinda asked. She saw that something was going on. She eyed Chris. And saw that Chris was worried to.

Chris lay a hand on his brothers arm. "Wyatt, what is going on?"

Then out of nothing, blue orbs appeared and Wyatt was gone.

"What the hell! Wyatt you are so not funny. What are you doing?" Melinda yelled.

Then she turned towards Chris. "Can you sense him?"

Chris already had his eyes closed. Trying to find his brother. But nothing. Then he tried to follow his brothers orbes. But that didn't work either. He came back with a worried look on his face. "I have know clue where Wyatt is, for all I know he has left the planet."

"What?" Melinda practically screamed.

Brian, who heard Melinda, came walking in the living room. "What is going on?"

"Wyatt is gone, he just left. We don't know where he is. Chris can't sense him and he couldn't follow his orbs." Melinda said.

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Where you having an argument, or did anything strange happen?"

Melinda started to get angry. "Why should we argue? And no nothing strange happened."

"Well that's not completely true," Chris said. "He looked strange before he left."

Then Melinda nodded. "Yes that's true."

"Is it possible that he orbed to the underworld?" Brian asked.

"Why should he, demons are laying low for a couple of weeks now?" Chris looked surprised.

"I'm still going to try if I can sense him there." Brian said and left immediately.

Melinda started pacing up and down her living room. "Well this is just great, Wyatt gone, Brian in the underworld. If demons are waiting for a moment to attack us, this would be the perfect moment for them to win a fight."


	117. Chapter 117, we summon thee

**Chapter 117, we summon thee**

"Don't say that," Chris said looking more worried then ever. "You never know what they might hear."

"It's the truth Chris. We are very vulnerable right now. Maybe you need to get Lucy and Sandy. That gives us more power."

"No I'm not going to do that. It probably isn't necessary. And I don't want to worry them." 

Melinda raised her shoulder, "Then don't."

"He sis, stop this. You can't blame this one on me."

"I don't blame you, but we probably need some help."

"No not yet, let's get to the attic of the manor, maybe we can scry for Wyatt?"

Then Chris grabbed his sister arm and orbed them to Halliwell manor. They immediately started scrying for Wyatt, but nothing happened.

"I don't understand this," Chris said. "It looks like he disappeared completely."

"Chris I don't want to ask this, but I have to." Melinda looked her brother in his eyes. "Is it possible that Wyatt died?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. We saw him leave, he orbed out."

"But is it possible?"

"I don't know, I don't want to think about that possibility." Chris said.

"Chris, maybe we can ask grandma, she should know if he died or not?"

Chris nodded. Melinda already had placed some candles and was lighting them. Then she held up a knife. We need our blood to summon her.

Chris nodded again. He knew what to do. When their blood had mixed they said the spell.

_Penny Halliwell_

_Blood of our blood_

_Great grandmother_

_We summon thee_

When she arrived she looked surprised. "Chris, Melinda, what do you need?"

"We need to know if Wyatt is up there?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt? Why should he be?"

"We don't know where he is. We don't even know if he is dead or alive." Chris spoke softly.

Penny shook her head. "I haven't seen him, but I will go back and ask around. Just wait a minute. I will be back soon." Then she left the attic.

"Wait a minute, like we have all time in the world." Chris said angry.

Then Melinda grabbed his arm, "look orbs." They both looked up hopefully, but it was Brian who orbed in.

"He's not in the underworld. What are you doing?" He pointed at the candles and the knife.

"We have summoned Penny. She is know finding out if Wyatt died." Melinda shivered when she said that.

Then Penny came back. "Wyatt isn't up there. He didn't die. That's all I can do for you. I'm sorry."

Melinda shook her head. "I'm just happy that he is alive. Thanks for helping us."

Then for the second time Penny disappeared.

"So he isn't dead, that's a good thing, but now what?" Melinda looked at Chris and Brian


	118. Chapter 118, remember what Perry said?

**Chapter 118, remember what Perry said?**

Chris started pacing up and down the attic. "OK let's get the facts straight. Wyatt isn't dead, he isn't in the underworld and he isn't on this earth. I think it's strange to believe that he is on another planet, so what other possibility do we have?"

Suddenly Melinda raised her head. She looked at Chris. "I think I know where he is."

"What?" Both Chris and Brian said at the same time.

"Remember what Perry told us?"

Chris eyes started to sparkle. "You are brilliant Lin, really!"

"Guys, sorry I still don't understand, can you explain to me what is going on?" Brian said.

Melinda started talking again, "Perry told Wyatt that he had trouble time traveling. And when Wyatt said he didn't time travel he said that he would in the future. What if he is time traveling right now?"

"That's a possibility, but he didn't do it, because he wanted to. Somebody has made him time travel." Brian said.

Chris nodded. "Now you are brilliant. So the question is who made him time travel? Is it somebody from the future or from the past? And is it a good witch or a demon?"

"I don't think demons have the power to let one of us timetravel. So it has to be a good witch and probably family." Brian stated.

"So if it's family they might need him for something. We can't just get him back to us. He's probably need it for something." Chris said.

"Then we have to go to him and I think I know just the perfect spell for that." Melinda said with a smile.

She walked over to the book and started going throw the book. Then she stopped and pointed at the page in front of her. "Look this is the one, I just have to rewrite the last part. Wait a minute." She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. Then she showed it to Chris and Brian.

"That will probably do the trick." Chris said. "Great job."

The three held hands and started to say the words on the papers:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_We send to you this burning sign._

_Then we will find,_

_our brother somewhere in time._

Then they put the paper into a candle, when the flames appeared they where transported into time.

When they opened their eyes they still where at the attic. But it had changed. It looked different then a few seconds ago.

Chris smiled. "I recognize this. It's just like how I left it, when I was transported out of this timeline."

"What?" Melinda raised her eyebrows."

"I think we went back to the time where Wyatt is a little boy and I am not born yet."

'Sshhh, I think I hear Wyatt." Melinda said.

And she was right. They heard Wyatt talking to their father.

"Is this Chris? O my gosh he is so small. He little brother!" Wyatt said.

"You are born already." Melinda smiled at her brother.

"Is this before or after he swallowed the marble?" They heard Wyatt asked.

"O God," Chris said with a sigh while rolling with his eyes. "He really doesn't have a clue, this will worry mom and dad."

"He probably will do fine," Melinda said. "I think we need to leave him and our family alone. He will deal with this. We know now, Wyatt is OK, so we can go."

"Can't we help him?" Chris asked.

"No Chris, we can't. He is the one that they need it. Otherwise they would have called for us. So we have to leave them alone. He will probably work it out. And if he really need us, he will find a way to get to us."

Chris knew his sister was right, but it was hard to go away again.

But when Brian was nodding and agreed with Melinda, he knew he really had to go.

"Chris, do you know where the candles are? I'm going to rewrite the spell again, so we can go back to our time. And we need the candles just like before."

When he came back he held up a candle and a match. Melinda smiled. "Great, now we just need to say the spell I rewrote and we can go back.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_We send to you this burning sign._

_So we will find,_

_Our own present time ._

Again they held the spell in the candle and again they where transported in time. This time when they opened there eyes they where back at their own attic.

"Now what?" Chris said.

"We just need to wait and see." Melinda said. She completely trusted Wyatt. But was she right?


	119. Chapter 119, changing time again

**Chapter 119, changing time again**

Chris was walking up and down the living room. While Melinda was watching some TV.

Brian had orbed up to tell the Elders what was going on.

"Chris can you please sit down, you are making me nervous?"

"Well, I am nervous. I need to walk. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Chris please you have to trust Wyatt." Melinda zapped to another channel.

Suddenly the surrounding changed. Everything was dirty and broken around them.

"Chris, just be happy Wyatt is gone. He's just a pain in the butt." Melinda said.

"That's true, but now we don't know what he is doing in the other time line. Who knows maybe he's destroying our future." Chris said.

"And you would be sad if this will change. I would be glad. It's not like this is my dream life." Melinda spoke. "He is always terrorizing us and everybody around us."

"But what if he makes it even worse?"

Then blue orbs appeared and Brian orbed in. He looked around. "What is going on? Why are you looking like this?"

He looked at Chris. Chris looked like hell. He was covered with dirt, long hair, old clothes. And Melinda didn't look much better.

Both Chris and Melinda jumped up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Melinda already had raised her hands, ready to attack.

"Wow, calm down, I'm your whitelighter, I'm your husband, I'm a part of the power of six."

Melinda laughed. "Our whitelighter has been killed, Wyatt did that 5 years ago. I don't have a husband and what the hell is the power of six?"

Brian raised his eyebrows. " Guys I think something is going on back in the past. Something is happening with Wyatt and that influences you."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Listen to me." Brian said. "I'm telling the truth. This is not how it's supposed to be. Wyatt is you brother, you love him. He has been part of the power of three and now is a part of the power of six."

Melinda started laughing, "yeh dream on. Mom and her sisters are the power of three. And they have to work damn hard to make up for everything Wyatt does."

Brian sighed. "Don't you wish it good be different?"

Melinda looked Brian in the eyes. Then she nodded. She would do anything to change the way they had to life.

"Well then listen to me." Brian looked back at Melinda.

Melinda turned toward Chris. Chris nodded. "Maybe we can listen to him. It will do no harm."

Brian sat down and started talking about how their lives looked like.

"Can it really be that good?" Melinda asked out loud.

"Yes it can, but somehow things are going wrong in the past. And we have to find a way to help Wyatt." Brian spoke.

"See, that's where you loose me." Chris said. "When Wyatt really is back in time, we shouldn't know that. Because, knowing my family, they would do everything to prevent that. They would get him and eventually send him back just a few minutes before they got him the first time."

"Uhh, I think I understand, but it makes my head spin." Melinda said with a frown.

Brian nodded. "You do have a point there, maybe we need to do something to help Wyatt. Otherwise we wouldn't have known."

"Another question is why you know the different time line and we don't?" Melinda looked at Brian.

Chris answered this question. "I think it has something to do with obiing. Maybe Brian was just orbing when time changed."

Brian nodded. "Could be, I don't know exactly. But I think we need to find a way to help Wyatt."


	120. Chapter 120, gain Wyatt’s trust

**Chapter 120, gain Wyatt's trust**

"Do you have an idea, to help Wyatt?" Chris looked at Brian.

Brian shook his head. "No, but I was hoping you might know something about Wyatt's time travel. Didn't your mom and dad tell you anything about future Wyatt coming back to them?"

Melinda shook her head. "I know that Chris has been back in time. He tried to change Wyatt and that helped for a short time. But eventually he changed anyway."

Suddenly Chris looked up. "That's it, Lin! Remember, mom always told us that she hated time travel. Because her sons always got damaged during their time with them. First future Chris was killed and then something bad happened to future Wyatt."

Melinda nodded. "Yes you are right, but did they ever tell us, what happened to Wyatt?"

"No they didn't. But maybe we can ask?" Chris spoke and looked at Brian.

"Good plan, you go do that, while Melinda and me are going to look throw the book, to look for an answer." Brian said.

About an hour later, Chris came orbing home again. Melinda and Brian where still looking into the book.

"Guys, I know what happened. A demon called Vicus has changed little Wyatt into bad. When that happened future Wyatt, our Wyatt, changed to." Chris talked rapidly, knowing they hadn't much time to solve this.

Melinda already was looking for Vicus into the book, but Chris stopped her. "Don't worry about Vicus, Wyatt has vanquished him in the past."

Melinda raised her eyebrows, "but if he vanquished him, why didn't he change back."

"Well that's the part mom and dad never understood. They have taught about it over and over again, but they never found the answer."

"Then we have to find that answer, maybe it will help us to find a way to change Wyatt back." Brian said.

Chris was pacing up and down the attic. "God if only we would have some more inspiration, that would help. I don't know where to start."

"Inspiration, that's it!" Melinda said. "I read something in the book about Melody. She is a muse. There is a spell to make her visible and when she is visible, our inspiration will be as big as can be."

Chris nodded in agreement and Melinda already was going throw the book to find the spell. "Here it is."

The three stood next to each other and started chanting the spell.

_Being of creativity,_

_show yourself to me._

_Your light which shines upon our face,_

_Let your vision now embrace._

And then a muse arrived.

"You most be Melody?" Melinda asked.

But the muse shook her head. "No Melody was your mother and aunts muse. I'm Cadence, I'm your muse. And I hope I can inspire you to help you with your brother."

"You know about Wyatt?" Chris asked surprised.

"Of course, I'm here every time you need me, so I know."

"Well, what can we do to change Wyatt back?" Chris asked.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can help you come to that answer. You need to know why Wyatt didn't change back when he vanquished that demon. Think, maybe you know the answer already." Cadence said with a smile.

And because the muse was there, the siblings where filled with toughts and ideas.

Chris started thinking out loud. "What if, what Vicus did before he was vanquished was something so important that it couldn't be destroyed when he was vanquished?"

Melinda nodded. "Right, but what was it exactly that he did."

"Well it didn't seem to be that important, he had influenced a teddy bear that belonged to little Wyatt."

"Influenced a teddy bear?" Melinda looked at Chris.

"Yes he made Wyatt give him his teddy bear and that's when everything changed."

"You mean that teddy bear that we could never touch or came near to?" Melinda said.

Chris nodded. "Yes that's the one."

"He gave that teddy bear to a demon?" Melinda raised her eyebrows. "We could never touch it, but he trusted a demon enough to let him touch it."

"That's it, that's it!!! Your brilliant, Lin." Chris yelled.

"I'm brilliant?" Melinda looked at Brian. "I think my brother is getting nuts, maybe bringing the muse her, wasn't a good plan after all."

Brian smiled. "Maybe if you listen to your brother, you will find out why he things your brilliant."

"Don't you get it?" Chris asked. "The demon gained his trust. That's why he had such an influence."

"OK, if that is true, how are we going to get Wyatt to change back again?" Melinda asked.

Chris looked at Cadence. "What if we go back in time again and find dad's muse. We inform the muse what dad has to do. That way she can inspire dad to gain Wyatt's trust and I think that will be enough to turn him again."


	121. Chapter 121, Leo's muse

**Chapter 121, Leo's muse**

And so they did what Chris had came up with. They thanked their muse for everything. Because without her they probably wouldn't have found the answer. Then they reversed the spell to see a muse.

After that they tracked down the spell to go back into time. Luckily Brian remembered most of it. When they arrived at the attic again, it was a big mess. Something happened here. It looked like there had been a big fight. And by the looks of it, Wyatt had used his fire pulse. They could only hope that he used it, when he still had been good. So their family would be OK! But there was no time to worry, they had to find a way to see Leo's muse. Luckily the Melinda in this time line also knew what to do with spells. So she came up with one that would make them see Leo's muse.

The two man and Melinda held hands and started chanting the spell:

_Being of Leo's creativity_

_Show yourself to me_

_Your light which shines upon Leo's face_

_Let your vision now embrace._

And there she was. Leo's muse. She looked surprised. "I'm not your muse. What am I doing here?"

"You are here to help inspire Leo. He needs to know how he can help his future son." Chris spoke.

The muse raised her eyebrow. "Uhh, can you explain some more. I don't think I understand."

Brian shortly told her what had happened.

"So if I'm correct, I need Leo to know that he has to gain Wyatt's trust. That way he can erase the demons influence." Leo's muse said.

Melinda nodded. "Exactly, that is what you need to do."

"So what if I let Leo talk to little Wyatt. So that little Wyatt gives him the teddy bear, would that be enough." The muse taught out loud.

"I think that is great," Chris said. "Because that teddy bear means a lot to Wyatt. He has guarded it with his life. We could never touch it. So if he gives dad the bear out of his own free will, that means that he trust dad completely."

"Do you have any idea, how dad can get Wyatt to give him the bear?" Melinda asked.

"I know Wyatt," the muse said. "He loves his family and I can let Leo say the right thinks to let him remember."

Melinda nodded. She had the feeling this muse knew exactly what to do. "I think we can safely leave this time and go back to our own time. There we can wait till Wyatt returns."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "Don't you want to stay here to make sure Wyatt will be OK?"

"No, I think it's better for use to go back. We don't want to change to much."

Chris nodded, he knew his sister was right, but still it was hard to have to leave again. But in spite of his worries Melinda started to thank the muse. Chris followed her example and then Melinda made her invisible again. That way she could inspire Leo without him even seeing her. Then they said the spell to go back to their own time.

When they arrived there Chris started pacing up and down the attic again. Melinda sat on the sofa and Brian sat next to her. "God, I really hope that this will work." Chris sighed..

Brian nodded. "Me to, I can't stand the fact that you don't remember me, or being married to me." He looked at Melinda.

Melinda smiled. "I can imagine why I fell for you in the other timeline."

"But that's not enough for me." Brian said.

Chris looked on his watch. "We have been here, for 30 minutes already. Why didn't things change back?"

"Just be patient." Brian said. "We have to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, because suddenly everything changed. The mess was gone. Chris and Melinda looked at each other. "Well you look much better like this." Melinda smiled.

Chris smiled to, "Thank God, we are back. This means Wyatt is OK again."

Brian looked at Melinda. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked surprised.

Melinda nodded. "Yes we had to find a way to change Wyatt back to good... again."

Brian raised his eyebrows, "This is strange, why do you remember, this is another timeline."

"O just shut it," Melinda said and then she kissed him. "Don't think about it, it will give you a headache."

Chris nodded. "A major headache." Then he looked around. He looked a bit worried. "But why isn't Wyatt back yet?"

"Thank you, Leo's muse!" Brian whispered into Melinda's ear. "I'm so happy, you remember me again."

"Me to, there is so much I want to tell you, but for starters, I love you." Melinda looked at her husband and smiled.


	122. Chapter 122, help from the Elders

**Chapter 122, A little help from the Elders**

Chris took his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked.

"I need to know what happened in this time line. I need to know what happened when Wyatt went back to the past. So I'm calling mom!"

Melinda nodded. "Good thinking, then we know if he needs any further help."

"Hi mom, I have a question. Do you remember when Wyatt went back into time to help out with little Wyatt?" Chris looked at his sister and nodded. Piper knew what he was talking about. He walked towards the kitchen to talk to his mother.

Melinda turned towards Brian. "I'm so glad everything worked out."

Brian frowned. "I still don't get why you know about the changing time line. I'm going up there to ask what is going on." Without waiting he orbed out. Leaving Melinda alone in the living room.

"But I want to talk to..." Then Melinda sighed and sat down on the sofa again. She turned on the TV, muttering about Whitelighters that never listen.

About 5 minutes later, Chris came walking in the living room. "Where's Brian?"

Melinda pointed up. "Asking the Elders, why we know about the changed timeline."

"Ahh, I understand." Chris said.

"What did mom tell you?"

"Well, she told me that because of a spell that backfired, Wyatt was transported into time. There he helped them to find out why little Wyatt had changed. And when little Wyatt was influenced it influenced him to. Eventually dad talked to him and he changed back again. After that mom send him back in time, but they send him back just before he had disappeared. So it's very strange that we know about the time traveling. It isn't possible. We should never had known about it. So I'm glad that Brian is asking the Elders what is going on."

At that moment Brian came orbing in again.

"And, what did they say?" Chris asked immediately.

Brian smiled. "It's OK, we know, because we need it to help Wyatt. He couldn't have done it without our help. And the Elder taught we have been threw enough for the last couple of years. The Halliwells didn't deserve an evil Wyatt."

"Again I'm getting a headache, but who cares. We have done it and everything is going to be OK!" Melinda smiled.

"Are you sure, because I still haven't seen Wyatt?" Chris said worried.

But at that moment orbs appeared again and this time it was Wyatt who orbed into the Halliwell living room. Melinda ran over to him and hugged him. "Are you OK?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Of course I am, but why am I here? Shouldn't I have orbed into your living room?" He looked at his sister.

Chris hugged his brother to. "Well it's a long story, but we know about the time traveling. We have even helped you a bit."

"What?" Wyatt asked surprised.

But there was know time to explain any further.

Seven darklighters suddenly appeared in the living room. The pointed there arrows ready to attack.

Melinda saw them came in. The boys where standing with there back towards the darklighters. So Melinda screamed. "Darklighters behind you!"

The boys turned around and started to attack the darklighters.

Chris could levitate just in time and from above he used his telekinetic power to bend one of the arrows that was shot towards one of the darklighters. The darklighter exploded.

Wyatt used his fire pulse to eliminate another darklighter and Melinda could just barely push Brian away and then use her power to let one of the darklighters explode.

Each of them had now eliminated one darklighter, but there where three darklighters still standing. They raised there arrows, but the strange thing was they didn't point them at the whitelighters in the room. There goal was Melinda. Brian, who was sitting on the ground, because Melinda had pushed him away, was the first to notice that and jumped in front of her. Before anybody could do anything, three arrows hit him and the three darklighters immediately disappeared.

"NO!" Melinda screamed. She tried to grab Brian, but he collapsed and fell to the floor.


	123. Chapter 123, goodbye

**Chapter 123, Goodbye**

Melinda sat down next to Brian. She wanted to remove the arrows. But somehow, she wasn't able to. A force field seemed to push her away from the arrows. She looked up at her brothers. "We need to move these things. Why can't I do that?"

Then Chris stepped forwards and used his telekinetic power to remove the arrows. He looked at Wyatt. "Can you heal him?"

Melinda sat next to her husband, holding his hand, while Wyatt tried to heal him. But it didn't work. The glow appeared, but the wound didn't heal.

Brian opened his eyes for a short moment and looked at Melinda. "I love you." He said weakly.

"No, don't you do this, don't say goodbye. You can't leave me like this. I want to tell... Brian... Please." Tears where running down Melinda's face. She looked up at her brothers. "Tell me this isn't happening, tell me!"

Then Brian closed his eyes again and the glow that had been coming from Wyatt's hand disappeared.

"NO!" Melinda lay her head on Brians shoulder. "You can't be dead, please open your eyes. Please!"

Chris sat next to his sister and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry Lin! But Brian is gone."

"NO, NO, NO."

Then blue orbs appeared behind them and Andy (Lucy's former Whitelighter) arrived. He looked at the siblings. Melinda was crying in her youngest brother arms and Wyatt was still sitting next to Brian, looking devastated.

Andy softly coughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to take Brian with me."

Melinda looked up. "Andy, are you going to fix this?"

Andy shook his head. "No I'm not Melinda, I'm sorry. But all people that are born Whitelighters, like Brian and your brothers, will go up there when they die."

Chris raised his eyebrows, "I have never heard that before."

"That is because Brian is the first one to die. But I need to take him with me, I'm sorry." Andy said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

Andy just shook his head. "Rules!"

Then Melinda looked at Andy again. "I need him, you can't leave me like this. Please heal him. The Elders just told us we have been through enough."

Andy nodded again. "I know, I'm sorry. But this we can't change."

"But I didn't even tell..." Melinda started crying again.

Then Wyatt stood up. "I think we need time to say goodbye, Andy. We can't just let you take him. We need to inform his parents. We need to inform everybody who knows and loves him. And Melinda needs time to."

Andy looked up at the ceiling and listened for a short time to what the Elders had to say. "They agree, you have 24 hours to do that, then I will come back and take him with me." Then Andy orbed out again.

Chris looked at Wyatt. "Can you orb and get Lucy and Sandy and tell them what happened.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out.

Chris still was holding his sister and stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry Lin."

Melinda looked at Brian, then she turned her face towards Chris. "We need to clean him up. And I need to make some phone calls. I want him to have a decent funeral."

Chris nodded. "Let's wait for Lucy and Sandy. Then they can help you."

Melinda already had stood up. "No I'm not going to wait. We have 24 hours, that is nothing.

She already was on the phone when Lucy and Sandy arrived.

They both where pretty shaken up about the story Wyatt had told them. When they saw Brian tears where running down their faces.

Wyatt looked at Chris and pointed at Melinda, "What is she doing?"

"She is planning the funeral." Chris sighed. "And denying all her feelings."

"How are we ever going to help her go threw this?" Wyatt asked.

Sandy heard the question and lay a hand on Wyatt's arm. "First we help her with the funeral and after that we will help her with her feelings. She needs to do this, but after she will probably collapse and need you more then ever."


	124. Chapter 124, the funeral

**Chapter 124, the funeral**

The 5 members that where left of the power of six had been busy all evening and night to arrange the funeral. But early this morning they had been ready. Slowly people that loved Brian where coming into the manor.

Brian was laying in a coffin in the living room. Melinda had taken care of him. He was wearing his favorite clothes and flowers and candles where surrounding him.

His parents and sister where standing next to the coffin. His mother looked like she still couldn't believe what had happened. His dad had his arm around her. His sister was crying.

Piper tried to calm down Melinda. Melinda was running from the living room to the kitchen and back, to make sure everybody had his coffee. "Lin, stop this. Your cousins are going to take care of that, you need to say your goodbyes, please trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Yes mom, I know you lost a sister and I know that that was hard. But I'm not you. I will deal with it. I'm fine."

Piper sighed and looked at Leo. Leo raised his shoulders. He didn't no what to do either.

When everybody had arrived Melinda stood next to the coffin. Everybody looked at her.

"Welcome everybody, I'm happy to see so many people here. I think Brian would be happy to see how many people loved and appreciated him. We all know what happened and we all know that Brian should have never died liked this. He was to young and he didn't deserve it. He has done everything in his power to save the Charmed ones and the power of six time after time. And eventually he died, while saving me. I still think he shouldn't have done that. He should have let me be the one that had died. Like I have told him over and over again, it's my destiny to die young. So who knows, maybe I will join him very soon."

The people surrounding Melinda and Brian looked shocked.

Chris walked towards her and lay an arm around her. Then he looked at Brian, "Brian I will make sure that Lin stays safe. Like she said, you have done everything to keep us and her safe and I will make sure that you didn't die for nothing. She will die when she is an old lady. I promise you, I will take care of her. Just like you want me to. I'm happy you became our Whitelighter, even while in the beginning we didn't appreciated it as much as we do now. We love you and we will always remember you."

Then Wyatt walked towards his brother and sister. He lay a hand on the coffin and said, "Brian I know that I have given you a hard time in the beginning. I was so sure that we didn't need a Whitelighter, but I was wrong. I don't know how we are going to make it without you."

Then Sandy and Lucy stood next to Wyatt. They held hands and lay a rose in the coffin. They couldn't say a word. Tears where running down their cheeks. Wyatt took Sandy in his arms and Chris, who was still holding his sister, grabbed Lucy's hand.

Brian's father was the next to say something. He looked at his son, while holding his wives hand. He stroke Brian's hair and said, "We have been so proud of our son. Not only when he became the Charmed ones Whitelighter, but before that. He has been the perfect son. And I can't imagine him never being here. We love you and we will always remember you."

Brian's mother could only node. His sister lay a rose in the coffin to.

Just after she had put it down, Andy came orbing in. "I'm sorry, but I have to take him with me."

Melinda looked up at Andy, then she looked at Brian. She walked over to him and started stroking his hair. "I love you and I will always remember you. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this." Then she softly kissed him on his cheek. She didn't cry, she was extremely calm.

Maybe a bit to calm, Chris taught.


	125. Chapter 125, forever alone?

**Chapter 125, forever alone?**

It was the day after the funeral. Chris and Wyatt where in the kitchen, trying to eat something. But they didn't had that much of an appetite.

Chris looked at Wyatt, "What if I boil some eggs? Maybe that will help to create a bit of an appetite?"

Wyatt nodded. "You can try."

While Chris was busy with the eggs, Wyatt looked at his brother. "How are we ever going to help Lin with this?"

Chris shook his head, "I don't know Wyatt, I honestly don't know. She was so calm when Andy took him and even when Andy had left, she still was so calm. It scared me."

"Yes, me to. I would have rather seen her cry then this." Wyatt spoke.

Then Melinda came into the kitchen. "He guys!" Then she sat next to Wyatt.

Chris turned around and walked to the table with a basket filled with eggs. Wyatt took a sandwich and then started to put slices of egg onto his sandwich.

Chris took an egg and asked his sister if she wanted an egg to. But she didn't answer. Melinda jumped up and ran away.

Chris looked shocked. "What did I do?" He asked his brother.

Wyatt raised his eyebrow. "I don't know?"

Lucy walked in the kitchen and asked, "what happened? Lin almost ran me over!"

"Nothing happened, Chris only asked if she wanted an egg, for breakfast. Then she suddenly jumped up and left the kitchen." Wyatt looked worried.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then, without saying anything she walked out of the kitchen to.

"Since when do women walk away when you talk about eggs?" Wyatt asks.

Chris smiled but then looked worried again. "I have know idea what is happening."

"Goodmorning guys," Sandy said when she entered the kitchen. But when she saw the looks on the boys faces she asked, "what is going on, you look worried?"

"Well we are worried," Wyatt said. Then he explained what happened with Melinda.

"O God," Sandy sighed. "I think I understand, and if I'm not mistaken you will hear in a few minutes."

"Can you be some what more specifike?" Wyatt asked.

Sandy shook her head. "No I can't, I think your sister needs to tell you."

Wyatt raised his shoulders and looked at Chris. Chris didn't smile he just looked worried.

Without speaking, the boys and Sandy started eating again.

They where just cleaning up the kitchen table when Lucy and Melinda came in again.

Chris looked up at his sister. "Are you OK?"

Melinda nodded.

Wyatt lay a hand on his sister shoulder. "What is going on Lin, did we say something to upset you?"

Sandy had stood up and removed the eggs from the table. "Melinda I think you can sit here savely." She smiles at Melinda. "Come sit here and tell the boys what is going on. I think I know what is happening, but they don't have a clue and are worried sick."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at Chris. He could see Chris didn't know what was going on either. With a big sigh Wyatt sat down again. And Chris followed his example.

Lucy and Sandy joined their husbands at the kitchen table.

Melinda took a deep breath and looked at her brothers. "I'm sorry that I scared you, but those eggs are making me feel sick. I can't stand the smell I can't even look at them."

"Why, do they remind you of Brian in some kind of strange way?" Wyatt asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm ..." She looked at Lucy.

"Go own, you can tell them, you have to tell them. You can't do this alone. And they will find out eventually."

Melinda bend her head and then whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Wyatt jumps up. You are kidding? How is that possible, I mean Brian is gone, I mean, O my God, Lin!" Wyatt slowly sat down again. He looked at his sister.

Tears where running down her cheeks. "I wanted to tell Brian that I was pregnant, I just had figured it out myself. But then he was killed. I can't do this on my own."

Chris wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Lin, but don't be scared we will help you every step of the way." While he held Lin, he looked at the people surrounding the table. This could have been such good news, when Brian would have been there.


	126. Chapter 126, finding answers

**Chapter 126, Finding answers**

"What are you doing, it's the middle of the night?" Lucy had woken up, because Chris stood up.

"I think I heard Lin at the attic, I'm going to see if I can help her with something." Chris whispered.

Lucy nodded. "Do you need my help?"

Chris shook his head. "No you stay in bed." Then he softly opened the door and walked upstairs.

There he didn't found his sister, but his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Wyatt looked up. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the way we lost Brian."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I was dreaming about that moment and suddenly it came to me that the Darklighters had pointed their arrows at Lin. I totally forgot about that, because of what happened with Brian. But now I remembered. And I think I know why they pointed it at her." Wyatt spoke.

Chris looked at Wyatt, "Is it possible that they knew she is pregnant?"

"I think so. Why else should they point their arrows at her. Normally it would only hurt her, bu not kill her. But now I don't know what would happen if she was hit."

"But Wyatt, can you remember that she tried to pull the arrows out and she couldn't. It is like she was protected. And if that is true, then the arrows that where going towards her, wouldn't have hit her."

Wyatt nodded. "True, but you can't be sure about that. So that's why I'm here. I wanted to look in the book, maybe there is an answer in here. And there is another thing that worries me."

"What is it Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"We have lost the power of six, when we lost Brian."

Chris nodded. "But we still have the power of three."

Wyatt pointed at the book. "That is not enough. We need the power of six to vanquish a lot of the demons that are in this book."

"Mmmm, OK! Now I'm worried to." Chris joined his brother next to the book. "OK, let's see if we can find some answers. Let's start with the fact why Darklighters knew about Melinda being pregnant."

Wyatt looked at the ceiling, "Maybe if I go up there and ask the Elders. I Mean I know my way up there, because of my charges. I think they will help me with this to, now that we lost our Whitelighter."

"Good idea. You do that." Chris nodded but was still looking in the book.

Just after Wyatt had orbed out, Melinda came up the stairs. Chris looked up. "Lin, what are you doing up?"

"I'm probably worried about the same things as you are. And no don't lie. I know you are worried, otherwise you wouldn't be up here at this time."

"Lin, there is no need for you to worry about it to. Wyatt and I will take care of it. Please go to bed, you need your rest."

"Chris, I'm pregnant, not sick."

"Yes I know, but your not only pregnant, you just lost your husband. I want you to get some rest. Go to your bed."

"Chris!" Melinda practically yelled. "I don't need a daddy. I need my brothers and I need my normal life. And this is my normal life. Being worried about demons."

"And I don't want you to worry about those things." Chris looked his sister in the eyes. "I want you to deal with the fact that your husband is gone and will never be back. I want you to deal with the fact that you will have his baby without him."

Melinda's eyes started to tear. "Don't you think I know that Chris. Don't you think I'm trying to deal with those things."

"No I don't think so. You are busy with all kind of things, but not with that." Chris sighed.

"Chris, how can I ever deal with those things, when we will be killed, because we don't have the power of six? I am worried about that because I would love to raise Brian's child. But I simply don't think that I'm able to. Because we will die in a demon fight without our power."


	127. Chapter 127, did they know?

**Chapter 127, did they know?**

In the mean while Sandy and Lucy had arrived to. They both had been woken up because of the discussion between Melinda and Chris.

Chris had walked over to his sister. "I'm sorry for misjudging you. I really taught you where pushing everything away."

Sandy had an arm wrapped around Melinda shoulders and looked at Chris. "I think I can safely say, that we all did, Chris. And I'm sorry for that Lin."

At that moment Wyatt arrived again. "Ahh great to see you are all up. I have big news. The Elders just told me that the Darklighters didn't know that Melinda is pregnant."

Chris raised his eyebrows, "But why did they want to kill Lin then?"

"Well it's a bit complicated but listen, the seer has informed the demons about the next generation that is about to arrive. She didn't know Melinda is pregnant, but she had seen the powerful next generation. And to prevent that generation from arriving she advised the demons to kill Melinda, Lucy and Sandy."

"What?" Chris asked worried.

"Sshh, I'm not finished yet. The reason why they don't want the new generation is because the new generation will be protected from Darklighters arrows. The children will have a shield that prevent arrows from hurting them. So that's why they need to kill the three of you before you are pregnant. The shield will protect you to."

Melinda stared at Wyatt, "So if you are right, Brian has died for nothing. The arrows wouldn't have hurt me."

"I'm sorry Lin, but that is true." Wyatt said. "You saw what happened when you wanted to take the arrows out of Brian's body. You couldn't. Your baby prevented you from doing that."

Chris shook his head. "I can't believe this. So Melinda is pregnant with a half Whitelighter that can't be hurt by Darklighters."

"A quarter Whitelighter, Brian was half Whitelighter, so that means this baby is only a quarter Whitelighter." Melinda shook her head, while correcting her brother. "How can he or she even be that powerful."

"They explained to me," Wyatt interfered, "that it's because of the power of six. We are so powerful, that together with the Whitelighter genes the baby will be protected."

"But the power of six doesn't exist anymore. So what about your children? Maybe you don't have to be afraid that demons will come after you, because the power of six is gone and maybe your children will be different then this one." Melinda looked around.

Wyatt raised his shoulders, " I don't know the answer to that one."

"It doesn't matter, the demons probably don't know it either, so you are in great danger." Chris looked at Lucy and Sandy. "They will probably do everything to make sure, that you will be killed."

Melinda walked over to the book. "We need to find a way to protect you two. I'm protected because I'm pregnant, but you two..." Then she looked up. "Or does anybody have great news?" She asked with a smile.

Wyatt sighed, "not funny Lin, not funny."

"Sorry!"

Chris had joined his sister next to the book. "Where do we start?"

"We need to find a way to protect Lucy and Sandy. We don't have the power of six, so we need to look for things where we can use the power of three." Melinda said.

Chris was flipping the pages and looked at his sister, "Well that's not easy, we still have this book and it's filled with stuff where we need the power of six."

Wyatt walked over to his siblings, "I think it's strange that the book didn't change back. We received the book when we received the power of six. But now we are the power of three again. So this is useless."

Melinda shook her head. "Wyatt there still are a lot of spells where we can use the power of three. The book didn't throw anything away."

"Well I still think it's strange that we still can read the power of six spells." Wyatt said stubbornly.

Melinda only raised her shoulders and looked at the book again. But Chris locked eyes with Wyatt. He agreed with him. Why did they still have access to the power of six spells? Did this mean, they somehow could use them?


	128. Chapter 128, without the power of six

**Chapter 128, without the power of six**

It was almost two hours later but the siblings still where going throw the book.

Lucy and Sandy where sitting on the sofa and Lucy had had enough of it. She jumped up and said: "who wants a cup of tea?"

Chris immediately looked up and answered, "You are not going to the kitchen alone. Who knows what might happen!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "You don't think that I can stay next to you all the time. I need to go to work, for example."

"Well call them and tell them you are sick."

"No way, Chris. You can't mean this? What do you expect from me? That I never leave your side from now on. That is just impossible. And you know that."

"Lucy, I can't lose you. And I need to protect you."

Melinda shook her head. "Chris I understand, but you can't do this. Lucy then has to live her life as your prisoner."

Chris looked shock. "Of course not. She can do what ever she want, she just has to stay with me all the time."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Did you hear what you just said."

Chris sighed. "You are right. This is not very healthy, but how are we going to make sure that Lucy and Sandy will be safe? We can't find anything in the book."

Lucy coughed, "Who wants some tea?"

Wyatt and Melinda nodded. Chris looked worried but nodded to. So both Sandy and Lucy walked downstairs to get some tea.

The siblings bend there heads again to look into the book. But not for long. About 2 minutes later they heard loud sounds coming from downstairs. Chris and Wyatt immediately grabbed Melinda and orbed downstairs. Where they found Lucy and Sandy in a demon fight.

They where doing great, but they could need a help. So Lucy screamed, "Chris levitate and work from there."

Sandy, who could just jump away to avoid an energy ball at the same time deflected another energy ball coming from the other side.

Chris and Wyatt immediately started to use there powers. But Melinda just looked and suddenly remembered that she had red about these demons in the book. They need it the power of six to vanquish them. So she yelled at Chris and Wyatt, "We need to get out of here, we need the power of six. It's useless to use only our powers."

Chris locked eyes with Wyatt. Then he yelled at Melinda: "do you remember the spell we have to use?"

"Chris, didn't you hear me, it's useless. It's a power of six spell."

"That doesn't matter, just try." Chris yelled back from above, while using his telekinetic power to move energy balls.

Melinda sighed and screamed back, "OK, I'm going to start with chanting the spell, but you have to repeat after me."

"Just start Lin!" Wyatt yelled back while using his fire pulse.

Melinda again took a deep breath and then started with the spell:

_We call upon our power_

_To vanquish this evil demon in this hour_

_Make us feel well_

_Send this demon to hell_

"We need to hold hands." Melinda screamed. "We need to take our places."

"But how?" Chris yelled from above. "If we form the circle around him, he will kill us."

The demon smiled "Well there you have a small problem, don't you?"

But Wyatt looked around and said, "Do it, take your places. I know how to protect us."

Without hesitating everybody did what Wyatt said. In the mean while Wyatt attacked the demon with his fire pulse. The demon wasn't hurt by it, but he need it all his powers to deflect the fire pulse. So he couldn't hurt the rest .

When they had taken their places, Wyatt stopped using his fire pulse and formed a shield. But this time it wasn't the usual bubble. He had formed a shield around the witches and left out the space where the demon was standing.

Chris smiled and said, "Wyatt since when do you like donuts?"

"What?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Well it looks like a donut instead of a bubble." Chris smiled again.

Wyatt raised his shoulders, then he looked at Melinda. She wasn't looking that good. She was staring at the place where Brian normally would have been standing. "Lin, I'm sorry but we have to begin with the spell."

Then suddenly behind them new demons appeared. They started attacking them. But the shield was to powerful. They couldn't get threw it.

Melinda looked at her brother. "How is it possible that your shield is holding. I taught it couldn't hold with this new generation of demons."

"Ever since Brian died, I have been practicing. That's why I could make this new form and that's why it's more powerful. But we don't have time to discuss. We need to start chanting the spell." Wyatt answered.


	129. Chapter 129, who will save them?

**Chapter 129, W****ho will save them?**

The demon in the middle smiled. "Well let's see if you can vanquish me, without the power of six?"

Melinda turned her head towards the demon and if looks could have killed, he would have died immediate. Then she started the spell. The rest of the witches chanted with her.

But nothing happened. Melinda looked at her brothers. "Now what?"

"You have to lower your shield," Chris yelled.

"O yes you that," the demon spoke slowly. Then you will be killed immediately."

"It's our only change!" Chris yelled again.

Wyatt nodded. "OK, be prepared every one."

Then he slowly lifted one side of the shield. Their backs still where safe, but the front was open. The demon in the middle immediately wanted to attack, but he was to late. Blue stars appeared from out the witches bodies and went straight towards the demon. It forced the demon to go on his knees. But it didn't vanquish him.

"We are not strong enough." Lucy said.

"Just hold on," Chris said. "Maybe it needs time."

But the demon still only was forced to sit on his knees. He tried to use his hands to send an energy ball. But was stopped because Wyatt used his fire pulse again.

Wyatt locked eyes with his brother. "We can't hold on to this forever."

And he was right. The shield already started to flicker. Wyatt couldn't keep it up much longer. And the demons behind them knew that.

Then Melinda started screaming to the ceiling. "You bastards, we need help! We can't do this without Brian. We need the power of six. Or we are going to die."

"Lin, this has no use, we need to solve this. The elders can't help us." Chris said.

But Melinda didn't stop. "We need the power of six. We need help." At that moment suddenly blue stars came from out of her stomach. They flew over to the demon and with a scream and a loud bang, the demon was vanquished.

The other demons immediately disappeared. Wyatt lowered his shield and fell to the ground. He was exhausted. Sandy ran over to him and helped him up.

Melinda was standing with her hands on her stomach. "You helped us!" She said softly.

Chris who had walked over to her, because he felt her pain over what happened with Brian, lay his hand over her hand that was on her tummy. "I think this baby looks like his daddy."

Tears where running down Melinda's face. Chris wrapped his arms around her. He locked eyes with his brother. They both knew that the baby saved their lives and that it made it possible for them to keep their wives save. But it was hard to see their sister like this.


	130. Chapter 130, is that my little nephew?

**Chapter 130, is that my little nephew?**

It was two months after they found out that they could use the power of six with the help of the baby. But demons had been laying low. So they had had some rest.

Wyatt was at work in P3 and Melinda and Chris where sitting at the bar.

Chris looked at his watch. "Shouldn't they have been here already?" He asked.

"O Chris, please! Sandy and Lucy will come. They are 5 minutes late. You worry to much." Melinda sighed, but she smiled at her brother. She loved him for worrying.

Chris smiled back. "I know, I know, but I just can't stop it. How was your appointment today?"

"It was great, I heard the baby's heartbeat. They say everything is OK." Melinda stroke her tummy. You could see she was pregnant now. Just a few days ago she had been shopping for maternity cl othes with her mother. Her mother told her that when she was pregnant, she hated to wear those clothes. But Melinda didn't share that with her mother. She loved it. She wanted to show the world she was pregnant.

"Look I've got the ultrasound in my bag." Melinda took the picture and showed it to Chris.

Wyatt, who just came passing by stopped and looked over their shoulders. "He is that my little nephew?" He asked with a smile.

Melinda looked up at her oldest brother and shook her head. "No!"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "who's ultrasound is it then?"

"It's mine." Melinda said with a smile. "But it's not your little nephew, it's your little niece."

Wyatt lay a hand on his sister shoulder. "So the next generation will start with a girl again."

Chris looked at his sister. "Mom most be happy that you are getting girl."

"O but she would have been as happy with a boy to." Melinda said.

Wyatt looked at Lin and nodded. "Yes she would. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, it important that it's healthy." Then he turned towards his brother. "Do you remember when mom found out that she was pregnant with Lin?"

Chris shook his head. "No I don't."

"I can, she was so happy. At first she didn't believe one word of what aunt Phoebe was talking about."

"Aunt Phoebe?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yes, aunt Phoebe had had a premonition about mom having a babygirl." Wyatt said smiling about the memory.

Then a waiter called Wyatt for help and he had to leave again. "Sorry, I have to work! I will tell you more another time!" He said with a smile.

Chris looked on his watch again, "They are really late!"

"Why don't you try and sense where they are?" Melinda asked.

Chris closed his eyes and did what his sister said. "Strange they are in the manor. I taught they would come here right after work."

Melinda nodded. "Yes they would, but maybe they forgot something."

"I don't know, Lin. I have a strange feeling about this."

"Then orb there and see for yourself what is going on."

Chris nodded and walked away to find a place to orb away without anybody seeing him.

Melinda now was sitting alone at the bar.

"Where did Chris go?" Wyatt asked when he was passing by again.

"He had to check something out. He probably will be back in a minute or so." Melinda answered.


	131. Chapter 131, darklighters revenge

**Chapter 131, Darklighters revenge**

But Melinda was wrong. She had been sitting alone now for 30 minutes. And she was starting to get worried. When Wyatt again walked by, she grabbed his arm. "Wyatt something is wrong. Chris orbed home to check on the girls and he still isn't back."

Wyatt gave his tray with glasses to a waiter and walked to the phone. He started calling home. But there was no answer. Now he looked worried to. "Strange!"

"Yes strange, what do you suppose is going on?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, but I think I need to go check if everything is alright." Wyatt walked to the room that future Chris used as his bedroom a long time ago. Melinda followed him. She closed the door behind them. "I want to come with you."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, you stay here, I will be back soon."

"No, Wyatt I want to..." But Wyatt didn't listen and left his sister alone.

"Crap, stupid orbing brothers." Melinda muttered and she started pacing up and down the room. About 15 minutes later, she had had enough. "Wyatt, get your but here, immediately." She yelled. But Wyatt didn't appear. "Well, this is just wonderful, leaving me to solve things." She opened the door of the room and walked outside, to get her car. It took her a while to get home, because the traffic was like crazy. When she finally could park her car in front of the house, she sighed out of relief.

Then she walked over to the door and realized that it was dark inside. It seemed like nobody was home. She opened the door and turned on the lights. There was nobody in the hall or the living room. She wanted to call her brothers, but stopped when she realized, that when demons where at work, they would know she was inside. "Great job Lin, putting on the lights," She muttered softly.

She softly went to the kitchen and when she came inside suddenly the lamps where turned on and she saw her brothers laying on the ground with a Darklighters arrows in their body. Lucy and Sandy where sitting next to their husbands, but their hands and legs where tights. Four darklighters where pointing their arrows at them.

Two other Darklighters had their arrows pointed at Melinda.

"You can try and shoot me, if you want." She said. "The arrows can't touch me."

The demons immediately shot their arrows and just like Melinda said, the arrows dropped on the ground, just before they could hit her."

"Why do you even try? You knew this would happen." Melinda said.

One of the demons that was pointing his arrow towards Lucy turned around and said, "to make sure that these girls will not get a child that is protected against our arrows."

Before Melinda could do anything, the demons fired there arrows at the four witches sitting on the kitchen floor. Then they immediately left the kitchen.

"No," Melinda screamed. She tried to get closer to Wyatt, because she knew she need it his power to save everybody. But she couldn't get closer. Her baby didn't let her.

"You have to let me do this." She screamed at her tummy. But it didn't help. She was desperate. But suddenly she knew what to do. She started calling her aunt. "Aunt Paige, I need your help."

Within seconds they arrived. "O God," Paige went down her knees immediate. What happened."

"There is no time to explain, just get those arrows out. First out of Wyatt then out of Chris. We need their powers." Melinda yelled.

Paige could just get the arrows out, when another Darklighter appeared. "O no, you are not going to solve this. He shot an arrow at Paige and Wyatt was to late to protect her with his shield. She dropped to the floor. When Melinda had turned around the Darklighter already had disappeared again. She saw aunt Paige on the floor with the arrow in her body. And then she heard Wyatt falling to the ground again. He had just been hit with a second arrow.

"Chris, where are you?" Melinda yelled. Chris was sitting behind the kitchen table. "I'm here, we have to be quick before they find out that aunt Paige could get the arrow out of my body." He sounded weak. The poison was doings it job, even though the arrow was gone.

Melinda helped him get up and Chris started to pull out the arrows with his power.

But Wyatt didn't react on the fact that Chris pulled out the arrowed.

"This has no use. Wyatt has been hit with two arrows, he can't help us. We need a healing power." Chris said, while looking at the girls that where laying on the ground. They where hit with a few arrows and their wounds where so bad. They where covered with blood.

Melinda looked up, "We need help, please help us, Brian if you can hear us up there. Or anybody. We need help."

At that moment orbs appeared and Andy came in. He looked at the mess.

Melinda shouted at him. "Heal Wyatt, quick before they are back."

Andy immediately did what she wanted. Chris was ready with pulling out the arrows and dropped on the ground. He was exhausted.

Melinda crawled over to the girls. Sandy seemed to be the one in the most bad situation.

When Wyatt was healed he immediately walked over to his wife and started healing her.

Melinda looked around and pulled Paige next to them. Now all of them, except for Chris where sitting together. "Wyatt you need to form your shield now, I have the feeling the darklighters will be back again soon. "

She just said that when indeed the first Darkligther appeared.

Andy saw them coming. He ran over to Chris and helped him up. He could just push him towards his siblings and Wyatt was just in time to form a shield. But it was to late for Andy. He was hit with ten arrows and then the darklighters disappeared.


	132. Chapter 132, losing somebody again

**Chapter 132, losing somebody again!**

"No! Andy! Put your shield down Wyatt, put it down." Melinda yelled.

Wyatt shook his head. "It's to late for him. And when I lower my shield, they will be back to attack."

"Put it down. Now!" Melinda said again.

"No!"

"Yes, Wyatt, I need to go to him. If I'm out you can put it up again."

Chris locked eyes with his brother and nodded. So Wyatt pulled up the shield a bit and Melinda ran over to Andy.

She knelt next to him, as close as the baby would let her. "Andy, please don't die."

Andy slowly opened his eyes. "I wanted to protect you." He said softly.

"Why? You don't deserve to die. You didn't do anything wrong."

Andy turned his head a bit towards Melinda. "It's my time, I have been around long enough. Don't feel sorry for me. It's OK!"

Tears where running down Melinda's face. "Who is going to protect us now? We had Brian and we had you. But now ...?"

"The Elders will never leave you without protection." Andy said with a week smile.

Melinda looked him in the eyes. "Andy, thank you for everything. You have done so many great things. Not only for us, but for my aunts and mother to. Thank you."

Andy smiled again, "It's OK." Then he closed his eyes for the last time. Orbs appeared behind him and touched Andy. Then he was taken away from the Halliwell kitchen floor.

Melinda turned around to her family that was sitting in the protective bubble. Wyatt had healed them and they all seemed to be fine.

"Now what, are you going to be in that bubble the rest of your lives?" Melinda yelled. She was angry.

"He sis, don't yell at us, do you have a better idea?" Wyatt said.

"Yes come out of that bubble and fight."

"That's easy for you to say, you can't get hurt with the arrows." Wyatt spoke

At that moment again a darklighter appeared. "Well, well, still in your bubble. Are you going to spend the rest of your lives there?"

Melinda turned around. She was so angry. She yelled at the demon. "What do you want? We are having a private conversation over here. Leave!"

"Ahh, an angry sister! Who obviously doesn't know what to do anymore." The darklighter smiled.

Melinda was getting more angry by the minute. "Shut up and leave."

"I don't think so." And when the Darklighter said that, more Darklighters appeared.

"What are you going to do?" Melinda screamed. "Are you going to sit her and wait for them to die in that bubble, out of hunger?"

The darklighter smiled again. "Great plan, sis, great plan!"

Then Melinda exploded, she raised her hands to use her powers, even though she knew that her powers couldn't vanquish them. But this time something strange happened. Her exploding power seemed to be way more powerful. It did vanquish the Darklighters and Wyatt was just in time with lowering the shield, so Chris could get out and stop his sister from blowing up the entire kitchen.

He grabbed his sisters arms and stopped her. Just like all those years ago when Piper and Leo had to tell their children about future Chris. At that time, Melinda was so upset about the fact that future Chris had died in his fathers arms, that she lost control of her powers. Nobody could stop her. It was Chris then that could calm her down. And it was Chris now that could calm her down again. "Stop it, Lin. It's over. You have saved us and I think we can say that they will leave us alone for some time."

Melinda looked at her hands, "What just happened?"

Wyatt walked over to his brother and sister, "I think your powers are getting stronger. You just made sure that Darklighters will leave us alone for a while."

Aunt Paige stood up to and said, "maybe it's your baby. When your mother was pregnant with Wyatt, she had his powers to." Then Paige looked at Chris, "Sorry Chris, I know you don't like to hear that."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Why not? It's the truth."

"O well, future Chris had some kind of inferiority complex with his older brother." Paige said with a smile.

Chris sighed, "can't we talk about something else please!"

Paige smiled, but then she saw the look on Melinda's face. "What is it honey?"

"If this baby is that powerful, how am I going to raise it on my own?"

"You are not alone," Chris said. "We will help you."

She looked up at her brother. "How many people are we going to loose? Ever since we have the power of six we have lost more then we have won. First Brian and now Andy."

"But we have won something to." Wyatt said.

"What good has come out of it?" Melinda's eyes where tearing again.

"Your baby sweetie. And like Chris said, we will help you every step of the way." Wyatt answered.

Chris and the girls nodded.

"Now let's get back to P3 and get a drink. We sure deserve one." Wyatt spoke


	133. Chapter 133, protecting an innocent

**Chapter 133, protecting an innocent**

Melinda, who now was 6 months pregnant came walking down the stairs. Her brothers where in the living room. Chris was watching TV and Wyatt was laying on the sofa with a magazine.

With a sigh Melinda sat in a chair. She looked at her brothers and coughed.

"What is it Lin?" Chris looked at her.

"I got this letter asking me what to do with the house?"

"With the house?" Wyatt repeated.

"Yes, they want to know if I want to sell it again."

"Do you? I mean you haven't been there since Brian died." Chris asked.

Melinda shook her head. "I don't want to life there, but I don't want to sell it either. Maybe in a year or so I'm ready to move in there."

"Well, there is your answer." Wyatt said. "Tell them, you don't want to sell the house."

Melinda looked at her brothers, "Well I was wondering if one of you want to life there temporary? I mean everything is ready and it's a shame to let it stand there."

Wyatt sat up and looked at his sister. "I don't know if this is a coincidence, but Sandy and I where talking about it this morning. She really needs some space and well..."

"You would like to take this oportunity." Melinda said with a smile. "Well then take it. You take the house."

"But only until you are ready to move in yourself." Wyatt said. Then he looked at Chris, "or do you want to life next door?"

Chris shook his head. "No, this is fine by me."

Then Sandy and Lucy came walking in. They had been shopping and there hands where filled with bags.

They all helped with putting everything in the right places. And in the mean while Wyatt told his wife about the house. Sandy was happy with it. But looked a bit worried towards Melinda. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I am. And when are you planning to move? Because I need to get a room for the baby. So I could use your room to do that."

Sandy smiled. "OK, that sounds like you completely agree with us moving in there."

"Of course Sandy, I wouldn't have asked the boys if I wasn't."

Then the doorbell rang and Melinda walked away to open the door.

Sandy looked at Chris, "And don't you want to move?"

Chris shook his head. "No I like this house. If it's up to me I'm going to live her until I die."

Lucy nodded. "And I can life with that to. If Chris wants to stay here, it's fine by me."

"Well then everybody is happy!" Wyatt smiled.

But then Melinda walked in the kitchen again. A little girl was joining her. The girl was crying.

"What the hell?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"She says she is lost." Melinda said. Then she whispered, "but I saw something else when I touched her."

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Not now, we need somebody to protect her. Then I will tell you everything."

"And who do you want to ask to protect her?" Chris asked.

Melinda gave the child to Sandy, "please go to the living room for a few seconds with her. Then I can call aunt Paige." Sandy nodded and took the child.

Melinda started calling their aunt. "Aunt Paige, we need help again."

Paige arrived with her hands up. Ready to use her powers. She sighed out of relieve when she saw that there where now demons. "Thank God, you are save. Why did you call me?"

Melinda shortly explained what happened. "A girl rang at the door. She says she is lost, but I had a premonition telling me a different thing. Demons are after her. She needs protection. I don't know how much she knows about the magical world. So you need to take her with you, but in a non magical way. If you take care of her, we can find out more about the premonition."

Paige sighed, "OK, can I take your car, then I can take her with me. I think I take her to Phoebes appartement."

"You do whatever you need to do!" Melinda said.


	134. Chapter 134, power of the children

**Chapter 134, power of the children**

Sandy, Lucy and the siblings where on the attic. Paige had left with the girl and Melinda was ready to tell what she had seen.

"When I touched the girl I saw here being chased by demons. And they really wanted her. They need it her. Because when they lost her, they where pretty upset."

"How did she excape?" Wyatt asked.

"Lucky coincidence. At first she was running threw the woods, but then she managed to reach the city. The demons had to stop, because of all the people that where walking there."

"Do you have any idea, what demons we are looking for?" Chris asked.

"I think I have seen them before in the book." Melinda already had walked over to the book and was going throw it. "Yes here it is."

Chris had joined her and started reading. "The demons we are looking for are two demons that need the powers of children witches in order to stay a live. Without these powers they will die. In order to get access to these powers they need to kill the child and drink there blood. With one child they can live for another year. They just keep there blood in bottles and take a bottle a day."

"Yuck," Wyatt said.

"And it get's worse." Chris said. "They look for the most powerful children. Because the more powerful the child, the longer they can use the blood, the longer they life. And what's very important is that they catch the last breath of the child. If they don't the blood will not work. So they need to kill the child themselves. If they don't they don't get to catch there last breath and everything is for nothing."

"So if I'm not mistaken, this girl most be a pretty powerful witch." Lucy said.

"So it's not a coincidence that she was standing her. Is it possible that she knew who she was asking for help?" Sandy asked.

Melinda had taken her cellphone and was dialing her aunts number. "I think aunt Paige needs to know this."

Chris nodded.

"Hi aunt Paige, I think we have important news."

"You are to late. We already found out." Paige answered.

"O" Melinda said. Then she looked at the boys, "she already knows."

"And she is pretty powerful to." Paige said.

"What did she do?" Melinda asked.

"Well let's say I'm glad I took her to Phoebes appartment."

"Oops, did she break anything?" Melinda asked worried.

"You could say that yes, but you know what? You take care of your premonition and fast. Then we will talk about this." Paige said and broke the connection.

Melinda looked at the witches surrounding her. "I think aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige might hate us for years for this. Let's get to work fast."


	135. Chapter 135, something to draw them

**Chapter 135, something to draw them**

"Is there a way to vanquish those demons?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda bend her head to look in to the book. "Yes. There is a potion and a power of six spell. So if we are ready with the potion, we can try and scry for then. Then we use this spell."

"I'm going to look if we have all the ingredients. Are you going to look at the spell?" Chris asked.

Melinda already had started with the spell. She wanted to make sure everything was right before they used it.

Chris walked downstairs followed by Lucy. It only took him 5 minutes, then he was back at the attic again. "I've got everything. Wyatt can you help me?"

The boys started putting everything together. And the girls helped Melinda with the spell.

"Finished," Wyatt said. "Let's scry for them."

"Uhh, one problem, how can we scry, we don't have anything that belongs to them?" Sandy asked.

Melinda looked up. "We have something to draw them."

"The girl you mean?" Chris asked.

"No something way more powerful." She lay her hands on her tummy.

"You are not going to use our niece as bait." Wyatt said angry.

"Well I think we need to." Melinda said. "And I have seen in the book that there is a way to make them aware of that power."

"I don't want to hear it." Wyatt said again angry.

"Wyatt, shut up. It's not like I'm going to hurt my baby. I'm just going to use her existence. If they know about the baby they will track me down. But that's it. Because then we have the power of six and the potion to vanquish them."

"I don't like it." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, I think it's the only way." Chris said. "I don't like it either, but we need to protect the girl and all the other children."

Sandy nodded, "I agree, but how are you going to make them aware of your baby?"

"I'm going to say this spell and if it works, they will appear right after that. So we have to be ready. Chris do you have the potion?"

"Yes and do you have the spell?"

"Yes, it's right here." Lucy said.

"OK, let's start this. Take your places." Melinda said.

The witches joined hands and made a circle. Then Melinda started to chant the spell to attack the demons.

_I call upon the demons who cheat death_

_with a child's blood and last breath._

_In me grows what you seek_

_So join me to find what you need_

_A powerful child unborn_

_For you to have and me to mourn_

Immediately the two demons appeared. They turned towards Melinda and smiled. "So you think you could trick us. We already knew about your baby. We where just waiting for the right time to attack."

They threw a fireball towards Melinda and it hit her shoulder.

Wyatt ran over to her, but Chris screamed at him. "No do't break the circle."

Melinda still was standing. "I'm OK, Wyatt. Let's say the spell first then heal."

Sandy already had started the next spell.

_Demons who cheat death _

_With a child's blood and last breath._

_No more parents in mourning and pain_

_Happiness will be our gain._

The demons fell on the ground. Then Chris thew the potion, but before it reached them each demon threw a last fireball. Then with a big explosion the demons where vanquishes.

Chris smiled but when he looked around he saw what those last fireballs had done. Both his brother and sister where laying on the ground in a puddle of blood.


	136. Chapter 136, help from a special friend

**Chapter 136, help from a special friend**

Chris immediately ran over to his sister. While Sandy had ran over to Wyatt.

"Aunt Paige, we need help!" Chris screamed. But she didn't answer.

"O God, this is not good." He said. "They have lost a lot of blood."

"Why don't you try and heal them?" Sandy said. "You are a Whitelighter to."

"I know, I know, but I can't. Really I can't." Tears where filling his eyes.

Lucy took Chris's shoulders and shook him. "You have to try. It's our only change. Wyatt is out, aunt Paige isn't responding. Brian is dead. Andy is dead. We need you to save them."

Chris looked at Lucy. "You stay with her, I'm going to try and heal Wyatt first. Then he can heal Lin."

Chris sat next to Wyatt and did all he could. But nothing worked. Then Lucy screamed. "Chris, we are losing Melinda."

Chris jumped up and ran over to his sister. She was completely pail. And her heartbeat was weakening by the second. Chris looked Lucy in the eyes. "I can't do anything. I can't save them."

Then suddenly blue orbs appeared and Brian pushed Chris aside. He held his hand above Melinda and the glow appeared. She opened her eyes and looked into Brian's eyes. "Am I dead?" She asked.

"No you are not!" Brian whispered and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry to break the romantic moment, but Wyatt is hurt pretty badly." Sandy yelled.

Brian turned his head and saw Wyatt, he slided over to his brother in law and healed him to.

Wyatt opened his eyes and asked the same question as his sister had done just seconds ago. "Am I dead?"

"No honey, you just barely survived." Sandy smiled at him and helped him up.

Melinda still was sitting on the ground looking at Brian. "How is this possible? How can you be here?"

Brian sat next to her. "They didn't want to let me make contact with you. I have tried so many times, but they stopped me every time I was close. But this time they couldn't stop me. I have been following you every step of the way. And when I saw the troubles you where in, I just had to come here. They will be pissed. But who cares."

"They?" Chris asked.

"The Elders. They have made me a complete Whitelighter now."

"So you have other chargers now?" Sandy asked.

"Yes I do,"

"And you couldn't come and tell me that?" Melinda said angry.

"Honey, I tried. Do you think I would leave you alone. I love you. I was desperate when I found out you where pregnant and I couldn't be there to support you."

Melinda's eyes started to tear. "I wanted to tell you on the day you died, but I was to late."

Brian wrapped his arms around her. "It's OK, it's OK!"

"No it's not. I wanted to share this with you. I wanted to do this with you. Not alone."

"I'm here now and they are not going to take me away again. I swear to you." Brian said.

Melinda looked her husband in they eyes. "Promise me, you will stay."

"I promise Lin! I will stay with you. We will do this together. He lay a hand on her tummy."

Melinda smiled, "It's a girl and she is pretty powerful."

"I know, I have seen ... did I just feel a kick?"

Melinda nodded. "Yes she can be pretty busy in there."

Then she looked up at Wyatt. "Are you OK?"

"Yes I am, but I'm wondering..., don't get me wrong. I'm very happy to see Brian back. But Chris why did you have to try to heal us, why didn't aunt Paige answer your call?"

"I don't no?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Strange, maybe we should take a look to make sure she is OK. And then we can also find out where the girl belongs and bring her back to her parents." Wyatt said.


	137. Chapter 137, not so innocent

**Chapter 137, not so innocent**

Chris had already taken Lucy's hand, ready to orb to aunt Phoebe's place. When he turned to Melinda and Brian. "You can stay here, if you want. I think you have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we have, but I'm not going to let you go without me. We can talk later, but you are going with us to." Melinda turned to Brian. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

Brian smiled and kissed Melinda. "I have missed you so much, you will never know."

Wyatt smiled and took Sandy's hand. Then they all orbed to aunt Phoebes place.

What a mess it was in there. All the furniture was moved, glass was broken, pictures where on the ground.

"This doesn't look good." Sandy said worried.

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, where are you?" Wyatt yelled.

But there was no answer.

"Uncle Coop are you out there?" Melinda called out for her favorite uncle.

Coop hearted in and looked around. "hmm, another demon attack?" He said.

Melinda looked at Chris. "Demon attack?" She said slowly. "Do you think it's possible they have found her here?"

Coop looked at the siblings. "I'm sorry what are you talking about? Where demons after Phoebe?"

"No, uncle Coop. We had asked aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige for help. They had to look after a little girl. A witch that need it protection."

At that moment they heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Both Chris and Wyatt ran towards the noise. They found Phoebe laying on the ground, with a big wound on her head. Wyatt immediately started healing her. She slowly stood up and looked at the siblings. "In the future, if you ask our help again, please check if the innocent really is that innocent?"

"What do you mean, aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked surprised.

"That girl was a shapeshifter, she wasn't a little girl, she was a demon." Phoebe answered.

"WHAT!" Wyatt yelled. "How is that possible?" He looked at his sister. "What about your premonition."

Melinda slightly turned red. "She must have tricked me somehow."

Lucy looked at the people surrounding her. "I think it was a trick, remember what the demons said. They knew about Melinda's baby. They where ready to attack us. That's why we almost got killed."

Chris nodded. "I agree with Lucy. She most have been send."

"O my God, Brian!" Phoebe said. "How is this possible?"

"Long story aunt Phoebe, but short version, he came back to save Melinda and Wyatt. Without him we wouldn't have been standing here."

"You have to tell me all about this, are you going to stay here, where have you been, what happ...," Suddenly Phoebe stopped and looked around. "Where is Paige?

"

"We haven't seen her and she isn't responding to our calls." Chris answered.

"O God, this is not good, not good at all." Phoebe sighed. "The shapeshifter most have taken her."

Suddenly Wyatt lifted up his head. Then he looked around, "Did anybody else hear that?"

"Hear what Wyatt?" Melinda asked.

"I think I heard aunt Paige. Sshh, listen I hear her again."

Melinda shook her head, "No Wyatt I didn't hear anything."

"Wait a minute, she is calling you, can you sense her?" Chris asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes. He nodded, "Found her."

"OK, let's orb then."

All joined hands to help their aunt Paige.


	138. Chapter 138, little miss Sunshine

**Chapter 138, little miss sunshine**

"Where did you bring us Wyatt?" Melinda whispered. It was completely dark around them.

"I don't know exactly. I only know that aunt Paige is here somewhere." Wyatt whispered back.

"Au!" Chris muttered. "I bumped my head, I can't see a damn thing."

Suddenly a little light appeared. Sandy was holding a tiny flash light. She looked up at Wyatt, "At the time I taught it was a silly gift, but now it's a handy little thing." She waved the light from the left to the right. But the only thing they could see where walls.

"OK, I've had it." Melinda sounded angry. Then she started to chant.

_Guiding spirits, we ask for your charity,_

_Lend us your focus and clarity,_

_Give us our sight,_

_Make some light._

Little stars appeared and filled the room with light.

"How did you do that?" Brian asked surprised.

"Well since you've been gone, I had some time to read the book of shadows. This spell is partly a lost and found spell. I taught that since we lost the light, maybe it could be helpful." Melinda answered.

Chris proudly said, "That's my sister!"

Melinda smiled. But was distracted when Wyatt screamed. "Aunt Paige."

He had found her. She was laying on the ground. Covered with wounds. And you could see she was hit with a couple of energy balls.

Wyatt already was trying to heal her. But it was going very slowly. He looked up at Brian. "I think I need your help. This will take to long. She is hurt pretty badly."

Brian already had knelt down and put his hand above Paige. Slowly the two man, where able to heal Paige.

When Paige opened her eyes, Wyatt sighed. "Thank God, I would have never forgiven myself if you had died."

Paige looked around. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Chris asked while looking around.

"Little miss Sunshine." Paige said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Uhh," Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"I'm talking about that sweet little girl you gave to me and Phoebe to watch over."

Melinda turned red. "O, uhm, yeah, well I really didn't know she was a demon. We just found out because aunt Phoebe told us."

This time, Paige raised her eyebrows, "You didn't call us to warn us about the fact that she was a demon?"

"No, we taught she was a very powerful witch. But now we know it was all a trick to get to Melinda's baby." Wyatt answered. He lay his arm around his sister. "We have been threw enough aunt Paige. I know you have to. But you can't blame Melinda for this one."

"They nearly died, fighting those demons." Chris said. "If Brian hadn't come back, they would be dead."

"Wait, what did you say?" Paige looked at her nephew. "Brian came back."

"Yes, he is here to." Chris looked around. "Where is Brian?" He asked worried, looking at Melinda.

Melinda turned around to. "Brian?" She yelled. With eyes filled with worry, she turned to Chris. "He's gone. Again!"


	139. Chapter 139, the shapeshifter

**Chapter 139, the shapeshifter**

Chris shook his head. "No that isn't possible. He can't be gone again."

´He promised me, he would stay." Melinda said. Then she looked up and yelled. "You promised me!"

Wyatt again lay his arm around her shoulder. "Lin, you are right, he has promised you to stay. And you know that whenever Brian promises something he will stick to it. So have faith."

Melinda thankfully looked at her brother. "You are right. But where can he be? Did anybody see him orb out."

All shook their heads.

Then suddenly black orbs appeared and a woman, holding Brian appeared." In her hand she had an arrow. "Don't make me use this on him. I've lend it from a Darklighter."

"Sorry." Brian mouthed to the siblings.

Paige had stood up and said, "That's the shapeshifter. Your little innocent."

The woman smiled. "The trick worked, didn't it. Did you like the fake premonition?"

Melinda shook her head. "Why did you do it?"

"Why, well those demons paid me a lot, to change into this little girl. And they told me how to give you that premonition."

"Did they tell you they where after my baby. As a woman, you most know how terrible that is. Even for a demon."

The woman smiled again. "But your baby, will destroy my world. So no it's not terrible."

"Destroy your world?" Brian asked.

"O daddy doesn't know. Your baby is powerful, very powerful. And last but not least, she can't be harmed by these things." The woman wiggled with the arrow. "So nothing can stop her and the rest of her generation."

"And what do you want to do now?" Chris asked. "I mean, we vanquished the demons that send you. What do you want to do on your own?"

The woman looked at Chris. "I'm going to prevent that more children will be born within the power of six."

Chris smiled. "And you think you can do that?"

"O yes I can. I just have to kill half the power of six."

Wyatt sighed. "More demons have tried that and everytime they had to stop, because..., well because we vanquished them."

"Trying to be arrogant?" The woman's eyes turned dark.

Wyatt shook his head. "Nope, I'm just telling you the truth."

In the mean while everybody had taken their places. They had formed the circle they need it to use the power of six. But they had done it very slowly. So the woman wouldn't get any suspicion.

Then Melinda made eye contact with Brian. She didn't know if he knew what was going on. But when Brian locked eyes with her, she knew that he understood. He nodded and again mouthed. "Sorry!"

Then he tried to push the woman away. Immediately she pushed the arrow into his neck. "You shouldn't have done that." She screamed.

Brian dropped to the floor. Paige orbed him out of the circle and before the shapeshifter knew what was happening a lightning appeared and hit her. When the second lightning appeared, she dropped to her knees.

Wyatt smiled and said, "Well you see, I was telling the truth. We will survive!"

Then the third lightning appeared and the shapeshifter disappeared in flames.

Chris immediately broke the circle and turned around towards Brian and Paige. He used his power to remove the arrow and Paige started healing the wound. Melinda sat next to her husband and didn't say anything. She just held his hand.

Then Brian opened his eyes. He smiled and said, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Tears where running on Melinda's cheeks. But she was smiling to. "You've made it."

Chris said, "correction, he has made it, again!"

Wyatt smiled and lay a hand on his brother shoulder. "Correction, we've all made it again!"

"Let's go home." Sandy said with a sigh.


	140. Chapter 140, power break

**Chapter 140, power break?**

At Brian and Melinda's 

Melinda came walking down the stairs of her own house. Wyatt, who would have taken their place in the house together with Sandy, decided that since Brian was back, Melinda and Brian had to go live there. And Melinda was happy with it.

Brian, who was sitting in the living room with a paper, looked up and smiled. Melinda was almost 9 months pregnant. In about a week their baby would be born. At least that was what the doctor had told them.

The Elders had given him permission to stay with Melinda. But he had to look after his charges as good as ever. He had talked about it with Leo and decided that what Leo had done, so many years ago, he could do to. He could be a Whitelighter and a husband. It wouldn't be that different from the way they already had been living.

Luckily demons had stopped trying to prevent the next generation from happening. They knew they wouldn't succeed. The power of six was to powerful. Of course they power of six still where busy protection the innocent. But most of the time Wyatt and Chris could do this on their own. So Brian and Melinda could have some rest before the baby was born.

"Brian I think this baby isn't going to wait another week." Melinda said, when she

was downstairs.

"Why do you think that?" Brian looked a bit worried.

"I think I'm having contractions."

"What?"

"I think I'm..."

"Yes I've heard you, but what can I do? How can I help?" Brian sounded a bit nervous.

"Just stay calm, Brian. It can take hours before the baby will be born. So we'll just have to wait and see."

"Don't we need to call somebody, don't we need to go to the hospital?"

"Brian, calm down, we will have time enough. Just breath. I will tell you when you have to call the hospital." Then Melinda grabbed Brian's shoulder. Brian could see, she was in pain.

At that moment blue orbs appeared and Chris and Wyatt came orbing in. Chris was holding his brother arm and said, "we need help, there is something wrong with his powers."

Earlier that morning at Halliwell manor:

Chris was standing upstairs in the hallway together with Lucy. "I love you."

Lucy looked up and smiled. "I know you do and I love you to."

"I don't want to leave you alone today. Shall I tell Wyatt, that I'm not going with him to get those ingredients?" Chris asked.

"No honey don't do that. There isn't an emergency. So go."

Chris sighed.

Then suddenly Sandy came rushing by and went into the bathroom.

"What's with her?" Chris asked his brother. Wyatt was following his wife. He only raised his shoulders and then went into the bathroom to.

Lucy smiled, "Maybe they where arguing about something and Wyatt wants to make up with her."

Chris raised his shoulders and kissed Lucy.

"He lovebirds, stop that please." Wyatt was in the hallway again and smiled. He gave his brother a little slap on the shoulder and said, "Chris are you ready to go."

Chris looked at Lucy and raised his eyebrow. "Nothing can change more then my brothers mood."

Wyatt laughed. "Well come on, we need to get those ingredients. Yesterday you where complaining about your empty kitchen cabinet."

Chris sighed, kissed his wife and walked downstairs with his brother.

"I'm driving," Wyatt said.

"You are driving, can't we orb?"

"No, we are going to drive today. Let's get a bit of normality into this household."

Chris looked at his brother, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing brother, nothing."

But Chris didn't understand one thing of his brother mood. He sighed, but didn't say anything anymore. He just stepped into the car and didn't say anything until they had parked the car.

They walked towards the store where they had the ingredients they need it. But suddenly Wyatt stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"Listen, it's coming from that alley." He pointed to the left.

Chris nodded, he had heard it to. It seemed like energy balls where being fired.

"Let's find out, what is going on."

The boys went into the alley and they where right. Two demons where attacking two witches.

Chris immediately started to use his his powers and screamed to the witches, "Go, we will fix this."

The witches ran away.

Wyatt raised his hands and wanted to use his fire pulse, but nothing happened. He looked surprised at his hands.

Chris turned his head towards Wyatt, "He I could need some help here." He could barely avoid an energy ball.

"Wyatt do something." He screamed. An energy ball was going straight towards his brother. Chris was just in time to telekinetically move the energy ball and save his brother.

Wyatt screamed back, "I can't use my powers."

"What?" Chris yelled.

"I can't ..."

"I've heard you." With a worried look on his face Chris grabbed his brother arm and orbed out of the alley. Just in time to avoid the energy balls the demons where throwing at them.


	141. Chapter 141, premonition

**Chapter 141, premonition**

At Brian and Melinda's

"We need help, there is something wrong with his powers." Chris said to his brother in law and sister.

But they didn't react. Brian was holding his wife and Melinda was trying to catch her breath.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows and then he looked at Chris. "Not a good timing, I think!"

Chris shook his head. Then he walked to his sister. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Chris. I'm just having a contraction."

"O my God," Wyatt said.

"Calm down Wyatt," Melinda said. "I don't need two worried men." She looked up and smiled.

"Don't you need to go to the hospital?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"Wyatt please, I know what I'm doing. If we need to go to the hospital I will go. But it will take a while before I really have to go."

"But, don't you think that it's..."

"Wyatt shut it." Melinda sounded a bit angry. Then she turned to her other brother. "Chris you where saying that you need it help. What is wrong?"

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Chris asked.

Melinda sighed. "Yes Chris, I'm not having a contraction right now, so spill it."

Chris looked at Brian. Brian only raised his shoulders. They all knew that Melinda wasn't going to let them go without any answers. Then Chris explained what happened. "We where kicking some demons ass, when we found out that Wyatt can't use his powers. I even had to orb him here."

"Hmmm, that is strange. Did you do anything out of the ordinary this morning?" Melinda looked at Wyatt.

"No I didn't."

"You where behaving a bit strange!" Chris said.

"That had nothing to do with this."

"How do you know it didn't?" Chris replied.

"Because it wasn't about magic. It was, well I don't want to explain right now. But trust me, it has nothing to do with losing my powers." Wyatt said.

Melinda raised her eyebrow and looked at Chris. Chris only shook his head. "Don't look at me, I don't know what is going on. But I think we can trust him. I can feel that he really tells the truth."

"Maybe we have to use a spell to find out where exactly you lost your powers?" Melinda said.

"Good thinking, sis." Chris said. "We need to find out who is screwing with our future?"

"Screwing with our future?" Melinda asked.

"Well without Wyatt's powers, we are screwed." Chris said.

Suddenly Melinda grabbed Chris's arm. Together with a contraction she was hit with a premonition.

"Are you OK?" Chris asked worried.

Melinda could only node. But it took a while before she could speak again. When the contraction was gone she looked at her brothers. "I think you need to say that spell to go back to where you lost your powers. But you have to make a good one. One where Chris can't loose his powers to. I have the feeling you maybe have to go back in time."

"Back in time, why?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yes, back in time, it's just a taught." Melinda answered. "And you two have to go alone. I'm not able to go with you."

Both Chris and Wyatt nodded. Then Chris looked at Wyatt. "If we go back in time, then you have to remember that you can't say to much about the future."

"Yeh, yeah, I will remember. Future consequence, I know." Wyatt sighed.


	142. Chapter 142, present

**Chapter 142, present**

Still at Melinda and Brian's

Chris looked at Melinda and Brian. "Are you sure, you two are going to be OK?"

Melinda nodded. Brian raised his shoulders. "Probably." He said.

"OK, then we will go home, to the book and make that spell you where talking about." Chris spoke.

"I want to come with you." Melinda said.

"No way!" Brian said. "You are going to stay right here."

"Brian, it's the only thing I can do to help. After that they are on their own."

Brian wasn't happy with it, but he knew he couldn't stop her. So he took her hand and orbed to the book of shadows. Followed by Chris, who helped his brother.

At the attic of Halliwell manor

They had been going threw the book for 5 minutes when Lucy and Sandy joined them.

Chris immediately walked away from the book and kissed Lucy. Melinda raised her eyebrow and looked at Wyatt. But Wyatt also had walked to his wife. "Is it me, or do they act strange. I mean they have seen each other a few hours ago?" Melinda asked her husband.

Brian looked at the brothers and smiled. "Well something is going on, but I don't think it's magical."

"That is exactly what Wyatt said, when Chris talked about him acting strange." Melinda looked at Brian. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"No, but I have an idea about what is going on."

"Well tell... " but Melinda had to stop the conversation, because of a contraction.

In the mean while, the boys had told their wives about all the things that had happened this morning and now where explaining what they wanted to do.

Chris had walked over to the book again and started looking for the spell again. He looked at Melinda, who was taking a deep breath and started to look in the book again to. "Gone?" He asked.

Melinda smiled. "Yes and I think I found what we need." She pointed at the page in front of them. "If we use the lost and found spell and the one to travel to time and we combine these two. It will have to work."

"Not completely." Chris said. "If we need me to have my powers, when we travel into time. We need to use some lavender and my blood when we say the spell."

"How do you know that?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I have traveled in time before. Remember!"

Wyatt nodded. "Right!"

"If you two are going to take care of the potion you need, then I'm going to work on the spell." Melinda said.

Chris and Wyatt nodded and already where on their way downstairs.

Melinda sat at the table with the two spells in front of here. She was chewing on her pen, while thinking about a way to make the spell work.

Brian, Lucy and Sandy could only wait. They where a bit worried, but also knew that the siblings where at their best right know. Melinda was great at making spells, Chris was great in making potions and Wyatt, well Wyatt had the most powers. And it was important to get those back.

When the boys came back they had two bottles with the potion. Melinda looked up and smiled. I think I've got something. She showed the spell to her brothers.

"I think that will do to trick." Chris said.

He and Wyatt looked at the paper and began chanting:

_Guiding spirits, we ask your charity._

_Lend us your focus and clarity._

_Lead us to the powers we cannot find,_

_Restore that and Wyatt's peace of mind_

_Bring us through time and space_

_To return what has been moved _

_A time for everything _

_And to everything in place_

Then both Wyatt and Chris threw the bottle with the potion in front of them.

Blue orbes appeared and they where gone.

"Now tell me, where did they go, what did you see in your premonition?" Brian asked Melinda.

Melinda smiled. "You saw that I was having a premonition?"

"Of course I saw that, I'm your husband. I know you."

Lucy looked surprised. "You had a premonition and didn't tell the boys?"

Melinda nodded. She looked at the people surrounding her. "They are back in time and they didn't need to know where they went."

Both Lucy and Sandy raised their eyebrows. "Sorry!"

"I know, because mom told us the boys where surprised when they came to the past to help them. And like Chris always says, don't mess with the past to much!"

"Future consequence, yes we know that!" Lucy sighed.

"But where did they go?" Sandy asked.

"To the moment where the big battle had ended in the wrong way." Melinda spoke.

"OK, I know about the ultimate battle, but I don't think I get this?" Lucy sat down on the sofa.

"The big battle first didn't went so well. Mom told me the complete story. The boys don't know as much as I do."

"All because of the future consequence thing? Maybe if you had told the boys they could have done things beter." Sandy looked at Melinda.

Melinda shook her head. "No everything turned out OK. So it has to go exactly the way it has happened already."

Sandy shook her head. "I'm getting a headache again."

Lucy smiled. "Timetraveling is a hard thing to understand."

"Can you tell us more about the ultimate battle?" Sandy asked.

Melinda nodded. "Yes I can. The boys are back at the moment that mom saved both her sisters and ... well maybe we all have to go sit down, while I tell you the story. It's a long one."


	143. Chapter 143, past

**Chapter 143, past **

Back in time at Halliwell manor

"Wyatt, Chris? What are you two doing here?" That was the first thing that Chris and Wyatt heard when they appeared.

Chris looked around and realized where he was. This where his aunts and mother, not very much older then when he, or better Future Chris, had left the past.

"Somebody just screwed up our future." Chris answered.

The witches surrounding them looked confused. So Wyatt and Chris tried to explain what had happened and why they where there.

"I was kicking some demon ass." Wyatt spoke.

"Pff," Chris reacted.

Grams spoke: "Watch your language."

"Sorry Grams," Chris said

"Wait Grams as in they grams." Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at his brother and nodded. He didn't understand why Wyatt asked that question. He had seen their grandmother. So he knew her. But before he could ask anything Patty interrupted.

"Confussed," She said. "Are these my future grandsons or yours?"

"No yours!" Phoebe answered.

"O hi." She said to the boys. Both Chris and Wyatt waved at here.

But Piper was in a hurry and said, "as you where saying."

Wyatt answered, "Suddenly in the middle all the fighting everything changed."

Chris took over, "and the demons started kicking our ass, butts... butts, just because Wyatt here lost his powers."

"Wait how did you lose your powers?" Pipers asked surprised.

"That's the thing we don't know." Wyatt answered his mother.

Chris took over again. "So we cast a spell to take us back to when they where lost and it took us here, to you."

"Maybe we messed up something without realizing it." Patty said.

"With all that jumping around we've done, its a wonder not everything is messed up." Penny spoke.

Then Piper reacted, "no its gotta be Billy and Christie, they used the hollow to steal his powers, I'm going to kill them."

"Well before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's power back. Otherwise there is not going to be any future to save." Paige said.

"Well the only way to do that is to go back and stop them." Phoebe replied.

"And how do you know exactly when to go back to?" Penny asked.

"I'll know, or at least I hope little Wyatt will jog my memory." Wyatt answered before Chris could say anything.

Piper looked at her son's and said, "well he's a dad's. I mean grandpa's , do you remember how to get there?" She turned to Chris.

"Yeh absolutely!" He answered.

"I'll go to." Patty said.

"But dad's going to be there?" Phoebe said surprised.

"I know, I miss him, besides, I'm dieing to know how he looks like at this age." Patty answered.

"She doesn't know." Piper said, while walking towards the sofa.

"Apparantly I didn't chase him away." Penny said.

"What are you talking, ...What don't I know?" Patty asked

Piper didn't want to answer that question and said, "OK, everybody go, but you know, just hurry back when you find out something."

Always the worried mom, Chris taught.

Patty had walked over to Chris and Wyatt, but just before they wanted to orb out, Coop appeared.

"He." He said while looking at Piper. Then when he looked around the room he saw Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

"Hi!" Phoebe said.

Coop turned to Piper and said, "thanks a lot for telling me she is alive."

Piper gave him his ring back and said, "Your welcome."

But before Coop could say anything Wyatt blurted out, "Uncle Coop."

Chris could only slap his brother and was shaking his head.

"Uncle Coop?" Phoebe asked surprised.

Piper wanted the boys to hurry and knew that Phoebe and Coop already knew to much about the future. So she said, "OK, everybody out."

And that is exactly what Chris did. He immediately orbed out. To prevent Wyatt from saying some more stupid things.

Halliwell manor, present time

"So that's the complete story of the ultimate battle." Melinda finished here story.

Sandy sighed. "Didn't the boys ever ask more about the battle."

"Of course they did, but mom just never gave them they answers." Melinda spoke. Then her fingers grabbed Brian again. She looked at her watch and then turned to Brian. "It's time to call the hospital. The contractions are coming every 3 minutes. We need to go."

Brian nodded and was ready to orb them home, when a dark voice sounded. "You don't think that I'm going to let you leave. This is to good to be true. I can take down the power of six and with that a big part of the next generation."

The four witches turned around and where looking at a demon.

"You can't win, you know that." Brian said.

"O yes I can, the power of six isn't complete and three out of four here are very vulnerable right now." The demon hissed.


	144. Chapter 144, present troubles

**Chapter 144, present troubles **

Halliwell manor, present time

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked, but at the same time she felt a contraction.

The demon smiled. "Well you are in labor and the other two women standing here, will do everything to protect their own child. But you know as well as I know, that when you are pregnant, your powers don't work the same."

Melinda raised her eyebrows and looked at Lucy and Sandy. "What does he mean. Are you pregnant?" She asked between two deep breaths.

They both nodded.

"I just found out this morning," Lucy said.

"And I know for about a week, that I'm pregnant." Sandy said.

Melinda smiled. "Well that explains why Chris and Wyatt where acting strange."

The demon started to get Angry, "I hate to interfere, but cut the small talk."

Melinda turned her head towards the demon. "You really think you are going to win this?"

"Of course I am." Then he raised his hands and send an energy ball towards Sandy.

"No!" Lucy screamed. But she didn't had to worry. Sandy's baby immediately protected his mother, by putting up a shield.

"Looks like your baby has inherited his daddy's powers." Brian smiled.

The demon, who hadn't expected the shield, looked surprised but when he had recovered he send another energy ball. This time towards Lucy. But Sandy was faster. She had ran over to Lucy, Melinda and Brian, who where sitting on the sofa. The shield now was covering all four of them.

The demon became more and more angry. But all his energy balls where stopped when they hit the shield.

"What are we going to do?" Brian looked around. "We can't stay in here. We can't use our powers from here."

"No but it is to dangerous to come out. We don't know if we can vanquish him, without the power of six. And I for one, don't want to take any risk." Sandy answered.

"I understand." Brian nodded. But he looked worried at Melinda. The contractions where coming faster and faster. She even didn't interfere with the conversation they where having.

Lucy saw Brian's worried look and said. "It is going to be fine, Brian. When the boys are back, we can use the power of six. Till then the shield will protect us. And as soon as we have vanquished him, we can bring Melinda to the hospital."

"I don't think this baby is going to wait till the boys are back." Melinda said worried. She was gasping for air right now."

Lucy then stood up and sat next to Melinda. "If not, we will deliver this baby. I have seen enough in the hospital to help you. Trust me."

Melinda nodded. "I know, I know, but it's hurting like hell right now."


	145. Chapter 145, proud to be your grandpa

**Chapter 145, proud to be your grandfather**

Victors apartment, past.

Chris had orbed Wyatt and Patty to his grandfathers apartment. When Victor opened the door, he sure was surprised. Not only he saw his dead ex – wife. But he also saw his grown up grandchildren. After Victor had told Patty they where divorced. Chris taught it was time to hurry it up a bit. So he asked his grandfather where little Wyatt was. Victor told them he was in the other room, with little Chris. So Chris and Wyatt immediately left the room to talk to little Wyatt.

Once they where in the room, Chris looked at his brother. "What was this about not knowing grandma?"

Wyatt raised his shoulders, "Well I wanted to show you that I can time travel without telling to much."

"But why lie?"

Wyatt again raised his shoulders.

"And then the uncle Coop thing!" Chris raised his voice a bit.

Wyatt slightly turned red. "I'm sorry Chris. I'm not as good in time traveling as you. I'm really trying."

Chris looked at his brother and felt he really was upset. "I'm sorry Wyatt. It's OK. Let's find out if little Wyatt can make you remember something."

Wyatt sighed out of relief and walked over to the bed, where little Wyatt was in. Wyatt had woken up and looked at the brothers. He stretched his hands towards Chris. Chris smiled. It seemed like he remembered him. "He buddy." Chris said and he picked up little Wyatt. "We sure had fun a year ago didn't we?"

Little Wyatt smiled, but didn't say a word.

Wyatt looked at his brother and smiled to. "He seems to trust you."

Then a sound came out of the bed of little Chris. Little Wyatt immediately stretched his arms towards the bed. Chris walked over to the bed and put little Wyatt next to little Chris. It was strange to see himself.

Then Wyatt knelt next to the bed and looked at the much younger version of him. "Did anything happen to you?" He asked.

Little Wyatt didn't answer.

Chris, who had also knelt down asked, "Wyatt did somebody hurt you?"

Little Wyatt looked up and said, "Mommy."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "What's with mommy?"

"I helped mommy. " Little Wyatt answered.

"And how did you help mommy?" Chris asked.

Little Wyatt looked at Chris and said, "with a man."

"What man?"

But little Wyatt didn't answer.

Wyatt sighed. " I don't think we are getting any useful answers out of... uh ... me."

"What else is new." Chris said with a smile. But then he continued in a more serious tone. "Maybe grandpa knows something."

Wyatt nodded. He looked at the two little children in the bed and smiled. "They sure seem to like eachother."

Chris nodded. "They do, I can feel it and I can remember it. You have always tried to protect me and later Melinda to."

Wyatt smiled. "Well I'm the big brother. But I think you are as protective as I am."

Then the boys waved at the children and walked out of the room again.

Victor and Patty still where talking. This time they where talking about Prue. Chris shook his head. His grandfather obviously never heard of future consequence. Wyatt who saw his brother shaking his head, smiled. He could guess what Chris was thinking. But he didn't make a comment. There was no time to tease his brother now.

Instead he turned to his grandfather and asked, "grandpa, little Wyatt told us something about helping his mommy, with a man. Do you understand what he is telling us?"

Victor looked at his grown up grandson and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm talking to my grandsons. But to give you an answer, yesterday little Wyatt dissappeared."

"Dissappeared?" Chris sounded shocked.

"Where did he, ...uh I go?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Victor answered.

"But where did you find him back?" Chris asked.

"Well I didn't, you did."

"Me?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you did. I asked you to find him and you orbed him back here." Victor said proud. "You are a talented little guy."

Wyatt smiled a big smile towards his brother and couldn't help but tease. "That's just what I always tell him."

Chris gave his brother a friendly slap to the shoulder. But then turned to his grandpa again. "Grandpa, thank you. We need to go to mom again. She is probably worried about us."

"You do that," Patty said, "But I really want to talk to your grandfather some more."

Wyatt and Chris nodded. "Grandpa, you did a great job, with us." Wyatt said, while he hugged Victor.

Chris then hugged his grandpa. "I love you!"

"I'm just proud to be your grandfather." Victor spoke.

The boys could see a big smile on their grandfathers face when they orbed out to the manor again.

Halliwell manor, present time

Melinda had just taken a deep breath, when the demon walked over to the shield. "Just give it up. Wyatt and Chris will not be back for a long time. And you can't deliver this baby here."

Lucy looked up, "Shut up!"

"Why, you can't hurt me? The shield protects you, but it sort of protect me to." The demon smiled.

Then Melinda screamed. "I can't do this here, not with him." She looked at the demon.

Brian could see she was in a lot of pain. He turned to Lucy and Sandy and whispered. "This is not good. We need to get her out of here."

Lucy whispered back. "We can't get out of this shield. The minute we put it down, he will attack and kill us."

"But she is in pain. I can't see her like this."

Sandy lay a hand on Brian's arm. "Brian, giving birth is always painful, so it doesn't matter if she gives birth here, or in the hospital. You have to trust Lucy. She knows what she is doing. This is the only way to stay a life."

"I can hear you, you know." Melinda said. "You don't have to whisper and Brian I agree with Sandy. She is right. I'm sorry about yelling."

"It's OK, honey. I think we all understand the pressure you are under." Lucy said.

"Ahhh, how sweet." The demon hissed. "Please go on, it's your last change to say nice things to each other!"


	146. Chapter 146, past and present waiting!

**Chapter 146, past and present waiting!**

Halliwell manor, past

When Chris and Wyatt arrived at the manor again, they told their mother what they had found out.

"Grandpa said that someone came and picked up little Wyatt, just before 5 in the afternoon yesterday." Chris explained.

Wyatt nodded, "some man, but that's all I got out of him."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "wait, what man?"

Billy, who was standing behind Phoebe answered, " Demain, he brought Wyatt to Christy and me to summon the hallow."

"And then you stole his powers." Paige said.

Billy tried to explain what happened. "We where being infected we didn't have a choice."

"You used my son." Piper said angry.

Penny tried to calm Piper down. "That is all in the past, dear. Let's just focus on how to fix it now, OK!"

"OK so we have to go back in time to the day Demain took Wyatt." Phoebe said.

"No we have to go before that, I know him, he is going to warn the triad before you can vanquish them." Billy said.

"Then you have to get the ring." Paige was thinking out loud.

Phoebe knew Paige was right, so she started calling for Coop. "Coop, Coop we need you."

But Coop didn't react. Wyatt looked at Chris. He was worried. Normally Coop would react immediately when Phoebe called him. If not, something really was wrong. Wyatt could see Chris was worried to.

So when Piper asked what was wrong, Chris didn't think about the future consequence thing for once and he and Wyatt explained that the Elders had send Coop to Phoebe. And that it wasn't a forbidden love. They told Phoebe that in the future Coop and Phoebe are like one. And that she only has to think about him to let him come to her.

So Phoebe closed her eyes and indeed Coop appeared. He was hurt. He had been in a fight with a demon. The demon wanted his ring, to travel back in time. Just like Piper had done to save her sisters. The sisters realized that now the demon had the ring, they couldn't go back in time to stop Demain from getting Wyatt's powers.

But then suddenly Billy said, "Where to late, they are going back in time, but I can to."

And Billy was right, with her powers she could go back in time. And that is exactly what the sisters did. And the only thing Wyatt and Chris could do was wait. Together with their great grandmother and their soon to be uncle Coop.

Halliwell manor, present time

"Melinda, breath. You have to keep on breathing." Lucy said. "Look at me and breath with me!"

Melinda locked eyes with her sister in law and did what she was asked. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just like Lucy did.

"Great job, sweaty. You are doing fine." Brian said.

Lucy looked up at Brian and said, "this baby is going to arrive soon. She is going to have to push not far from now."

Sandy had stood up and mumbled, "where are those men, when you need them. What is taking them so long?"

Lucy looked at Sandy, "I don't know, but like Melinda said, they are going to be fine in the past. They will fix it."

"Yes I know that, but who says that they will be fine in the future. We don't know that for sure." Sandy answered.

Lucy nodded. "I know, I have been thinking about that myself, but I think we just need to be patient and wait. We have to have faith."

The demon smiled. "I love humans, always wanting to have faith in something."

The witches in the shield completely ignored him. What made him furious. He again threw some energy balls. But luckily it didn't effect them. The shield was powerful enough.

Halliwell manor, past

Penny was pacing, the boys and Coop where sitting in a chair. Waiting for their mother and aunts to appear again.

Wyatt looked at Chris, "I think I figured out where we are?"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "We are back in time Wyatt."

"Yes, that's obvious, but I know where we are exactly. We are helping with the ultimate battle."

"Now you figured it out?" Chris said.

"You knew already?"

"Of course," Chris said.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "What I don't get, is why mom never explained to us, what we exactly did here."

"Future consequence Wyatt!" Chris said.

"Of course." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "she learned from the best, didn't she."

"Guys can you stop arguing, please!" Penny said.

The boys stopped immediate. Time went on and Penny still was pacing. Then suddenly the sisters appeared again.

"O thank God," Penny said.


	147. Chapter 147, power back

**Chapter 147, Power back**

Halliwell manor, past

Piper immediately asked if everything was alright.

Wyatt reacted by trying if he could orb. And luckily he could.

"I got my powers back," he said with a smile, when he appeared behind his mother.

Piper smiled at him, "I can see that."

"Where is Billy?" Chris asked

"She used her own power to get back," Paige answered

"But she at least tried to help out, right?" Coop asked.

"Yeh," Phoebe answered.

Then the angel of destiny appeared, bringing back Leo.

Piper looked at Leo and the angel of destiny. "OK, hang on a second, you are not going to take him away again. Right?"

The angel of destiny answered, "no this is the way the battle was supposed to end all along, and it's over. Congratulations!" She disappeared with a smile.

"Hi there." Piper said to her husband.

Leo stretched out his arm and pulled Piper to him. The rest of the family started applauding. Happy that Leo and Piper where reunited.

"Did we miss anything?" Patty asked, when she came walking in with Victor and little Wyatt and little Chris on their arms.

Piper looked at her father and mothers and answered, "ahh no, well we changed the past, fixed the future, and saved the present that's all."

"What's that?" Victor asked confused.

"Yeah, if you havn't figured it out by now, you probably won't." Paige said with a smile.

Phoebe helped out her father. "It doesn't matter, just as long everything is back to the way it's supposed to be."

"It will be if you get us back, I mean otherwise uhm...". Penny pointed at Victor and Patty. She knew that when they would stay, both Paige and Phoebe wouldn't been born.

Paige asked, "how are we going to get them back?

"I can take care of that." Coop said.

Phoebe looked up at Coop. "How will you know when to tack them back to?"

"The ring will, if I can ever get it back." Coop winked at Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and threw the ring to Coop.

"Just make sure you return them just before they where taken, that way they won't remember anything." Chris said, looking at Coop.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. His brother would never forget about future consequences.

"O no, don't do that, there are so many wonderful things I don't want to forget." Penny looked at her great grandson.

"There is just as much I don't ever want to now, like what happened to Prue.Victor told me." Patty said.

"O mom!" Piper looked at her mother.

"It's alright, I know everything happens for a reason, I believe that. I also know that

if one doors closes another one opens." Patty looked at Paige

"Thank you for coming by." Victor said to his ex wife to clear up the mood a bit.

"Anytime!"Patty answered.

Then everybody started hugging each other.

Wyatt was the first to hug his father. Then after Chris had broken himself out of the family cuddle, with his great grandmother, Phoebe and Coop. He walked over to his dad. Leo didn't know about what would happen in the future. He didn't know that this was partly future Chris. The Chris who had died in his arms. At least that was what Leo still was thinking. And would be thinking for a lot of years to come. Chris also knew that he couldn't tell him anything. Not about how Wyatt and Melinda would save him, Chris, in the future. Not about Melinda being kidnapped, not about the future grandchildren that where on their way. But he knew there was one thing he could do. And that was to simply hug his father. So he did.

After a while Coop looked around and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time to bring back Patty and Penny."

The sisters hugged their mother and grandmother and thanked them for everything. Then Coop used the ring to bring them back to where they belong.

Wyatt looked at Chris. "I think we need to go to. They are probably worried sick about us."

"Who are?" Piper tried.

Chris smiled. "You know we aren't going to answer that question."

Piper smiled back. "You can't blame a mother for trying."

Chris shook his head. "No I can't," he said with a smile. Then he looked at his brother.

Wyatt nodded, "yes we have to go back. Mom, can you use that spell, you used when you send me back previously."

"You mean, that time, when you helped us figure out what was going on with little Wyatt?"

Piper asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Exactly."

"Yes I remember, but first let me say goodbye." She walked over to her sons and hugged them. The rest of the family did the same.

"OK," she sighed, "here we go." Piper started chanting the spell and the boys waved one more time. Then they disappeared and wend back to the future.


	148. Chapter 148, power of three, distracted

**Chapter 148, power of six, distracted**

Halliwell manor, present time

They appeared at the attic. And immediately where attacked. The demon threw an energy ball towards them. But Wyatt was fast enough. He pulled up his shield and the energy ball couldn't hurt them.

Chris looked around and raised his eyebrows. "Since when do any of you have a protective shield?"

Wyatt turned to see what Chris was talking about. Sandy smiled at him and lay her hand on her tummy. "As powerful as daddy," she said with a smile.

Chris looked at Wyatt, "Daddy?" He asked with a smile.

Wyatt nodded. But then he saw what state Melinda was in. "I think they need some help." He said.

"OK, vanquish now, explain later!" Chris said.

"Do you have a plan?" Wyatt asked Sandy.

Sandy shook her head. "The only thing we could do was to stay in this shield. We didn't know if our powers where changed because of the baby's."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "You know that Melinda is stronger, you see that you are stronger. So I don't get it."

"Wyatt, we know we have new powers, but we don't know if we can trust our own powers." Sandy answered.

"You could have tried!" Wyatt spoke.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Melinda sounded angry. "I don't think you understand. I'm having a baby right now. I couldn't use my powers today as well as normal. Your wife is pregnant and doesn't know if it has any influence on her powers. She doesn't want to take any risks. And Lucy has the same problem. So be happy we are still alive and didn't risk our lives or that of the children."

Wyatt looked at his sister and then he turned to Chris. "Lucy has the same problem?"

Chris smiled. "We found out this morning."

"What?" Wyatt said.

"Lucy is pregnant and I figured out that Sandy is to." Chris said with a smile.

Wyatt nodded.

"So that's why she ran to the bathroom this morning." Chris asked his brother.

Wyatt nodded again.

Then suddenly the demon interfered. "Jeez, other demons always told me that the power of six constantly was distracted by their normal lives. I couldn't believe that that was true. But they where right. Do you even remember that I'm here?"

Wyatt turned to the demon and smiled. "Of course we know that. But you are not as important as our family."

Then Lucy yelled, "we have to be quick, this baby is coming in a few minutes."

Melinda had her eyes closed and tried to breath.

Chris looked at the situation in the other shield and then he turned to Wyatt. "We have to get into that shield" he whispered. "Only when we are together we can vanquish that demon."

Wyatt wanted to ask what his brothers plan was, but he knew that there was no time. He need it to do what Chris said. So he nodded and whispered. "Well then we have to lower the shields for a few seconds."

"But how are we going to tell Sandy what to do and does she even know how to do it? I mean the baby is responsible for the shield." Chris whispered back.

Wyatt nodded again. "I think we have to take the risk. I have a feeling that if I put down my shield the baby, or baby's will let us in."

"Baby's?" Chris whispered back.

"Remember Peter and Perry?" Wyatt whispered back with a smile. Then he said, "Are you ready to go?"

Chris nodded. "On the count of three."

The demon had tried to catch what the brothers where talking about, but hadn't heard a word. And in the other shield Lucy and Brian where to busy with helping Melinda. Sandy had seen Chris and Wyatt whispering but didn't know what they where about to do. But she kept on looking. Maybe they need it her help.

"One, two, three." Wyatt put down the shield. And immediately the demon started to throw energy balls. Chris could dodge one. But another hit him in the leg. He went down. Wyatt grabbed him and managed to pull him towards the other shield. While he used his fire pulse to distract the demon.


	149. Chapter 149, part of life

**Chapter 149, part of life**

The demon had found a shelter behind the sofa. Wyatt now had arrived at the shield his children where making. He leaned to the shield, hoping that his boys would lift up the shield. But they didn't. Something else happened. He and Chris just fell threw the shield.

Chris was out of conscious. So Wyatt started healing him. When Chris opened his eyes again he asked, "How did we get in?"

"Well we just fell threw." Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"This shields works a bit differently then mine." Wyatt explained.

Lucy looked up at Chris and Wyatt. "I don't want to hurry you. But we have to find a way to vanquish that demon very soon. When we need the power of six, we have to do it in about two minutes. After that this baby will be born."

Chris sat next to his sister and looked at Lucy. "Do you think she is up to a battle."

Lucy shook her head. "No, but she has to."

"Chris what is your plan?" Wyatt asked.

The power of six was sitting in a circle around Melinda. "Well I think we have to form the circle and use our lightning power." Chris whispered.

"One problem, how are we ever going to form that circle?" Wyatt whispered.

"What if we are going to stand in the circle, right now? Then you and I orb the circle around the demon."

"But Melinda isn't able to stand up." Brian said with a worried look at his wife.

Melinda looked at the people surrounding her. "I'm able to vanquish this son of a bitch. He is the reason my baby will have this crappy birth. He is going to get what he deserves."

Chris smiled. "That's my sister talking!" Then he looked up at Wyatt. "What do you think?"

"I think there is no other option." Wyatt answered.

"On the count of three?" Chris asked.

Wyatt looked at Sandy, "do you know how to erase the shield?"

Sandy nodded, "I think they know." She lay her hand on her tummy.

They all took their places and Chris yelled, "One, two, three."

The shield went down and Chris and Wyatt orbed the circle around the demon. The demon was to overwhelmed to react so within seconds the lightning hit him and when the third one hit the demon he disappeared with a big explosion.

Then Melinda wend down her knees and Lucy ran over to her. "Brian help me to get her on the sofa. This baby is coming now!" She screamed.

Brian already was next to her and lifted up Melinda. He lay her down on the sofa and gave Lucy some room.

"OK, sweaty you have to push now." Lucy said to her sister in law.

Brian was holding her hand and Sandy was holding the other hand. The boys where pacing up and down the attic. A bit nervous about everything that was going on.

Melinda did what she was asked. She took a deep breath and pushed.

"You are doing great." Lucy said.

Melinda didn't answer. She was to busy with listening to her own body. She never had given birth, but still she knew exactly what to do. She took one last breath and pushed again. This time her baby girl was born.

"Look her she is." Lucy said, tears where rolling down her cheeks. She lay the baby in Melinda's arms.

Sandy immediately lay a towel around the baby. So she would be warm enough.

"He you," Melinda said with a smile. Then she looked at Brian. "I'm so glad you are here with me."

Brian could only smile and look at his wife and baby.

Melinda looked around, "where are Chris and Wyatt?"

"We are here." The boys had slowly come closer.

"I want you meet your niece." Melinda said with a proud smile.

Chris had knelt down next to the sofa and kissed his sister on the head. Then he looked at the little girl that was in her arms. "She is beautiful."

Wyatt sat next to his sister and nodded. "You where great." Then he softly put down the towel a bit, so he could see his nieces face. "Hi there!"

Melinda looked at Lucy and Sandy. "Thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry that I called this delivery a crappy one. I couldn't have had a better one. All elements of my life have come together. My family and my destiny to vanquish demons and the most important part of my life, Brian and giving birth to our baby."

Lucy smiled. "You did a great job, Lin! You have yourself to thank for it."

"How are you going to call her?" Sandy changed the subject.

Melinda looked at Brian. Brian nodded. "You tell them."

"Her name is Sara Angelique Halliwell. Sara because of my adoptive sister in Holland. She has been a big part of my life and still is. I will never forget about what they have done for me. And the name Angelique, because of all the angels surrounding her. I'm so glad you have found me back. I wouldn't have want to miss you guys for anything in the world."


	150. Chapter 150, again forever Charmed

**Chapter 150, Again forever Charmed**

A few weeks after Sara was born the family was sitting at the dinner table of Halliwell manor.

Chris had the book of shadows in his arms and lay it on the table. "I think it's time for us to tell about what happened to us. Just like mom and her sisters did after the ultimate battle."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes they wrote about their fights, so that when the demons had recovered the new generation would have some help with fighting them."

"And we have had a lot of help, not only from the book, but the power of six sure is a handy thing." Melinda smiled.

Chris nodded. "Demons are laying low and will do that until they have power enough to fight the power of six or the next generation. Till then we probably will have a fairly normal live." Then he gave a pen to Wyatt.

"What is important to write?" He asked looking at Chris.

"I think it's important to tell about the kidnap of Melinda and about how you two saved me and Future Chris." Chris said.

Melinda nodded. "Yes I agree with that. Let's start on the day that Future Chris came in to our lives. From that point we can tell what happened to us after we became the power of three and later the power of six."

Wyatt nodded and started writing:

"_Chris, Can you help me with this heavy box. I want to bring it to my room. Chris, Chris, answer me. I know you are home. I just saw you came in. Chris?"_

_Melinda walked up the stairs to see where here brother was hiding. "Chris your so not funny". She walked toward the door of here brothers room. "Chris, can I please come in. I need some help. I can't get this box to my room it's to heavy. You can orb it there."_

_Still there was no answer."You know how I hate the fact that I can't orb, Chris?"_

It took a long time before they stopped writing in the book. Even till they where old and grey they put in little stories about their lives and about battling demons.

Demons indeed left them alone, for a long time. OK, they had to help some innocents every now and then. But demons never tried to attack them personally. They knew the power of six was to powerful for them to attack.

The siblings where happy that they had time to raise their children in a fairly normal way. The children of course knew about demons. They knew about the special powers their parents had. And of course they where aware of the fact that they had powers themselves. All of the children where able to orb and they couldn't be harmed by Darklighters arrows.

Wyatt and Sandy had two boys, the twins Peter and Perry. And a girl named Pamela. Peter and Perry could form a shield to protect themselves and others. Peter had the same fire pulse as his dad. And Perry could use his mother power to deflect energy balls. Pamela had a new power. She was able to make herself invisible. Melinda always had to laugh when Wyatt was complaining that she always played hide and seek. It remembered her of the time they where young and her brothers teased her with not being able to orb around like they could.

Wyatt worked at P3 and was very happy to do that. Every now and again he had to help a charge to. Sandy had joined him and helped him whenever she could. This was easy because they had build an apartment above P3. So Sandy could help whenever she was need it. But when the children would need here, she could be there to.

Chris and Lucy where blessed with two boys and a girl. Matthew the oldest, Andrew in the middle and Sue the youngest. The two boys could grow up, because Peter and Perry once saved their lives when they went back in time. Matthew was a clever witch, who was very good in spells. Just like his daddy he knew every page of the book of shadows and he could use telekinesis by winking with his eyes. Andrew had his mother power to send ice beams and Sue could heal people.

Chris worked as a freelancer. He made pictures for all kind of things. And the Elders had given him charges to. Ever since he had charges the Elders had given him the ability to heal to. You can't be a Whitelighter if you can't heal! Lucy still worked at the hospital, but not as a nurse. She had gotten her degrees and worked as a doctor now.

Chris and Lucy lived at Halliwell manor. Lucy had changed a bit of the interior, but much had stayed the same.

Melinda and Brian had three girls. Sara the oldest. Then Linda and then Bridget. The girls had exactly the same powers as there grandmother and her sisters. Sara the oldest could use telekinesis and could project herself. (Just like Prue). Linda could blow things up and stop time. (Just like Piper) And Bridget had the power of premonition and levitation. (Just like Phoebe).

Melinda had finished her school and was a teacher now. Brian never stopped being a Whitelighter.

Melinda and Brian raised their children in the house they had bought all those years ago, just before Brian died and came back as a complete Whitelighter. The house next door to Halliwell manor.

Every year the family went on a holiday. The children loved the stories their parents told them, when they where sitting in front of the fireplace.

This year it was Sara who asked her mother to tell them about how she found her brothers back.

Melinda answered, "It is because of the love we have for each other that we will always find our way back to each other."

Chris and Wyatt raised their glasses, "to love!"

The rest of the power of six followed.

The children smiled and took a sip of their hot chocolate.

Melinda looked around. What would she have done when her brothers wouldn't have found her. Brian guessed what she was thinking and lay and arm around her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just thankful to be here." She said with a smile on her face.

Chris and Wyatt who overheard what Melinda had said, stood up and sat next to their sister. They where sitting on the sofa together. Sara looked at her mother and brothers and smiled. She could she how much love there was between them and between the rest of the power of six.

They where truly blessed with this family.

THE END


	151. Chapter 151, angry uncle Chris

Chapter 151, Angry uncle Chris

**Chapter 151, Angry uncle Chris**

"Sara, what are you doing here, and what are those candles doing there?" Melinda asked her one year old daughter.

Sara was sitting in the middle of the attic, at Halliwell manor, surrounded with candles.

She looked up at her mother with a big smile. Mom...my, she said. Then her hands grabbed one of the candles and she used it as a drumstick on the floor.

Melinda sighed, but couldn't help it, she had to smile.

Then suddenly Chris came rushing in and grabbed the candle out of his nieces hands. He looked at her with an angry look and said loud. "Sara, don't do that. You are way to loud. Mathew is trying to sleep and he can't because of you."

Sara looked up at her uncle and her lips started to tremble. Then with eyes filled with tears she looked up at her mother.

Melinda gave her brother a dark look and said, "thank you brother, for upsetting my daughter."

But Chris already had picked up his little niece. "I'm sorry honey, for being mad at you." He hugged her and looked at his sister.

Melinda could see that he really felt quilty about what had happened.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed, while looking at Melinda. Then he looked Sara in the eyes. "I love you, honey." Then he made a funny face, the one that Sara always loved. At first she didn't want to laugh. But when Chris put on his funny face again, she couldn't help but smile. "Can you give me a hug?" Chris asked his little niece. Sara wrapped her little arms around his neck. Chris sighed.

Then Melinda took over her daughter. She looked at Chris and knew that there was something wrong. She called for Brian. And Sara smiled. She knew that her daddy was going to be here very soon. And she was right. Brian already was orbing in.

"Something wrong?" He asked worried.

"Sara is fine, but can you please take her with you. I need to talk to Chris," she said.

"OK!" Brian said. He knew that when Melinda asked him something it really was necessary.

"Ohh, and honey," Melinda said, "She can orb now, so you have to watch her carefully."

"What?" Both Brian and Chris asked surprised.

"Yeh, well what did you think, Chris? That I brought her here, to play with the candles?"

"Uhhhh, well I didn't taught about how she had came here. I was more worried about how to get her to stop with making noise." Chris answered.

"Yes, talking about the noise. Did you put the candles on the grounded?" Melinda asked.

Chris shook his head.

Melinda looked at Brian, "Or Wyatt has putt them there, or Sara can move things. So you have to be extra carefull."

Brian sighed. "Nice of you to let me deal with this alone." But he smiled. So Melinda knew that he would be OK and that he really didn't mean what he had said.

"Well then I'm going to leave you two alone. Come on Sara, we will go home." With that he took Sara from Melinda and orbed out. Leaving Chris and Melinda alone on the attic.

"Now tell me what is going on Chris?" Melinda looked at her brother. "And don't say nothing is going on. Because I know that that is a lie."

Chris sighed. "I think it's better to get Wyatt over here to. We probably are going to need him here."


	152. Chapter 152, Wyatt and his family

Chapter 152, Wyatt and his family

**Chapter 152, Wyatt and his family**

Earlier that morning

A young man, about 16 years old, came walking down the stairs at P3. He had a large box in his hands. Wyatt who had been standing behind the bar looking at the stock rushed over to help the boy.

The boy smiled relieved when the box was on the ground. "Glad that it's here." He said with a smile.

Wyatt nodded. "I can imagine."

"If you would just sign here." The boy said. Holding out a little computer with a pen.

Wyatt did what he was asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Halliwell" The boy said. "And goodday."

"Goodday to you to." Wyatt replied, while walking back to his place to check the stock.

The boy closed the door and at that moment Wyatt heard Sandy calling for him. He knew she wouldn't just call for nothing, although he could here, it wasn't a real emergency. But he decided to leave the stock and go check on her. He orbed out and went upstairs to his wife.

Sandy was busy with Perry. While Peter was crying in his bed. "O thank God, you are here." Perry has a bad case of diarrhea and it's a big mess. And Peter needs to be calmed down to. I don't know where to start.

Wyatt looked at Sandy. "Do you want me to take care of Peter or do you need help with Perry?"

"Please take Peter with you."

Wyatt nodded and took his son out of his bed. "Hi buddy, what is going on? Are you feeling lonely." Then he walked towards the living room. Peter already had calmed down. Wyatt sat down at the sofa, with Peter in his arms and his mind wondered of to the day they had found out Sandy was pregnant.

"_Goodmorning why are you up already?" Wyatt asked Sandy. She was sitting in a chair near the window. She was looking at a calender. When Wyatt talked to her, she looked up. _

"_I think it's possible that it's finally true."_

"_What is honey?" Wyatt looked surprised._

"_I should have had my period three days ago, but I'm late." She pointed at the calender in front of her. " So there is a possibility that our dream will finally come true." _

_Wyatt jumped out of bed and sat next to Sandy. "Why don't you take a test?"_

"_I don't think that I have the courage to." Sandy whispered._

"_Why not?" Wyatt was stroking her hair._

"_I just don't want it to be negative again. We have waited for a long time now, Wyatt."_

"_I know, but there is only one way to find out if it's really true this time. And I'm here. We will do this together. And if it's negative then I'm here for you." Wyatt still was stroking her hair. _

_Sandy nodded and stood up. She picked a test out of a draw and walked to the bathroom. "Be back in a sec." She said with a nervous smile. _

_When she came back in the room, she held the test in her hands. "We have to wait 3 minutes, before we can be sure." _

"_I know, from last time, sweetie." Wyatt nodded. He softly grabbed Sandy's waist and took her on his lap. Together they waited. And when the 3 minutes where over, Sandy moved her hand. "Pregnant." She said. "It's says pregnant." Then tears where flowing over her cheeks. Wyatt hugged her and kissed her tears away. _

_When Sandy had calmed down, she looked at Wyatt. "How shall we name it?"_

"_It?" Wyatt asked surprised. "You know that you are having twins. Remember Peter and Perry?"_

"_Well, you never know, Wyatt. Remember what your mother told us? She always taught that her firstborn would be a girl. But look at you! Who knows, the future may have changed." _

"_Mm, that is true, well then if it's a boy I would love to name him after my brother. So then it would be Perry. Chris' second name."_

_Sandy nodded, "I taught you would say that. And I would choice my fathers second name. So that would be Peter. And if it's a girl I would love the name Pamela. After my favorite grandmother."_

_Then Wyatt started laughing. "Do you remember when Peter and Perry where here. And that I was a bit surprised about there names starting with P?"_

_Sandy nodded._

"_And do you remember that Peter then blurted out that it sort of was a coinsedance?"_

"_Yes I remember." Sandy nodded again. And then smiled. "And he was right, we didn't pick the names because of the P." _

_Wyatt nodded. "But I most say that I like the fact that they start with a P, coincidence or not." Then he lay a hand on Sandy's tummy. "Hi there, I don't__know____if you are alone or if there are two. But you are very welcome here." _

"Wyatt, Wyatt, are you OK?" Sandy asked Wyatt.

"O, Sorry I was daydreaming. Did you ask me something?"

"No, I just said, that Perry was OK." Then she sat next to Wyatt, with Perry in her arms. "Pfff, I'm so tired Wyatt. I have the feeling that I could sleep for days."

"Well, get to bed then. You have been threw enough lately. First being pregnant with twins, then giving birth and now with taking care of the boys."

"You take care of the boys to."

"Yes, but I didn't do those other two things, did I. So go to bed. I will take care of the twins."

"Are you sure? Don't you need to work?"

"Sweetie, I can do that later. Just before we open. And otherwise I'm going to ask Lin or Chris to help me."

"But they are busy with there own..." Sandy couldn't finish her sentence.

"No complaining. You go to bed, now!" Wyatt said.

Sandy sighed. But she did what Wyatt had said. She lay Perry in the play pen

Gave Wyatt a kiss and walked to there bedroom. She fell a sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	153. Chapter 153, figuring out what happened

Chapter 153, Figuring out what happened

**Chapter 153, Figuring out what happened.**

Sandy had been sleeping for four hours when Wyatt heard his sister call. He softly woke up Sandy. "Honey, I'm sorry Lin needs me. Do you think you have had enough sleep to take care of the boys for a short time. I promise I will be back as soon as possible."

Sandy sat up. She hugged Wyatt. "Wyatt I love you so much, do you know that." She smiled at him. "And of course you can go. Melinda doesn't call for nothing. So go, go, go."

Wyatt kissed Sandy, then he walked to the nursery where Peter and Perry where sleeping. He smiled. Then he orbed out.

When he arrived at the attic, he could see that Melinda was mad and that Chris was worried. He didn't need his brothers Empath powers to know that.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"He just made my daughter cry, because of nothing." Melinda shot an angry look at her brother.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "I don't think that Chris would do that. What is going on Chris?"

Chris looked at his brother and then at his sister. "Well she is telling the truth. I became mad at Sara, because she was making noise and Matthew already was having trouble with sleeping so..."

"What was Sara doing over here?" Wyatt turned his head towards his sister.

"She probably orbed. I didn't put her here." Melinda answered calmly.

"Wait, she did what? She orbed? Did you know she could do that?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"No I didn't."

"But you are telling this as if it's a very normal thing." Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeh, well it is. She has a Whitelighter father. So I knew she would be able to soon."

"Still I think it's strange that..." Wyatt had raised his voice a bit, but Chris interrupted.

"I don't think that this is the reason why you are here Wyatt."

"O right, we where talking about you being angry with Sara." He pointed at Chris.

"And you just said that it was because of Matthew."

"Yeh well, if I'm honest I was more mad, because I couldn't think with all the noise. First Matthew who cried. And then Sara, banging the candles on the floor."

"What where you thinking about?" Wyatt wanted to know. "It most be something important, otherwise Sara wouldn't have upset you."

Chris nodded. "True."

"Come on spill it." Melinda said.

Chris coughed and then started telling what was bothering him. "This morning a boy stood at our door. He told me, he knew that Wyatt Halliwell was my brother. And he told me that he knew something about him."

Wyatt eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"It's getting worse, Wyatt." Chris said. "He told me that he had seen you disappear. First there had been blue lights and then you where gone."

"You let somebody see you orb?" Melinda said with an angry face.

"Not that I can remember." Wyatt answered.

"What did you say to the boy?" Melinda wanted to know from her youngest brother.

"Ofcourse I told him, that he didn't see it correctly. How could anybody just disappear? But the boy grabbed his phone and showed me what he had seen. He had made a video."

"O God!" Melinda said. She looked scared.

Wyatt dropped on the sofa. "This can't be happening. What did the boy want?"

"I don't know." Chris answered. "He just told me what he had seen and showed it to me and then suddenly he ran of."

"And you let him go?" Melinda looked even more scared then a minute ago.

"Yeh, well Matthew started crying and Lucy is working. So I had to stay here. But from that moment I can't concentrate. I need to know who this boy is and what he is going to do with this information."

Melinda turned to Wyatt. "Do you have any idea who the boy is?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I haven't. I'm not that stupid to orb without checking if anybody sees me."

Chris looked at Wyatt. "You where at P3, alone. And you where wearing the same clothes as you are now. So it's possible that it happened today."

"O my God. Yes then it's true. I think I understand what happened."

"Well tell us." Melinda said.

"This morning a boy delivered a big box at P3. I helped him. He had just left when Sandy called me. She only call's when she really needs me. So I orbed to her. And maybe that's when the boy has seen me. But he really had left, I'm sure."

Melinda dropped next to Wyatt on the sofa. With a sigh she said, "well this is just great. So you have been busted. Now what?" She looked at Chris.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we need to worry. The boy left in a hurry. So maybe he taught he was making a fool of himself." Chris was pacing up and down the attic."

"But you don't really think that he going to let go, do you." Melinda said.

"No, I don't. I have a bad feeling about this." Chris answered.

Wyatt stood up and walked over to the book of shadows. "There has to be something we can do."

"Do you really think it's in the book?" Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"No!" Wyatt sighed. "But what else can we do? We can't just sit and wait here."


	154. Chapter 154, goodbye my love

Chapter 154, Goodbye my love

**Chapter 154, Goodbye my love**

The siblings where sitting on the sofa. It was quiet on the attic. To quiet. They didn't had a clue what to do. What if the boy really taught he had made a fool of himself? If they would react in any way, he would find out that he wasn't a fool and that he was right. But what if the boy knew he was right, what would he do with the information?

Melinda suddenly stood up and turned towards her brothers. "Do you remember what dad told us about aunt Prue. Do you remember that her powers where on TV and what happened then."

"Yes it was like hell breaking lose." Chris said. "The media was all over this place and some idiot shot mom. She died."

"Luckily they could turn back time and mom was fine." Wyatt said.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Yeh well, aunt Prue died that day remember!"

Wyatt slightly turned red. "I know Lin, but you know what I mean."

Melinda nodded, "I know, but I really hope that this boy doesn't go to the media. I can't imagine what terrible things will happen, if he does."

"Well if he does, I have to go away." Wyatt said. "I'm the one in trouble not you guys. They don't know anything about you two."

Chris looked shocked. "You don't really think we will let you deal with this alone."

Wyatt locked eyes with his brother. "You two have your families to worry about. I can't ask you to help me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or to your families."

Melinda lay a hand on her brothers shoulder, "We are in this together Wyatt. We will always be. We will solve this and you are not going anywhere without us."

Wyatt shook his head. "No Lin, I'm not going to listen to you. This time I know what I have to do." Then he turned to Chris. "Chris will you please help Sandy, when she needs anything."

"Don't you dare, Wyatt." Melinda said. But she was to late. Wyatt orbed out.

"Follow his orbs Chris, now."

But Chris shook his head. "It's no use, he covering his tracks."

"What?" Melinda asked. "O never mind, I will never understand that orbing thing completely. But now what are we going to do?"

...

Wyatt had first orbed to a few different places to make sure Chris wouldn't follow him. Then he had orbed to his home above P3. Sandy was laying on the sofa, with a book.

"Everything alright Wyatt?"

"No, Sandy. It's not. I have to leave to make sure you and the boys will be safe." Wyatt looked pale.

"What?" Sandy looked confused. "Why? What is going on Wyatt?"

"Sandy, please be calm. I really have to do this. I don't want anything to happen to you or the boys. I love you."

"But you are going away. What if I need help like this morning?"

"Then call my brother."

"You are kidding?" Sandy spoke.

"No, I really have to do this. I don't want to but..."

"But you are doing it anyway. How can you leave me and the boys alone? When are you coming back?"

"I don't know Sandy."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know Sandy."

Sandy looked up at Wyatt. She raised her hand and slapped him. She had never done that. But this was just to much.

Wyatt grabbed her hand and locked eyes with Sandy. "I'm sorry, so sorry. But I have to do this. I love you." Then he orbed away.

Sandy went threw her knees and lay her head on the sofa and cried. Not understanding anything from what had happened just now.

...

Wyatt orbed to his sons room. He looked at the 4 month old boys. Peter was sleeping, but Perry was awake. He looked at his daddy and smiled.

"O boys, I love you more then anything in the world. And I would give anything to stay here. But I can't. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

Then he first softly kissed Peter and then Perry. "Perry be good to your brother and mother." He whispered.

Then he orbed out. Leaving his sons in the care of their mother.

Sandy, who had pulled herself together, just opened the door and could only see Wyatt's orbs leaving the room. She shook her head and then called Chris. She need it to know what was going on.


	155. Chapter 155, the box

**Chapter 155, The box**

Chris and Melinda arrived at Sandy and Wyatt's place. Chris had Matthew in his arms. He was fast a sleep. "Can I lay him in the play pen?"

Sandy nodded. She looked pale and Melinda could see she had been crying.

Melinda immediately understood that Wyatt had said goodbye and hugged Sandy. "I'm sorry sweetie. We didn't want him to leave. But we couldn't stop him."

"What the hell is going on?" Sandy asked, while walking out of the nursery to the living room.

Melinda and Chris followed her. And explained what had happened.

"So he has left, because of nothing?" Sandy said.

"Well nothing. I wouldn't say that." Chris answered.

"But you guys don't even know if the boy will do anything with the things he thinks he has seen."

Melinda shook his head. "No we don't, but we need to find a way to figure out what he is going to do with it. If he is going to tell more people, then all hell will break lose. You probably have heard the story how aunt Prue died?"

Sandy took a deep breath. "O God, I remember, now I understand why Wyatt has left. He really wants to protect us." She dropped on the sofa. "I slapped him, God how could I."

Melinda said next to her. "Honey I think Wyatt understands. And we are going to make sure he will be back."

"But how?" Sandy asked.

Melinda looked at Chris. Chris raised his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"The box," Melinda mumbled.

"What?" Both Sandy and Chris asked.

"Maybe I can get a premonition when I touch it."

"Good thinking sis!"

"I'm going downstairs with you. Sandy said. Chris can you look after the boys. Chris shook his head. "No, I need to go with you. I'm going to get mom to watch the boys. Just wait one second." Without waiting for an answer, Chris orbed out.

Sandy looked at Melinda, "What is it with those Halliwell brothers. They always orb out before you can say anything."

Melinda sighed. "I know, I know, it's terrible. But I think we have to learn and accept it. Certainly knowing that our children are going to be able to orb to."

"O God, I totally forgot about that, I sure hope that will take a while." Sandy said.

"Mmm, well Sara orbed this morning, so ..."

"She did what?" Both Sandy and Piper asked. Piper just had orbed in with Chris.

Melinda again said, "Sara orbed this morning."

Chris interrupted, "Sorry we don't have time for this now. We need to find Wyatt. Mom is going to take care of the boys. So let's get downstairs." He already walked towards the stairs.

Melinda and Sandy followed. Melinda a bit angry. "Well Chris, you might think it's not important that Sara has orbed. Or you might think it's the most normal thing in the world. But for me it's one hell of a change."

Chris only shook his head. "This morning you told Wyatt that it was the most normal thing in the world, remember?"

"Yeh, well I was lying. Didn't you feel that, Empath brother?"

"I'm not going to argue about this now Lin. We have more important things to do."

Before Melinda could say anything else, Chris pointed in front of him. "I think this is the box."

It stood just next to the bar. And indeed it was a large box. Just like Wyatt had told them.

Melinda nodded. She walked towards the box and softly lay one hand on the box. Nothing happened. She started walking around the box, still with one hand on top of the box. Still nothing happened. She looked up at Chris, wondering if she had to open the box.

Chris only nodded. He understood what she was thinking about.

Melinda felt a shiver going down her spine. She just had yelled at him and questioned his ability as an Empath. But she knew that she shouldn't have.

She looked at Chris, "Sorry about ...well you know."

Chris nodded. "It's OK, just open the box."

Melinda went down her knees and sat next to the box. Then she opened it. She looked inside and saw more then what was inside the box. She was hit by a premonition.

All trembling, she looked up at Chris and Sandy. She didn't need to ask them if they had seen what she had seen. The looks on there faces where enough. They looked as scared as she felt.

They had seen the premonition to.


	156. Chapter 156, flashes before your eyes

Chapter 156, flashes before you eyes

**Chapter 156, flashes before you eyes**

Chris, Sandy and Melinda could only look at each other. Not knowing what to say, after what they had seen. Then blue orbs appeared and Brian came orbing in and at the same time Chris cellphone started to ring.

Brian who's was holding Sara, looked worried. "What the hell did I just see?"

"I'll be right back," Chris said, while putting his cellphone back in the pocket of his jeans, then he orbed out.

"What is going on?" Melinda asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, Chris just was talking to Lucy. She just saw your premonition, just like Brian." Sandy answered.

Brian nodded. "Guess so."

And indeed Chris came orbing back with Lucy.

"You just saw my premonition to?" Melinda said.

Lucy nodded.

"Well that never happened before, I mean I can transport the premonition to the power of six, but only when they are surrounding me."

"Well that changed today." Chris said sarcastically.

"O God," Melinda suddenly looked scared.

"What is it?" Chris asked worried.

"Then Wyatt most have seen it to." Melinda said, while tears where filling her eyes.

...

When Wyatt had orbed out of his sons nursery, he had orbed himself to the island where he had found Gideon a couple of years ago. He always had had the feeling that the Elders didn't destroy the house like they had promised. And he was right. The house still was there. Wyatt opened the door and looked around. First making sure there was nobody in there. Then he used aunt Paige favorite spell to clean up the room. "I love you aunt Paige." Wyatt whispered when he saw what the spell had done to the house. Everything was cleaned up again.

"So let's see if I can find something useful to help me stay out of trouble." He mumbled while walking toward the books that where on a shelf. When he grabbed a book with the title: magic exposed, he suddenly saw images, flashes. A premonition.

_He was standing in P3, the box, where all the problems had started with, was standing behind hem. Sandy called him. He looked around and at the moment he started to orb the delivery boy opened the door again. The boy grabbed his cellphone and started making a video. _

_When Wyatt was gone, the boy slowly walked inside P3 and looked around. He smiled and looked at his cellphone again. Then suddenly a new flash appeared. _

_The delivery boy stood in front of Halliwell manor. Behind him stood Darryl Jr and then cars started to park outside the house. Man with camera's jumped out. People where screaming. _

_Flashes of a young Piper and a young Prue started to invade the premonition. A gun shot was heard. Suddenly it went black for a second._

_Then the door opened and Melinda stood there with her arms in the air. Her hands and face covered with blood. "Stop it, stop it." She screamed. _

_Then a flashback of Prue was shown, she threw people away from her car, while Piper was laying in the car, blood was everywhere._

_Then the scenery changed again. Halliwell manor was shown again. But this time it looked ruined. The windows where all broken, paint was gone, the stairs to the front door where almost gone. A piece of an old paper was pierced into the front door: Halliwells magic ended today!_

Wyatt opened his eyes, he sat down on a chair. So this was what was going to happen if he wouldn't do something to stop it. He was devastated.

...

Chris looked at his sister, who just found out that Wyatt would have probably seen the premonition to. "If he has seen it to, then I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Sandy sighed. "I'm afraid that that is wishful thinking. You know Wyatt, he will do everything to protect us, even if it will kill him and well to be honest... he has the most powers, but he never thinks things threw."

Chris nodded, "True, but I always taught that having that much powers is the reason that he doesn't think things threw. He's practically invincible, so if he makes a mistake he can make it up with his powers."

"Yeh, yeah, right, Chris, but what are we going to do now. I'm not about to let Wyatt get himself killed for use." Melinda said a bit angry.

"That's not what I'm trying to say here."

"Well, what are you trying to say then?" Melinda replied.

"I'm saying that Wyatt will probably use his powers to solve this."

"He can't use his powers, Chris. That is how he got himself in trouble the first place." Melinda raised her voice.

Sara looked at her mother and her lower lip started to tremble. She didn't like to see her mother angry.

Brian looked at Sara and then at Melinda. "Melinda calm down a bit, please."

"No I can't. Chris is being a pain in the... you know... and I can't take it anymore."

Sandy interrupted. "Brian maybe you can bring Sara upstairs. Piper is taking care of the boys."

Brian immediately orbed upstairs.

Melinda still looked angry towards Chris.

"Don't blame me, for this mess." Chris raised his shoulders.

"No I don't, but I hate the way you are behaving today. First with Sara, now this. I don't know you like this, Chris. You never let things get to you like this. You always stay calm and try to figure out what you are going to do." Melinda spoke.

Chris looked at his sister and then suddenly he walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, about everything, about being mad at Sara, about losing faith, about not acknowledging your feeling about Sara orbing for the first time. I'm sorry, really sorry. But I'm worried, really worried. I'm scared to lose you, to lose the people I love. I want to protect Matthew and all of you but I don't know how."

Melinda softly stroke her brothers hair. "Thank you, for sharing that. You know I'm not an Empath, so you have to talk some more every now and again."

Chris smiled at her. "You are not an Empath, but sometimes it looks like you are, you know me to well, sis."

Melinda then took a deep breath and said, "well let's start and fix this, I don't want that premonition to become true."

...

Wyatt was pacing up and down the room. "Stay calm, Wyatt, think, for starters did I get that premonition because of touching the book? Since when do I get premonition? Or is it a trick? Do I have to believe what I just saw? What am I going to do to solve the problem with the boy? O God, I need help, I can't do it alone. Why didn't I listen to Chris and Melinda more, they are the thinkers. What am I going to do?"

The more Wyatt was thinking about it, the more he realized that he was going to need help. But he didn't want to get his family in anymore trouble. So he didn't dare to call them, or to go to them. Then suddenly he saw a flash in the middle of the room, then another flash. The flash became more and more clear. It was a person, no it was a child, it was a little girl. Sara?


	157. Chapter 157, mommy power

Chapter 157, Mommy power

**Chapter 157, Mommy power**

"Brian what are you doing here?" Piper asked surprised.

"I don't have time to explain Piper, can you please take care of Sara for me." Brian looked worried.

Piper nodded. "What is going on?"

"Please don't ask questions now, I really need to go downstairs again. Everybody is here and they are probably waiting for me to come back." He gave Sara to her grandmother.

"But I'm worried, Brian, can't you understand?"

"Yes I do understand, but ...well OK, short version. We are in trouble and Wyatt is feeling guilty. He has left us alone, to deal with the troubles on his own. But we need him back. And now I need to go." Without giving Piper time to react Brian orbed out. Leaving Piper alone with her grand kids.

"Short version, a real short version. Now I still don't know anything." Piper mumbled. She looked at Sara. "I should know by now that Whitelighters always orb out when they want to."

When Matthew started to cry, Piper walked over to the play pen. Matthew had woken up and probably was confused about where he was. "He little guy, you are safe here. Daddy brought you here." Piper picked him up and Matthew stopped crying immediately. While Piper was walking around with her youngest grandchild she mumbled, "I wish Wyatt was downstairs to, it would make me feel a lot better if the power of six was complete.

Sara who was sitting behind her grandmother now what to do. If grandma wanted Wyatt, she would take care of that.

Piper, who had turned around to look at her oldest grandchild, was stunned. Sara was sitting all quiet with her eyes closed. "Sara, sweaty, what are you doing?" Honey!"

But Sara didn't react.

"OK, Piper, stay calm." Piper talked to herself. She lay Matthew back in the play pen. Then she turned to Sara again. "Sarah, please open your eyes. Sarah."

But still Sara didn't react. And Piper was worried sick, what the hell was going on."

...

Wyatt was looking at the little girl sitting in the middle of the room. Sara looked at her uncle, with her big brown eyes wide open.

"Sara? What are you doing here? And how is it possible that you are here, you didn't orb?" Wyatt walked over to his niece.

Sara shook her head.

"What is it, I just want to pick you up."

Again Sara shook her head.

"Sara, what is going on?" Wyatt was started to get worried. But realized that Sara probably didn't understand him. She was way to young. She could just barely sit on her own. How could she understand what he was saying.

Wyatt walked over to her, but when he finally wanted to pick her up, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

"OK, this is just strange." Wyatt mumbled. "I know that she orbed this morning, but this isn't orbing. Or is it? And why was she here?" Without thinking any further, Wyatt closed his eyes and started to sense for his niece. And when he found her he orbed out.

...

Piper had been pacing up and down the living room, when Sara was gone. Not knowing what to do. Should she warn Melinda. But she was to busy with something else, something important. Otherwise they wouldn't have been so busy downstairs. And Piper knew that when her children didn't tell her what was going on, it probably would be something very big. She knew that they didn't want to worry her. But they didn't know that when they didn't say anything it worried her the most. She had just decided to call Brian, when Sara opened her eyes again.

Piper immediately went down her knees and sat next to Sara. "Honey, are you OK?"

Sara just smiled.

'Mom, what are you doing here and what is going on with Sara?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Piper jumped up and hugged her eldest son. "Are you OK?"

Wyatt nodded, "Yes I am, but ..."

"No but's, I don't know what happened to Sara, but you have to go downstairs, they need you."

"I can't."

"What?" Piper looked angry. "Get your butt downstairs immediate, don't let me have to bring you there."

Wyatt nodded and wanted to orb out, when Piper yelled, "Don't say anything about Sara to Brian or Melinda. First deal with your other troubles."

"Yes mom!" Wyatt said with a sigh.

When Wyatt had left, Piper turned to her grandchildren. "And that children is called, mommy power!" Piper smiled, feeling a lot better knowing that the power of six was complete again."

...

Chris looked at his sister, "And how are we going to fix this? Do you have any idea."

"I do!" Wyatt said when he orbed in.

"Wyatt," Sandy immediately walked over to her husband and kissed him. "Don't you ever do this again. You can't just leave."

"I know," Wyatt nodded.

"Glad to see you back again." Chris said with a smile.

Melinda lay a hand on his arm. "Wyatt, I'm sorry about the premonition. I think you have seen it to."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes I do and it's time do something to stop all hell breaking loose for us."

"But how?" Melinda said.

"To explain that, we have to orb to the island where Gideon has left." Wyatt answered.

"What?" Chris said shocked.

"Orbing know, questions later," Wyatt said. And with that he grabbed Sandy's hand and left.

"Chris raised his arms, "sometimes I understand why you hate orbing so much Lin."

Melinda smiled. "Orb now, mutter later." Then Brian grabbed her hand and orbed out, following Wyatt and Sandy.

Chris looked at Lucy. "I just hope Wyatt knows what he is doing."

Lucy only nodded. Then Chris took her hand and followed his brother and sister to Gideons island. A place he rather would have forgotten.


	158. Chapter 158, Gideon's place

Chapter 158, Gideon's place

**Chapter 158, Gideon's place**

When Chris and Lucy arrived at Gideons house, Wyatt already was holding the book he had found earlier that day.

"I have a feeling that this book is going to help us." Wyatt said to Melinda.

"O, you have a feeling... well that will help us." Chris responded.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Chris first look at the title of the book, before you say anything." Melinda held up the book and Chris read out loud.

"Magic exposed, OK maybe you are right Wyatt. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions to fast."

Wyatt only raised his shoulders. Then he opened the book. He started reading.

"What to do when magic is exposed. There are a few possibilities. The first one is to ask the cleaners for help." Wyatt looked up.

Chris was shaking his head. "Not a good idea, they almost made you vanish when you where younger."

"What?" Sandy looked confused.

"When I was young I used my powers on a dragon that was on TV, the dragon became real. So you understand that magic was exposed that day. The cleaners solved the problem, but took me with them and made everybody forget about me."

Chris nodded, "It was really strange. I was there to try to keep my brother from turning evil, but all of a sudden I had no idea what I was doing there."

"You are talking about Future Chris?" Lucy asked.

Chris nodded. "Luckily mom found out something was wrong and everything turned out OK."

Melinda interrupted, "I don't like those cleaners, they make stupid decisions, I never understood, why they didn't help out when aunt Prue died. Magic was exposed, but they didn't think it was important to help. So I vote no for asking the cleaners."

The rest nodded.

Wyatt turned the page in the book about the cleaners. "OK, the second thing we can do is use memory dust on the boy. The Elders have access to the dust. And can provide there Whitelighters if neccessary." Wyatt looked up. "They never wanted to give me the dust. I have asked about it many times, but no..."

Melinda raised her eyebrows. "Why not, I remember Andy using the dust on an innocent that Lucy and I saved once?"

Wyatt shook his head, "I don't know, why I never get the dust."

Then Melinda turned to Chris. "You are half Elder, can't you get some dust?"

"I hardly ever come up there and I would love to keep it that way. And I doubt if they would give it to me."

"They can't say no to you, you have as much right to it as they have." Melinda said.

"No I don't, I hardly ever show my interest in the Elders, I don't listen to them as much as they would want to and I'm only half Elder. So I think they have enough reasons to refuse." Chris said with a sigh.

"He we all forget about Brian." Sandy pointed to their Whitelighter. But Brian shook his head. "I can't help you. Memory dust is only given to a few Whitelighters and I'm not one of them. But if we don't find any other answer, I could try to get some."

"Well then, that will be our plan B. Nice feeling to have a plan B already!" Wyatt turned a page in the book.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Nice to hear that you are so optimistic."

"Yeh, what else can we do Chris. OK the next option is to ask Tempus daughter, Timeless for help. She can set time back just like her dad, so we can try and make sure that things won't happen in the same way."

"And how are you going to make sure that you will not orb upstairs to Sandy again. It's not like we can warn you." Melinda asked.

"Mmm, well then that's no solution either. Maybe it's a plan C?" Wyatt said with a smile.

Chris started to get angry. "Wyatt, please be serious. And no it's not even close to a plan C. We are not going to ask a demon for help."

"Ah look this idea, you will like Chris." Wyatt pointed in the book and started reading. "Another solution is to time travel, to make sure the event will never happen."

"No," Sandy said. "I don't like time traveling. You never know what might happen."

"Well then, let's see if there is another solution." Wyatt turned the page, but it was empty and the next pages where empty to.

"Looks like we have vanquished Gideon to soon." Chris said. "He didn't had time to finish this book."

"So that leaves us with two solutions. The memory dust and the timetraveling." Wyatt said out loud.


	159. Chapter 159, one solution left

Chapter 159, On solution left

**Chapter 159, On solution left**

Melinda looked at Brian. Brian nodded and orbed out. He knew what Melinda wanted him to do.

Wyatt turned around and looked a bit annoyed. "Where the hell is he going?"

"He going to ask the Elders if he can get some memory dust." Melinda answered calmly.

"And he couldn't tell us that?" Wyatt again asked annoyed.

Melinda sighed and said, "Wyatt now you know how it feels when somebody orbs out on you. Just be patient and wait."

Wyatt wanted to react, but Chris pushed his shoulder and shook his head. "Just wait." He whispered.

It took Brian a long time to come back and when he did, he shook his head. "I have tried everything, but we are not getting the dust. They think we have to learn a lesson and so we have to figure out a way to solve this problem without help from them."

"Well that suck!" Wyatt looked up and yelled, "having fun up there, will looking at those stupid Halliwells getting themselves in trouble again."

"Wyatt, this has no use." Chris said. "We have one solution left and I think it's the only thing we can do."

"No," Sandy said. "I don't want any of us timetraveling."

Wyatt turned to Sandy, "But it's our only change."

"No!"

"Sandy, what is it, that makes you so determined about not timetraveling?" Melinda asked.

"I think it's dangerous. It has done enough horrible things in the past."

Melinda raised her eyebrows. "Uhh, I thought it only brought us good things."

"What! Did you forget Chris died when he changed the future?" Sandy said.

"No of course not but..." Melinda stopped.

Chris nodded, "I know what you wanted to say Melinda and you are right. Me dying was the best thing that ever happened. I changed the future and came back to a future that was all I could ever dream of."

Melinda blushed a bit. "It sounds horrible talking about your dead as if it's something we have to be grateful for, but in a way we have to be."

Chris nodded. "True, so Sandy what if we are going to time travel again, but first we will talk about it, we will make a plan, so that nothing can backfire?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Sandy looked a bit pale.

"Honey, Wyatt isn't going because somebody needs to warn him and I don't think it's a good idea to let Wyatt warn himself." Melinda said.

Sandy looked at Melinda, "Lin, that's not making it better, I'm worried for everybody. But I don't think there isn't anything else we can do. So let's work on that plan Chris is talking about."

Wyatt wrapped an arm around Sandy's shoulder. "Everything will work out fine. Chris knows what he is talking about. He has a lot of experience with timetraveling."

Chris looked at the people surrounding him. "Well then, my idea is to send one of us to the moment just before the boy arrives at P3. We tell Wyatt a short version of the troubles we are in. And we tell him that he can't orb to Sandy, but walk. And that will fix everything."

Brian nodded, "Ok, you do that. I think it sound perfect."

Chris shook his head. "No I can't do that. We need Melinda to do it."

"Why?" Brian looked concerned.

Melinda nodded. "We need Wyatt to get a premonition. Don't we Chris?"

Chris looked at his sister. "Sometimes a have the feeling you read my mind. But yes that's true. I hope that you can let him see what happens if he orbs to Sandy.

"Well then, I'm going to time travel. Are there more things that need to be done."

"We need a spell to let you go to the past. But that's in this book and then you will go back in time, to make sure that this will never happen." Chris answered.

Melinda nodded. "Let's find the spell and start this whole thing."

"We used the spell to find Wyatt, when he was back in time." Chris said. First we need to go back to the attic,then we can use the book of Shadows to find it."

There was no discussion. They orbed out to the manor. And when they arrived Chris and Melinda immediately walked over to the book. "I know we wrote it down somewhere."

"Stop, here it is." Melinda laid her hand on a page. "I just need to fix it a bit."

"Right, that's the one." Chris looked at his sister. "Let's see how we can change it so it will work."

They both of them looked at the spell. Wyatt grabbed a pen and paper and the three of them started working on the spell.

Ten minutes later Chris looked at Melinda. "This will do it. Are you ready?"

Melinda nodded she turned to Brian. "I love you and I will fix this. I promise."

Brian didn't say a word and wrapped his arms around her. "Please come back," he then whispered in her ear.

Melinda nodded and stepped back. Wyatt gave his sister a burning candle and the spell. She needed it that to make the spell work.

Then they all formed the circle and Melinda started chanting:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_I send to you this burning sign._

_So I will find,_

_My brother Wyatt back in time_

_Working at P3_

_Just before he will see_

_Not the boy with the box but me_

Then sparks appeared around Melinda and she disappeared.


	160. Chapter 160, reliving the day

Chapter 160, reliving the day everything went wrong

**Chapter 160, reliving the day everything went wrong**

When Melinda opened her eyes, she had to blink first. The sun was shining brightly. She remembered that when she was had been looking for Sarah, a couple of days ago. The sun was shining just as bright as now. So the time traveling most have gone right. She looked around and saw that she was standing in front of P3. She took a deep breath and walked to the door.

Wyatt was standing behind the bar. He was locking at his stock. Melinda sighed relieved. This was just what Wyatt had described. So this was the day, the day everything went wrong.

Wyatt looked up. "He sis, what are you doing here?"

Melinda sat down on a crutch. "Wyatt I'm here to warn you. A delivery boy will arrive soon. When you think he has left, Sandy will call you. You will orb to her. But the boy sees you. And that is when all kind of trouble starts."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about."

"Wyatt this is serious. If you orb, the boy will see it and all hell will break loose."

"OK, Lin, this isn't funny. What are you talking about? Did you have a premonition or what?"

"Yeah, I had a premonition, in the future about the future."

"This really isn't funny, Lin. Are you sick or something." Wyatt looked worried. Then he raised his hand and checked Melinda's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

When he touched her forehead, he saw the premonition, Melinda had been talking about." He looked shocked at Melinda.

Melinda nodded. "Right that's the one. Listen carefully. I'm from the near future. Everything is going wrong, we didn't had any other option then to time travel. We hoped that I could show you the premonition. And luckily I could. Please if Sandy calls you, don't orb, please!"

Wyatt nodded. "I understand."

Then they heard a car stop outside.

"That most be the delivery boy. I'm out of here. I will take the back entrance."

"Wait, why don't you stay?" Wyatt asked his sister.

"Well in my future, I wasn't here either. And I only want to change you orbing. So I have to leave. Who knows what happens when I stay here." Melinda already was walking away.

"You listen to Chris a bit to much." Wyatt said, but he smiled. He know she was right.

Melinda rolled her eyes and then was out of sight.

Just in time, because there was the boy with the big box.

Wyatt rushed over to help the boy.

The boy smiled relieved when the box was on the ground. "Glad that it's here." He said with a smile.

Wyatt nodded. "I can imagine."

"If you would just sign here." The boy said. Holding out a little computer with a pen.

Wyatt did what he was asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Halliwell" The boy said. "And goodday."

"Goodday to you to." Wyatt replied, while walking back to his place to check the stock.

The boy closed the door and at that moment Wyatt heard Sandy calling for him. A shiver went down his spine. This was exactly what Melinda had told him. He knew that he couldn't orb. So he turned around and walked towards the stairs. He had already taken the first steps, when he heard the boy calling him. Him took a deep breath and went downstairs.

Melinda, who had been standing at the back entrance sighed relieved, when she heard Wyatt answering the boy. He hadn't orbed.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, while looking at the boy.

The boy looked at Wyatt. "Well something went wrong with signing. Could you please put your autograph again?"

"Ofcourse I can." Wyatt said and did what he was asked.

"Thanks," The boy said. "Now I'm really going."

Wyatt nodded and waited until the boy had left again.

Melinda was crossing her fingers, "Please don't orb, don't orb." She whispered.

Wyatt looked at the ceiling. Sandy had called him again. She would only call if it was urgent. But he didn't dare to orb. So he ran up the stairs to help his wife.

Melinda again sighed relieved when she heard Wyatt using the stairs. But now what, she taught. I'm still here. Does this mean, that history hasn't changed jet. Or do I need a spell to go back? "I need to go to the book." She whispered. She turned around to the stairs that where near the back entrance and walked upstairs. "Wyatt I could need a hand." She said, when she was upstairs.

Wyatt was sitting in the living room with Peter in his arms. "Uhh, are you future Lin, or just Lin?"

Sandy who walked in with Perry raised her eyebrows. "Sorry?"

"Long story," Melinda said. "Wyatt I need your help, I'm still here. So know there are two Melinda's. I need to go to the book. Can you please orb me there?"

"Ofcourse I can." He already jumped up and wanted to orb Melinda to Halliwell manor, when Sandy interfered.

"Hold it, I'm coming with you. I need to know what this is all about."

Wyatt sighed, but nodded.

Both Sandy and Melinda grabbed Wyatt's arm. Then the three witches and the two children orbed out to Halliwell manor.

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was a confused Chris. "How is this possible?" He asked, while looking at Melinda.

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"I just saw you upstairs, did Wyatt pick you up at the attic?"

Melinda shook her head. "No he didn't."

"But...?" Chris sighed. "I don't get it."

"She timetraveled." Wyatt said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, long story." Melinda said.

"Well tell me that story." Chris said a bit angry. And Sandy was nodding. "I want to hear it to."


	161. Chapter 161, the changed day

Chapter 161, The changed day

**Chapter 161, The changed day**

"Sara, where are you?" Melinda was calling her daughter. She looked around and went down her knees to look under the sofa.

"Where the hell can she be?" Melinda mumbled.

She had just put Sara on the floor to play. Then she had turned around and taken a sip of her tea. When she turned back again, her daughter was gone.

Melinda started crawling on her knees. She looked under the closet and in every corner of the room. But she couldn't find her. Then she started to get worried. "O God," Melinda whispered. "This isn't happening."

She just wanted to call Brian, but at the same moment she picked up a toy and got a premonition. She saw Sara orb towards the attic of Halliwell manor. When Melinda opened her eyes she sighed and mumbled. "She orbed, damn it, she can orb already."

Then she ran out of her house to the house next door. She opened the front door and heard Matthew crying, then she heard a loud banging. She ran upstairs to the attic. There she saw her daughter sitting on the floor. She was holding a candle in her hand and used is a drumming stick. Sara smiled when she saw her mom. "Mommy!"

"Yeah, right mommy. What are you doing here honey. Why did you orb here?"

Then Chris coughed. "Uh, what did you say Lin?"

Melinda turned around a bit startled. "O Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come up here." She pointed at Matthew, that was in his arms. "Did Sara wake him?"

"No, he was awake already, his a bit cranky this morning. But the noise didn't make him happy." Chris smiled a bit. "It's just to bad I have a deadline to catch."

Melinda took Sara from the ground. "Sara, did you make this mess? Then you have to clean it up."

Sara raised her hand and she pointed at the candles. Then suddenly the candles flew back to the table where the had been before. Melinda sighed and looked at Chris. "I don't know if I can do this already."

Chris put his arm around his sister. "You will be OK, honey, you will manage."

"Yeah, but I just found out she can orb and now this. Isn't she way to young to have access to her powers."

Chris smiled. "I think that is what mom and dad have said when we where young to."

Melinda looked up and then smiled. "Right!"

Then Chris turned around and walked downstairs. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Melinda smiled. She loved her brother and his cup of tea. "Yes, I'm coming give me a few minutes."

When Chris came downstairs, he looked surprised. Wyatt and Sandy where standing in the living room and the most weired thing was, that Melinda was there to.

"How is this possible?" He asked, while looking at Melinda.

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"I just saw you upstairs, did Wyatt pick you up at the attic?"

Melinda shook her head. "No he didn't."

"But...?" Chris sighed. "I don't get it."

"She timetraveled." Wyatt said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, long story." Melinda said.

"Well tell me that story." Chris said a bit angry. And Sandy was nodding. "I want to hear it to."

Melinda from the future nodded. "Ofcourse, I want to explain. I have written it all down at a paper. I have put it on the counter of P3, in a sealed envelope. So you can read it and put it in the book, but I will tell you my story."

At that moment they heard footsteps on the stairs and there Melinda and Sara where. Melinda raised her eyebrows, when she saw another version of herself. "Uh, can somebody explain what is going on?"

Then everything went fast. The Melinda from the future suddenly went into the body of Melinda from this time. Melinda shook a bit and leaned against the wall. Then she opened her eyes. "What happened and where did.. uh.. well where did I go?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "She went into you. Are you feeling OK?"

"Time just caught up with itself." Chris said. Remembering what his father told him about the ultimate battle.

Wyatt looked confused. "Huh?"

"From here on the new future starts." Chris said.

"Didn't it already start when I didn't orb upstairs?" Wyatt said.

Now Chris raised his eyebrows. "Didn't orb upstairs? I don't get it?"

Melinda looked at Wyatt and shook her head. "Me neither."

"But you where there.. O never mind..." Wyatt sighed.

Sandy shook her head. "I don't like time traveling, I don't understand and I don't like it."

Chris looked around. "Melinda call Brian, I will get Lucy and Wyatt get that letter Future Melinda talked about."

Melinda laughed.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Future Melinda, I like that one."

Chris shook his head and orbed out to get Lucy.

Wyatt orbed out laughing, to get the letter.

Melinda called Brian and explained to him what had happened.

When everybody was together again they said down in the living room

Wyatt coughed and started reading the letter.


	162. Chapter 162, worth saving

Chapter 162, Worth saving

**Chapter 162, Worth saving**

_Hello Power of six,_

_Yes I know who you are, but don't be scared. This letter is written by one of you. To be precise, Melinda is the one who did. And I know, Melinda, that you don't know. But that is because I'm not you. Well technically I am but I'm a future version. And I hope that my version doesn't exist anymore. Because then I have changed the future and that is what my plan was. Well this probably will not make any sense to you. I will try to explain what has happened and why I have traveled back in time._

_This morning started with me looking for Sara. Eventually I found out she had orbed for the first time and that I could find her at my brothers attic. When I arrived she was banging candles on the floor and my brother was mad because of the noise. Chris yelled at her. Something he would never do. But it wasn't her that had made him yell. He was worried because a boy had rang the doorbell with the news that he had seen Wyatt orb. He had made a video and Chris didn't know what to do with this news. Was this going to be the end of us, of our families. When we told Wyatt the news, he wanted to solve the problems alone and he left. He went to Gideon's house._

"Hold it," Chris interrupted Wyatt. "Gideon's house?"

"Shut up, Chris. Just listen to the story." Wyatt said and continued.

_Yes it still exist, Chris. I know you don't believe it, but it's true. _Wyatt looked up at his brother and smiled. Chris raised his shoulders and sighed.

_There Wyatt found a book (Magic exposed). In that book where a few solutions. (Tempus Daughter, memory dust, cleaners and time travel). But we didn't want to ask Tempus daughter for help. We didn't get any help from the Elders, so the memory dust we could forget about, we didn't want the cleaners to help us. So the only solution was to time travel. And Sandy I can almost hear you thinking. Why time travel, why didn't we go to boy? Well I had a premonition. A bad one. One where, in the end, Halliwell magic was exposed and all that what left of Halliwell manor was one big ruin. Not a thing we want to see happening. So to protect ourselves and to protect our children we had to do this. We had to time travel. There was no other solution. We choice me to be the one to go. Because we hoped that I could warn Wyatt with showing him the premonition. I don't know if that happened, because I wrote this letter, before I went back in time.. But I really hope that I did. I really hope that I have change the future. _

_And if I did, I want to tell you one thing, please be careful. People can't know about us. They don't understand. If they find out it will be the end of us and our children. I don't want to scare you, but it is the truth. _

_My only wish is that all of us can lead normal life's, well normal, you know what I mean. I know that demons are laying low at the moment and that they will for a long time, but still, be careful. Whenever you are trying to save an innocent in trouble, or a charge in trouble, or just in your normal life, be careful. And learn your children to be careful. They are getting there powers quick, trust me, I know. They have to learn to use them, but they have to learn and keep them a secret to. _

_So this is my story, I hope everything worked out for the best. _

_All my love!_

_Melinda _

Melinda looked at Wyatt, "did you see the premonition?"

Wyatt nodded and sighed. "Yes I have and it wasn't pretty. I can tell you this, I will never orb out without looking around anymore."

"So that is why you didn't orb upstairs this morning, when I called you?" Sandy asked.

Wyatt nodded.

Melinda took the letter that was in Wyatt's hand and with that she received the premonition Wyatt had gotten this morning. When she opened her eyes she looked around. "Did you see that?"

The rest of the family nodded. "O God!" Melinda looked devastated. "I understand why we had to change the future."

Chris looked at her with tears in his eyes. "This is something we don't want to see happening."

But then suddenly Brian said, "he, look!" Brian pointed at Sara. "What is she doing?" Sara was sitting completely still.

Melinda waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Sara!" She sounded worried.

Then Chris smiled and pointed at the stairs. "Look!"

Melinda turned her head. "O god, she can astral project. So if I'm not mistaken she can move things and she can astral project, so she has the same powers as our aunt Prue."

"And let's not forget she can orb." Brian said with a proud smile.

Melinda shook her head. "Help me, please!" But she looked up and smile. "Well I knew that this time was coming, I sure had hoped that it would be later."

"You will manage," Wyatt said.

Suddenly Chris grabbed his head. "Ahhh!"

"Chris what is it?" Wyatt asked worried.

"My head. It's like this for a couple of days now. Every now and again, I have this really bad headache."

Wyatt smiled, "Do you hear something to?"

Chris looked up and nodded surprised. "Yeah, it's like.."

"You are sitting in the dentist waiting room." Wyatt finished his line.

"How do you know?"

Wyatt sat next to his brother. "Chris you are hearing your first charge, remember the day I heard my first charge?"

Chris nodded.

"Do you remember what dad told me to do?"

Chris nodded again, but this time he closed his eyes and when he opened them he locked eyes with Wyatt. "I have to go." Then he orbed out.

"Where is he going?" Lucy asked.

"He is going to help his first charge." Wyatt answered.

About half an hour later, the family still was sitting in the living room. Melinda was coming in with a tray filled with glasses orange juice.

She just wanted to put it on the table when Chris orbed in again. The tray fell so she rushed back to the kitchen to grab a towel. In the mean while everybody was looking at Chris.

"Well?" Wyatt asked.

"You where right, I had my first charge." Chris smiled.

Lucy looked at him. "Is this a good thing?"

Chris nodded, "yes it is. Now I'm able to protect and help new witches, so when the demons are ready to fight again, we have helped a new generation of witches to fight them."

Lucy nodded.

Melinda who had been on the ground cleaning up the mess suddenly yelled. "Damn it, I cut myself with the broken glass."

"Let me fix that for you," Brian said.

"No let me." Chris took his sisters hand and held his hand above the wounded finger. A glow appeared.

"You can heal!" Melinda said and with a smile she hugged her brother. She whispered in his ear. "You most be happy that you finally can heal to."

Chris squeezed his sister softly. 'Yes I am, he whispered back."

"How did you find out? When did you find out?" Brian asked.

"My charge need it help, healing help. So I wanted to call Wyatt, but then suddenly an Elder appeared. He told me that from now on I have the ability to heal to. Because a Whitelighter needs the ability to heal, to help his chargers. Oh and guess what. From now on I have access to memorydust."

"What?" Brian said.

"Yeah, well I told the Elder that if he wanted me to be a Whitelighter and not an Elder as I have a born right to, that I wanted two things instead. The first was that they let me blow up Gideons place for good and the second one was to get access to the memory dust. Both worked."

Melinda smiled. "Great job brother."

"You blew up Gideons place?" Lucy asked.

Chris nodded. "Did it and it was worth it."

Wyatt looked at his family and smiled. He loved them all. Lucy with her caring and calm character. Brian, there all time favorite Whitelighter, who they could count on always. Chris his sarcastic, clever, sometimes neurotic, but humoristic and loving brother. Melinda one hell of a fighter, who understood more then you would believe from somebody who wasn't an Empath. Sandy, the mother of his children, the most sweet woman he ever met. Then he looked at the children. How he loved them. The next generation. One that was worth saving. Just like they had done and they would always do whenever need it.

THE END


	163. Chapter 163, visiters

**Chapter 163, Visiters**

Chris and Wyatt where sitting at the dinner table inside Halliwell manor., when Melinda came walking in. "Hi guys, what are you doing this Saterday morning?"

"Well nothing!" Wyatt answered. "I'm enjoying my free time."

Melinda smiled. "It's just great that we haven't had to work for this long."

Chris caughed. "Mmm, well I just had a deadline to worry about."

"Chris, you know what work I mean. Demon work ofcourse." Melinda said, while she sat down next to Wyatt.

"Aha, right," Chris said with a big smile. "Ofcourse I knew."

Melinda rolled her eyes. Her brothers obviousely where joking around.

Suddenly Sara came running from the kitchen towards the dinnertable. She had used the kitchen entrance, that was the shortest way to walk from Melinda and Brians house to Halliwell manor. "Mommy, mommy"

"What is it?" Melinda asked.

In the meanwhile the doorbell rang and Chris stood up to open the door.

"Mommy, I want a cooky."

"Couldn't you ask daddy?" Melinda looked at her daughter.

Sara raised her shoulders and ran towards the living room, to play with Perry, Peter and Matthew, she almost ran in to two men that followed Chris inside.

"Sara, watch it." Melinda yelled.

But the two men only smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, Chris never let people into the house.

Chris saw his brothers reaction. "These two men are FBI and they want to know something about our neighbours, no not you Melinda, the other side."

Melinda looked at the men. Two young men. The youngest probably 25. And the oldest about 30. Both dark hair. One a little shorter then the other.

"Why, do you want to talk about our neighbours?" Wyatt asked.

"We have had complaints." Said one of the men.

"Who complained?" Melinda asked. "I can't imagine, we have never had anything to complain about."

Then suddenly behind the two men, Sara had walked towards the door and because she couldn't open it, she decided two orb.

Melinda jumped up and yelled no. But then she almost fell down. She was forced to site down, luckily the men hadn't seen what happened behind them. Wyatt, who was standing next to Melinda, looked worried. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know, I feel....well I don't feel well."

"Then go home!" Chris said worried. "Do I have to help you?"

"No brother, I can do it myself." Melinda carefully stood up. Then she walked towards the frontdoor. But before she left, she gave the men a hand. When she gave the second men a hand, she recieved a premonition. Wyatt could just grab her arm and said: "Sis, you really have to go home. This isn't good." That way he could explain what happened to her towards the men.

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt mouthed: "Not now!" And took Melinda outside.


	164. Chapter 164, not who they say they are!

**Chapter 164, they are not who they say they are!**

"If I understand correctly, you three are siblings?" The youngest of the two FBI men asked.

Chris raised his shoulders and said, "I taught you wanted to know something about the neighbours."

"Well ofcourse, we do., it's just interesting to see that you are living next to each other."

"It isn't your business, but to be correct my sister lives next to me, my brother lives somewhere else." Chris looked at the men. Somehow he didn't trust them. And that his sister had received a premonition, didn't make it better.

The oldest of the two men, looked at Chris. "Well if you don't have any information about you neighbours then we will leave. Thanks for your time."

When the two men had left, Chris hurried next door.

Melinda was sitting on te sofa, Wyatt was next to her. Chris satdown on the salontablem, infront of his sister.. He took her hands and looked at her. "Are you OK, or was it an act to get the attention of of what was happening behind them, with Sara."

Melinda shook her head. "No I felt dizzy, but I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." She smiled at Chris.

But Chris didn't smile back. "I will always worry."

"Trust me Chris, there is nothing to worry about, it's just....well just trust me...."

Chris nodded.

"And now tell me what you saw in your premonition." Wyatt looked at his sister.

"They are lying, those two men, they are lying. They are not who they say they are."

Chris nodded, "I had that feeling already."

"What exactly did you see?" Wyatt looked at his siblings.

"Th prolbem is there date of birth. They are not born in this millenium, but in the on before. Melinda looked at her brothers.

Chris stood up and said, "well this sounds stramge."

Wyatt nodded. "Could it be possible that they have traveled to time?"

Chris nodded, "that is exactly what I was thinking."

Then he suddenly pointed outside. "We could ask them."

Melinda raised her eyebrows.

"They are here, look it's there car." Chris said.

"You recognize there car?" Wyatt asked.

"yes it's a chevrolet impala from 1967, very beautiful."

"How do you know?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Well I have spend some time with dad, ever since future chris and me became one and he has taught me all about cars."

"Ah, that explains things." Wyatt nodded. There dad loved old cars. Mostly the cars from just after world war 2, but other ones to.

Suddenly the boys heard the front door open en close. Wyatt turned around then he looked at his brother. "Is she going outside, without asking us."

Chris looked threw the window. "Yes she is."

Wyatt stood next to his brother and looked outside to. He sighed, "We should have known that talking about cars would bore her."

Chris smiled. "She probably had had enough of it and want to find out more about those boys."


	165. Chapter 165, what do you know about ?

**Chapter**** 165, what do you know about demons?**

Melinda had listened to Chris and Wyatt rambling about old cars. She shook her head and knew what to do. If she wanted to know more about the two men, she had to talk to them. And she didn't want to discuss this, so she slowly stood up and then walked to the frontdoor. She softly opened it and then she ran towards the car. She waved. The two men stopped and the youngest opened his window.

"Can I help you?"

"Well yes you can, " Melinda taugth it would be best to start with telling the truth. "I know that you two are not who you say you are. You do not work for the FBI and ...." Melinda swollowed..... "you can't be looking this young, something is of."

The oldest of the two raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, I think our ages are not that far apart."

Melinda smiled. "Right, but it shouldn't be that way. You are born in in the other millenium and I'm born in the new millenium."

The men looked at each other. Then the youngest opened the door and came out. "I don't get this. How can you be born in the new millenium, you should have been much younger then."

"Do you have any idea in what year we live in?" Melinda asked him. "Well it's....." he started.

"Wait, first walk with me, to my house. Then I can show you todays paper."

Both men followed Melinda inside her house.

Melinda grabbed the paper from the table and showed it to them. "Look," she pointed at the date."

"What the ...." the oldest started.

"I think you have traveled to time." Chris said, when he saw his reaction.

"WE did what?"

"You traveled to time." Chris repeated.

"No way, we have seen strange things, but this." The oldest started

"Dean I think they are right. Think about it, we taugth it looked different outside. We saw things we have never seen. You even said that a demon probably was tricking with our minds."

Dean looked at his brother and nodded. "Right, but timetraveling?"

Chris sighed, "believe me, timetraveling is possible. Not for everybody, but it is possible. My question is, how did you timetravel. Are you witches?"

"No way, witches are demons" Dean's eyes widened.

"What!" Wyatt looked a bit angry.

"Oke, wait a minute. First things first. I understand that your name is Dean and that you know somethings about demons, am I correct!" Melinda looked at Dean.

"Right, I'm Dean, he's my brother Sam. We know about demons, but what do you know about demons?"

Melinda nodded and said, "Well welcome Sam and Dean. And yes we know about demons, because we are witches."

Sam stepped back, but Dean's eyes narrowed, he took out his gun and pointed it at Melinda."

"He, are you going crazy?" Wyatt jumped infront of his sister.

"Wyatt calm down." Melinda said. "I think that Dean and Sam have another idea about what witches are. Let me explain."

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "Not before he lowers that gun."

Dean shook his head. "I don't trust witches. Witches take orders from demons."

"WHAT!" Wyatt yelled. "We will never take orders from demons and put that gun down."

"No!" Dean said. But then suddenly Chris used his power and the gun flew threw the air and hit the wall. Then he used his orbing power to travel towards the gun and took it from the ground. Both Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"Yeah, great job Chris," Melinda said. "Now they will trust us."

"Melinda, I'm sorry, but I can't talk to people when they are holding a gun to our heads." Chris answerd. Then he pointed at the gun. "Can somebody tell me how I deal with this thing."

"Why, are you planning to use it?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"No stupid, I want to make sure they can't hurt us with this thing." Chris answerd angry.

"Just orb that thing in a save place, where the kids can't find it. Then nobody will get hurt." Melinda said, calmly.

Chris nodded and then orbed of.

"Oké, what the hell is that." Dean asked, while pointing at the orbs that where disappearing.

"Just calm down," Melinda said. "Take a seat and when Chris is back, we will tell you everything about us. But first, Sam, give us your gun to. I promiss you, that you will get it back. But my brothers don't like talking with a gun to there head." Melinda looked at Sam.

Sam looked backed, then he took the gun that was in his pocket. Dean looked angry at his brother. "You could have said that you didn't have a gun, you know."

Sam only raised his shoulders.

Then Wyatt took off with the gun.

Within 5 minutes both men where back.

"Oké, please sit down, so we can talk." Melinda said.

Sam took a seat, but Dean didn't. "I will listen to you, but I don't want to sit."

"That's oké!" Melinda answerd. She then looked at Wyatt, "are you going to tell our story, or..."

Wyatt nodded and looked at the men. "We are witches and we help save innocents everyday. We vanquish demons, we don't take orders from them. We sometimes take orders from the Elders. Who are up there." Wyatt pointed at the ceiling. "They are good to. They take stupid decissions sometimes, but they are good." 

Melinda smiled. "Wyatt doesn't think much of the Elders, but they are protecting innocents from demons and they lead the magic world."

"The magic world." Sam asked, "like in Harry Potter."

"That's an oldy," Melinda smiled, "but yes a bit like Harry Potter."

"What I don't get is the witch part." Dean interupted.

"Well we have powers, we use those powers to save the innocents." Chris answered.

At that moment Brian came orbing in. "Guys I'm sorry to interupt, but there is a huge problem coming in, in about 5 minutes. You have to go to the attic to the book."


	166. Chapter 166, fight

**Chapter 166, fight**

Without talking, Wyatt took Deans arm and Chris grabbed Sams arm and they orbed upstairs. Brian and Melinda followed.

"Let go of me," Dean shook of Wyatts hand. "Where are we?" He looked around. "How did we get here?"

Melinda smiled, "this was your first time traveling with orbing power."

Brian interupted the discussion. "No time, there will be an attack of demons in probably 4 minutes."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

Brian explained, : The Elders got information about a big attack at the power of six."

Chris looked shocked. "We need to get Sandy and Lucy here."

Brian nodded and then pointed behind him.

Blue orbs appaired and there was aunt Paige with Sandy and Lucy. "Piper is taking care of the children, I have brought them to her. I'm going to help her, incase there will an attack there." With that Paige orbed of.

Melinda looked worried, "an attack at the children. Don't we need them here, then?"

"It's not likely that they will be attacked, they are after us. Now we really need the book." Brian already was walking towards the book. But time was up.

Three demons came in behind them. Melinda saw them coming. She pushed Dean and Sam next to Wyatt and yelled "shield." Wyatt immediately did what was asked, so Dean and Sam where save.

Lucy already had pinned one of the demons to the wall, with her icebeam and with a loud bang he faded. Two demons where left.

Chris could just barely avoid a fireball by levatating.

Sandy could bend one of the fireballs towards the other demon and then there was only one demon left.

Melinda froze that one demon and looked at Brian. "This can't be it, there most be more."

Sam and Dean looked at eachother and then Dean responded. "What do you mean, with this can't be it. I think this was amazing."

"Thanks, but please be quiet. I don't want to be harsh, but this is important." Melinda answered, while looking worried.

In the mean while the demon moved again. And this time it was Chris who vanquished him, by using his powers to move a knive into his chest.

Brian shook his head. "You are right, this can't be it. It should have been a bigger thing, it .." But he couldn't finish. Suddenly the room was filled with demons again. In an instant fireballs where flying threw the air. One hit Sandy pretty badly.

"No" Wyatt screamed.

"Keep that shield up, " Melinda yelled back.

Chris was next to Sandy and kneeled down.

"Can you help her?" Melinda yelled.

"Yes but not here. I need time, I need to get to the shield." He answered.

"Oké, everybody get to the shield." Melinda said. But instead of giving the right example, she went towards the demons.

"Right," Chris yelled, "And you to."

Melinda shook her head. "Trust me."

"You are not sacrificing yourself." Chris yelled back.

"No, go, trust me, I can't explain right now. Go, go, go." Melinda still was moving around and blowing up demons. She got closer and closer and it seemd like the demons where slowly surrounding her.

"You talk to her." Chris yelled at Brian.

"It's OK., she knows what she is doing," Brian answerd. "Just get over here."

Everybody was close to the shield right now. Chris lifted up Sandy and ran over to the back of the shield, where everybody was standing. Wyatt lifted a bit of the shield and everybody went in.

Lucy looked at Melinda, fighting alone. "Chris, Wyatt, heal fast. Melinda can't do this alone for long,"

Wyatt started healing and Chris looked at his sister. "You two are crazy. O God!"

A big fireball went right towards Melinda's back, she couldn't see it coming.

"Melinda, behind you." Chris yelled. But it seemd to be to late. Melinda didn't have time to react.

But when the fireball just touch her skin, suddenly orbs appeared and Melinda was gone.

Sandy just had her eyes open when she saw what was happening and all of the members of the power of six went silent inside the shield.

Sam was the first to talk. "What just happend. Is it strange that she orbed?"

"Yes it is," Chris answered. She isn't a whitelighter or born as one. So it's strange."

"Uhh, confused," Dean said.

"Ok, short version. You become a whitelighter when you have done great things in live. So you die and come back as a whitelighter. But our father was a whitelighter and so we are partly whitelighter from the day we where conceived." Wyatt answered.

"Uggg, so you are conceived by a dead father?" Dean looked at the men.

"Uh, no not exactly," Chris answered.

"Guys, where is Melinda?" Sandy asked worried while looking around.

Sam looked at the situation. Here they where standing in a bubble. Demons where standing a few steps away from them and the witches inside the bubble couldn't care less. They where explaining thing and where worried about one of them. "Guys, don't we need to do something about them?" He pointed at the demons.

"Yes, but not before Melinda is back." Chris answered. Then he turned to Brian. "You said that we could trust her, but where is she?"

"I don't know, maybe we had to much trust in. The...." then he closed his mouth."

"In what?" Chris asked.

Brian only shook his head.

Chris sighed, but before he could ask another thing. Dean raised his finger and said: "If she is your sister, how is it possible that she can't orb."

"Good question," Brian said, happy that he could avoid any other questions from Chris. "Their father was a Whitelighter when Wyatt was conceived, an Elder when Chris was received and a mortal when Melinda was conceived."

Dean nodded. Then he sighed. "God, I taught our family was complicated."

Chris smiled.

Then suddenly at the back of the shield orbs appeared and Melinda arrived. She smiled and said, "orbing sucks bigtime."

Demons already started to attack her, but before they could hurt her, Wyatt had lifted the shield and Melinda could get in.

Chris grabbed her shoulders and asked, "Are you Ok?"

Melinda nodded. Then the look on Chris face changed. "What the hell was this? How is it possible that you can orb and where where you?"


	167. Chapter 167, next generation is helping

**Chapter ****167, the next generation is helping**

Melinda took Chris hands from her shoulder and held one. "Chris listen. We didn't know exactly if this was going to work."

Chris already wanted to yell, but Melinda squeezed his hand. "Wait, Chris. Let me explain. A few days ago a plate fell out of a the kitchenkabinet, it would have hit my head. But before it could, I orbed out. So we had the feeling that this would happen when a fireball was going my way. "

Chris raised his eyebrows, "Ok, that part I get, but how is it possible that you can orb?"

Melinda looked around. "You really don't get what is going on here?"'

All shook heads and Dean shook his head the hardest. He really was getting curious.

"Well, you all know that Brian is a complete Whitelighter, these days."

Everybody nodded again, but Dean looked around and said, "wait so Brian has died and came back?"

Melinda nodded. "Yes, but first he was a Whitelighter from birth. His father is a Whitelighter. But in a demonfight he died. Luckily for me and Sara he came back."

"Änd Sara is your daughter?" Sam asked. When Melinda nodded, he said, "then she is a Whitelighter to."

"Right a quarter Whitelighter." Melinda nodded. "Because her daddy was half Whitelighter and her mother isn't a Whitelighter. And she is pretty powerfull even in the womb she was." Then Melinda took a deep breath and looked at Brian. Brian joined her and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, he looked at her and nodded. "Well I hadn't planned to tell you guys the news this way, but this baby is a powerful one to, she or he, is able to orb her mommy away when there is any danger."

"What, o this is great, you are pregnant again." Lucy was the first to hug her sister in law. The rest followed.

When everybody had calmed down, Chris looked at his sister again. "You took a risk just there." He pointed at the demons surrounding the shield.

"I know, but it was the only possibility and we knew that." Melinda looked at Brian. Brian nodded.

"But what took you so long to come back here. Ther was a big gape from the moment you orbed out, till the moment you arrived here?" Wyatt suddenly asked.

Melinda smiled. "Yeah, right there is a slight problem, when the baby orbs me, I don't have a clue where he or she brings me to. So I had a tour around San Fransicco. But luckily I finally orbed into the attic again."

Suddenly the demons outside the bubble, started to move around. Chris looked at them and said, "Something is going on there."

Sam smiled. "You think so. I don't want to be rude, but how is it possible that you can talk about happy family stuff, while they are there?"

Dean nodded. He agreed with his brother.

Melinda looked at Sam and Dean and answered, "we are save in this bubble, we know that and sometimes you just have to let familybussiness come first. But now it's time to deal with them again." She pointed at the demons that still where moving around. "What the hell are they doing?" Melinda looked at her brothers.

Wyatt raised his shoulders.

But then Chris suddenly understood. "They are trying to make it impossible for us to form the circle."

"The circle?" Dean asked.

"Questions later, please." Chris said.

"Great," Dean said. "First you had all the time in the world to talk about your new niece or nephew and know...."

"Shut up!" Wyatt reacted. Then he turned to his brother. "If we can't form the circle then what?"

"Well first fight and vanquish half of them, then form the circle." Melinda answered.

Chris nodded. "But we have another problem. What about them?" He pointed at Sam and Dean. "They need protection and we can't split Wyatt into two. So who's going to protect them?"

Sandy looked at Wyatt and Wyatt nodded. "Chris, you have to get Perry and Peter." She said.

"Wait are you sure?" Chris asked.

Both Sandy and Wyatt nodded. Then Wyatt lifted up the bubble a bit and Chris orbed out.

Dean whispered in Sams ear: "who are Peter and Perry?" Sam raised his shoulders. "Don't know, maybe witch friends?"

At that moment, Chris came orbing in again and before he could be attacked, Wyatt had let him and the twins in."

Sams eyes widened. "Are those two boys Peter and Perry?"

"Yep," Chris laughed. These two are Wyatt and Sandy's sons."

"But how will they protect us?' Dean said.

Chris put Peter in his arms and then he gave Perry to Sam. "you just hold them, really trust me."

Then Chris looked at the others, everybody nodded, they knew what to do.

Wyatt erased the bubble and everybody started to vanquish the demons that where surrounding them. At the moment that the first fireball came towards Sam and Dean, the twins lifted up there bubble. So the four of them where save.

Melinda sighed, that part worked. Then she was distracted because a major fireball came straight towards her.


	168. Chapter 168, Sam and Deans fight

**Chapter 168, Sam and Deans fight**

Melinda kneeld down, so the fireball would miss her. Then she blew up the demon that had thrown the fireball.  
Chris who was standing next to Melinda smiled. "Great job sis." But then he had to levitate to dodge another fireball.

The power of six was fighting like hell and demons where exploding all over the place. But Wyatt saw that new demons where arriving to. He whispered in Sandy's ear: "we have to start forming the circle, while fighting, because slowly there are arriving new demons and we can't keep on fighting like this." Sandy nodded and tried to reach Melinda. When she had reached her she whispered what Wyatt had said. Melinda understood.

In the mean while they still where figthing and dodging attacks. Chris who had seen the conversation between Wyatt and Sandy and later between Sandy and Melinda understood what they where talking about. While Wyatt and Sandy had taken in there positions, he did to and told Lucy what to do also.

Melinda had informed Brian and they also where in place. Chris nodded and then they all joined hands, while chanting the power of six spell. The demons now where surrounded, where hit by the lighting power over and over again. Until there was no demon left.

Wyatt looked at the others, "are we finished?"

Melinda raised her shoulders. "It looks like we are ready."

Peter and Perry had erased the shield and Sandy and Wyatt both took over one of the boys. "Shall I bring them back to mom, so we can find out what the hell just happened." Chris and Melinda nodded. Wyatt touched his wifes arm and all four of them orbed out.

Suddenly the lights at the attick started to flicker. "What the hell?" Chris looked up.

"Not good, not good." Dean mumbled.

"What is it?" Melinda asked. Suddenly she shivered. "I feel cold."

"Not good at all!" Dean said, while looking at Sam.

"We need our guns and we need salt, lots of salt." Sam said, looking around.

"Uhh, what?" Melinda looked surprised.

"OK, no questions now, just trust us this time." Dean said with a faint smile.

Melinda sighed and looked at Chris. Chris nodded. "I will get the guns. Melinda and Lucy get the salt. At that moment Wyatt and Sandy came in. "What is going on?"

"No time," Chris said. You orb in salt, lots and lots of salt. I will get there guns."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, but did what his brother asked. He stretched his arms and closed his eyes, then two big pilles of salt stood infront of them. Melinda looked at her brother. "Where did you find that salt?"

"It has been delivered at P3. We had made a mistake with ordering."

"Lucky mistake!" Melinda smiled.

Dean interupted. "Can you form a circle with the salt." Suddenly the lights flickered again and cold shiveres where going threw there bodies. "Quick!"

Wyatt pointed at the salt and then made a circle, the salt did exactly what his finger did and formed a circle around them. Immediatley the cold shiveres dissappeared. But the lights still where flickering and now things where falling of the shelves to.

Then Chris came orbing in. He gave the guns to the man. Sam quickly pulled Chris inside the circle. He pointed at what was happening outside the circle.

"What is going on?" Chris wanted to know.

"We are being attacked by ghosts." Dean answered. "Very bad ghosts."

"And this salt will vanquish them?" Melinda asked.

"No it will protect us." Dean answered.

"Ahh, right, " Melinda responded. "But how are we going to vanguish them then?"

"Well Sams guns is loaded with salt, that will do the trick." Dean answered.

"But we can't see them" Wyatt said. At that moment suddenly a man appeared. "Ok, I didn't say a word." Wyatt looked at the ghost infront of him. He couldn't pass the salt circle, so he just stood there.

Sam pointed his gun at him and shot. With a scream the ghost exploded.

Melinda eyes widened. "Wauw, that's new for me."

Lucy had stepped back a bit and without anybody knowing, she had made an opening in the circle. A black shadow went inside the circle and touched Wyatts body. He shook and felt down. "Wyatt!" Melinda grabbed her brothers arm. But he shook it of and stood up. "Wyatt are you OK?" Melinda looked her brothers in the eyes. He looked straighted back and answered: "Just great." A shiver went down Melinda's spine. Something was off. She looked at Chris. But Chris didn't seem to notice anything.

Then suddenly Dean yelled. "Crap, the circle."He pointed at the place where the circle was broken. Sam immediatley fixed the circle.

"Is that dangerous?" Sandy wanted to know.

"Yes, very, a ghost could have come in to the cirlce and could have taken over one of our bodies." Sam explained.

Melinda looked worried at Sam, then she looked at Wyatt. Now she knew what was going on. But how could she explain. She looked at Sam and made eyecontact, then she turned her head towards Wyatt and back to him. "God, please understand." She taught.

She saw Sams look change. He nodded at Melinda. "When somebody is taken over, there are ways to fix that." He said slowly.

Dean looked up in surprise, then he saw the look between Melinda and Sam. "O God, "he said.

Sam pushed his elbow into his brothers arm. "Don't." He whispered. "He doesn't know that we know."

Chris eyes where flashing from Melinda, to Sam, to Dean and then to Wyatt. Wyatt was standing competely calm, but then a black flash appeared in his eyes. He understood: his brother wasn't his brother anymore. A ghost had taken over.


	169. Chapter 169, how to fight ghosts

**Chapter 169, How to fight with ghosts!**

Chris looked at Dean and Sam and asked: "What if a ghost would be standing in the middle of a circle, what would happen to him?"

Sam looked at Chris, he understood that he knew what was happening. "Well if a ghost is inside a circle, he can't get out of it."

Chris nodded. "Are there any ghosts outside the circle at this moment?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so."

"So it's save outside the circle?' Chris replied.

Sam nodded.

Then Chris reached out his arm towards a baseballbat that was standing in a corner of the attick and with a quick move he used his power to move the bat. The thing hit his brother on the head, hard. Wyatt immediately fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sandy yelled. She sat next to her husband and looked up at Chris.

Chris just grabbed her and said to the others, "Out, get out of the circle."

They all did what Chris asked.

Dean looked at Chris. "Didn't think that you would do that to your brother."

"Well, sometimes you have to do these kind of things. We have all been there." Chris said.

Melinda nodded. "True!"

But Sandy yelled, "Well I don't think this is a possibility, what is going on?"

Brian interupted. "Sandy, I think they have a reason for this. You know they would never hurt there brother, without a good reason."

Chris nodded. "Right, Wyatt is taken over. A ghost has entered the circle and took over Wyatt."

"How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Well I didn't at first, but Sam and Melinda knew." Chris answered.

Melinda nodded. "Just before Dean found out the circle was broken, Wyatt fell, remember. And I had this strange feeling about that. He just didn't seem to react as he normally would."

"OK, enough." Chris said. "We need to get this ghost out of Wyatt."

Sam nodded. "Right. The first thing we have to do, is put him on a chair. And do you have anything to tie him up with?"

Chris already had grabbed a chair and together with Brian he pulled his brother up. Then Sam tied Wyatt up. His hands behind his back.  
Chris softly took his brothers face in his hand and said: "Sorry Wyatt, there is no other way." Then he stepped back out of the circle.

"Now what," Melinda looked at Sam and Dean.

Then Wyatt started to make a sound. He opened his eyes and looked around. "What the hell!"

Then he looked at Sandy. "Sandy, honey, what is going on? Why am I on this chair?"

Sandy looked at Chris. Then at Wyatt. "I'm sorry, we need to get this ghost out of you."

"What ghost, I don't know what you are talking about? Sandy, please!"

Sandy shook her head and looked at Chris. "There is no ghost, it most have gone away." She wanted to walk into the circle.  
But Dean grabbed her. "No don't believe it. He is playing tricks with you."

Wyatt turned his head towards Dean and started laughing. "Ahahahhh, Dean and you think you know everything. Your just an idiot that thinks that he can fights ghosts. You stupid, little..."

Chris interupted. "You still think it's Wyatt speaking?" He looked at Sandy.

Sandy shook her head.

"How are we going to help Wyatt?" Melinda asked worried.

Sam looked at Melinda. "Don't worry, it will be fine." Then he started to chant in Latin.

Wyatts body shook and he screamed, he yelled: "you will never win, you know that, you have opened the gate to hell and you know you can't vanquish us all." Then he looked up and his mouth opened. A black smoke came from his mouth and then it went sillent.

"Wyatt!" Sandy yelled. Without asking she jumped inside the circle. She took his face in his hands and looked at her husband. Wyatt slowly opened his eyes. "I was taken over again wasn't I?"

Sandy nodded. "It doesn't matter, you are fine now."

"Did I hurt anybody?" He asked, a tear went down his cheek.

"No, you didn't" Sandy answered. In the mean while Chris was cutting the robe that was around Wyatts arms and legs. When he was finished he lay a hand on his brother shoulder. "I'm the one that hurt somebody today."

Wyatt looked up at his brother. "What, how, I don't...."

"I think you will have a major headache toning." Chris said.

Wyatt stroke his head and then looked at his brother again. "I have a bump on my head. What did you do?"

"Yeh well, I had to take you out, so I hit you on the head with this baseballbat. Sorry!"

Wyatt looked at his brother, then he stood up. Sam and Dean where looking at the brothers. "What do you think, is he going to hit his brother in the face." Dean whispered at Sam.

But no, that what not what Wyatt was planning. He pulled his brother into a hug and slapped him on the back. "Thank brother, for saving me again! I really wish that I could control this better."

Chris pulled out of the hug and looked a bit angry. "Don't say that Wyatt."

Melinda interupted, "Chris is right. You have to stop beating yourself up about these things."

"Uhh, these things?" Sam asked confussed. "You don't seem to fight ghosts a lot."

"No we don't" Melinda said.

Wyatt looked at Sam and Dean, then he said, "No I'm talking about being taken over. Every now and again I'm driven to the other side and I turn bad. It isn't a coinsedance that that ghost took me. They know I"m weak."

"You are not weak, Wyatt! You are all about good and you will always be." Melinda hugged her brother.

Wyatt only nodded. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

Then suddenly Brian interupted. "Uhm I have a question for Sam and Dean, what did the ghost ment, when he said that you have opened the gate to hell?"

"O, yeah, right!" Sam spoke with a slight blush on his cheeks. "He ment, that we have opened the gate to hell, for a few seconds and a lot of ghosts have escaped."

Melinda turned towards the brothers. "O God, really."

Dean nodded, "But we will fix it and we probably have fixed it already. Because in this time it has been ages ago."

"Right, timetraveling!" Sandy said with a sigh. "It always gives me a headache."

"Well I have a few questions to." Chris said. "For starters, how did Sam and Dean get to this time? Why are they here? And second of all, what was this attack with demons and ghosts about?"

Then suddenly orbs appeared and an Elder arrived.

Sam looked at the man and said "Is this another family member."

"God no!" Wyatt answered.

The rest started to laugh. "No it's an Elder, the help us with our fights." Melinda shortly explained.

The Elder looked around. "Chris I'm here to answer your questions. You just where being attacked by demons and ghost. That was correct. They where working together. They have been building towards this for the last year. We didn't knew exactly what they where planning but we knew that ghosts where going to be a part of there plan. That is why, we send Sam and Dean to this time. You need it there help. And luckily they could help you win this fight. I think it's a good idea to talk with them about how to fight ghosts, because you are going to need that information."

Wyatt nodded. "And how are they going to go back to there time."

"In about an hour, we will send them back. But listen, we will send them back just before they where taken. So they will never know about you. They will never know that witches can be good." The Elder said.

"What and forget about all this." Dean said.

"Yes, it has to be done like that. You don't need to have this information. You need to fight your battles and knowing this, will only make things harder for you." The Elder answered.

"Mmm, to bad," Sam said.

The Elder only shook his head. Then he said. "You have an hour to teach them everything you know, then I will transport you back." He bent his head and then orbed out again.

"Well, see, that's why I hate them." Wyatt said. "They never listen, they just do what they think is best."

Melinda sighed. "Wyatt, they probably know how history went for Sam and Dean and it probably was for the best."

Sam shook his head. "Headache!"

Sandy smiled. "I still don't get timetraveling, so don't worry about it."

Chris then looked at Sam and Dean. "I hate to ask, but can you please tell me all about fighting ghosts."

Dean nodded.

Wyatt took the book and Melinda grabbed the special pencil. The only one they used when writing into the book. It was a magical pen, when you wrote with this pen, beautiful letters appeared.

Sam and Dean started talking and Wyatt started writing.

When the Elder appeared again, they where just finished.

"I wish I could help you guys with your fights." Melinda said.

"We know." Sam said.

"Thanks for everything." Wyatt hugged the men.

When everybody had said there goodbyes, the Elders took Sam and Dean and brought them back to there own time.

When the last orbs dissappeared Melinda sighed. "Strange, that they will never know about us."

.........................................

A few weeks later, Chris came walking into P3. The other 5 members of the power of six where sitting in a corner. He joined them and gave them some papers. Melinda looked up. "You have been looking into there lives?"

Wyatt smiled. "You couldn't resist, could you." Then he took one of the pages and started reading, just like the rest.

Sometimes they laughed, sometimes they cried. They read about what had happened to Sam and Dean all those years ago. They would never forget about them and there knowledge about ghosts!


	170. Chapter 170, raising the next generation

**Chapter 170, raising the next generation**

"Mom, where's my red sweater? I can't find it." Sarah was screaming from out of her room.

Melinda calmly walked over to her 16 year old daughter. "Sarah, if you want to ask me something, you can, but please don't scream."

"Yeah, yeah, right….I just want my sweater. I need it for the family holiday, this weekend. And I can't find it, where did you put it?"

Melinda sighed. "Well you now that I put it on your bed, after I washed and ironed it. I always do."

"No you didn't mom." Sarah raised her voice.

Melinda looked into her oldest daugthers room. She smiled and said: "are you sure? I don't think you can't find it in this mess."

"MOM!" Sarah screamed.

At that moment Brian came orbing in. "Sarah Angelique Halliwell, I don't want you tot scream at your mother. I'm in the kitchen and I can hear you there. When you are calmed down, you can talk to your mother again. Until then, you are going to stay in this room." Brian softly pushed Melinda out of the room. Then he closed the door. Sarah could hear her mother and father walk downstairs. With a sigh she sat on the bed. But then suddenly the door opened and closed, nobody seemd to be there, but Sarah knew better. She smiled and whispered: "hello Pamela, I know it's you." Pamela, Wyatt's daughter slowly appeared and smiled at her niece. But the smiled disseappered fast.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I'm grounded, because of my stupid brothers. I would love to have sisters just like you." Pamela said.

"Really? Sisters can be a pain the butt, you know!" Sarah replied. "But well, skip that part, why are you grounded and if so, what are you doing over here? You will get yourself in more troubles."

Pamela looked at her niece and said: "I was 5 minutes late for dinner. Dad didn't really talked about it, but when we where having diner, Peter said that I was in love and that that probably was the reason why I was tot late. Then dad became mad at me, he send me to my room and told me that I was grounded for 3 days."

Sarah put her hand on her nieces leg. "Why where you late, I don't think it was a boy?" She knew her 13 year old niece would never be late for a boy.

"No but I couldn't tell dad why I was. It's a surprise."

"Can you tell me what the surprise is?" Sarah asked.

Pamela nodded. "Yes, if you don't tell it to my dad."

"Promise," Sarah nodded.

"Well I went shopping. I bought presents for everybody. I want to bring the presents to the family holiday, so I can surprise everybode. I have been saving money for this weekend." Tears where going down Pamela's cheeks.

"O honey, that's so sweet. But don't you think it's a good thing to tell your dad?"

"No, he doesn't listen to me. I'm not that special. He loves Peter and Perry more." Pamela looked at her oldest niece.

Sarah shook her head. "that, is not true. You know that. But do you think it would help if mom talked to your father? She always has a good influence on her brothers."

Pamela noddes. "Maybe that is a good idea."

"Well, then make your self invisible again and go to your own room, I will talk to my mom."

Pamela already had made herself invisible, the door of the room opened and she soflty walked downstairs. Sarah followed her. Then she went to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm sorry about screaming."

"I know honey," Melinda answered. "But there is something more, what do you want to ask me?" Sarah sighed. She could never keep something a secret for her mother. "Mom, Pamela needs your help." Then she told her mother what had happened.


	171. Chapter 171, father and daughter

**Chapter 171, father and daughter**

Melinda walked up the stairs in P3. She heared her brother in the kitchen. "He brother," she said, when she walked in.

"He Lin, what are you doing here?" Wyatt looked surprised.

"I need to talk to you about your daughter."

"What did she do, this time?" Wyatt sighed and took place at the kitchentable.

Melinda shook her head. "Do you hear what you just said, that doesn't sound nice, you know."

"I know, but…well I just don't understand her."

"There is not much to understand. You have a really great daughter, that just needs to hear that every once in a while." Melinda smiled at her brother.

"But she really is a handful these days. We have words everyday." Wyatt said.

"I know, but are you really sure that she is that difficult. Think about it."

"Yes she is, yesterday she was late, I didn't make a big deal out of it, but then I found out that she was dating a boy."

Melinda smiled. "Wyatt, you know your daughter, are you really sure that that is what she did?"

"Yes, I do….urg…to be honest, no I don't Peter said something about a boy." Wyatt looked a bit shocked. "O god, I have grounded her over nothing. I have to talk to her."

"Wyatt, I don't know if she wants to tell you what she was doing when she was late, but trust her, she hasn't been doing something stupid. You know her, please listen, she needs that." Melinda held her brothers hand.

"Thanks Lin, I will keep that in mind."Wyatt nodded and then walked up the stairs. He knocked on Pamela's door. "Pamela can I come in?"

"Yes dad, you can." Pamela was sitting on the bed, you could see she had been crying.

Wyatt walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Honey, what is going own, we have trouble talking to each other latly.

Pamela nodded, she looked at the ground when she said: "but you are always made at me, everything I do is wrong. You trust Peter and Perry, but me…."

Wyatt looked shocked, "No that's not true, I trust you, really I do."

But you believed Peter when he said that a boy was the reason that I was to late."

Wyatt nodded, "Yes and I shouldn't, but you hardly talk about anything anymore. Your mother and me…we just don't know what you are doing, what's keeping your busy."

Pamela looked up at her dad. "I'm sorry dad, I was busy with a surprise. And I really want to keep it a surprise…but maybe it's better if I tell you now."

Wyatt stroke his daughters hair. "no you don't, keep the surprise, I trust you."

"Really," Pamela asked.

"Really," Wyatt answered. Then he hugged his daughter. At that moment they heared a knock on the door. "Everything alright in there?" Melinda asked.

"yes, you can come in." Pamela said with a big smile on her face.

Melinda opened the door and looked at Wyatt and Pamela. "Well that looks ok!" Then Sarah looked around the corner and smiled. "you see, my mom can fix everything."

"Not everything!" Melinda said. "I can't help you with that red sweater."

"Uhh, you mean this one?" Pamela pointed at a sweater that was laying on a chair in her room.

"What the hell is that sweater doing here?" Sarah asked.

"You left it over here, a few days ago, remember?" Pamela said.

Sarah slightly turned red. "O right, I remember, sorry Mom"

"You see, Wyatt, your not the only one that has an argument with there daughter." Melinda smiled. Then she turned to her daughter. "Come on we are going home. I need to pack my suitcase for the family holiday." They waved at Wyatt and Pamela.

Wyatt smiled then he turned to his daughter. "I love you, remember that."

Pamela nodded. "Yes, but do you love me as much as Peter and Peter. They are so special, There powers are bigger. They have helped you in the past, when the had timetraveld, they…well they are Peter and Perry."

"And you are Pamela. You are my only daughter, my child. I love you as much as I love Peter and Perry. And that is exactly how your mother is feeling. Don't ever think that you are in any way less then your brothers." Wyatt hugged his daughter and shivered a bit. How could she think that she was less loved.

Pamela pushed her father away. "You probably wont love me if I tell you that I didn't listen to you."

"What did you do, you can tell me everything." Wyatt looked at his daughter.

"Well you grounded me, but I used me power and went over to aunt Melinda. I talked to Sarah and she talked to her mother. That's why they where here."

"I was wondering about that." Wyatt said with a smile. "It's OK, Pamela, I'm not mat, It was the only good thing you could do." Then Wyatt stood up. "Now get that suitcase filled. It's time for our annual family trip." He gave his daughter a kiss and Pamela smiled at him.


	172. Chapter 172, brothers and sister

**Chapter 172, Brothers and sisters**

"Matthew and Andrew, stop teasing your sister." Chris yelled from downstairs. He couldn't help it but smile a bit. Now that he had two sons and a daughter he often had to think about his own youth. Melinda most have had a hard time growing up with him and Wyatt. Sue his daughter sure had.

"And get those bags packed. We are leaving in an hour." At that moment Sue started to cry. Chris shook his head, but then walked upstairs. "What is it Sue?"

Eleven year old Sue was sitting on her bed, tears where running over her face. "I can't find my teddybear. And I need him to go with me."

Chris nodded. "It is going to be fine, Sue, just wait." Chris stood up and walked to his sons room. "Matthew, Andrew you are going to your sisters room and you wil give her bear back."

"We don't have it, dad!" Matthew answered. But Chris knew better. "Do I need to get mad?"

Andrew shook his head, "No dad, Matthew has put it under his bed."

Matthews eyes shot fire, "You, you…little"

"You little what?" Chris asked. "I don't understand you, Matthew. You are 15 years old, don't you have other things to do then tease your little sister and boss your younger brother."

"I didn't boss Andrew." Matthew answered with big eyes.

"Son you forget one thing. I'm an Empath and I know for sure that you are the one that got the bear and put it onder the bed."

"But…" Matthew started….then he sighed and picked up the bear.

"Now bring it to your sister and help her with her bag." Chris said.

"What help her, I'm not ready with mine." Matthew looked at his dad.

"You had time to tease your sister, then you'll have time to help her to." Chris answered.

Matthew sighed and when his dad left the room he said to his brother: "I hate that empathy thing and I don't understood. How did dad know that I took the bear. Being an Empath doesn't mean that you can read peoples mind."

Andrew raised his shoulder. "don't know Matthew, but I think you have to go to Sue and help her."

Matthew left the room and went to his sister. Chris who had overheard the conversation went back into his sons room. He looked at Andrew. "you do know how my Empath powers work don't you?"

Andrew looked at his dad. "yes I do. You felt his guilt, didn't you?"

Chris raised his eyebrow. "Yes I did, but how do you know that?"

"Dad I'm not an Empath, I know what you are thinking, but I just know you." Andrew said, while packing his bag.

A shiver went throw Chris' spine. Andrew looked like Melinda. Melinda had that same thing. Sometimes he taught she was an Empath to, but she wasn't, she just knew him and that was exactly what Andrew was telling him just now. Chris walked over to his son and ruffled his hair. "Dad, don't do that, now I have to start all over again."

"Sorry, " Chris said, with a smile. He walked out of the room, but when he reached the door he turned around. He saw his son was looking at him. Andrew smiled at him and Chris smiled back. Thank God, we could save them with the help from future Peter and Perry, Chris taught.

Then he walked over to Sue's room. He heared Matthew laughing and when he came in he saw that Sue was laughing to. Sue had given Matthew a doll and made him play with it. And Matthew, well Matthew had to make up with her for taking her doll, so he did. Chris shook his head, some things never change. He rememberd when Wyatt and himself had to play with my little pony after the had teased Melinda. "Guys, I love seeing you have fun, but is your bag packed. We are leaving soon." Matthew looked up at his dad. "Sue's bag is packed. Mine is almost ready."

"Well then hurry up. I hear your mother is coming home to and the rest of the family will be here soon, so we are going away in 15 minutes."

"Yeah," Sue said. "I love family weekends."


	173. Chapter 173, keeping the powers a secret

**Chap****ter 173, keeping the powers a secret!**

"Dad, why are we in this car?" Perry asked. "Why can't we orb to Halliwel manor?"

"Honey wouldn't it be strange to orb in on the house we rent for the weekend?" Sandy looked at her son.

Wyatt sighed. "We do this every year Perry and every year you ask the same question."

Peter nodded. "That's true Perry."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Right, but I would rather orb than drive. It will takes hours to get there."

"You know, that we can't orb to the family weekend. We need the cars to look normal. They can't find out about orbing." Wyatt explained again, like he did every year. "Do I have to tell you te story about aunt Prue, or do I have to tell you the story where aunt Melinda had to travel into time, to warn me about orbing. "

"No dad, I know, al hell will break loose, when people find out." Perry repeted, the line he had heard so many times.

Wyatt sighed and looked at his wife. He was worried. How could he be sure that the children wouldn't do something stupid. Sandy saw the worried look and lay her hand on Wyatts leg. Then she turned around to the children that where in the back of the car. "Peter, Perry and Pamela, listen to me, I know we have told the stories over and over again, so I will not repeat those, but really trust me, it's better to keep this a secret. Really, really trust me."

The tree children on the backseat nodded.

When Wyatt parked the car infront of Halliwell manor, Piper en Leo had just arrived. The walked over to the car and hugged there children and grandchildren. Melinda was just closing the door of her own house, next to Halliwell manor. "Bridget, watch it," she shouted. Bridget had ran over to Leo and Piper, but had pushed her older sister Linda to the ground, while running. Fourteen year old Linda was sitting on the ground. Mumbling about hating her sister. Brian helped his daughter up. "I would love to blow her to pieces." Linda sat. Brian shook his head. "Don't say those things. One because you don't mean it and two because people can't know….." Linda interrupted. "Dad, people really don't know that I have a power to blow things….." Brian looked shocked when he said "Ssss! Don't say that, we are outside."

"Well nobody else is here, only our family.

Wyatt who was overhearing the discussion looked worried again. Chris who came outside with a big smile immediately saw the worried look of his brother. "Everything alright brother?" He asked.

"Yes, but I hope everything will stay alright." Wyatt answered. Chris now looked worried. "What is going on?"Wyatt answered: "I have the feeling that our children don't know that keeping our powers a secret is important.

"O, well I think mine do, I don't worry about that." Chris smiled. But then he saw Sue over at Linda. Linda had a little wound on her knew from falling. Sue held her hand on the knew and it was healed. "Sue, what the hell!" Chris yelled.

"You where saying!" Wyatt said to his brother.

Chris shook his head and ran over to his daughter.

Melinda and Brian had walked over to Wyatt. "What is going on?" Melinda asked her oldest brother. "The children don't know how important it is to keep there powers a secret.

"I have that same feeling," Melinda said. Maybe we have to tell them some stories again.

"I have told enough stories, that doesn't work." Wyatt said.

Melinda nodded, "But then what."

"Do you think you can give the children that premonition you had, long time ago, the one you gave Wyatt and later us, when you where timetraveling." Brian asked.

"I don't know, Normally my premonitions only go to the power of six, not to the children."

Chris who was done talking at his daughter, had overheared the last part of the converstation. "I think we have to look at a way to make that happen, but maybe we can do that at the family weekend. "Let's get into the cars and go!"


	174. Chapter 174, showing the premonition

**Chapter 174****, showing the premonition**

The family had arrived at the house. They would stay here for 3 days. The children where sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace. They love to sit there with all family members and hear the stories about demons being vanquished. But this time they where sitting there alone with Leo and Piper. The power of six was in the kitchen talking about how to learn there children that keeping the powers a secret was the most important thing of the world.

"Do you think you can give the children the premonition?" Chris looked at Melinda.

"I don't know, the first thing I need to know, if I can give you the premonition. I normally don't have control over showing you a premonition."

Chris nodded, "True, didn't think of that."

"What about bridgets powers?" Brian said.

Wyatt looked at Brian, "Levatation you mean?"

Brian shook his head. "The last couples of weeks she gets premontions and sometimes she can show them to who ever she wants."

Chris raised his eyebrow: "How does that work?"

"She can project the premonition on to a wall, but the quality of what you see is bad. It looks like you are watching a very old movie." Melinda said.

"And you didn't think that you had to share this new power?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Melinda nodded, "Sorry that's true, but Bridget didn't want anybody else then us to know. She is not very happy with this power. She thinks that having premonions is not the most cool power, she would rather had have another power."

"And you didn't explain that that power is the most important power to have?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shook his head. "Wyatt, you know better than to ask that."

Wyatt slightly turned red. "Sorry, lin, I just…well I just think it's strange to.."

"I know Wyatt," Melinda interrupted. "Don't you think it's strange that I can't tell you guys everything anymore. But the children are growing up, we need to give them there privacy, if they want that."

"You are right Melinda," Wyatt said. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, let's worry about how to get that premonition into Bridgets head and then onto the wall!"Melinda answered.

"I think this is just great!" Chris said. "It's the perfect way to show what we have seen."

"Do you think that we could get the premonition into Bridget with a spell?" Lucy said.

"Well that's worth trying." Wyatt said then he looked at Chris and Melinda. "You two are good in making spells, can you make one?"

Melinda looked at Chris and then both nodded. "Give us some time".

The power of six split up. Chris and Melinda took place at the kitchen table, while the rest joined there childen in front of the fireplace.

Melinda and Chris had a hard time coming up with the spell, but after an hour they joined the family near the fireplace. Chris asked for silence and started talking. "Children you all know that we think that keeping our powers a secret is important. But we know, that you don't take it that serious. Lin and me, have been thinking about away to show you the premonition that we've had a long time ago. And maybe we have found the spell that could help us."

Melinda then turned to Bridget. "Bridget honey, I'm sorry I know you didn't want the family to know about your new power, but I had to tell them, because we really need it, we need to make everybody understand why it's that important." Bridget jumped up and yelled at her mother. "I hate you, for doing this. You promised me!" "I know and you know that I would never break a promise, but this time I had to." Melinda grabbed her daughters hand and at that moment the premonition that had hit Melinda years ago hit Bridget. Tears where running over Bridget face then she looked at her mother. "Mom I understand, sorry for yelling."

"It's OK honey!" Melinda hugged her daughter.

"Does this mean we don't need the spell!" Chris asked. Melinda nodded. "Well then let's try to get that premonition out in the open." Chris said. "Wait," Melinda said. "I have to warn you all, its not nice." Then she turned to her daughter. "Are you up for this?" Bridget nodded. Then she turned toward a white wall, she removed a painting. "This way you can see better. I have been practising at home." She smiled at her mother. "I taught you hated your power?" Brian asked. "Well I taught that if I'm stuck with this, then I have to make the best out of it." Bridget answerd. "Ahh, that's my daughter." Brian said with a smile.

"OK, can we see that premonition, I'm going nuts over here!" Perry said. Bridget nodded. Then she turned towards the wall. She pointed her finger at the wall and there it was:

_They saw Wyatt standing in P3 and a__ box, where all the problems had started with, was standing behind hem. Sandy called him. He looked around and at the moment he started to orb a delivery boy opened the door again. The boy grabbed his cellphone and started making a video. _

_When Wyatt was gone, the boy slowly walked inside P3 and looked around. He smiled and looked at his cellphone again. Then suddenly a new flash appeared. _

_The delivery boy stood in front of Halliwell manor. Behind him stood Darryl Jr and then cars started to park outside the house. Man with camera's jumped out. People where screaming. _

_Flashes of a young Piper and a young Prue started to invade the premonition. A gun shot was heard. Suddenly it went black for a second._

_Then the door opened and Melinda stood there with her arms in the air. Her hands and face covered with blood. "Stop it, stop it." She screamed. _

_Then a flashback of Prue was shown, she threw people away from her car, while Piper was laying in the car, blood was everywhere._

_Then the scenery changed again. Halliwell manor was shown again. But this time it looked ruined. The windows where all broken, paint was gone, the stairs to the front door where almost gone. A piece of an old paper was pierced into the front door: Halliwells magic ended today!_

Then the wall went white again. The children looked shocked and Leo and Piper didn't look much better. "O God, this was just terrible." Piper said.

Ï'm sorry mom for letting you see this." Melinda looked worried. Piper nodded. "I know that you need it to do this, but it was terrible. All the things that happened because of us, being to careless. And that it ended with Prue's dead…that was even more horrible." Piper now was crying. Leo lay an arm around his wife.

The children still hadn't said a word, but then Perry walked over to his dad. "Dad, I'm sorry about asking that same question every year. I know now that we have to be carefull. I will." Peter stood nexted to his twinbrother. "I think we all will." The rest of the children nodded.

Then Sue walked over to her grandmother, she crawld into her lap and hugged her. "Grandma, can you tell us about Prue?"

Piper wiped her tears away and said: "Ofcourse dear."


	175. Chapter 175, being complete

**Chapter 175, being complete!**

"Grandma, do you have those pictures that Prue made?" Sue wanted to know after her grandma had finished her story about Prue. "Yes I have. Most of them are on my attic and this one I always carry with my." Piper got her wallet out of her bag and opened it. She picked a little picture out of the wallet. Phoebe and herself where shown, sitting in the backyard of Halliwell manor. Sue looked at it. "You where very young there," she said. Piper smiled. "That's is the last picture Prue made of Phoebe and me and yes we where very young."

Suddenly Chris looked up, "I'm sorry I have to leave, a charge is in trouble and he knows that I'm away for the weekend, so it most be urgent." Then orbs appeared and Chris left.

"Pfff, I don't like that daddy has to go." Sue said with a sad face. "Me neither, but you know that he has to sometimes." Lucy said calmly. Sue nodded.

About 10 minutes later, Chris was back. "Sorry, did I miss much?" He asked with a smile.

Wyatt shook his head. "But what was so urgent?"

"Nothing much, my charge had a premonition and didn't know what to do with it. So I helped him out a bit, the rest he can do himself."

"You left him alone?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yes, it is not my job to help with the rest of the problem, I'm his whitelighter, I don't need to fight his fights."

"Right! I don't think I completely get it, but…well I'm no whitelighter." Melinda shook her head.

Wyatt came up for his brother: "Melinda, he is right you know. We need to fight with our own demons and that is enough if we help our whitelighters with that to, then we don't have a life. We help our whitelighters, we guide them but we stay out of there fights as much as possible, only when it's really necessary we do help."

Leo nodded, "I didn't fight either, the girls did most of the work."

Piper looked at her husband, "True, but we couldn't have done that without you."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I know, you where terrible when Leo was away to Vallhalah."

"Dad," Matthew looked at Chris, "How did you work without Melinda. I mean she is the one with the power of premonition, but she has been gone for a long time, how did you know when you had to fight a demon?"

"That is a good question Matthew, but I don't know if I can answer that." Chris looked at Melinda, "If I answer I have to talk about the time where you where gone, where we taught you where dead."

"I know Chris, but I don't mind you talking about it, it's a part of your live."

"Well then let's get some tea and take our places around the fireplace, then Wyatt and me will tell you all about how we worked without our sister."

When everybody was sitting and drinking tea, Wyatt started talking.

"You all know that Chris and me don't have the power of premonition. So Matthew is right, we didn't know what fight was our to fight. I had my charges already. So when I helped a charge I sometimes had to fight a demon, but like Chris told you, most of the time I had to only give advice. That was hard then, because…well …because I was really proud of my great powers, (Chris was rolling his eyes at this moment) I sometimes just had to take my place in a fight and sometimes I took Chris with me. But that ended when I almost got the two of us killed in a fight."

"What?" Piper asked surprised.

"Sorry mom!" Wyatt mumbled.

"It was a Sunday morning when one of my charges need it me. The girl was in a fight with three demons, she was wounded and need it me to heal her. But when I was finished, I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave her there with three demons. So I started to kick some ass. The girl was surprised, I hadn't told her that I was a witch, so she didn't know about my powers. From that moment on, she called me to help with every fight, even small fights. One day I was so sick of it, that I asked Chris to go. He did, but when he didn't came back for 10 minutes and then heard him call me for help, I rushed over there. Chris was laying on the ground, wounded, my charge was still up, but was having a hard time dealing with two demons and well I could see that it was a power of three thing. So I put my charge and Chris into my shield, fixed Chris and called mom and her sisters. They vanquished the demons and we went home. Because my charge knew now that I was a Halliwell, she got another whitelighter."

"Shoot!" Perry said.

"No, not shoot, that was the most lucky thing that came out of the whole thing. Because instead of her Sandy becaume my charge." Wyatt smiled at his wife.

"But you where very helpless without aunt Lin!" Pamela asked.

"No that's not true. We had our powers and like you all know, we are pretty powerfull, but we missed the power of three. It sucked big time, that we always had to call for mom and her sisters." Chris said. "and what we missed was the power of premonition. That is a power that really comes in handy."

"So when aunt Melinda came home, you where glad that you had the power of premonition again." Andrew asked.

Perry nodded and said, "And you most have been so glad when the power of three became yours!"

Peter shook his head and pushed Perry. "You are being stupid and you to Andrew"

"Why?" Perry and Andrew looked at Peter.

"Well I think they where happy, but not because of the power of three or because of the power of premonition, I think they where glad that there sister was home again."

Chris lay his arm around Peter. "Yes you are completely right. But to be honoust, Perry and Andrew are right to. Melinda made us whole again. She made the family and the powers complete. We need to all be there!"

Then Perry looked at Bridget. She was starring in the fireplace. "What is it Bridget?"

Bridget looked at Perry. "I have been a big fool. I hated the fact that I have the power of premonition. I taught it was the most crappy power of all, but now I know it is the most need it power."

Perry laughed and said: "And the way your power works, that is so great. I wish I could do that. I mean my powers are just like my moms and the shield is like my dad's. I just wish that I had a power that was different then mom and dad's"

Wyatt looked at his son. "Your shield is not the same as mine. If you work with Peter we can walk through it, that has been handy a few times."

"That is true! Perry said.

"And you know what, your power to heal will…."

Chris slapped his brother. "Wyatt shut up!"

"What, what dad?" Perry looked at his dad, with his eyes wide open.

Wyatt had turned red and shook his head. "Sorry son..fu…"

He couldn't finish his line, because the rest of the family said: "Future consequence!"

"Ahh, no, no, no!" Perry said. "Can't you please, please, give me a little clue. And how do you know…"

Peter lay a hand on Perry's arm. "I think I understand. Somehow we have met our family long time before we where born."

"What, what, go again?" Perry looked at his brother.

"I think a future Peter and Perry have helped them in the past."

"What, no way, I don't know that."

"No, you can't because it hasn't happened jet. Right?" He looked at his uncle.

Chris nodded. "I can't tell you guys to much, but let me say this. Your powers are great and are even going to be better and at that moment we will send you back in time to help us. And that is all I can tell you guys."

Peter and Perry nodded. They knew that there uncle wouldn't tell anything anymore. They just had to wait and see.

Then Matthew looked at his dad. "Dad, we know about uncle Wyatts charges, but what about yours?"

"Yes, what about yours?" Andrew asked.

Chris looked at his watch. "that I will tell you guys tomorrow, for now it's bedtime."

"Ahh, no way, can't we stay up for another hour." Linda asked.

"No, it's time to go upstairs, come on." Lin said with a smile.

The young generation stood up and waved at there family, "Goodnight!"


	176. Chapter 176, I just know you guys!

**Chapter 176, I just know you guys!**

"Why did you lie, Chris?" Melinda looked at her brother while walking down the stairs. She had made sure that all the children where save in there beds.

"Did he lie?"Wyatt looked surprised.

"Yes, he did, why did you tell Peter and Perry that we would send them back into time?"Melinda still was looking at her brother.

"But we did?" Wyatt said. "Uhh, correction we are going to?"

"No Wyatt we don't." Melinda said.

"I'm getting a headache again," Sandy said.

"Me to, I don't get it." Wyatt said. "We are going to send Peter and Perry back in time, to heal you."

"No, we have done that and we aren't going to do that again." Melinda said.

Sandy was shaking her head. "Don't'think I will ever get it."

Chris sighed, "You are right Melinda. In another future we have send the boys was the future where you where still having troubles with the burning wounds. But in this future you don't have that problem, so we don't need to send the boys back. This is another timeline."

"Right! I get it now," Wyatt shouted. "But why did you lie then."

"They don't need to know everything. That power that they had to heal Melinda…who says that they will ever get it, or how they will ever get it. We don't know, we can't let them know that there is a timeline where they had that."

"But why lie? You could have done it another way, Chris?" Piper looked at her son. The old habbit to lie, still popped in every once in a while.

"I know, mom, but there was no other way."

"There always is another way." Piper reacted.

Melinda who had been standing suddenly sat on the tabel that was infront of Chris. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You had another reason to lie, Chris. I want to know what that reason is."

Chris tried to look away but couldn't, slowly his eyes started to fill with tears. Then suddenly Melinda knew the answer. "You are protection Andrew and Matthew. You don't want them to know that Peter and Perry had to save them. O God, I'm sorry Chris. I didn't think about that."

Wyatt sat next to Chris and looked at his brother and sister. "How do you know Lin?"

"I just do, I don't know exactly, but it is true issn't it Chris?"

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry for lying again. But yes it's true. I don't want them to know, but what I said about Peter and Perry about not knowing what powers they will receive… well I still think that it's better that they don't know. So I didn't lie completely."

Melinda smiled. "Right, but still I think you could have told us the complete story. We can handle it. Talk to us Chris. We don't have your Empath powers."

"Are you sure about that?" Wyatt looked at his sister. "You sometimes seam to have."

"No I don't have that power Wyatt, I just know you guys." Then she turned to Chris. "Chris promise me that you will talk to us, don't be stupid."

"Stupid, stupid, you call this stupid." Wyatt smiled, he wanted to get the tension away. They where on there annual family weekend, that ment having fun. He looked at his brother and said, "I remember more stupid things, like with Mary. Remember her."

"Ahh, no Wyatt, not the Mary story!" Chris slapped his brother with a pillow that was laying on the sofa.

"What, what, tell me, tell. I can't remember Mary!" Melinda had jumped up and sat between her brothers on the sofa. "Well Wyatt, get started with that story. I can't wait to hear a stupid story about one of my brothers." Wyatt laughed and Chris rolled his eyes, but then nodded to Wyatt, you tell the story Wyatt. Chris was relieved that the subject had changed. He thankfully looked at his brother. Wyatt understood and nodded at his brother. Melinda saw Wyatt nodding and said: "see Wyatt you have that empath thing to, sometimes. Chris didn't said a word and still you knew what he ment." Wyatt looked at his sister. "How the hell did you know what happened between Chris and me."Melinda raised her shoulders. "I just know you guys." Then the three siblings started laughing. The rest of the family laughed with them.

Bridget who still was awake could hear her family laugh. She smiled and then fell a sleep.


	177. Chapter 177, falling for Mary

**Chapter 177, Falling for Mary!**

"To tell you this story, we have to go back to when I was about 18 years and Chris was 16. I had my first charge and not very much later I received another charge. When I went to my second charge I had to take Chris with me. He was blackmailing me!"

"He was what?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Yeah, well I had been home late that evening before. Only Chris knew. So he just that to get me to take him with me."

Chris was shaking his head. "Sorry!" He mumbled.

"Go own Wyatt.. I can't wait for the rest..!" Melinda said.

"So, we together went towards my new charge. It was a little girl named Annie. She knew about witches, because her mother and older sister where witches to. She had received her powers and they where pretty amazing. She could feel the present of demons and before the could shimmer in, she could vanquish them, by pointing with her finger. Very simple, but very effective. Ofcourse the demons didn't like this girl and her power. So she was attacked almost all day. Her mother and sister couldn't deal with it anymore. So when we appeared they where very very happy. And Chris here…well he was to. He immediately fell in love with Mary, the older sister. But we hadn't had much time to deal with those feelings, because we had to fight the demons that kept on appearing. Chris could just barely avoid an energyball from killing Annie and at well let's make this short, we had a big fight, but in the end demons stopped appearing. Then Mary and her mother explained what was happening and Chris and me decided to go home to the book to find a spell to keep them save. Chris and I left and went to the attic. We found a spell in the book that would make make Mary invisible for demons. That way they couldn't track her down and that would make live easier for her. Chris went downstairs to the kitchen to make the potion that was need it for the spell. But then it happened….do you want to tell Chris or do I?"

Chris sighed, "I will tell this part Wyatt. I was in the kitchen and took all the ingredients I need it. I orbed them upstairs to Wyatt. But there was one thing missing and that was a potion that already was standing in the back of the closet. So I used my power to get the bottle. Then the bottle fell and a few drops went over my feet. I luckily could grab the bottle before it was empty. Then I orbed myself and the bottle upstairs. When I got upstairs Wyatt had put the ingredients into the kettle. I just had to put in some of the drops. So I took a step, but somehow my feet didn't do what it usually did. I fell down."

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me." Wyatt remember. "I pulled you up and we both didn't know what to think of it, but well we need it to make that potion so we didn't make a big deal out of it. When the last drops where in, we chanted the spell, the potion started to smoke and that it went purple. Chris went over to the closet on the attic to get a new bottle. But within two steps he was on the ground again. It started to worry me, but Chris didn't want to talk about it. He stood up, grabbed a bottle, fell again, stood up, walked towards me, fell again, stood up, walked again, put the bottle on the table and fell down again. I became angry and asked what the hell was going on."

"Then I had to tell Wyatt what had happened. The potion had fell on my feet and probably was the cause of me falling down everytime. We looked it up in the book and yes I was right. There was nothing I could do about it. It would stop eventually, but well, I just had to life with it." Chris spoke.

Wyatt nodded. "Then we orbed back to Mary and her little sister. The first thing you did when we orbed in, was falling down on your knees."

Chris shot a dark look at his brother. "I remember what you said and that was not funny at all."

Melinda looked at Chris, "What did Wyatt say?"

"He said, you don't have to ask her to marry you on your second date!"

Melinda started laughing and Chris gave her a soft push. "Not funny, Lin, not funny!"

"How I would have loved to see your face back then"

Wyatt coughed. "Well after that line, we gave the potion to Annie, she had to drink it, while we said the spell. It wasn't a power of three spell, so just the two of us would be enough. I made Chris sit, because I was afraid that he would fall done again and that was a good decision. Because after the spell Chris jumped up and fell down immediate. So I picked him up and asked the family if they need it something. They didn't. I said goodbye and told Annie that she could always call me, because I was her whitelighter. I still am, by the way."

Chris mumbled…"yeah, yeah and do you remember what you said to Marry."

Wyatt shook his head, "did I say anything to her,"

"Yes, you said that if she need it help, that she could call me. She looked at you and then whispered, just a bit to hard, because I could hear her, how I could be of any help,"

"O, right totally forgot about that." Wyatt said with a little smile.

"Did you ever see Mary again?" Melinda asked.

"No I didn't, I have staid as far away as possible. And I never asked Wyatt about them again. I was so ashamed."

"Did it take long before the potion on your feet stopped working." Sandy asked her brother in law.

"If I remember correctly it took a few hours. I can remember scaring a few people when I fell down in the yard and in the library."

Wyatt nodded. "I think it took until the next morning. When you then woke up, you where you again. Do you remember what you did the first thing that morning."

Chris nodded, "yes I cleaned out the kitchen cabinet and made sure that everything was need in there. Mom laughed at me while doing that, but well it has stayed that way until now."

"What happened to Annie and Mary?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt smiled. "Both Annie and Mary are powerfull witches. I still guide Annie every once in a while. And Mary, well she still asks about my brother and if you are still falling down every minute."

"No she's not…" Chris said shocked.

"I'm teasing you brother, I'm just teasing."

Another pillow flow threw the room, this time it hit Wyatt.


	178. Chapter 178, headache

**Chapter 178****, headache**

It was the next morning. After breakfast they had decided to take a walk outside.

Peter and Perry where walking first in line infront of there dad. They where talking to there niece Sarah. They knew that they couldn't speak about about magic. That was an import rule outside. Never talk about magic or do anything magical. (Only when people where in danger because of demons you could use magic, but even then they had to be carefull). After seeing Bridgets premonition, they understood complety why there parent had come up with that rule.

Chris was walking the last in line. But a few meters behind him where Melinda and Bridget. They where walking a bit slower. Chris had looked at them a few times, but it seemd to him that they where having a mother, daughter moment and need it space, so he let them.

Melinda and Bridget where indeed talking about serieus things.

"Mom I'm sorry for not believing you, I really taught that I was not special and that …well that the things that I can do, are not that special. Now I know that that is not true. I'm happy that I could help you guys last night".

"And what a help you was. You can be proud of yourself Bridget." Bridget smiled at her mom.

Brian, Chris, Leo and Wyatt where talking about old cars. Leo's favourite thing to do. Chris had learned a lot from his dad, so he knew pretty much of it to. Wyatt and Brian where interested in an old Impalla that had been standing next to house they had past. It looked like the car that Sam and Dean drove all those years ago. But Chris was distracted when a girl walked by. Chris followed her, she walked in opposite direction and Chris turned to follow her. Wyatt saw his look. "What is it?" Chris shook his head, 'Don't know." At that moment the girl past Bridget and Melinda. Melinda was the first to grab her head. Then Bridget did the same. Chris, who still was looking at the girl, suddenly saw that Melinda and Bridget had stopped walking. They both had there hands to there heads. Melinda looked pale. Chris interrupted the confersation between Leo and Brian. "Brian something is off."

Brian turned around. The yell Chris had given was heard by the rest. They all turned around. Bridget was on the ground now. Brian lifted her up and shouted: "I'm bringing her home. Chris get Melinda." Melinda had bend over and still was holding her head. Her knees couldn't carry her, so she went down to. Chris could just barely grab her, before she hit the ground. "Lin, what is it, what's going on?" He asked worried. Melinda didn't answer. Chris lifted her up and again asked her what was happening. Melinda whispered, "don't know." Then she lay her head to Chris shoulder and was out.

The family had arrived at the house. Brian lay Bridget on the sofa and Chris lay Melinda on the other sofa. He looked worried. "What is going on?"

Brian shook his head. "I don't know."

Melinda started to move a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at Chris. "Are you OK?" Chris asked worried. Melinda shook her head. "What is going on?" Chris asked his sister. "Headache, flashes, don't know." Melinda mumbled. "Can you be some what more specific?" Chris asked. Wyatt shot a dark look at his brother. "Yeah, well I have to know more then this. Don't I." Chris said while looking at Wyatt. "She doesn't know anything," Wyatt said. "She is in pain." Chris nodded. "I know, but I need information."

"Chris is right," Sandy said. "Peter get her something to drink, maybe that will help." Peter ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filled with orange juice. He gave the glass to Chris. Chris helped his sister up and gave her the glass. Melinda's hands where trembling so the orange juice ran over the glass, both Peter and Perry wanted to save the glass, so they stretched out there hands. When there hands came near Melinda's head little blue stars appaired. They looked at there hands and at eachother. "What was that?"

Wyatt eyed Chris, Chris nodded "you can tell them, Wyatt"

"I think you found a new power. You two have healing powers."

"We know that." Peter and Perry said.

"I know, but listen, if you two combine your healing powers, your powers are even greater. So I think you have to try and heal Melinda."

Brian who had seen the blue stars and had understood that Peter and Perry maybe could heal Melinda and Bridget, was trying to heal his daughter. "I can't heal her, but maybe you two can." He said.

Peter and Perry then looked at there hands, they put them together and held them near Melinda's head and yes blue stars appaired again. Melinda opened her eyes and looked at them. "Thank God, you could help me, please hurry and fix Bridget."

Peter and Perry did what Melinda asked them. When Bridget and Melinda where completely healed Chris looked at the two. "Now can you tell me what happened?"


	179. Chapter 179, death of a Halliwell

**Chapter 179, ****The death of a Halliwell**

Little blue orbs appeared outside the holiday house, where the Halliwells where staying. Peter, Perry and Sue appeared. Peter looked at Perry. "We did it." Perry nodded. "I think so, this is the house, but are we here at the right time?" Peter carefully looked throw the window, he was standing next to. Then he nodded. "Yes, look we are inside and we are having breakfast. This is before we went walking."

Sue, who had been looking throw the window to whispered: "we are so young."

Peter nodded. "This is 10 years ago, we where 15 and you 11, so yes we where young."

"Why did you bring me here?" Sue asked.

Perry looked at Peter, "Can we tell her?"

Perry nodded and then started talking. "Sue, when we picked you up we had timetraveled already. We are frome the future."

"What, but you don't look much older then that I know you guys." Sue looked surprised.

"That's because we have travelled only 1 day back in time to get you."

"One day, why?" Sue asked.

"Sue this is not nice, but well, something terrible was about to happen to you…well it happened already for us, but not for you, uhhh." Perry looked at his brother. "I so hate this, how can I explain to Sue…."

"Don't worry Perry, I think I get it. For me in my timeline, something was about to happen to me. In your timeline it already happened. You are trying to prevent that thing from happening, so you got me out af my timeline." Sue spoke calmly.

"Uhh…" Perry looked sheepishly at his youngest niece. "I think so!"

Peter started laughing. "You sure are uncle Chris' daughter."

"But what I don't get is why you are bringing me back in time to this moment and why do you think that this will work to prevent the thing from happening." Sue looked at her twin nephews.

Peter looked at Sue, "We can't prevent the thing from happening. It will happen, but we aren't getting a warning. Aunt Melinda and Bridget don't get a premonition from the avent. We will get to you to late. We need to get to you on time to save you."

Sue looked up at her nephew. "But Aunt Melinda and Bridget don't get warnings for a long time anymore. Why did you think that they would with this event."

Peter looked at Sue, "It's not that we expect them to get a premonition after all those years, but in our timeline you died." His eyes started to fill with tears. "We aren't going to let that happen. We are going to save you! But then we need them to get a premonition."

Sue nodded, "Hope so! But how are you going to give Aunt Melinda and Bridget there powers back. We have never figured out what happened to there powers."

Peter lay his hand on Sue's shoulder. "Demons have been tricking us. They have found a way to stop premonitions. We need to get that information into Aunt Lin's and Bridgets heads. They need to know that. So we can think of a solution to prevent the demons for stopping the premonitions. If we do that, you will be saved on time."

Sue nodded, "But why back to this time, why not earlier or later. I mean do they need 10 years to figure out how to get premonitions back!"

Peter shook his head, "No they don't need 10 years. Do you remember that Bridget showed her power to use."

Sue nodded. "Yes that was the only time she could use it, after that it was gone."

"Right, well we found out that demons have been messing with the power of premonition. The power Bridget has, is to powerfull, the demons where afraid for it. They made sure that Bridget and mom lost there powers and that is what we want them to see in a premonition. Then the family can find a way to secure the powers and save you!" Peter looked at his brother that was standing behind Sue. They locked eyes and both knew what they where thinking of. They had seen there niece dead, laying on the floor, covered with blood. They where the ones that had found her. They had tried to heal her, but even there great healing powers didn't work when somebody had died. They had seen uncle Chris coming in, turning pale, screaming. They had seen aunt Lucy coming in, screaming, dropping to the floor next to her daughter, hugging her. At that moment they had decided that this wasn't the way it should happen. They had left uncle Chris and aunt Lucy alone and went over to there dads. He had been terrified when he saw the boys orb in, covered in blood. He had left to check if he could help Sue, but was back in 5 minutes. He had looked at his boys and said: "we need to fix this. I can't see my brother like this again." The three of them had left to the attic of Halliwell manor and looked into book. There was no answer. Wyatt had been pacing up and down the attic and mumbled, "If only Bridget or Lin would have had a premonition." Peter had looked up at his father, then he had turned to Perry. Perry nodded. He understood. "Dad, why did Bridget and Melinda lost there powers?" Wyatt turned to his sons, "We don't know, the Elders say that they didn't take them, but well I don't believe them." Peter raised his eyebrows, just like his uncle Chris could do. "Isn't it strange, that they say that they didn't take them, is it possible there is another reason."

Wyatt walked over to his sons. "Damn it, could it be possible?"

"What is possible?" Perry asked. "Could it be possible demons took it."


	180. Chapter 180, what if demons took it?

**Chapter 180, What if demons took it?**

Wyatt looked at his son, "What if, what if demons took it? Damn it, why didn't we think of that? Then this wouldn't have happened to Sue."

"Dad I think I have a plan." Peter said.

Then suddenly they heard a scream coming from downstairs. It was Melinda. She had walked in and had found Chris and Lucy with there daughter. "Crap, didn't think of warning Melinda." Wyatt said and rushed downstairs. Melinda sat next to Sue and when she looked up at Wyatt who came from the stairs, he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Lin, I'm sorry for not warning you, we where to busy upstairs looking in the book."Wyatt said.

"Looking in the book?" Melinda asked. "Do you think that we can solve this?"

Wyatt nodded. Chris didn't listen to the conversation. He was to busy with his wife and daughter. Melinda walked over to Wyatt. "You seriously think there is an answer?" Wyatt looked at Peter. Peter nodded. "He has a plan, I haven't heard it yet, but I trust him." Wyatt said to his sister.

Melinda nodded. "Oké, I want to hear the plan, but first we have to do some things."

Melinda walked over to Chris. "Chris listen to me, we are working on a plan. I know it's hard to leave your daughter alone, but we need your help. First bring your daughter upstairs and lay her on her bed." Chris who was sitting on the ground, next to his daughter, stood up. "We can't save the dead." He whispered. Melinda grabbed his hand. "Chris, Peter has a plan. I trust him, Wyatt trusts him, do you?" Chris looked at Peter, then he nodded. He wanted to lift up his daughter but Melinda stopped him. Wait, first we need to do something to clean her up. Melinda raised her hands and said aunt Paige most favourite spell:

_Let the object of objection  
become but a dream.  
As I cause the seen  
to be unseen._

The blood on the floor and on Sue's clothes and body began to disappair. Then she looked at Chris and nodded. Chris softly lifted up his daughter and carried her to her room. Wyatt wanted to walk with him, but Melinda stopped him. "Get Sandy. She needs to stay her with Lucy, Lucy can't be alone. Don't tell the rest of the family what has happened. They don't need to feel this pain. Only Sandy and Brian need to know." Wyatt nodded and orbed out. Then Melinda, Peter and Perry followed Chris and Lucy to Sue's room. Chris had put Sue on her bed. Lucy grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "I don't know what you are up to, but I'm not leaving her." She said. "I know," Melinda answered "and it's OK." Then she picked up a few candles, threw them in the air and whispered a spell. The candles staid in the air and flotted around the bed, Melinda whispered again and the flames began to burn. Chris looked at his sister and whispered: "Thank you, it's beautifull." At that moment Sandy and Wyatt came orbing in. 'O God," Sandy immediately walked over to Lucy and Sue. She stroke Sue's face and then went down her knees to sit next to Lucy. "I'm so sorry Lucy, but Wyatt told me Peter has a plan." Lucy nodded. Sandy stood up and walked over to Peter. "I don't know what your plan is but be carrefull." She grabbed his hand. "Mom I will, you know that."

Melinda then interrupted. "Ok, let's get to the attic, now!" She grabbed Chris hand and softly pulled him out of the room. Chris turned his head to his wife and Sue and nodded. Lucy nodded back with a faint smile. She knew that they would do everything to change this.

Everybody had walked up the stairs, except for Chris and Melinda. They where standing outside Sue's room. They looked at eachother. "I know that it's hard to leave them Chris, I understand, but we need to do this. We need to make sure that this is not Sue's destiny." Chris nodded then he grabbed Melinda's hands, "Thanks for …well for taking the lead. I'm not really up to it." Melinda softly sqeezed his hand. Then she led the way to the attic. Brian had arrived to. He had heard the complete story from Wyatt and immediately walked over to Chris and Melinda. He hugged Chris and then he took Melinda's hand. She smiled at him. Then she turned to Peter. "Well tell me what your plan is?"

Peter coughed, then he slowly started talking. "We, dad, Perry and me, think that this event could have been stopped when Bridget our you still had your power of premonition." Melinda looked shocked. "What, but we have lost that power years ago." Peter nodded. "I know, but you never found out why you lost it, what if Demons took it?" Melinda's eyes where shoting fire, "No way, that can't be…can it be?" Peter nodded again. "I really think that they did it. You two lost the powers after Bridget showed her power to us. You know, when we where on a family holiday. But that was the only time she could use it, after that it was over. What if the demons where afraid of that power, what if…?"

"right" Melinda said, "Wait if…..but you really don't know for sure. How are we going to find out, if you are right?"

Peter looked at Perry and at his dad. Wyatt nodded. He understood what his son wanted to ask. "We can ask and old friend slash relative for help." Peter said.

"And old friend slash relative?" Melinda looked at the twins. "What the hell do you mean with that?"


	181. Chapter 181, blame the demons

**Chapter 181, Blame the demons**

Chris had sat down on the sofa that was on the attic. He was thinking about everything that had happened this day. But realised that he didn't know what exactly happened to his daughter. He had came in the house and had found her. But that was it. He looked at the people standing around him. They where discussing how to save his daughter. It gave him a good feeling, but he also need it to know what had happened. So he interrupted the discussion about an old friend who could help them. "Sorry to interrupt. But before we can do anything we need to know what has happened to Sue exactly. I mean I came in, saw the twins who tried to heal Sue, who was laying infront of the stairs. What happened to her?"

Perry looked at his uncle. "We came in to hang out with Andrew and Matthew. (Chris' sons). Nothing important. Just like we always do. Then we saw three demons leave. We don't know what demons. We only saw them shimmer of. Then we saw Sue."

Chris nodded. "So she is killed by demons. It wasn't an accident or…"

"Chris an accident, remember how she looked like. That couldn't be an accident." Melinda said.

"Ofcourse I know how she looked like. I will never forget that in my hole life." Chris looked angry at his sister. "What I ment was if it could be possible that she had caught a burgler in action. But well according to the story Perry just told me it was a demonic thing. And then it is for sure that you or Bridget would have had a premonition if you wouldn't have lost your powers."

"Yeah right Chris, blame me for it. Like I lost my powers on purpase." Melinda shouted.

"Did I said that?" Chris looked at Wyatt for help. Wyatt raised his shoulders. "It sounded like that."

"Well that's not what I ment, but to finish my story. If a premonition would have helped, then we have to sort out why you lost your powers and how." Chris started to feel better, knowing that there might be a solution to all the mess he was into.

Peter nodded. "That was what I was trying to tell you. And that is when Melinda asked how we could be sure that demons took the power."

Chris replied: "You said something about an old friend helping. What do you mean with that?"

Wyatt took over from his son. "I'm going to tell you something that you don't know. Only the twins and me know. Maybe you better sit down."

Melinda was looking pale and shook her head. "I'm fine here." Wyatt looked at her and then at Brian. What was going on with his sister. She had been so calm and had taken the lead, but now suddenly that was gone. She was silent and didn't look that great. Did he miss something? He sighed and knew that he couldn't pay that much attention to it. He need it to tell the story so they could help Sue.

"Are you going to tell us anything?" Chris asked annoyed.

Wyatt took a deap breath and blurted out. "It's Cole, he can help us."

"Cole, aunt Phoebes Cole?" Chris asked suprised. "How?"

"He lives in a cosmic void between life and death. Mom has met him there once. She told us, but also asked us to keep it a secret. Only if we need it him for something we could share this information."

"She had met him there?" Melinda looked even more pale. "But you need to be death to go to the cosmic void."

"Not completely." Perry answered. It the world between life and death. So yes you are about to die when you go there but not completely."

Melinda's eyes widened. "But how are we going to ask him for help? Does this mean that one of us has to almost die?"

"We could try to summen him." Peter said.

"That sounds as a better plan. One death Halliwell is enough for one day." Wyatt said. "O sorry for blurting that out." Chris gave him a little smile. I know what you mean brother. Don't worry about it. And well we are going to save her, so she will not be dead for a long time."

Melinda shook her head and then whispered: "Chris I'm sorry but that is not possible. I know that we want to save her, but like you already said earlier, we can't save the dead. How do you want to do that? I mean if I had had my premonitions, then I would have been able to prevent this from happening. But well even if I get my powers back, then I still won't be able to stop her from dying. It already happened. I'm so sorry for losing my power. It's all my fault. It's my fault she died."

Wyatt suddenly understood the change in Melinda. She had felt terrible when she heard that she could have prevented the dead of Sue. He rushed over to his sister. And grabbed her hands. "Melinda I don't blame you. I blame the demons. You are not to blame. Do you hear me."

Chris looked at his siblings. Then he lay his hand on Melinda's shoulder. "I don't blame you either. Really I don't. We all where stupid to think that they Elders had taken your powers. We could have known something else was going on.

Melinda wipped her tears away. "Then we will go find the reason now." She said determend. "Let's find Cole and get some answers."


	182. Chapter 182, what Cole said

**Chapters 182, What Cole said.**

"How are we going to summon Cole?" Melinda turned her head to Peter. Peter raised his shoulders. "Don't know, maybe we can find something in the book."

Then suddenly they heard a cough behind them. They all turned there heads. Next to the door stood a man. Melinda was the first to get a grip again. "You are Cole. I recognize you from the pictures. How is this possible? We didn't summon you or cast a spell or…well whatever..you are here…how?"

Cole smiled. "Let's say that I have learned a few trics in all those years. But to be honoust, I don't have much time. I can't be here for long."

"Well then let's make it short." Chris answered. "If I'm correct you know what has happened here and you know what we want to ask you."

Cole nodded. "Ever since Sue died I have been here, to see how you will deal with this. I know what you want to know. You want to know if demons have your power of premonition. And the answer is yes. They took it. They have given you and your daughter a potion that would block your powers."

"A potion?" Melinda looked at Cole, "What potion, when?"

"Well before you went on your annual family holiday, you where attacked, remember that?"

Melinda looked at Chris and Wyatt. She nodded. Cole was right. There had been an attack at here home. She had called Chris and Wyatt to help her out. "We vanquished those demons, how could the give us a potion."

"Those demons just where there to keep you busy. In the mean while two other demons put the potion in a jar filled with lemonade. You all drank it, but it only was hurtfull for the power of premonition. You where lucky that Phoebe wasn't here, otherwise she had lost her power to. Because she had her powers you have staid safe for this long."

Melinda nodded. She always had been thankfull that her aunt helped them out once in a while.

"What can we do to undo the blocking of our powers?"

"You need to make a potion. It's in the book. I can't touch the book, so you have to find it yourself. Be sure to….." Suddenly Cole looked up. "I'm running out of time. To finish that line I started, be sure to make enough of the potion. You need to drink as much as said in the book." Then Cole started to vanish.

Melinda looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for helping us and nice to have met you." Cole could only node and then vanished completely.

Wyatt already was looking at the book. He turned a few pages, then muttered, "Damn it, I need some help over here, I can't find it."

But before Melinda or Chris could join him, the pages started to turn by themselves. Then they stopped. The three siblings looked at the book. "Well thank you, however you are, this is the spell." Chris smiled. Melinda looked at him. "Nice to notice that everybody wants to help to save your daughter." Chris smiled again. Then he looked into the book. This potion is in the kitchen. He held his hand and orbed the potion towards him. Melinda wanted to grab it. But Peter stopped her. "You don't need it." Melinda raised her eyebrows. "I don't get it. I need to get my powers back, don't I."

Peter nodded. "Right, but like you said earlier. If you get your power back now, what use is it."

Melinda looked at her nephew. "Uhh, well I still don't get it, what do you want to do with this potion."

Chris smiled. "I think I know. You want to travel back into time. You want to give the potion to Bridget and Melinda, just after they have lost it."

Peter looked at his uncle. "Yes, but that is not the only thing. I want to give the potion yes, but I also want to give them a premonition. I want to make sure that they know what is going to happen to Sue. So if somehow the demons find a way to make you lose your powers again, we still save Sue's live."

Wyatt's mouth dropped. "My God, who's son are you anyway. It's like I hear Chris talking." Peter smiled. "Well I know for sure that I'm your son, but I have talked a lot with Uncle Chris, so I learned from the best."

Wyatt nodded. "Sure thing, Chris is the best timetraveler, that's true."

Perry then interrupted. "We need to start working out the plan. If I'm correct Peter has planned to first timetravel to Sue, who's still alive. Then we go back to the family weekend 10 years OK."

Peter looked at his brother. "Right. We get Sue right before she's killed. Because that would give the best premonition. Then we will go 10 years back in time. Remember that after breakfast we made a walk. I want to let Sue pass the group. I make sure that she will not be recognized. That is probably not so hard, because she has grown from a 11 year old, to a 21 year old. Then after that we have to make sure that Melinda and Bridget are getting the potion."

"Sounds perfect." Brian, who had been silent most of the time said. He was standing next to the book. "But remember they need to get as much of the potion as said in the book." He pointed at the page. "They need to get half of that bottle each. So the complete bottle for the two of them. Don't spill anything." Brian looked at the twins.

They nodded. "We will be carefull."

"You have to be, we are talking about my wife and daughter." Brian said with a smile. But they knew that he was serious.

"We know that we have to be carefull. We will be as carrefull as can be. It's our family to." Perry said calmly. "We will make sure that everything will be OK."

Wyatt sighed. "You know that this is a big thing. You are going to timetravel to save Sue, but probably not only Sue. If we don't change this event, I'm afraid we are going to lose more then Sue."

Peter and Perry looked at there father. Then they hugged him. "We know dad. Let's just get to the book to find a way to travel back into time."


	183. Chapter 183, helping Sue

**Chapter 183, helping Sue**

"We have travel in time a few times before. So I know the spell by heart. But we have to make a few changes." Melinda looked at her nephews. If you give me some time I will do that. Maybe you can talk to Chris about future consequence. He knows everything about that." Melinda smiled when she said that. Wyatt starting laughing and nodded. "Right, he does!" Chris sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand why you won't take that serious, even after all this time."

Melinda replied: "We do take it serious Chris, but well, we sometimes just have to tease you with it. Now stop complaining and sit down with the twins, tell them everything they need to know."

Then everybody did there job. Melinda and Brian worked on the spell and Wyatt, Chris and the twins where talking about timetraveling and everything that was a part of doing that.

About 15 minutes later Melinda called the men. "I'm ready. I have two spells. The first is the one that will bring you to Sue. It will be just before the attack is going to happen, so be carefull. The second one, will bring you back to the family weekend."

Peter looked at his aunt. "Don't we need a third spell? One to bring us back?"

Melinda looked at her nephew. "No Peter, you don't. Or you come back on your own, when your ready, or … well…how am I going to tell you this..?"

"We don't come back, because we don't excist." Perry answerd. Peter looked at his brother and nodded. "If we change the future, we will not excist, because this timelines will not excist. Another you and me, will be living then."

Chris answered: "Right, but don't forget, you will excist. But there will be other you's." 

Sandy who had left Lucy alone for a moment had arrived at the attic and shook her head. "Terrible thing timetraveling. I mean, I understand what you are saying, but still I'm getting an headache everytime you guys talk about it." Then she walked over to her sons. "Please be carefull!"

The twins nodded. Then they took the spell from there aunt Melinda. Chris gave them a burning candle and then they where ready to start chanting.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_We __send to you this burning sign._

_So we__ will find,_

_Our cousin Sue just__ in time_

_To stop demons to kill_

_That is our will_

Then sparks appeared around the twins and they disappeared, leaving the family behind.

When Peter and Perry appeared again, they immediately saw that they had travelled back to the right time. Sue was about to climb the stairs when demons appaired behind her. She didn't see them coming. One of the demons threw a fireball. Perry could just deflect it. Sue turned around and looked shock. "What the hell!" Peter replied: "Long story, first vanquish then talk." Then he looked at Perry. "Keep her save with the shield. I will vanquish these bastards." Perry nodded and ran over to Sue to keep her save in his shield. Peter started to use his firepulse on the demons that kept on appearing. He had already vanquished 8 demons, but still they where coming. Then four demons started to attack him at the same time. Perry couldn't keep on watching and doing nothing. So he lifted up his shield a bit. There backs where save. He yelled to Sue: "Stay behind me. That's the only way I can keep you save." Sue did what he asked and Perry started to help his brother with vanquishing demons. He deflected the energyballs that where send to his brother. He could change the direction of some of them, so they hit another demon instead of them. Then one demon was left. He looked at Perry and lifted up his arm. Then he threw a major fireball towards both brothers. Perry was in time to send the fireball back to sender. The demon exploded. But Peter had been to late. He was hit. His shoulder was bleeding. Sue ran over to her cousin. "Sue get back here, " Perry yelled. He ran over to Sue and his brother. "You can't leave the shield like that, You don't have an active power to fight demons with. You could be hurt or…worse." Sue looked at Perry, "Right, but I can heal and that is what I need to do right now." Perry looked at his brother. Peter was pale and lay completely still. "He grabbed his brothers arm and checked his pulse. "He is alive. Can you please help me save him." Sue already had started. Perry joined her. In a few seconds the wound started to close, underneath Sue and Perry's hands. Peter opened his eyes. "Well that went well," he said with a smile.

Perry shook his head. "You little….don't do that again." Peter sat up and looked at his brother and cousin. "I will try not to. But well, we did it. Sue is save. So that part is OK. Now we need to make sure everything els will be to."

Sue looked at the boys. "Can you help me out. I don't know what is going on. How did you know about the demon attack and what else do you need to fix?"

At that moment the heard the frontdoor of Halliwell manor open. Peter and Perry looked at each other. "That's probably use. I think it's best we left." Peter whispered. Perry nodded. He grabbed Sue's arm and they orbed upstairs to the attic.

"I'm really confused now." Sue said.

"I understand. " Peter answered. "We will explain to you what is going on. Just please sit down."


	184. Chapter 184, doing as planned

**Chapter 184, doing as planned**

Sue looked at her nephew. "So talk to me." Then suddenly blue orbs appaired and Chris arrived with the Peter and Perry from the normal timeline. "What the hell is this?" He asked while looking at the timetravellers.

"Crap, busted!" Perry said.

Peter shook his head and looked at his uncle. "Uncle Chris, you know all about timetraveling. And that is what we are doing. We had to come back to this moment, to ….well to help Sue."

"To help Sue with what?" Chris asked.

Perry shook his head. "I don't think we can tell you, you just told us everything about future consequence."

The other Peter and Perry looked at the travelling twins. "So you two are us only a bit older. You gave us the creeps, when we saw you two orb out with Sue. We taught shapeshifters where taking Sue."

Chris looked at the timetravellers. "What makes it certain that they are who they say they are?"

Peter sighed. "Well uncle Chris. I'm sorry but I really can't tell you. I'm sorry." Then he looked at Sue. "Sue you have to trust us. We need to go." Then he turned to his uncle. "Your future self said to me that I need it to tell you that you weren't complete idiots in the future and that you know what you are doing. Does that make any sense?" Chris smiled. He could remember the time when Peter and Perry hadn't been born yet. A future version of the boys had came to them and the line they just said was a line Wyatt had said back then. Nobody could know that only close familymembers. So Yes he trusted them. He smiled at the boys and at his daughter. "Be carefull!" Peter nodded, then he stood up and smiled at his younger self. "See you later pall!" Then he took the spell out of his pocked and Perry grabbed to candle. Sue lit it and they started chanting the spell:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_We send to you this burning sign._

_So we will find,_

_Our family at a fun and loving time_

_Before the premonition powers left us in sorrow_

_And gave us a dreadfull tomorrow._

The three cousins vanished, again leaving behind worried family members. When they opened there eyes they where standing next to the holiday house. (See chapter 179). After they had told Sue all about what had happened the last couple of hours they now where explaining to Sue what they wanted her to do. Sue sighed. "So I just need to walk past the group. So that Aunt Lin and Bridget get a premonition of me dying and why that it happened." Perry nodded. "We hope that that will happen." Then he took his bag and picked out a knitted hat. "You have to wear this. We don't want the family to recognize you. You have changed in 10 years, but well, we can't reliey on that." Sue took the hat and put it on. She pulled it as far as possible and pushed her long hear under the knitted head. Then she grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck again, but then a bit higher. She looked at her cousins. "OK!" The twins nodded. Then Peter turned his head. "Shhh, they are going outside. We need to get our positions." The boys grabbed there cousins arm and orbed away. They arrived at bit further from the holiday house. "If I remember correctly they … uh we …will pass this point in about 10 minutes. We have to wait till we see them coming. Then you start walking. You walk back to the house. One of us will orb you out of there." Perry explained. Sue nodded. They went silent and stared at the road. Then Peter pointed with his finger. "Look they are coming. You can go Sue." Sue nodded and stood up. She started walking. Her heart was beating like crazy. Please let it work, she taught. Then she passed the first people of the group. Peter, Perry and Sarah where walking infront of the group. She tried not to look, but that was difficult. She saw her father looking at her. He knew, she taught. Damn it, he knew. She tried to keep her steady pass, but wanted to run. Then she passed Melinda and Bridget. She saw them grab there heads. She knew that she had to walk, but she wanted to turn around and help them. She didn't turn around, she walked and when she knew she was out of side, she started to run. Tears where running over her cheeks. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Peter, he orbed them away from the road. When they appeared again they where standing next to the window again. Sue sat down on the ground. She trembled. "This was not funny. I think dad knew something and it was horrible to see Bridget and aunt Lin." Perry nodded. "I know and you have only seen halve of it. Aunt Lin and Bridget aren't OK. They fell to the ground. So that premonition was a major one. I guess!" Perry raised his eyebrows. "Was it!" The boys and Sue looked threw the window. They saw Melinda and Bridget on the sofa. Then they heard Sandy asking Peter to get something to drink. "This is the moment. You need to get in there." Perry looked at his brother. "You have to talk to yourself and you have to put in the potion in the drink. Now!" Peter knew his brother was right. He immediately orbed to the kitchen. He saw his younger self already busy with the glass of juice. He coughed. Young Peter turned around and looked shocked. "Don't worry it's me..uhh it's you but then a 10 years older version. You need to give this to your aunt and cousin. They need to drink it all. That's the only way you can help them keep there power of premonition and they need that power. Without it we will be in danger." He then put the potion in the two glasses. Young Peter looked at the older version. "Can I trust you?" "You have to, otherwise you will lose Sue in the future." Peter replied. Then he said: "They both have to drink to whole glass." Young Peter nodded and went back into the room. But before he closed the kitchen door. Peter said: "Don't tell them anything. They can't know." Young Peter nodded and walked inside the room. He immediately gave the glass to Melinda. The other one he gave to his mother. "For Bridget, mom." Then Melinda tried to drink but she was trembeling to much. He wanted to save the glass. He remember what the older Peter had said. At that moment Perry wanted to do the same. Blue stars appaired. "What the hell!"

Outside Sue and the twins where watching at what was happening. "Hey, we are getting our healing powers. So we don't have to wait another year." Perry looked at Peter. Peter nodded. "Hopefully that's a good thing. You remember what uncle Chris said: Don't change to much."

"Sshhh," Sue said, "I want to hear this." Peter and Perry turned there heads and looked into the window. They saw the younger Peter and Perry healing Melinda and Bridget. Then they heard there uncle Chris asking Bridget and Melinda if they could finaly tell him what had happened.


	185. Chapter 185, happy ending?

**Chapter 185, Happy ending?**

Chris just asked his sister and niece what had happened. But Peter interrupted. "Aunt Melinda, please drink your juice and Bridget do the same. It's good for you." Chris raised his eyebrows but didn't said a word. Melinda and Bridget did what they where asked. When they had finished drinking Melinda shivered and Bridget did the same. "What is it?" Wyatt asked. "Long story." Melinda answered. Chris sighed. "Again, what the hell just happened there. Ever since that girl passed us, you went nuts."

Melinda looked at her brother. "When that girl passed us we saw all kinds of things. We saw flashes. And the last was the most intense." She looked at Bridget. "Can you show them what we saw?"

"I can try." Bridget said. "And then you guys know why we shivered after drinking the juice," She looked at Peter and smiled. "You certainly know who you can trust." Peter looked shocked and blushed. Perry turned to his brother and raised his eyebrows."Peter shook his head. "I will explain later." He whispered.

Then Bridget stood up and pointed her finger at the wall. They saw what Melinda and Bridget had seen.

It started with little lights moving away from Briget and Melinda's bodies. Then they saw flashes of witches dying. They where screaming for help, but nobody reacted. After every dying witch you saw a happy family moment of one of the Halliwells. They didn't know what was happening. Then they saw a 10 year older Sue being hit by demons and Peter and Perry arriving to late. The images stopped. The family didn't say a word. Chris wrapped his arm around Sue. "Sorry, you shouldn't have seen this."

"Wait this isn't the end. When we shivered we saw a few other things." Bridget smiled.

She again pointed her finger at the wall and showed the other images: They saw Peter and Perry helping Sue. They stopped the demons. Then they saw them saying a spell and arriving outside the holiday house. They saw the older Peter standing in the kitchen talking to his younger version and putting in a potion into the juice. They heard Peter asking his older version: "Can I trust you?" "You have to, otherwise you will lose Sue in the future." Was the answer older Peter gave." Then the image vanished. Bridget smiled. "We have our powers and if I'm correct the future has changed.

Chris nodded. "I think so."He turned to Peter. "You have seen the older version of yourself and I have seen the older version of my daughter. The same as the one we saw in the premonition of Bridget. She was walking passed us. I think to make sure you two would know what was going to happen, so you would know to be carefull with your powers. If I'm right the only reason Sue died is because you didn't get a premonition of the attack."

Melinda looked shocked. "You blame us, for Sue dying in that other future?"

"Did I say that?" Chris looked at Wyatt.

"It sounded like that." Wyatt said.

"It's not what I ment. It's just, we need to be carefull with our powers. If we lose them we will be in danger. And Lin, I would never blame you for something like that. We all love our family and we do everything to keep them save."

The twins and Sue still where watching threw the window. Sue sighed. "That's true. We have a very special family, don't we." Peter and Perry nodded. Then slowly they started to vanish. "I think we did, what was need it." Perry whispered. They grabbed eachothers hands and then where completely gone.

In the room, Sue, Peter and Perry where the once shivering this time. Chris who still had is arm around his daughter felt the shiver. "What was that?" He asked. Sue looked at her father. "I had the feeling something went inside of me." Peter and Perry nodded. Piper looked at her family. "I think the other Peter, Perry and Sue have left this timeline and they don't had a timeline to go to, because, thank God, that doesn't excist anymore. Maybe you felt that." Peter nodded. "Maybe so, grandma." Piper looked at Chris. "We still are thankfull that you and future Chris have became one, but well, you where a special case, Clarence did say that." Chris nodded. Sue looked up at her dad. "Dad can you please tell us about that time that you and future Chris became one." Chris smiled. "you have heard that story over and over again." "I still want to hear it!" The rest of the children where nodding to. "OK, then, but first some tea and hot chocolate, to start with." Chris said with a smile.


End file.
